


Someone else

by louehperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Children, Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Protective Parents
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehperfect/pseuds/louehperfect
Summary: Wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko. Michael jest już prawie dorosły, ma swoje poważne problemy. Pojawia się też ktoś bardzo nieproszony, razy dwa, bo Louis niespodziewanie zachodzi w ciąże. W tym wszystkim jest zdezorientowany, starający się utrzymać wszystko w porządku Harry, i niczego nieświadoma Matylda.kontynuacja His smile... is just wonderful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko. Michael jest już prawie dorosły, ma swoje poważne problemy. Pojawia się też ktoś bardzo nieproszony, razy dwa, bo Louis niespodziewanie zachodzi w ciąże. W tym wszystkim jest zdezorientowany, starający się utrzymać wszystko w porządku Harry, i niczego nieświadoma Matylda.
> 
> kontynuacja His smile... is just wonderful.

To była środa, początek kwietnia. Restauracja była wypełniona ludźmi, wręcz upchana nimi po kątach. Jedyne co dało się słyszeć to rozmowy, setki rozmów zagłuszających Agnes Obel, której głos wydobywał się z gramofonu. Jednak nikt na to nie narzekał, bo klienci miło spędzali czas, a właściciel zdecydowanie sobie zarobi. Po deszczu sprzed trzech dni nie było śladu, wręcz przeciwnie – Słońce świeciło boleśnie, zwiastując nadejście ciepłej wiosny, i Louis naprawdę nie rozumiał dlaczego ludzie swój wolny czas wolą spędzić w zamknięciu niż na świeżym powietrzu. Gdyby on sam mógł wybierać to oczywiste, że zabrałby dzieci i męża na zewnątrz. Jednak nie mógł, bo pociechy pilnie się uczyły, a mąż pracował. I on też. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie za okno, na przyjemną pogodę i wrócił na zaplecze. Przygotował sobie mocną herbatę, ustawił ją na niskim taborecie i na podobnym usiadł z laptopem na kolanach. Był środek tygodnia, początek miesiąca, co znaczyło, że musi zamówić towar. Tego nie lubił najbardziej w pracy managera. O wszystko wtedy pytał się Harry’ego, bo on wiedział najlepiej co potrzeba i ile (a to on powinien wiedzieć).  
Tak, razem prowadzili restauracje. To był świetny biznes. Harry zajmował się kuchnią, a Louis całą resztą pilnując, by nie zbankrutowali i tak dalej. Naprawdę dobrze im się żyło w Liverpoolu. Dwa miesiące po przeprowadzce zaadoptowali czteromiesięczną Matyldę. Trudno było jej powiedzieć mniej niż rok temu, że jest adoptowana, że nie jest ich biologiczną córką, a Michael nie jest jej biologicznym bratem. Po prostu się dowiedziała, że mężczyzna może mieć dziecko tylko z kobietą, a ona nie miała mamy, tylko dwóch tatusiów. Musieli jej wszystko wyjaśnić. Przez jakiś czas Ealy była nieco przygnębiona. Przykro jej było z tego powodu. Ale była dość mądrą dziewczynką i zrozumiała, że rodzice ją kochają, i Michael też. Który zawsze jej powtarzał, że nieważne kto urodził, tylko kto wychował, co zawsze sprawiało, że serce Louisa puchło.  
A Michael był już prawie dorosły, miesiąc temu skończył siedemnaście lat (Ealy dziewięć). Harry’ego trochę niepokoiło to, że chłopak nie przeszedł czegoś takiego jak okres buntu, nie sprawiał problemów. Był dość ułożony, uczył się przeciętnie, miał uroczą przyjaciółkę Sally (Harry szczerze liczył na związek i wnuki). Jednak był jeden mankament drażniący ich wszystkich. Bójki. Jako jeszcze młodszy chłopiec często się przepychał z rówieśnikami, którzy dokuczali mu z powodu dwóch ojców. Wtedy Harry i Louis przenieśli go do innej szkoły, bardziej tolerancyjnej, jak się okazało. Teraz Michael poszedł do liceum i od początku roku, Tomlinsonowie byli trzy razy wzywani do szkoły, bo Michael najzwyczajniej w świecie pobił się z jakimś kolegą. Louis zawsze podkreślał, że to nie kolega skoro się pobili. Mniejsza o to. Te incydenty były zdecydowanie niesprzyjające. Harry bał się, że jego syn dostanie kuratora, jednak to nie on wywoływał owe bójki. Zawsze był ofiarą, co martwiło ich jeszcze bardziej. I zawsze chodziło o to samo: brak cholernej tolerancji. Louis już po drugim razie chciał przenieść syna do szkoły prywatnej, jednak nie było ich na to stać, więc zaczął odkładać. Powiedział sobie, że jeszcze dwa razy stanie się coś takiego i zabiera swojego syna z tej homofobicznej szkoły.  
Na ich szczęście był już spokój od świąt i praktycznie całkiem o tym zapomnieli.  
Za to Matylda była jeszcze większym rozrabiaką. Zbierała same kiepskie oceny, podczas lekcji wiecznie rozmawiała, plątała się po klasie, robiła kawały rówieśnikom i była ogromną śmieszką. Mimo wszystko była kochaną i uroczą osóbką, której nawet nauczyciele wszelkie wybryki puszczali płazem. To przez te jej kręcone włoski i oczy koloru burzowego morza. Kiedy była w tarapatach robiła te swoją minę zbitego psiaka, albo raczej smutnego króliczka, jak to mówił Harry, i jej problemy znikały jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. I dzięki temu miała również czego tylko chciała. Tak więc, ściany jej pokoju były różowe i ozdobione naklejkami dinozaurów. Po kątach walały się lalki, misie, samochody i klocki lego. Miała także swoją własną toaletkę, przy której malowała usta błyszczykiem z jakiejś dziewczęcej gazety. I przy okazji biały mebel wymalowała zieloną i niebieską farbą. Harry z bólem patrzył na to wszystko, a Louis jedynie udawał, że mu przytakiwał. Bo tak naprawdę sam pomagał córce wybierać farby, nakleić dinozaura w miejscu gdzie ona nie dosięgała, wybierał razem nią klocki i kupił jej piłkę. Miał szczęście, że Matylda lubiła zabawy dla dziewczynek i dla chłopców, bo Michael nie lubił piłki nożnej, tak samo jak jego ojciec. Ale kochał swoje dzieci, oboje tak samo, mimo że żadne z nich nie było jego biologicznym potomkiem. Jednak nie to było ważne. Byli rodziną, troszczyli się o siebie nawzajem, kochali i tworzyli bezpieczne ognisko domowe razem z Albertem, ich świnką morską z lekką nadwagą.  
Louis przerwał myślenie nad swoją rodziną, bo w końcu jednak musiał się zająć pracą. Na stronie internetowej ich ulubionego dostawcy przeglądał produkty i zastanawiał się czego najbardziej potrzebowali. Szpinak jeszcze był, ale fasoli brakowało, kalafiora, ziemniaków, a poru nie było już od wczoraj. I jeszcze mnóstwo innych rzeczy niezbędnych dla kuchni wegetariańskiej. Kątem oka dostrzegł Harry’ego biegającego z jednego końca sali na drugi. Reszta również pracowała na przyśpieszonych obrotach, kelnerki co chwila wychodziły i wracały z kolejnymi zamówieniami. Gdzieś z boku Louis słyszał jak są myte naczynie, dźwięk sztućców i garnków rozchodził się po całym pomieszczeniu, a wszelkie zapachy mieszały się ze sobą. Nie było to zbyt przyjemne, kiedy aromat duszonej papryki mieszał się z właśnie zaparzoną kawą.  
Chwycił filiżankę swojej herbaty i upił kilka dużych łyków. Na ekranie laptopa wyświetliła mu się promocja na szparagi, ale z tego co wiedział to jeszcze trochę mieli w zamrażarce. Jednak promocja to promocja. Nie będąc pewnym co zrobić odłożył laptop na krzesełko, gdzie siedział i omijając kucharzy podszedł do Harry’ego. Brunet właśnie kroił kolejną porcję papryki, co chwile mieszając w patelni obok. Louis delikatnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu sprawiając, że Harry spojrzał na niego najpierw rozzłoszczony, że ktoś mu przeszkadza, jednak zaraz mina ta zamieniła się na czuły uśmiech.  
\- Czego potrzebujesz? – spytał, przerywając na chwilę i sięgnął po pasek papryki, odgryzł kawałek i resztę wsunął pomiędzy wargi swojego męża.  
\- Jest promocja na szparagi, ale mamy jeszcze trochę. Więc nie wiem czy zamawiać. – odparł przeżuwając ze smakiem. Rzucił okiem na zegarek nad wejściem i w myślach przypomniał sobie, że za godzinę musi jechać odebrać Matyldę ze szkoły i później zawieźć ją na judo. Chciał, by jego córka umiała się obronić w razie potrzeby, a Harry wolał zapisać ją do domu kultury na zajęcia plastyczne, bo wydawała się interesować rysowaniem i malowaniem, jednak Louis go przekonał, razem z Matyldą prosząc, by to jednak było judo. Jak na razie robiła niezłe postępy, z tego co obaj zauważyli. W piątek byli na jej zajęciach i Harry był pod wrażeniem, że jego córka, potrafiła powalić czterech chłopaków. Był dumny, szczególnie Michael, który cały czas krzyczał do Matyldy, żeby skopała im tyłki, jakby to były jakieś zawody.  
\- Mmm. – mruknął Harry bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów Louisa przy jego uchu. – Zamów. Od przybytku głowa nie boli.  
\- A co jak się zepsują?  
\- Nic – odparł po czym nachylił się, by cmoknąć policzek męża i wrócił do krojenia papryki. Louis zaśmiał się, ale nic nie powiedział. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, zgarnął laptopa na kolana i szparagi też zamówił, jednak nie za dużo. Pół godziny później był już wolny i postanowił trochę odetchnąć od sprawdzania, czy blaty są umyte, czy naczynia nie mają zacieków i czy goście są zadowoleni. Przysiadł w kącie przy małym okrągłym stoliku, by mieć widok na klientów, objął dłońmi nową filiżankę herbaty, tym razem malinowej i odprężył się podjadając rodzynki i przeglądając strony internetowe.  
Szukał jakichś nowych butów dla siebie. Nie to, że znudziły mu się teraźniejsze, po prostu chciał nowe. I Matyldzie również się nowe przydadzą, ale jeśli już miał kupować to tylko z nią, bo to w końcu dla niej. Ewentualnie Harry pójdzie razem z nią w sobotę na zakupy, bo on był już umówiony z Niallem, a Ealy zdecydowanie potrzebowała jakichś pantofelków na wiosnę. Michael za to sam sobie kupował buty jeśli tylko dostał pieniądze od rodziców. Harry już dawno przestał ubolewać nad tym, że jego mały synek dorasta. Zaczął się przyzwyczajać w momencie, gdy Michael poszedł do nowej szkoły w Liverpoolu i mnóstwo swojego czasu spędzał z nowymi kolegami. Nawet się nie obejrzeli kiedy chłopak przyprowadził do domu, na razie TYLKO, koleżankę, a potem skończył szesnaście lat i jest już praktycznie samodzielny. Już nawet zadeklarował, że kiedy skończy szkołę (za dwa lata!) i znajdzie prace, bo na studia nie chciał iść, to się wyprowadzi. Louisowi tylko było ciężko to zaakceptować. Nie umiał tak szybko pogodzić się z rozstaniem ze swoim synem. Ale cóż, Michael chciał już być dorosły i w ogóle nie pokazywał, że jest mu z tym jakoś ciężej. Był gotowy. A Harry chciał wnuków. Za jakiś czas oczywiście.  
Zauważył, że jest już godzina wpół do dwunastej, więc musiał się zbierać i jechać po córkę. Laptop zaniósł do mieszkania, zostawiając go w salonie na stole, zmienił buty, założył kurtkę i wyszedł, drzwi zamykając na klucz, wiedząc, że Harry w najbliższym czasie nie będzie potrzebował iść do domu. Będąc na zewnątrz skierował się na parking, gdzie stał samochód jego i Harry po czym wyjął kluczyki z kurtki. Wsunął do odtwarzacza starą płytę Queen i jechał do szkoły cicho podśpiewując z Frieddiem.  
Matylda wyszła ze szkoły razem z dzwonkiem, albo raczej wybiegła, co wyglądało jakby jej plecak wcale jej nie ciążył, tak jak dziś rano narzekała ile to książek musi codziennie nosić. Louis stał pod bramą i czekał, aż jego córka pożegna się kolegami, nie z koleżankami. Zauważył kątem oka jak ktoś koło niego staje, więc spojrzał na kobietę uśmiechającą się do niego nachalnie. To była Audrey, mama najlepszego przyjaciela Matyldy, która pomimo tego, że wiedziała, że Louis jest gejem, ma męża i dzieci to i tak za każdym razem kiedy się widzieli, ona z nim flirtowała.  
\- Cześć, Louis – odezwała się pierwsza. Miała około trzydziestu pięciu lat, czyli była jakoś w wieku Harry’ego. Jej ciemne włosy przy skroniach zaczęły już siwieć.  
\- Hej. – odparł obojętnie i odwrócił od niej wzrok, wypatrując swoją córkę. Matylda jeszcze zawzięcie gawędziła z kolegami.  
\- Więc dzisiaj się spotykamy? – mruknęła szczęśliwie, na co Louis zmarszczył brwi. Audrey zaśmiała się. - Na judo – odparła. Louis pokiwał głową. Nie wiedział co miał powiedzieć i na szczęście uratowała go Matylda rzucając się na jego nogi. Pisnęła gdy Louis wziął ją na ręce.  
\- Hej, królewno – przywitał się z nią i ucałował ją w czoło. Matylda wydęła wargi i wybełkotała ‘blee’, bo nie lubiła takich czułości.  
\- Nie mów tak do mnie – obruszyła się. Zeskoczyła z ramion ojca i od razu wpakowała się do samochodu. Louis nie zwracając uwagi na Audrey ruszył za nią. Matylda miała rozpiętą kurtkę, szalik pewnie schowała do plecaka, a jej trzewiczki były rozwiązane, jednak Louis tego nie komentował. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że jego córka nigdy nie choruje i rzadko kiedy się go słucha. Bardziej za autorytet uznawała Harry’ego ale cóż. Louis był za to dla niej kompanem do zabaw, na które to Harry był uczulony, jak berek po całym mieszkaniu i restauracji albo malowanie dłońmi nie tylko po kartkach. Gdyby to Harry poprosił córkę, by się zapięła – zrobiłaby to.  
\- Jak było w szkole? – oczywiście, że musiał zapytać.  
\- Niedługo będzie dzień matki – mruknęła Ealy, nie wyglądała na zbyt zadowoloną z tego powodu.  
\- Czemu tak późno?  
\- Bo miesiąc nie było naszej pani co się zajmuje tymi apelami czy coś. Ale nieważne. No więc.. spytałam się pani co mam zrobić jeśli mam dwóch tatusiów. A ona powiedziała, że jeden z was może przyjść jako mama. To głupie nie? Przecież ani ty ani tata nie jesteście dziewczyną.  
\- Mhm. Masz rację, to głupie. – odparł lekko zirytowany, ale nie dawał tego poznać po sobie. Matylda uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko. Zawsze uważała, że ma rację, nawet jeśli wiedziała, że jej nie ma. Harry wiedział, że to źle, bo kiedy będzie starsza to stanie się przemądrzała, a to nie jest dobra cecha. Nie chciał, żeby jego dzieci były mniej lubiane przez swoich rówieśników. Przechodzili już przez to z Michaelem i nadal przechodzą, a ich mała córeczka nie może być w takiej sytuacji. Dlatego obaj starali się ją tego oduczyć, Harry nawet kupił kilka poradników i miał nadzieję, że to zadziała. Nie było nic złego w tym, że Matylda trochę rozrabiała, że nie umiała usiedzieć w miejscu i wokół niej zawsze musiało się coś dziać, bo w tym wszystkim była naprawdę urocza starając się o uwagę innych i cieszyła się, gdy inni ją podziwiali i chwalili. Harry przeczytał, że w ten sposób chce podbudować swoją samoocenę i jest po prostu ruchliwa. Musiała tylko przestać zachowywać się tak jakby pozjadała wszystkie rozumy.  
Louis wziął jej plecak i zanim zdążył otworzyć drzwi samochodu Ealy już dawno wysiadła i gnała do wejścia restauracji. Nie gonił jej, bo to nie miało sensu, zanim zrobił kilka kroków, ona już była w środku. Modlił się tylko, by nie potrąciła któregoś z klientów i nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy. Wiedział też, że pobiegła do kuchni, by przywitać się z tatą. Zatrzymał się w wejściu obserwując jak jego córka wita się z Ianem, jej ulubionym kucharzem (bo robił najlepsze babeczki truskawkowe) przybijając z nim żółwika, a potem przywarła do nóg Harry’ego. On zdezorientowany upuścił łyżkę w garnku, ale nie przejmując się tym, pochylił się do córki i wziął ją w ramiona. Ealy objęła jego szyje ramionami, on trzymał ją mocno pod pupą, a twarz wetknął w jej brązowe loki, tak bardzo podobne do jego, co było niemożliwe, ale wciąż.. byli do siebie podobni. Za to jeśli chodzi o Michaela to ludzie zawsze uważali, że jest synem Louisa. Absurd. To znaczy, oczywiście, że był, tylko chodzi o biologiczne powiązanie. Nawet nie byli podobni!  
\- Cześć, moja córko – zaświergotał Harry po czym postawił Matyldę na ziemię.  
\- Cześć, mój tato – odparła dziewczynka kręcąc swoimi biodrami. Louis podszedł do nich i ułożył dłoń na jej małym ramieniu. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, więc docisnął swoje wargi w kąciku ust jego męża. Obaj usłyszeli jak Matylda udaje odruchy wymiotne, ale zignorowali to.  
\- Teraz pójdziemy odrabiać lekcje, więc myślę, że za jakieś półtora godziny zejdziemy, żeby ci trochę poprzeszkadzać – powiedział Louis starając się zignorować denerwujące dźwięki gotowania i przekrzykiwania. Harry kiwnął w zrozumieniu i wrócił do swojego zajęcia. Zanim z Matyldą zdążyli wyjść z kuchni usłyszeli jak Harry krzyczy na kogoś kto upuścił talerz z pokrojonymi pomidorami i oboje głośno się zaśmiali.  
Louis zagonił córkę do łazienki, by umyła ręce, a on w tym czasie nalał jej zupy warzywnej jego roboty. Kiedy ona jadła, on popijał swoją herbatę i wysłał smsa do Michaela z pytaniem o której będzie. Domyślał się, że chłopak ma lekcje dlatego nie odpisuje. Z Matyldą później usiedli w salonie i zaczęli odrabiać lekcje. Najtrudniej było napisać opowiadanie o jakimś bohaterze. Matylda chciała o Spidermanie, ale tu nie o to chodziło. Louis wymyślił krótką historyjkę o małym lisku, który uratował wiewiórkę, a Ealy ją zaakceptowała, więc było dobrze. Michael odpisał, że wróci koło szesnastej razem z Sally, co cieszyło Louisa – uwielbiał tą blondynkę.  
\- Mogę teraz iść oglądać bajki? – spytała Ealy pakując się na jutrzejszy dzień. Właśnie leciał Dexter, jej ulubiona kreskówka.  
\- Jasne – odparł. Zebrał z łóżka ubrania córki, które nadawały się do prania i razem wyszli jej z pokoju. Ona usadowiła się w salonie na kanapie, a on w łazience, by zrobić pranie. Szczerze, zdecydowanie wolał pracę w domu niż w restauracji. Tu nie było żadnego stresu, żadnych problemów. Jeśli miał sprzątać to sprzątał, trzeba było zrobić pranie, więc to robił. Nic trudnego. Jednak każdy dzień rozpoczynał od załatwienia spraw z restauracją. W końcu był managerem i to należało do jego obowiązków: dbać o restauracje. I lubił to, tak naprawdę. Nie przepadał za posiadaniem kontroli nad wszystkim, po prostu to było dla niego za dużo, dlatego nad resztą czuwał Liam. On przede wszystkim rano przygotowywał stoliki, zajmował się produktami i menu i dbał o dobrą atmosferę między pracownikami. Zapłatę dostawali wspólnie z Harrym i było dobrze. Na wszystko zawsze wystarczało i co miesiąc odkładali trochę, tak na wszelki wypadek. Dzieci nie narzekały na braki ani nic. I to było w porządku.  
Pralka zajęła się sobą i Louis mógł w końcu w spokoju usiąść obok swojej córki. To znaczy, ona tak za bardzo nie siedziała, bo leżenie do góry nogami na kanapie z nogami zwisającymi z oparcia i głową ułożoną pod dziwnym kątem to raczej nie siedzenie. Oglądała jakąś kolejną kreskówkę i chrupała czekoladowe kuleczki. Louis poczęstował się, co na szczęście nie spotkało się z oburzeniem. Jego telefon zabrzęczał, więc wyjął go i przeczytał smsa od Harry’ego o treści „jeszcze pół godziny


	2. Chapter 2

Bycie głową rodziny, budzenie wszystkich rano i szykowanie dla nich śniadania, Harry uważał za okropną rzecz. Przynajmniej dla niego. Był śpiochem po prostu i nie podobało mu się codzienne wstawanie o godzinie szóstej, ale nie miał wyboru. Taką mieli umowę z Louisem. Tak więc nie mógł pozwolić sobie na narzekanie i ociąganie. Musiał czym prędzej wstać i pójść obudzić dzieci. Louis sam wstanie za pół godzinki, a on w tym czasie pomoże Matyldzie się wyszykować i zrobi duże śniadanie.   
Okej. Cofa to. Wydostanie się z cieplutkiego łóżka z mężem owiniętym ciasno wokół niego było okropną rzeczą. Louis pachniał wanilią tak ślicznie, a jego ciężar na brzuchu Harry'ego był naprawdę przyjemny. Dłoń szatyna zaciśnięta była na jego koszulce i to nic, że w miejscu gdzie były usta chłopaka Harry miał mokrą plamę. To mimo wszystko miało swój urok, taki domowy i przytulny. I to sprawiało, że Harry kochał swoje życie i jednocześnie nienawidził, bo musiał to zostawić na rzecz jakiejś pracy.   
Ostatecznie wsunął puchate skarpetki na stopy i narzucił na siebie swój wrzosowy szlafrok. Włosy związał w koka, kiedy znalazł jakąś gumkę pod poduszką. Louis smacznie spał sapiąc słodko i Harry w duchu ucieszył się, że zaraz jego budzik zadzwoni i poczuje się tak samo jak on, że też będzie musiał wstać do pracy. Harry nie lubił być sam w swoim cierpieniu. Jeszcze rozsunął zasłony pozwalając światłu otulić ich sypialnie i uchylił okno wpuszczając świeże powietrze. Zawsze wolał to od jakichś sztucznych odświeżaczy.   
Dostrzegł jak jego mąż marszczy się, gdy promienie słońca otuliły jego twarz po czym obrócił się na brzuch i zakrył głowę poduszką. Harry zaśmiał się sympatycznie, bo był to zabawny i uroczy widok jednocześnie. Sam też nie lubił gdy budziło go słońce. Wolał obudzić się sam, około godziny trzynastej…  
Ale skoro już wstał, i był to dzień roboczy, to jego rodzina również musiała wstać. Pierwszy w kolejce był Michael. Wszedł do jego pokoju wcale nie starając się zachowywać cicho. Jego syn spał zakopany pod kołdrą, co wyglądało niczym kopiec, na łóżku leżało kilka jego ubrań i nie tylko na łóżku. Natomiast na biurku usytuował się wczorajszy niedokończony obiad, więc w pokoju trochę niezbyt miło pachniało groszkiem. Na podłodze leżał telefon Mikey'ego i Harry domyślał się, że chłopak właśnie wyłączył swój budzik i wrócił do spania mając nadzieję, że uda mu się nie pójść do szkoły. Ale to nie było możliwe. Niedługo miał egzaminy (za dwa lata), a Harry naprawdę dbał o jego edukację, nadal cicho się łudząc się, że Michael jednak pójdzie na studia. Jakiekolwiek.  
\- Wstawaj, młody - zaświergotał podciągając żaluzje po czym otworzył okno, by trochę się tu wywietrzyło.   
\- Mpff - dostał w odpowiedzi od pierworodnego, ale ta odpowiedź nie była akceptowalna. Zszarpnął kołdrę z ciała syna i jednocześnie zebrał brudne ubrania z łóżka i podłogi. Obiadem zajmie się później.  
\- Budź się, chłopaku.  
\- Nie chcę iść do szkoły. - burknął Michael obracając się na łóżku. Zerknął na tatę spod ramienia zakrywającego jego oczy.  
\- A co mnie to interesuje? - zaśmiał się Harry. Mikey był naprawdę zabawny myśląc, że może zostać w domu, tak po prostu.  
\- Oj no weź, chociaż raz. - chłopak wręcz zajęczał, ale usiadł prosto będąc przygotowanym na wszystko.  
\- A masz jakiś sprawdzian? - Harry westchnął i spojrzał na syna znacząco. On z uśmiechem pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nieee.  
\- W takim razie… nie widzę przeszkód żebyś został. - odparł z uśmiechem i skierował się do drzwi, jednak zatrzymał się słysząc protest Michaela.  
\- Ale jak to? Że co?  
\- No bo gdybyś miał sprawdzian, a nic nie umiał, to pozwoliłbym ci zostać, żebyś się nie skompromitował. Ale skoro masz spokojny dzień, to nic ci się nie stanie, prawda? - odpowiedział z wyraźną dominacja i dumą. Uwielbiał być rodzicem.  
\- Super - burknął Michael i zaczął się ubierać. Nienawidził być dzieckiem.  
Z głupkowatym chichotem Harry wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Ubrania rzucił w dół schodów, które później zaniesie do łazienki i wrzuci do pralki, a Louis upierze po pracy, po czym skierował się, by obudzić córkę. Matylda już nie spała, praktycznie jak zawsze. Siedziała na łóżku opierając się o ścianę, otulona różową kołdrą i wpatrzona w telefon w jej dłoniach. Harry mnóstwo razy powtarzał Louisowi, że smartphone dla dziewięcioletniej dziewczynki jest okropnym i nieodpowiedzialnym pomysłem. Oczywiście Louis go nie słuchał i kupił urządzenie na ostatnie urodziny córki. Harry obawiał się, że wyniki w nauce Ealy się pogorszą albo znajdzie ona jakieś durnoty w internecie do których będzie się stosować, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Zmieniło się tylko to, że Matylda ostatnio zaczęła wstawać sama i po szkole zawsze najpierw odrabiała lekcje, żeby potem mieć czas na telefon. To w sumie były całkiem przyzwoite efekty, czego Harry oczywiście nie przyzna, aby nie zaniżył się jego autorytet rodzica. Musiał trzymać poziom odpowiedzialnego ojca.  
\- Ubieraj się, królewno i schodź na śniadanie - powiedział do córki, na co ona przewróciła oczami. Zachowywała się jak nastolatka, a jeszcze było jej daleko do tego. - Spakowałaś się?  
\- Wczoraj. - wymamrotała nie odwracając wzroku od świecącego ekranu. Harry był cholernie ciekawy co takiego przegląda i szczerze to cholernie się bał, że wejdzie na jakieś nieodpowiednie strony. A przecież była jeszcze malutka.  
\- No to szybciutko.  
Zszedł do kuchni i pierwsze co zrobił to wyjął cztery kubki. Do dwóch wsypał kawę, a do dwóch pozostałych po torebce herbaty i zagotował wodę. Czekając, w międzyczasie wyjął osiem jajek i zaczął przygotowywać omlety, każdy pojedynczo oczywiście. Pierwszy był tylko z pomidorami dla Matyldy, bo znając życie to ona miała pierwsza zejść do kuchni. Kolejny z serem i szynką dla Michaela, a ze szczypiorkiem i cebulą dla Louisa. Kiedy upewnił się, że na stole niczego nie brakuje, a Ealy już się zajadała popijając wszystko gruszkowym sokiem (herbatę wypiła jednym duszkiem), wziął się za przygotowywanie posiłku dla siebie. Czyli omlet z papryką, serem i pieczarkami oraz dużo majeranku.  
\- Tato. - usłyszał za sobą zmęczony głos Michaela. Chłopak dopiero zasiadł do stołu i nadal był jeszcze wpół śnie.   
\- Hm? - mruknął starając się nie przypalić swojego posiłku. Dodał jeszcze odrobinę soli, bo dziś jakoś miał ochotę na coś bardziej wyrazistego.  
\- Dasz mi na autobus? Mam dziś lekcje do trzynastej.   
\- Gadaj z tatą. Może po ciebie przyjedzie, a jak nie to od niego żebraj - powiedział całkowicie poważne, jednak gdzieś w głębi ukrywając uśmiech. Miał świadomość, że takim zachowaniem komplikuje życie swojego syna, który ostatnio stał się bardziej apatyczny i leniwy niż zwykle (zupełne przeciwieństwo okresu przedszkolnego), co tłumaczył oczywiście dorastaniem.   
\- Dzięki - wymamrotał Michael z buzią pełną jajek. Harry go nie upomniał.   
Odłożył talerz ze swoim omletem na stół, zaraz obok Matyldy, i zaledwie po chwili zauważył Louisa stojącego w progu kuchni. Na sobie miał szare flanelowe spodnie i miękki sweter. Trzymał się za łokcie i wyglądał na jeszcze śpiącego. I był piękny. Dla Harry'ego zawsze, mimo że był starszy o te dziesięć lat ok kiedy się poznali. Od tego czasu zdecydowanie zmężniał. Jego włosy nabrały ciemniejszego koloru, spojrzenie stało bardziej inteligentne. Harry musiał też przyznać, że jego sposób myślenia, działania, jego usposobienie się stonowało. Już nie był taki wybuchowy, spontaniczny. Harry uważał, iż to dlatego, że teraz czuje się współodpowiedzialny za ich potomstwo. Widać, że stara się być ich autorytetem, być odpowiedzialnym rodzicem. Jednak czasem jego tok myślenia był na równi z ich córką (“Harry, no dalej, pójdźmy do parku i znajdźmy wiewiórkę, i będzie naszym domowym zwierzątkiem) (Albert, ich świnka morska też była spontaniczną decyzją. Wracał wtedy z Matyldą ze szkoły, a ona opowiadała mu o jej koleżance, która ma świnkę morską, więc Louis pomyślał, że jego córka nie może być gorsza i jej też kupił. W tej samej jeszcze godzinie). Ale był już dojrzałym mężczyzną i odpowiedzialnym rodzicem, tak. I wciąż był piękny.  
\- Co na śniadanie? - ziewnął i ruszył w kierunku Harry'ego sunąc bosymi stopami po panelach. Dzieci przyglądały mu się rozbawione. Ich tata był czasem bardziej dziecinny od nich.   
\- Omlet. - odparł z uśmiechem Harry, ruchem głowy wskazując Louisowi jego śniadanie. Swoje postawił obok i miał już usiąść, ale mąż wyprzedził go przylegając do niego całym ciałem. Objął go w pasie i głowę ułożył pod jego szyją. Był jeszcze cieplutki. Harry z chęcią odwzajemnił gest i schował twarz w jego włosach. Obaj usłyszeli ciche jęki ich dzieci, ale nie zamierzali nic z tym robić. Harry złożył czułego buziaka na czubku głowy Louisa po czym wytknął język swojej córce, która mruczała pod nosem coś jak "zakochana para”.   
\- Co dziś robisz? - spytał, gdy zasiedli do stołu. Louis wciągnął nogi na krzesło i skrzyżował je. Harry dostrzegł, że Matylda siedzi tak samo.  
\- Jadę wszystko zapłacić. I to chyba tyle. Muszę jeszcze zrobić czarne pranie i umyć podłogę w kuchni.  
\- Dużo. - mruknął Michael. - Dasz mi na autobus?  
\- Przyjadę po ciebie.   
Michaela najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowała ta odpowiedź, bo jedynie kiwnął głową i wrócił do swojego posiłku. Ostatnio rankami był wyjątkowo małomówny, cichy i często nie w humorze. Harry zauważył, że już nawet nie rankami, ale cały dzień potrafił być markotny. Jeszcze nie tak dawno był pełen energii, potrafił peplać bez powodu, zawsze wyrażał swoje zdanie, denerwował siostrę, a teraz nic. Wszystko akceptował i nie wypowiadał się nie pytany. Jak nie on. Harry rozmawiał na ten temat z Louisem, który doszedł do wniosku, że to tylko kwestia dorastania, “taki głupi wiek”.  
\- Tato, zrobisz mi warkocza? - Matylda pociągnęła Louisa za rękę, kiedy on mył po wszystkich talerze. Kątem oka zerknął na Michaela, który siedział w salonie z telefonem w ręku i delikatnie się uśmiechał. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak pisał z Sally. Uwielbiał tę dziewczynę, była miła, dobrze wychowana i już od ponad dwóch lat przyjaźniła się z Michaelem. Louis naprawdę liczył na to, iż syn w końcu mu oznajmi, że Sally jest jego dziewczyną.  
\- Jasne, słonko. Usiądź. - odparł odkładając naczynia na suszarkę, sięgnął po ściereczkę i wytarł ręce. Matylda wspięła się na taboret, a Louis stanął za nią, ręce od razu wplatając w długie włosy. Uwielbiał pleść warkocze swojej córce, co przypominało mu o dbaniu o włosy jego sióstr. Których swoją drogą nie widział kilka miesięcy, pomijając rozmowy przez telefon. Musiał to jak najszybciej nadrobić.  
\- Zrobisz mi też? - Louis usłyszał za sobą głos męża. Zaśmiał się czując lekkie łaskotanie na szyi od ciepłych pocałunków. Harry'emu też uwielbiał pleść warkocze, urocze dobierańce. Był już trzydziestopięcioletnim mężczyzną, ale wciąż wyglądał ślicznie w takiej fryzurze. Za to w kokach był cholernie pociągający.   
\- Oczywiście. - zgodził się bez wahania. - Ale twoja córka pierwsza.  
Harry mruknął w jego bark, gdzie aktualnie wtulał swoją twarz i po prostu patrzył jak pracowały dłonie Louisa, jak zwinnie splatał ze sobą trzy pasma. Kiedy przyszła kolej na niego nie bardzo mógł uwierzyć w to, że będzie szedł do pracy w warkoczu.   
Matylda poszła się przyszykować do szkoły, a Harry siedział na jej miejscu, w czasie gdy Lou zajmował się jego włosami. Czuł, że warkocz jest rozpoczęty trochę wyżej niż standardowo, ale to nie był dobieraniec. Jego włosy sięgały mu już lekko poza łopatki, ale kręciły się i nie było tak tego widać. Jednak teraz, gdy warkocz był dość długi, musiał przyznać, że był z siebie dumny.   
\- Ślicznie - skomentował Louis, gdy skończył, a Harry stanął przed nim. Położył dłonie na jego ramionach (jak to dobrze, że dziś założył puchaty malinowy sweter, pod kolor jego ust) i przyjrzał się dokładnie jego twarzy. Oczy uśmiechały się do niego i chwilę błądził wzrokiem pomiędzy nimi, a ustami męża, dopóki go nie pocałował. Delikatnie, minimalny nacisk warg na wargi i nadal serce bijące w ten sam sposób.   
\- Kup sobie coś ładnego - wyszeptał Harry wprost w usta Lou. Szatyn zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Co?  
\- Jedź na zakupy i kup coś sobie - mrugnął do męża po czym tak po prostu go ominął i wyszedł z kuchni. Louis poczuł ciepło na jego policzkach i nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tylu latach jego mąż potrafił go zawstydzić. Doskonale wiedział, co Harry miał na myśli i nie zamierzał go zawieść.   
Harry zszedł na dół do restauracji, gdzie rozpoczął swoją pracę, a Louis wsiadł w samochód ze swoimi dziećmi. Najpierw musiał odwieźć Michaela do jego szkoły, a dopiero później Matyldę. Po wszystkim miał w planach odwiedzić bank, gdzie musiał zapłacić wszystkie rachunki za dom i za restaurację. Miał jeszcze dużo do zrobienia w mieszkaniu, tak jak powiedział Harry'emu; umycie podłóg, pranie, oczywiście jeszcze obiad. Ale lepsze to niż kolejne liczenie wydatków restauracji.   
Zaparkował przed bankiem i sprawdził czy ma w kieszeni dokumenty i portfel - były tam. Wyłączył radio, zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne i założył korekcyjne. Nosił je tylko podczas czytania i innych podobnych rzeczy, więc teraz pewnie będą mu potrzebne.   
Pani w banku była niecodziennie miła, nie denerwowała się i tłumaczyła dokładnie i powoli. Nie robiła mu żadnego problemu, że regulował rachunki dwa razy. Sprawiła, że ten obowiązek chociaż raz nie był irytujący. Wszystko szybko załatwił i od razu z lepszym humorem pojechał do centrum miasta, do swojej ulubionej galerii. Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że kochał zakupy. Nie to, że obkupował się jak kobieta. Szedł do sklepu, by odnaleźć kilka fajnych rzeczy, przymierzyć, wybrać najlepsze i je kupić. Nie siedział w galerii godzinami, nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, miał swoje obowiązki ojca i męża, nie miał też tyle pieniędzy, ale jednak lubił zakupy. Były przyjemną odskocznią od codziennej rutyny. I nie kupował tylko dla siebie, bo najczęściej kupował więcej mężowi i dzieciom niż samemu sobie. Zawsze bardziej troszczył się o swoją rodzinę, co jak uważał, było naturalne. Harry i dzieci byli najważniejsi w jego życiu. Nie zamierzał dopuścić do tego, by w jego rodzinie było tak jak w rodzinie jego matki. Nikogo nie odtrącał i kochał wszystkich jednakowo. Chciał, by wszyscy byli szczęśliwi.  
Dlatego na początku zaszedł do sklepu z zabawkami gdzie kupił swojej córce puzzle i niebieskiego pluszaka. W drogerii wybrał dla Harry'ego nową maseczkę i oczywiście odżywkę do włosów. Długo nie wiedział z czego Michael by się ucieszył, bo ostatnio nic nie wprawiało go w dobry nastrój. Przypomniał sobie, że chłopak jakiś czas temu zgubił swoje okulary, a Louis obiecał mu je odkupić. Teraz miał okazję. Na wszelki wypadek kupił dwie pary.   
Przyszedł też czas na jego relaks i zaszył się w swoim ukochanym sklepie z jeansami, w sklepie, który zawsze ma jego rozmiar, w sklepie, który ma spodnie na jego krągłe pośladki i chude łydki jednocześnie. Kochał ten sklep. Tu zawsze coś dla siebie znalazł i zdarzało się, że brał trzy pary tych samych spodni tylko, że w innym kolorze. Lub w tym samym kolorze, ale jedne z kieszonkami, drugie bez, kolejne z dziurami na kolanach. Tego było aż za dużo, mieszało mu się w głowie i pod koniec sam już nie wiedział, które spodnie wziąć. Tym razem wybrał dwie pary zwykłych czarnych, jedne ciasne i drugie trochę luźniejsze. Wszedł do przymierzalni lekko się uśmiechając pod nosem, kiedy sprzedawca patrzył na niego dosadnie, pewnie dlatego, że już go znał, bo Lou często tu przychodził.   
Okej. Ostatecznie kupił obie pary. Spodnie cudnie na nim leżały. Jego tyłek wyglądał świetnie, a nogi szczupło. Tak więc musiał je mieć i wahał się tylko chwilę, ze względu na pieniądze jakimi dziś dysponował, ale powiedział sobie, że to jedyna taka okazja i to, że ma trzydzieści siedem (prawie osiem) lat nie oznacza, że nie może sobie kupić jeansów w przyzwoitej cenie. Kupił i był z siebie zadowolony.  
Miał właśnie wychodzić z galerii, jednak przypomniał sobie, że Harry go o coś prosił. Miał kupić sobie coś ładnego. Nie chciał zawieść męża, więc wsiadł w windę i pojechał na drugie piętro. Jego ulubiony sklep z damskimi duperelami zachęcał swoim neonowym szyldem i wręcz przyciągnął do siebie Louisa. Szatyn zawsze kiedy do niego wchodził czuł się nieswojo, bo miał wrażenie, że wszystkie kobiety się na niego patrzą podejrzliwie i miał trochę racji, bo raczej każda kobieta chciałaby, by jej mężczyzna sprezentował jej od czasu do czasu elegancką bieliznę. Problem w tym, że Louis nie miał kobiety (wręcz przeciwnie) i przychodził tu dla siebie. Miał tylko, jak do tej pory, trzy pary takiej bielizny; białą, jasnoróżową i czerwoną, każda z fikuśnymi koronkami i wstążkami. Harry to kochał. To on pierwszy mu kupił te różowe majteczki na jego trzydzieste piąte urodziny i kiedy Louis je założył (cały purpurowy nie tylko na twarzy) Harry patrzył na jego pupę naprawdę długo i był wręcz pewien, że dojdzie od samego patrzenia. Był szczęśliwy, że zdecydował się kupić Louisowi taki prezent. Kolejne dwie pary Louis kupił sobie sam, robiąc tym samym Harry'emu cudowną niespodziankę. Obaj musieli przyznać, że to był ich taki mały fetysz. Oczywiście bardziej Harry'ego, bo Louis za to ubóstwiał swojego męża z pomadką na ustach i z wytuszowanymi rzęsami. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale Harry wyglądał wtedy cholernie pięknie, i trochę go to odmładzało. I pociągało Louisa oczywiście. Może i byli trochę dziwni, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. To było tylko ich, chowało się w tylko ich sypialni i nikt nie miał do tego prawa. Ich intymność była tylko dla nich.  
Louis więc nie chciał pominąć Harry'ego. Do czarnego koszyczka włożył kolejną ciemno-różową pomadkę idealną dla jasnej cery (jakiś tusz jeszcze mieli w szufladzie w garderobie) czyli dla Harry'ego też. Dołożył też obiecaną czarną bieliznę. Mniej fikuśną i bardziej elegancką. Louis oczywiście sprawdził czy była choć trochę rozciągliwa, by mogła go pomieścić. Przyjrzał się jeszcze dokładniej. Stringi, ale.. okej. Harry będzie zadowolony. Cena była w porządku, rozmiar idealny, więc włożył je do koszyka i podszedł do kasy. Ekspedientka uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy kasowała jego zakup. On natomiast poczuł jak się rumieni. Zawsze czuł się zmieszany w takiej sytuacji i wydawało mu się, że ona wie. Ale nie wiedziała.  
\- Zna pan rozmiar żony - wyszczerzyła się z zachwytem w głosie. Louis musiał odchrząknąć i wydukał ciche “tak”. Kobieta nie dopytywała, na szczęście, spakowała majtki i pomadkę do małej reklamówki ze wzorkiem w różowe motylki i podała ją Louisowi, a on zapłacił odpowiednio i czym prędzej wyszedł ze sklepu. Nie oglądał się już nigdzie. Wsiadł w windę, zjechał na piętro i szybkim krokiem wydostał się na zewnątrz. Na parkingu odnalazł swój samochód, do którego wsiadł po spaleniu dwóch papierosów. Kilka miesięcy temu obiecał Harry'emu, że rzuci (“nie chodzi i smród tylko o twoje zdrowie kochanie” bla bla) i faktycznie ograniczył się do około dziesięciu dziennie. Rzucenie nałogu to powolny proces, a on tak naprawdę nie chciał rzucić. Uwielbiał palić. Rzucał tylko i wyłącznie dla Harry'ego. Z miłości. Nie chciał go zamartwiać, gdy zacznie boleśnie kaszleć lub coś z tych rzeczy. Potrafił jeszcze myśleć racjonalnie i wiedział, że palnie faktycznie szkodzi zdrowiu.   
Schował paczkę do kieszeni kurtki. Z szufladki samochodu wyjął perfumę, którą się spryskał i wziął też gumę do żucia, by pozbyć się tego niechcianego zapachu. Nie chciał rozczarować Harry'ego.  
Była dopiero godzina za dziesięć jedenasta, a Matylda dziś kończyła szkołę o wpół do czternastej, więc miał jeszcze dużo czasu. Postanowił wrócić do domu, gdzie umyje te cholerne podłogi i zrobi pranie wszystkiego co jest do prania i przygotuje też obiad. Przemierzając ulice Liverpoolu zastanawiał się co takiego przygotować. W głowie przewijał po wszystkich przepisach. Ślinka mu pociekła, gdy oczami wyobraźni zobaczył smażone ziemniaczki i jajka sadzone ze szczypiorkiem, a do tego buraczki i duszona marchewka z fasolą szparagową. Och, tak. To był ich dzisiejszy obiad.   
Nie był pewien czy faktycznie ma w domu tę fasolkę, bo reszty produktów był pewien. Nie chciał ryzykować, więc zajechał na najbliższy stragan, ten na deptaku przy poczcie i kupił pół kilo. Harry bardzo lubił fasolkę szparagową smażoną z bułką tartą, więc może jeszcze w tym tygodniu mu przyszykuje. Może w piątek, kiedy będzie bardzo zmęczony po tygodniu pracy, albo w niedziele, gdy będą całą rodziną w ciszy i spokoju spędzać ten dzień przed telewizorem i może zrobią sobie jakiś maraton. Tak, to był plan.  
Ale to na później. Teraz czekały smażone ziemniaczki i jajka. Zgarnął wszystkie torby z tylnego siedzenia, zablokował samochód i na szczęście dając sobie radę z zakupami wszedł do budynku, gdzie mieściła się restauracja i jego dom. Przeszedł środkiem między stolikami, tak jak zawsze. Stali klienci przyzwyczaili się do niego, ale było też kilka osób, które oglądały się za nim dopóki nie zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do kuchni. Oczywiście mógł iść prosto na górę do mieszkania, ale chciał jeszcze przywitać się z Harrym. Brunet fortunnie siedział w kącie pomieszczenia i pił kawę. Tak, to była jego godzina na chwilę oddechu.   
Uśmiechnął się na widok jego męża, całego w skowronkach, i w głowie już planował ich dzisiejszą noc, wiedząc, że Louis miał dla niego coś ładnego. To znaczy dla siebie.  
Szatyn postawił wszystkie torby przy swoich nogach i podparł się po bokach przyglądając się Harry'emu z uśmiechem. Harry odłożył swoją kawę na niski stolik właśnie do tego przeznaczony i poklepał swoje kolana. Louis bez wahania usiadł i objął męża za szyję, po czym przywarł delikatnie swoimi wargami do jego. Harry ścisnął lekko jego udo chcąc mu przypomnieć, że nie są sami, że są w kuchni, gdzie kręci się mnóstwo kucharzy. Około ośmiu, może dziewięciu i trzy kelnerki. Louis nie chciał, ale okej, odsunął się i wstał też z kolan męża. Przysunął sobie niski taborecik i usiadł na chwilę, zanim zacznie sprzątanie.  
\- Jak było? - spytał Harry wracając do swojej kawy. Kątem oka zaglądał do papierowych toreb, gdzie ujrzał jakąś różową reklamóweczkę, którą już znał i uśmiechnął się lewym kącikiem ust.  
\- Mam coś - odparł Louis prostując nogi. Nie pozwolił Harry'emu skomentować, bo zaraz dodał: - Zrobię dziś pieczone ziemniaki i jajka sadzone.  
\- Mmm. Chętnie zjem coś nie zielonego - zaśmiał się, a Louis mu wtórował. - Nie przemęczaj się dzisiaj - mruknął wywołując rumieńce u Louisa, który wiedział, że dzisiejszej nocy Harry wystarczająco go wymęczy. Boże, była dopiero jedenasta rano, a on był już napalony. Musiał na razie się od tego uwolnić, więc zgarnął torby, pożegnał Harry'ego soczystym buziakiem i pognał do domu. Wszystkie zakupy zostawił w salonie na kanapie, prócz różowej torebeczki, którą zabrał do sypialni jego i Harry'ego i schował ją pod poduszkę męża.   
Po chwilowym odpoczęciu i wzięciu kilku oddechów wrócił na dół, gdzie rozpakował resztę zakupów. Szparagi zostawił na stole w kuchni, a rzeczy kupione dzieciom zaniósł do ich pokojów. Kosmetyki Harry'ego upchnął w łazience, natomiast swoje spodnie ułożył w garderobie. Później jeszcze raz je przymierzy. Teraz czekało go pranie, więc wrócił do łazienki. Miał już oddzielone czarne rzeczy w wiklinowym koszu. Wepchnął je do pralki, którą zalał wodą, wrzucił jeszcze kapsułkę i włączył. W tym czasie musiał umyć podłogę. Wydostał więc mop, którego nie zdążył jeszcze przygotować, bo usłyszał jak dzwoni jego telefon, prawdopodobnie z kurtki w salonie. Pognał jak najszybciej nie chcąc przegapić połączenia, bo może było to któreś z jego dzieci. Był blisko. Dyrektor szkoły Michaela. Tak naprawdę wiedział już o co chodziło i mógł to zostawić i od razu jechać do szkoły, ale jednak odebrał wcześniej wygodnie siadając, przygotowując się na wszystko.  
\- Słucham - mruknął lekko zirytowany.  
\- Witam, panie Tomlinson. Chodzi o Michaela. Doszło do bójki i…  
\- Za chwilkę będę. - przerwał mężczyźnie, bliski krzyku. Te sytuacje powoli doprowadzały go do szału. Michael był teraz o wiele spokojniejszy i trochę cieszył się z tego, bo żadnych bójek nie było od grudnia, ale widocznie się przeliczył, bo jakiś idiota znów zdenerwował jego synka. Chciał tylko, by Mikey nie odniósł jakichś poważnych urazów. Ostatnim razem miał wybite dwa palce i cholerny krwotok z nosa. A Louis martwił się o swoje dziecko i nie chciał by stała mu się krzywda.   
W porządku. Musiał jechać do szkoły i zabrać z niej syna, wcześniej mówiąc dyrektorowi co o nim myśli i o tych wszystkich gówniarzach, bo domyślał się, o co poszło tym razem, czyli jak zwykle o to samo. Jednak najpierw musiał powiedzieć Harry'emu i wyrwać go z pracy, bo nie zamierzał jechać tam sam.  
W kuchni podszedł do niego starając się być spokojnym i odciągnął na bok zdezorientowanego. Przesunął dłonią po twarzy zanim się odezwał.  
\- Twój syn znowu się pobił. - szepnął patrząc na męża zmęczonym i zrozpaczonym wzrokiem. Za to Harry patrzył przepraszająco, bo niepotrzebnie sam sobie obiecał, że już więcej do tego nie dojdzie i nie ma potrzeby przenoszenia Michaela do prywatnej szkoły. Ale jeśli powód był taki sami jak poprzednie, to nie mieli wyboru.   
Bez słowa odłożył nóż, zdjął fartuch i zostawiając na chwilę samego Louisa, podszedł do Nialla prosząc, by nad wszystkim zapanował na jakiś czas. Wróciwszy chwycił dłoń męża, w uspokajającym geście, po czym zdecydował się objąć go w pasie. Przycisnął usta do skroni szatyna dając mu wsparcie. Wiedział, że Louis się martwił i był wściekły jednocześnie, a on musiał temu zapobiec. Nikt nie będzie krzywdził ich syna.


	3. Chapter 3

Nie byli ani trochę zadowoleni krocząc korytarzem szkoły. Trwały lekcje i w budynku panowała absolutna cisza. Ich kroki odbijały się echem po szarych kaflach. Zdecydowanie ten dźwięk nie należał do ulubionych Louisa. Był zdenerwowany, bardzo. Harry ściskał jego dłoń w swojej, lekko ciągnąc go do siebie, tym samym prosząc, aby się uspokoił i nie robił afery. Ale jak Louis miał być spokojny, kiedy jego dziecko znów zostało pobite z homofobicznych pobudek. Nie można się godzić na takie przypadki. Obaj już tyle razy rozmawiali z władzami szkół, do których chodził Michael, i szczerze mówiąc to nic nie dawało. Tak, zapewniali, że to już nigdy więcej nie będzie miało miejsca, ale miało. W podstawówce zmieniali mu szkołę dwa razy. Tak więc uczył się w trzech szkołach w ciągu siedmiu lat. Teraz Louis również planował przenieść syna do nowej szkoły, tym razem do prywatnej, gdzie od razu pokażą jaka jest sytuacja i mają zapobiegać podobnym. Wszyscy byli już tym zmęczeni, Michael za dwa lata kończył edukację i chciał to zrobić w spokoju. Louis miał świadomość tego, że kolejna zmiana szkoły wcale mu się nie spodoba, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia.   
W gabinecie dyrektora Michael siedział na drewnianym szkole z pochyloną głową, więc jego rodzice nie mogli dostrzec ogromnego siniaka pod okiem, którego zasłaniała blond grzywka. Ramionami objął swój brzuch i wyglądał na całkowicie odciętego od rzeczywistości, od tego co właśnie go otaczało czyli dyrektor przed nim za biurkiem, zaraz obok niego chłopak, z którym się pobił i pomiędzy nimi nauczyciel. Harry rozpoznał w nim nauczyciela wychowania fizycznego. Wydawał się być bardzo przejęty i trzymać stronę ich syna, na szczęście. Jego spojrzenie kierowane do chłopaka, który sprezentował Michaelowi obrażenia twarzy, były pełne wściekłości i pogardy. Harry wiedział to, bo kilka razy miał okazję rozmawiać z Frankiem Bensonem, który przyznał mu się do bycia gejem, i że od jakiegoś czasu spotyka się z miłym mężczyzną. Z pewnością w tej sytuacji nie popierał poczynań chłopaka, który zaczął bójkę. Bo było oczywiste, że zaczął przeciwnik Michaela.   
Spojrzenia Louisa i jego syna spotkały się, gdy Harry powiedział wszystkim “dzień dobry” zwracając uwagę na ich dwójkę. W oczach Michaela widoczny był ból, zakłopotanie i przeprosiny, których jego rodzice nie chcieli. Wydawało się, że chciał wstać i przytulić się do nich, ale powstrzymał się. Zamiast tego Louis z zaszklonymi oczami podszedł do niego i ułożył dłonie na jego ramionach, chcąc dać mu odrobinę ciepła i wsparcia. Michael z powrotem spuścił głowę i pozwolił, żeby się działo.   
\- Państwa syn, jak z pewnością się domyślacie - zaczął dyrektor - wdał się w bójkę. Nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Świadkiem był pan Benson, widział wszystko..  
\- I chciałbym, - wtrącił się Frank Benson - żeby to Michael powiedział jak było. Jak to wyglądało i od czego się zaczęło. - Michael nie wydawał się palić do tego, ale chciał żeby wszyscy znali prawdę, więc wziął głęboki wdech i cichym, spokojnym oraz lekko przestraszonym głosem zaczął opowiadać patrząc na swoje kolana.   
\- Rozmawiałem z Sally o tym, że moi rodzice w sierpniu mają rocznice ślubu, a we wrześniu spotkali się po raz pierwszy i wtedy podszedł do nas Rick i powiedział tak po prostu, że mój ojciec obciąga każdemu za funta. - Mikey poczuł jak dłonie Louisa zaciskają się na jego ramionach. Chciał tylko, żeby tata nie zrobił takiej afery jak ostatnim razem. Ludzie ze szkoły długi czas patrzyli na niego dziwnie. - Starałem się to zignorować, mimo że naprawdę chciałem go uderzyć. Ale potem on spytał czy jemu też obciągnie i czy ja się nie przyłączę. - Harry miał ochotę wyjść słysząc od syna takie rzeczy. Nikt nie powinien zachowywać się w ten sposób. Odruchowo położył dłoń na biodrze męża i przysunął go bliżej siebie. Obaj widzieli, że ich syn ma łzy w oczach i nic nie mogli z tym zrobić. - Puściły mi nerwy, tak? - kontynuował Michael podniesionym głosem, spojrzał na dyrektora, który unikał jego wzroku. Wstydził się takiego zachowania jednego z jego uczniów. - Nie wytrzymałem i uderzyłem go. Rick mi oddał i tak na zmianę. - westchnął i spuścił głowę. Na chwilę w gabinecie zapanowała cisza dopóki Michael nie odezwał się kpiącym głosem. - Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był bić. Nie powinienem był bronić moich rodziców.  
\- Michael, to jest - zaczął siwy mężczyzna, dyrektor szkoły, ale nagle przerwał mu Louis, którego Harry wcale nie powstrzymywał. To wszystko już zostało powiedziane, ale zasługiwało na powtórzenie.  
\- To co się tu dzieje jest nienormalne! Co to za szkoła, gdzie dzieci obrażają, wyzywają mojego syna w taki sposób! I to nie jest homofobia? Jak pan chce to nazwać? Zwykłym nieporozumieniem? Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy mój syn jest szykanowany, bo ma dwóch ojców. I co z tego? Najwyraźniej o wiele lepiej go wychowujemy, niż rodzice tego.. zwyrodnialca - otwartą dłonią wskazał Rica, który siedział z rękami założonymi na piersi, jego twarz była czerwona, ale starał się nie okazywać żadnych emocji. - Jak można tak traktować ludzi.. Mikey niczego złego nie zrobił. Jest mężczyzną, to oczywiste, że na takie zaczepki będzie reagował bójką. Wiem, że to źle, ale co on ma zrobić w takiej sytuacji? Broni nas - głos Louisa uspokoił się, brzmiał już bardziej na załamanego, niż na zdenerwowanego. Westchnął głośno i podszedł do Harry'ego zanim znów zaczął, i chwycił go mocno za dłoń - Nie pozwolę na to by moje dziecko było tak traktowane. Dlatego chcę stąd wypisać Michaela.  
\- Co? - zdziwił się chłopak. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że jego rodzice będą chcieli przenieść go do innej szkoły, a tego nie chciał. - Nie możesz tego zrobić.  
\- Mikey, muszę..  
\- Nie! Nie zgadzam się. - gwałtownie wstał i po prostu wyszedł z gabinetu. Harry od razu ruszył za nim. Zatrzymał go w połowie korytarza. Złapał syna za ramiona i posłał mu poważne spojrzenie. Michael za to spuścił wzrok. - Nie chcę się przenosić. Proszę..  
\- Ale to dla twojego dobra, dobrze wiesz.  
\- Właśnie, że nie. Okej. Wiem, że może wam się to nie podoba, że się biję, ale nic mi nie jest i nie będzie, tak? - Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, a Michael kontynuował - Poza tym nic się nie dzieję. Jest w porządku - nie, Harry zbytnio mu nie wierzył i chwilę patrzył na niego, aż Michael westchnął i powiedział: - Tu jest Sally. Mam tylko ją i nie chcę się z nią rozstawać. Nie róbcie mi tego - spojrzał na ojca w taki sposób, że Harry był gotów na to przystać.   
\- Rozumiem, ale to, że pójdziesz do innej szkoły nie oznacza, że zerwiecie kontakt. Przecież się nie przeprowadzasz. Będziecie się spotykać, tylko nie w szkole.  
Michael potrzebował chwili, aby przemyśleć słowa taty. Może faktycznie miał racje. Inna szkoła nie oznacza, że Sally o nim zapomni. A była dla niego bardzo ważna, prawie jak siostra, której w sumie by nie chciał, ale wciąż. Kochał ją i zawsze oboje się wspierali. Tak naprawdę miał tylko ją, więc nie było by ani trochę fajnie, gdyby ją stracił. Ale tak jak mówił tata, zmiana szkoły to nie koniec świata.   
\- Okej. Ale nie możemy poczekać do końca? Zostały tylko trzy miesiące.  
\- No nie wiem. Przemyśl to, dobra? Tacie bardzo zależy - Michael kiwnął głową. Musiał jeszcze porozmawiać z Sally.   
Wrócili z Harry’m do gabinetu, Louis oznajmił, że będą już szli i na pewno on sam skontaktuje się z dyrektorem, bo wiedział, że mąż przekonał ich syna. To chyba jednak ta głupia więź biologiczna.   
W samochodzie wszyscy siedzieli cicho. Harry nie włączył radia, wolał przemyśleć wszystko na spokojnie, bez zbędnego hałasu. Był lekko poddenerwowany, szczerze. Z jednej strony uważał, że to dobrze, iż Michael zachowuje się jak prawdziwy mężczyzna i potrafi się obronić, obronić też swoją rodzinę. Ale teraz, on po prostu daje się prowokować. Wszyscy pewnie wiedzą, jak zareaguje na takie zaczepki i w ten sposób bawią się z nim. A on się daje. Tak nie może być. Musi z nim porozmawiać. Przez takie zachowanie teraz na pewno będą musieli go przenieść. Louis się uparł i zdania nie zmieni. Za wszelką cenę chce bronić swojego syna i Harry go rozumie, ale ucieczka nie jest rozwiązaniem. Właśnie doszedł do takiego wniosku i będzie starał się przekonać męża, by nie przenosili Micheala, i przekonać jego samego, by w końcu się uspokoił i opanował, bo to nie jest zabawa. Nie jego oprawców, a jego samego mogą zamknąć w zakładzie poprawczym.   
\- Jak ci się to stało? - spytała Matylda swojego brata, kiedy weszli do domu. Liam odebrał ją ze szkoły i został szykując jej obiad. No dobra, zwykłe kanapki. Dziewięciolatka z zachwytem patrzyła na brata, który jednak na zadowolonego z siebie nie wyglądał. Nie chciał, żeby to znowu tak wyszło, i było mu naprawdę wstyd. Wiedział, że tata też nie był zadowolony i to na niego bał się spojrzeć. Usiadł i pozwolił, by siostra usiadła obok niego. Jej oczy wpatrywała się uporczywie w sinika pod jego okiem.  
\- Pobiłem się - odparł krótko. Louis przyniósł mu lód owinięty w ściereczkę i przyłożył na obolałe miejsce.   
\- O jaaa… I co? Wygrałeś? - zachwycała się Matylda. Jej brat zawsze był dla niej bohaterem mimo, że częściej go nie lubiła i denerwowała specjalnie. Ale wciąż.  
\- Tak jakby - zaśmiał się czule i spojrzał na siostrę. Ona chyba jako jedyna była dumna z jego bójek. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedziała o co jej brat się bił, ale ważne było, że wygrywał, i zawsze jej mówił, że to dla niej. Bo poniekąd tak było.   
\- Ealy, idź do siebie - mruknął Harry, córka westchnęła zmarnowana, ale ostatecznie zwlokła się z kanapy i poszła na górę, niezadowolona. - Michael, ty też - na te słowa chłopak lekko się zdziwił, bo myślał, że będą chcieli z nim porozmawiać, jednak nie. Nie protestował, szybko zamknął się w swoim pokoju i zadzwonił do Sally, bo o wszystkim jej powiedzieć i poruszyć kwestię przeniesienia do innej szkoły.  
\- Naprawdę uważasz, że to dobry pomysł? - Harry spytał męża, podczas gdy szykował kolację dla rodziny: brązowa soczewica z pieczonym burakiem i kokosem.   
\- Najlepszy. Harry, naprawdę nie pozwolę, żeby Michael był tak traktowany - oburzył się szatyn. Przecież już o tym rozmawiali i Harry nie miał nic przeciwko.   
\- Ale on się im daje. Wiedzą jak zareaguje i zaczepiają go, a on od razu rzuca się z pięściami. Rozumiem, raz czy dwa, a nawet trzy. Ale reaguje przemocą odkąd pamiętam! Od czwartej klasy? Louis, otwórz oczy.   
\- Co ty pieprzysz?   
\- To Michael powinien się zmienić.  
\- Ale to dobry chłopak! Nie jest agresywny!  
\- Wiem, że nie jest. Przecież tak nie powiedziałam. Mam tylko na myśli, że musi się nauczyć reagować inaczej. Nie pięściami. Oni go prowokują, a on serio im się daje. Louis. Nie sądzę, że przeniesienie go to dobre wyjście.. - westchnął i posłał mężowi znaczące spojrzenie. Patrzyli na siebie dłuższą chwilę, rozmawiali bez słów, aż w końcu Louis pokiwał głową i usiadł przy stole. Harry kontynuował krojenie buraków.  
\- Masz rację, okej. Ale musisz z nim o tym porozmawiać. - Harry pokiwał głową. Cieszył się, że Louis przeszedł na jego stronę. - Nie zmienia to faktu, że chcę go przenieść. W nowej szkole będą inni ludzie. W prywatnej szkole, Harry. Tam się wszystkim zajmą. Powiemy im o co chodzi i jestem pewien, że nie dopuszczą do tego, do takich bójek.  
\- Lou..  
\- Harry.  
\- Coś się tak uparł na tę szkołę? - Harry porzucił robienie kolacji i usiadł obok męża.  
\- Bo wiem, że tak będzie lepiej. Przede wszystkim dla niego. Zobaczysz, że wszystko się zmieni. Harry, proszę. Mikie już się zgodził.  
Harry, szczerze, nie był zbytnio do tego przekonany. Naprawdę nie powinni uciekać i Michael powinien zmierzyć się z tym wszystkim unikając przemocy. Musiał się nauczyć. Ale w sumie nowa szkoła faktycznie może zrobić dużo dobrego dla niego.   
\- W porządku - mruknął pokonany, ale uśmiechnął się widząc zadowoloną reakcję męża. Louis wstał od stołu i wślizgnął się na kolana Harry'ego. Objął go za szyję, a dłonie Harry'ego powędrowały na jego uda. Już dawno nie byli blisko, ale to nic. Dzieci były najważniejsze.   
\- Grzeczny tatuś - westchnął wprost w wargi Harry'ego po czym ucałował go nie zważając na rumiane policzki.

Michael nie poszedł do szkoły. Louis pozwolił mu zostać, jego siniak stał się bardziej siny, a opuchlizna nasiliła. Plus, jego nastrój nie był najlepszy. Wczoraj Harry dał mu spokój, nie rozpoczynał rozmowy wiedząc, że Michael może być jeszcze rozdrażniony. Planował to zrobić dziś i poprosił Louisa, by on też to zrobił. To on był raczej od takich uczuciowych spraw, w tych kwestiach Michael bardziej mu ufał. Był pewien, że to jemu powie o swoim pierwszym zauroczeniu, ale to z Harry, będzie chciał porozmawiać o seksie. Tak uważał, po prostu.   
Michael został w domu, kiedy Louis odwiózł Matyldę do szkoły, a Harry poszedł do pracy. Zaproponował mu, że jeśli będzie chciał to może przyjść i mu pomóc. Ale Michael nie chciał. Został w swoim pokoju, włączył muzykę i po prostu leżał z kubkiem kakao pod ręką. Louis zmartwił się trochę takim zachowaniem, zważywszy na to, że ostatnio taki właśnie był jego humor. Zastanawiał się, czy to nie przypadkiem wina tych bójek. Dlatego bardzo chciał z nim porozmawiać, ale kompletnie nie wiedział jak to zrobić, by Michael mówił szczerze. Pomyślał, że może jakieś wyjście, do kina albo kręgielni, dobrze im zrobi. Nie chciał jednak, by ominęło to Matyldę, więc wybiorą się gdzieś, gdy ona skończy lekcje.   
W tym czasie chciał trochę posprzątać zanim weźmie się za obiad. Dobrze wiedział, że robił to wczoraj, ale salon naprawdę potrzebował porządnego odkurzenia. Tak samo łazienka, gdzie prawie wszystko ochlapane było wodą i mydłem i osypane kurzem. Szczególnie prysznic cały w smugach. Plus, szafki zapchane różnymi kosmetykami, które powinny być ułożone, w ten sposób będzie więcej miejsca na więcej rzeczy. Zawsze to on musiał dbać o porządek i nikt tak naprawdę mu w tym nie pomagał. Powoli męczyły go już te wszystkie porządki w samotności, więc poszedł po syna. Zapukał w drzwi, bo wiedział, że Michael potrzebuje prywatności, on też w jego wieku tego oczekiwał od rodziców. Jednak chłopak nie odpowiedział, co Louis tłumaczył sobie tym, że po prostu za głośno słucha muzyki. Po chwili wszedł do zaciemnionego pokoju i widząc syna leżącego na łóżku usiadł tam od razu. Chłopak spojrzał na niego, a kiedy ojciec się nie odezwał westchnął i wyłączył muzykę. Usiadł czekając na rozmowę.   
\- Jesteś bardzo zajęty? - spytał Louis uważnie przyglądając się siniakowi pod okiem syna. Na samą myśl bolało jego własne oko.  
\- Nie bardzo - wzruszył ramionami. - A co?   
\- Może pomożesz mi w sprzątaniu? Trzeba kanapę w salonie odsunąć.   
Mikey uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową. Nie miał nic do roboty i w sumie to czekał, aż tata do niego przyjdzie i cokolwiek zaproponuje. Chciał spędzić z nim trochę czasu, bo wiedział, że ostatnio trochę zaniedbał ich relacje. A Louis od zawsze był przewrażliwiony na punkcie ojciec-syn. Nigdy nie chciał być gorszy od Harry'ego, a często tak się czuł, bo to on był biologicznym ojcem. Ale zawsze powtarzał, że to Louis ma z nim lepszy kontakt niż on sam.   
\- Pewnie - przytaknął, wyłączył muzykę i poszedł z tatą pomóc mu sprzątać.  
Odsunęli kanapę w salonie, pod którą mieściło się chyba wiadro kurzu, umyli okna i kuchenkę w kuchni. Wysprzątali całą łazienkę, a Michael zadeklarował, że on sam umyje prysznic. Louis wyprał jeszcze ręczniki i przyniósł świeże, a potem wzięli się za robienie obiadu, wcześniej karmiąc Alberta.   
\- Pomyślałem, że może gdzieś pójdziemy razem z Matyldą, co ty na to? - spytał Louis krojąc warzywa na zupę.   
\- Ale dokąd?  
\- Nie wiem, wesołe miasteczko? Przyjechali chyba w tę niedzielę do tego dużego parku. Spodobałoby się jej - zaproponował licząc, że Michael się zgodzi. Nie wychodzili razem od bardzo dawna. Michael nie lubił zimy i od listopada, aż do marca nie wychodził z domu jeśli nie musiał.  
\- Tam będzie dużo ludzi - jęknął wskazując na swojego siniaka. Nie miał ochoty na ciekawskie spojrzenia.   
\- Trochę ci to przypudruję i założysz okulary.  
\- Okej. - Michael przytaknął, ale za chwilę spytał zdezorientowany: - Skąd masz puder?  
Louis spojrzał na niego skrępowany, po czym odwrócił wzrok. Cholera. Nie będzie mówił synowi, że czasem maluje się dla Harry'ego.   
\- Po prostu - mruknął i zajął się gotowaniem zupy. Michael nie drążył.  
Louis zrobił to co musiał czyli dosyć duża ilość pudru, co prawie załatwiło problem. Czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które kupił mu ostatnio, zrobiły swoje. Pojechali po Matyldę i od razu ruszyli w kierunku wesołego miasteczka, nie mówiąc dziewięciolatce co ją czeka. Całą drogę była podekscytowana, i ani trochę nie przypuszczała, że będzie to wesołe miasteczko. Jakże ogromna była jej radość, gdy wpadła z rozmachem w kolorowe atrakcje. Pierwsze co, to Michael musiał wygrać dla niej misia, nie było innej opcji. Zamarzyła sobie tego dużego fioletowego goryla, który bardziej przypominał jednego z teletubisiów. Ale cóż, Michael nie mógł z nią dyskutować. Na szczęście za pierwszym razem udało mu się strącić trzy kaczuszki i siostra dostała to czego chciała wywołując szerokie uśmiechy u brata i taty.  
Nagle zachciała iść do strasznego domu, na co Louis nie chciał jej pozwolić. Była bardzo uparta i była bliska zrobienia sceny przy tych wszystkich ludziach, jednak szybko jej się odwidziało, gdy zobaczyła dużą, biało-różową karuzelę z huśtawkami, które wirowały i unosiły się w górę. To zdecydowanie było jej ulubioną atrakcją w każdym wesołym miasteczku, i kiedy wsiadła na jedną z huśtawek zdążyła zapomnieć o strasznym domu. Zaczęła wirować, a Michael i Louis oddalili się trochę, by kupić sobie watę cukrową. Usiedli niedaleko na małej ławeczce i patrzyli jak Matylda macha rękami i nogami.   
\- Mikey - zaczął po czasie Louis, wiedząc, że właśnie teraz ma okazję porozmawiać z synem.  
\- Mmmh - mruknął Michael spoglądając na ojca.  
\- Dlaczego taki jesteś? - spytał cicho, w podobny sposób zareagował chłopak - milczeniem. Patrzył przez chwilę na Louisa nie widząc za bardzo jak odpowiedzieć.   
\- Jesteś ostatnio jakiś… przygaszony. Kiedyś byłeś pełen energii, teraz gdy przychodzisz do domu to od razu zamykasz się w pokoju. Izolujesz się od wszystkich - mruknął naprawdę cicho, jakby nie chciał wystraszyć syna, który siedział nieruchomo - Mikey, co się dzieje?  
\- Jestem zmęczony - powiedział i spojrzał na dół. Nie miał zbytnio ochoty o tym rozmawiać, ale rozumiał, że tata się martwił.  
\- Czym zmęczony?   
\- Nie śmiej się - zaczął ostrożnie, a Louis pokręcił głową zapewniając go, że nie będzie. - Szkołą.   
Louis nie wiedział co miał powiedzieć. Czyżby chodziło o bójki? Pozwolił, by chłopak mówił dalej.  
\- Miałem marzenia, wiesz? Miałem. Teraz nie mam. W szkole. jedyne co słyszę od nauczycieli to masz się uczyć. Jeśli nie będziesz się uczył to niczego nie osiągniesz. Bla bla. Ale ja nie uważam, że całki mi są potrzebne do chodzenia po górach - zaśmiał się gorzko i spojrzał na tatę. Louis patrzył na niego poważnie i starał się zrozumieć. - A jeśli nie będę wiedział co to paralelizm to nie będę mógł przepłynąć kajakiem rwącej rzeki?  
\- Jasne, że nie, słonko. Będziesz mógł zrobić co tylko będziesz chciał. Szkoła i nauczyciele ci nie zabronią.   
\- Ale jak ja mam realizować marzenia, kiedy połowę swojego dnia spędzam w szkole, a drugą połowę muszę się uczyć? Szkoła naprawdę mnie męczy, tato. Dołuje.  
\- Coś ci powiem. W tym wszystkim nie chodzi o to, że masz wkuwać matmę, by móc wspinać się po górach. Szkoła to tylko taki głupi czas, kiedy powinieneś się uczyć, kształtować, zdobywać wiedzę taką, którą ty chcesz, którą uważasz, że będzie ci potrzebna. A potem to się skończy i będziesz wolny, będziesz mógł spełniać marzenia. Wiemy już że nie chcesz iść na studia, to nie jest to co cię uszczęśliwi, prawda? - Mikey skinął głową. - Więc rób to co cię uszczęśliwia. - kończy, a potem następuje chwila ciszy. Michael powoli analizuje to co tata mu powiedział, a Louis zastanawia się co ma dalej mówić. - Ja nigdy nie marzyłem o tym, że będę miał rodzinę, dzieci, męża. Naprawdę. Myślałem, że już całe życie będziemy tylko ja i Niall. A potem poznałem twojego tatę i wszystko się zmieniło. I to wszystko czego pragnę, wiesz? Wy. Ty, Matylda i tata. Moim marzeniem jest, żebyście byli szczęśliwi, Mikey. I właśnie do tego dążę, dbając o was. Chcę żebyś spełniał swoje marzenia.   
Po chwili zamyślenia Michael mówi z uśmiechem: - Chcę na początek pojechać do Londynu, sam. I odwiedzić babcie.   
\- Obie? - Louis zaśmiał się i objął mocno syna. Pomimo tylu lat jego mama nadal była lekko uprzedzona, ale kochała swoje wnuki, na swój sposób. Mikey przytaknął.  
\- Dlaczego ona taka była? Czemu tak cię potraktowała?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba nie była gotowa, pewnie nigdy nie będzie. Nie tego dla mnie chciała. - Michael ponownie skinął głową i odwrócił wzrok. - Ale nie martw się. Ja chcę, żebyś robił to co ty chcesz. To mnie uszczęśliwi.  
\- Już wiem. Nie bądź już taki ckliwi - prychnął Michael wywołując uśmiech u taty. - Będę robił co będę chciał - dodał dumnie.  
\- Mam nadzieję - westchnął i zmierzwił włosy syna, sprawiając, że się zarumienił.  
\- Przestań, Matylda idzie - odepchnął się od taty i obaj spojrzeli na biegnącą dziewięciolatkę.  
\- Teraz idziemy do domu strachów! - pisnęła i wskoczyła tacie na kolana. Skoro tak, jej marzenia też musiał spełnić.


	4. Chapter 4

To był wczesny wieczór, kiedy Louis zdecydował się usiąść wygodnie w ich łóżku w sypialni, wziąć laptopa i poszukać odpowiedniej szkoły dla Michaela. Harry przed chwilą przyniósł mu mocną czarną herbatę i poszedł się wykąpać. Zrobił to przed chwilą, był czysty, różowy i pachnący. Wcześniej dopilnował, aby Matylda zjadła kolację, bo trochę kręciła nosem na szparagi, które Harry kochał i wykąpała się. Przy niej jeszcze musiał siedzieć, mimo że miała prawie dziesięć lat, to nie zachowywała się na swój wiek - nie lubiła się kąpać. Louis już raz przyuważył, że wchodziła do wanny, posiedziała chwilę i wychodziła. Od tamtego czasu siedział przy wannie i pilnował, aby jego córka dokładnie się umyła. Oczywiście, Harry wciąż mu powtarzał, że jest już za duża na pilnowanie przy każdej czynności, ale musiał też przyznać, że była niezłym urwisem i zasługiwała na to. Najpierw trzeba było nauczyć ją samodzielności, by później mogła być samodzielna.  
Natomiast Michael był już prawie dorosły. Przyzwyczaił się już dawno do zielonych kolacji, nawet mu posmakowały, prysznic prawie zawsze brał rano, tak było mu wygodniej, a Louis kręcił na to nosem, bo pościel musiała być częściej prana. Nie potrzebował też pomocy ani przypilnowania. Był samodzielny, robił to, co do niego należało, uczył się też nie najgorzej. Był grzecznym dzieckiem, pomijając te wszystkie bójki, które jednak rodzice mu usprawiedliwiali. Tym razem Louis już nie mógł pozwolić na kolejne.  
Opatulił się mocno kołdrą, mimo że był kwiecień to w domu trochę wiało chłodem, a głupi Harry nie chciał tego naprawić. Słyszał jak za ścianą kąpał się, chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć odpowiednią szkolę dla Michaela, by od razu mu ją pokazać i razem podjąć decyzję. Miał jeszcze chwilę czasu, więc przygotował sobie zapiski na podstawie, których szukał odpowiedniej szkoły. Na początku zdecydował, że musi być to placówka, która przede wszystkim stawia na rozwój kreatywności, bo Michael był człowiekiem twórczym. Marzyły mu się podróże, przede wszystkim do Indii, Hiszpanii i Włoch. Chciał też się nauczyć języków tych państw. Po Harrym przejął zainteresowanie fotografią, dlatego teraz jego pokój wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, niż kiedy weszli do niego po raz pierwszy. Nie było już zasłon w samolociki, tylko zakupione przez Internet zasłony z grafiką Tadż Mahal. Ściany były pokryte przeróżnymi zdjęciami zrobionymi przez niego i te stare zrobione przez Harry'ego a nad samym łóżkiem wisiała kolorowa mapa świata. To właśnie było podstawą poszukiwań odpowiedniej szkoły.   
Zaraz potem sprawdzał czy szkoła posiada zajęcia muzyczne, bo Mikie w końcu kochał muzykę i może nauczyłby się grać na jakimś instrumencie. Nie trwało to długo, aż znalazł całkiem przyjemną szkołę. Na stronie internetowej było napisane, że uczeń przede wszystkim ma zapewnioną regularną opiekę psychologa, co znacznie zaplusowało u Louisa, bo Michael naprawdę tego potrzebował i to pomogłoby mu się rozwijać, wpłynęłoby na jego umiejętności adaptacyjne, wzmocniłoby jego odporność psychiczną, nauczyłby się być otwartym na środowisko i byłby rozwijany według swojego intelektu i charakteru. Tak przynajmniej było tam napisane.  
Okropnie ciągnęło Louisa do tej szkoły. Był pewien, że Michaelowi się spodoba, bo miał tam możliwość nauki dwóch wybranych przez siebie języków, były też zajęcia fotograficzne i częste wycieczki. Szkoła idealna dla niego. Zapisał sobie numer do dyrektora na karteczce i przylepił ją na swój telefon, by nie zgubił. Jutro omówi to z Michaelem, teraz chciał się pochwalić Harry'emu, który wszedł do sypialni owinięty białym ręcznikiem wokół bioder, jego włosy były mokre i woda z nich skapywała na umięśnione ramiona. Louis powinien go zbesztać za takie wyglądanie, kiedy dzieci są w domu i mogą go zobaczyć, a przecież nie miał na sobie bielizny. Jednak nie zrobił tego, zbyt podekscytowany swoim znaleziskiem. Dostrzegł jedynie, że pomimo jego trzydziestu pięciu lat mięśnie brzucha nadal były pięknie widoczne. A on czuł się przy nim okropnie stary, bo już za niedługo miał czterdzieste urodziny, za półtora roku, co okropnie go przerażało. Nie pomagało to, że Harry powtarzał, że jego mąż jest jak wino. Zaraz będzie gruby, brzydki i pomarszczony, a Harry nadal piękny i młody. Młodszy zaledwie o dwa lata, ale to nic.  
\- Zakryj się – powiedział, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać, na co brunet zaśmiał się, ale nic nie powiedział. Zdjął ręcznik z bioder, zarzucił go na mokre włosy i zaczął wycierać. Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego wzrok od razu powędrował na jego krocze, duże i gładkie… co było nowością, bo już dawno przestał się depilować. Louis natomiast był w tym regularny.  
Louis przełknął głośno i zakrył oczy dłonią. Jego penis lekko drgnął i poczuł jak nieco twardnieje, ale nie to było teraz ważne. Od jakiegoś czasu było najmniej ważne, bo na pierwszym miejscu były dzieci i już dawno się do tego przyzwyczaili, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że brakowało im tej wyjątkowej bliskości. I Harry najwyraźniej chciał im to przypomnieć, bo w ogóle nie słuchał nakazów szatyna.  
\- Mówię poważnie, Harry. Zakryj się, bo zaraz Matylda tu wpadnie i -  
\- Cicho - mruknął ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem i nagi oraz nadal nieco wilgotny wciągnął się na łóżko i usadowił wygodnie obok Louisa ubranego w miękką za dużą bluzę, ocieplane legginsy w żyrafki, puchate skarpetki i najzwyklej w świecie zakrytego kołdrą po samą pierś. Harry uniósł brew i zrobił zabawnego zeza wywołując cichy śmiech u Louisa - Chory jesteś? - spytał i chwycił dłonią stopę wydostającą się spod kołdry.  
\- Nie - burknął Louis urażony i zgromił męża spojrzeniem - Ale mi zimno, mógłbyś w końcu coś z tym zrobić – powiedział, mając oczywiście na myśli centralne ogrzewanie, by Harry poszedł i podłożył do pieca. Ale brunet zdawał się tego nie zrozumieć w taki sposób.  
\- Mmm, chętnie – mruknął, wpychając dłonie pod kołdrę i od razu zacisnął je na udach Louisa, które były jego słabością.  
\- Przestań - pisnął Louis i wyrwał się z jego wścibskich dłoni. Od razu wetknął mu laptop przed twarz, gdzie widniał obraz prywatnej szkoły niedaleko miejsca ich zamieszkania, jakieś 30 kilometrów i może była trochę kosztowna, ale nie aż tak by nie było ich stać.  
\- Co to? - bąknął i wziął laptop na swoje kolana.  
\- Nowa szkoła twojego syna - zaświergotał Louis.  
\- Już znalazłeś?  
\- Mhm. Jest idealna, wszystko, czego Mikie potrzebuje. I nie jest droga. Za te ostatnie dwa lata zapłacimy jakieś sześć tysięcy funtów, a mamy przygotowane osiem, Harry - mówił podekscytowany, a Harry przeglądał stronę internetową i wydawał się być naprawdę zainteresowany. - Co myślisz? - oparł głowę na nagim ramieniu Harry'ego, co przypomniało mu, co planował zrobić z Lou tamtej nocy.  
\- Jest dobra, ale wiesz, to przede wszystkim wybór Michaela - odparł, po czym zamknął komputer i odłożył go na podłogę. Louis zmarszczył na niego brwi, miał ochotę krzyknąć w proteście, ale nagi Harry wspiął się na niego, usiadł okrakiem naciągając na nich kołdrę, w dłonie chwycił drobne nadgarstki i uniósł je do góry, po czym wpił się zachłannie w usta męża. Louis pisnął zdziwiony i kompletnie nieprzygotowany, ale nie protestował, bo to, co robił Harry podobało mu się. Ocierał się delikatnie o jego penisa, który twardniał z chwili na chwilę, a Louis już miał brudne myśli.  
\- Harry - westchnął drżąco, gdy brunet odsunął się od niego. Dłońmi sięgnął do rąbka bluzy i zdjął ją z niego, a naga pierś powitała jego spragnione widoku oczy.  
\- Mmm - wymruczał, gdy jego usta spotkały się z ciepłą skórą, po czym zassał twardy sutek. Louis otworzył oczy w zaskoczeniu, jego dłonie zacisnęły się na nagich pośladkach męża.  
\- Nie przestawaj - szepnął z uśmiechem i osunął się w dół łóżka, by było im wygodniej.  
Harry po chwili zajął się drugim sutkiem, ssąc i gryząc na zmianę, a Louis piszczał cicho tak, by dzieci nie usłyszały. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry zanurkuje pod kołdrę i zdejmie jego legginsy wraz ze skarpetkami łaskocząc go lekko. Śmiał się i nie mógł doczekać się tego, co zaraz miało się stać. Harry wytknął głowę spod pościeli i wyszczerzył się do niego, po czym cmoknął nagi brzuch.  
\- Wykąpałeś się? - spytał cicho, palcem suwając po nagich biodrach i zbliżał się boleśnie powoli do penisa Louisa. Szatyn kiwnął ochoczo głową. - Dokładnie?  
\- Haz, co ty - szepnął trochę zaskoczony pytaniem, ale zrozumiał, gdy mąż chwycił pewnie jego biodra i jednym ruchem, naprawdę jednym obrócił go na brzuch - Harry - pisnął nie chcąc się godzić na to, co go czekało. Zaparł się dłońmi i próbował wstać. Na marne, oczywiście, bo Harry mocno trzymał.  
\- Wypnij się - mruknął nisko, jego palce wbijały się w kości biodrowe, a Louis pomimo podniecenia nie chciał go posłuchać.  
\- Nie – jęknął, czując jak jego penis lekko ocieka ściśnięty pomiędzy jego brzuchem a miękkim materacem. Nie robili tego od bardzo dawna, może od dwóch lat. Ale to ze względu na dzieci, nie chcieli, aby nakryli ich na naprawdę gorącym uczynku, a Louis był dość głośny, więc tym razem też nie chciał ryzykować, mimo że bardzo tego chciał i był więcej niż chętny i gotowy.  
\- Powiedziałem - warknął Harry ostrym głosem i jednocześnie niespodziewanie klepnął mocno krągły pośladek Louisa. Szatyn pisnął zaskoczony i od razu schował twarz w poduszce, jęknął sprośnie, ale nie posłuchał - Wypnij się, Lou - powiedział ponownie w ten sam sposób i mocniej klepnął otwartą dłonią drugi pośladek. Louis wydał z siebie gardłowy jęk. Uwielbiał to, gdy Harry był taki brutalny i stanowczy. Powolny i miły seks był cudowny, oczywiście, ale ostry i brutalny to zupełnie inna bajka. Obaj kochali ten rodzaj. Dawno nie kochali się w taki sposób, więc Louis nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Jego pośladki piekły przyjemnie, czuł jak się rumienią, a Harry wpatruje się w nie intensywnie. Kochał być w centrum jego uwagi, kochał gdy zajmował się tak jego pupą, która od czasu do czasu zasługiwała na kilka klapsów.  
Ostatecznie zaparł się łokciami i kolanami i powoli podniósł biodra do góry. Twarz wciskał mocno w poduszkę, nie chcąc, by któreś z jego dzieci go usłyszały. Nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać natarczywych pytań Matyldy, czemu tak dziwnie krzyczał i piszczał (co miało miejsce, gdy miała sześć lat, a oni kochali się przez pół nocy w ogóle zapominając o tym, że za ścianą są dzieci i wszystko słyszą) i o co chodziło z tym “mocniej”. Nie, zdecydowanie nie chciał tego przeżywać, tak samo jak nie zamierzał ukrywać się przed wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem Michaela. To było po prostu zawstydzające, że ich dziecko dokładnie wie, co robili.  
\- Harry. Dzieci – westchnął, czując jak duże dłonie jego męża ściskają jego pośladki. Czuł dokładnie jego oddech w dole kręgosłupa. Serce biło niesamowicie szybko, a penis domagał się natychmiastowej uwagi, jakiegokolwiek dotyku.  
Cóż, Harry też nie chciał ryzykować, wstał z łóżka i szybko podszedł do drzwi, które zakluczył. Louis w tym czasie sięgnął dłonią pomiędzy swoje nogi i mocno ścisnął jądra – czuł, jakby miały zaraz wybuchnąć. Jednak nie zrobił niczego więcej, bo po chwili poczuł kolejne mocne klepnięcie, a jego pośladek, aż zatrząsł się i piekł niemiłosiernie. Jutro zdecydowanie nie będzie mógł usiąść.  
\- Żadnego dotykania, słonko. - powiedział słodko Harry. Louis pisnął w poduszkę. Czuł jak łzy gromadzą się pod powiekami, a podniecenie gniecie się w jego podbrzuszu. Jeszcze chwila a dojdzie od samej myśli, że jest wypięty prosto przed piękną twarzą swojego męża. - Słyszysz?  
\- Taaak - jęknął ledwo zrozumiale, poduszka skutecznie go zagłuszała.  
Harry przesunął swoją dłonią po plecach Louisa, palcami śledząc odznaczający się kręgosłup, po czym obiema dłońmi rozchylił pulchne pośladki. Jego penis stał na baczność, drgnął i zaczął ociekać preejakulatem, gdy wzrok dostrzegł śliczną różową dziurkę.  
\- Mmm - mruknął szczęśliwy, następnie pochylił się delikatnie przesunął po niej wilgotnym językiem. Cholera, czemu Louis smakował brzoskwiniami…  
\- Tatki! - Matylda krzyknęła a klamka drgnęła głośno. Harry odsunął się gwałtownie, a Louis nie zdążył zrobił czegokolwiek, oprócz przerażonego spojrzenia na drzwi.  
\- Co? - westchnął zirytowany Harry. Jego dłoń mocno trzymała biodro Louisa a penis ocierał się o miękką skórę ud. To nie było komfortowe w takiej sytuacji, w takiej pozycji, rozmawiać z ich małą córeczką.  
\- Muszę myć zęby? - spytała a w głosie wyczuwalny był uśmiech. Louis uniósł się, by wstać, ubrać się i zapomnieć o całej sprawie, by przypilnować, by Matylda umyła ząbki. Jednak Harry trzymał naprawdę mocno, naparł bardziej tak, że jego penis wślizgnął się pomiędzy jego pośladki i jedyne, co Louis zrobił to westchnął w poduszkę.  
\- Nie, prosiaczku. Idź spać - oparł pośpiesznie, po czym nachylił się do Louisa tak, że pierś przyciskała się do jego pleców a usta do ucha. - A ty tak zostajesz i ja się tobą zajmę, tak? - mruknął, po czym cmoknął zarumieniony policzek.  
Wrócił do wcześniejszej pozycji, chwilę ugniatał dłońmi czerwone od klapsów pośladki, po czym ostatecznie odsunął się, usiadł na łydkach i zanurzył nos pomiędzy pośladkami. Louis pisnął. Ścisnął w dłoniach prześcieradło, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego nosie. Był przygotowany na wszystko, ale tak dawno tego nie czuł, że miał wrażenie iż zaraz cały się rozpłynie.  
Harry chuchnął lekko w pomarszczoną różowiutką dziurkę i z ogromną przyjemnością słuchał pięknych jęków jego męża. Nie chciał go dłużej denerwować, z resztą siebie też nie, więc polizał piękne wejście, raz, drugi, trzeci, a Louis z całych sił starał się nie wypychać swojej pupy wprost na jego twarz, po czym zanurzył język, na tyle na ile potrafił.  
\- Och, kurwa - jęknął sprośnie Louis. Bok jego twarzy boleśnie wciskał się w poduszkę, więc obrócił ją tak, że opierał się tylko czołem i widział dokładnie sterczącego penisa Harry'ego, który siedział wygodnie, i swojego penisa dyndającego boleśnie, czerwonego, proszącego, by tylko objąć i nie puszczać. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić, więc jedyne, co mu pozostało to czekanie, aż zrobi to Harry.  
Harry jednak wolał zająć się pieprzeniem go swoim językiem, giętkim i wilgotnym, co doprowadzało go do szału. Zaciskał mocno oczy, wgryzał się w usta, by nie zacząć krzyczeć, a to wymagało od niego mnóstwa siły. Harry widział jak bardzo się starał i kochał to, kochał patrzeć jak jego mąż jest uległy i pozwala mu na wszystko. Zdecydował, że zasługuje na nagrodę, więc swój język zastąpił kciukiem. Tym razem Louis jęknął dość głośno, a za karę otrzymał mocnego klapsa. Pisnął nieprzygotowany na to. Szybko z powrotem schował twarz w poduszkę, gdzie mógł spokojnie jęczeć i krzyczeć i piszczeć i płakać. A tego ostatniego był naprawdę, blisko, kiedy Harry wgryzł się w jego pośladek jednocześnie wpychając i wypychając kciuk.  
\- Bądź grzeczny, słonko - poprosił czule, gdy głaskał ugryzienie. Louis wymamrotał coś w poduszkę - Bądź cicho - dodał, po czym ucałował dziurkę obejmującą jego palca.  
Oblizał pierścień, po czym wyjął kciuk i włożył palec wskazujący. Wepchnął po samą kostkę, wyją i włożył dwa palce, a potem trzy. Louis wiercił się niespokojnie, jego penis był wręcz bordowy, a Harry nie potrafił się długo opierać, więc wolną dłonią chwycił twardy członek i ścisnął mocno. Louis krzyknął dość głośno, co jednak zagłuszył materiał poduszki. Harry'emu podobała się reakcja. Zaczął poruszać trzema palcami w jego wnętrzu i jednocześnie posuwał mocno dłonią po penisie jego męża. Czuł jak Louis drży, był pewien, że zaraz dojdzie. Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że niewiele mu trzeba, po czym nachylił się i pomimo niekomfortowej pozycji zassał jedno jądro. Jego palce szturchały natarczywie prostatę, a Louis wyraźnie zaczął cicho chlipać. Łkał w poduszkę, doprowadzając Harry'ego na skraj, brunet warczał wokół jąder Louisa, następnie przeniósł się z nieprzyjemnego kąta i zassał skórę na jego udach tworząc siny ślad.  
Louis doszedł mocno w pięść Harry'ego. Trząsł się cały, drżał z przyjemności i płakał. Jego palce pobielały przez ściskanie ich w pięść, kolana ledwo utrzymywały cały jego ciężar. Pupa piekła go cholernie dobrze, a on od dawna nie czuł się tak wspaniale. Wyraźnie słyszał za sobą, jak Harry pomrukuje nadal poruszając dłonią na jego penisie i palcami w jego wnętrzu. Kiedy przestał tryskać, nie powstrzymał się, nogi bolały go za bardzo i opadł płasko na łóżko. Materac ugiął się przy jego udach, gdy Harry kolanami oparł się po obu stronach ciała Louisa i zaczął poruszać dłonią po swoim penisie, celując na pośladki szatyna. Niczego wtedy tak bardzo nie chciał jak dojść na pupę, by jego nasienie pięknie pokryło mleczną skórę.  
Warczał sprośnie, bał się, że samo tarcie nie wystarczy. Na szczęście Louis, jako jego wspaniałomyślny mąż obrócił się, pomimo że był ledwo żywy a dół jego ciała i ramiona i szyja bolały go okropnie, i wyciągnął do niego dłonie z zachęcającym uśmiechem. Mógłby z wielką ochotą patrzeć na zdesperowanego Harry'ego próbującego sobie ulżyć, ale nie mógł pozwolić by tak cierpiał.  
\- Chodź tu - szepnął i przymknął oczy, a Harry na kolanach przysunął się do niego.  
Dłońmi oparł się o ścianę a miękkie włosy Louisa muskały przyjemnie skórę jego ud. Szatyn uniósł się powoli, objął ramionami biodra męża a dłońmi ścisnął jego pośladki, po czym otworzył zachęcająco usta. Harry jęknął gardłowo obserwując wszystko z góry. Louis był tak kurewsko piękny, gdy jego penis znikał pomiędzy rumianymi usteczkami, że wystarczyło, iż zniknął cały w jego gardle, główka dotknęła tylnej ścianki, i po prostu doszedł. Krzyknął niemo, odrzucając głowę do góry, a Louis połknął wszystko i wysunął swojego penisa. Uśmiechnął się dumny, i mając już więcej siły pomógł Harry'emu osunąć się w dół jego ciała. Złączył razem ich usta, by Harry mógł posmakować siebie. Uśmiechnął się i zamruczał a drżenie przeszło w dół gardła Harry'ego. Odsunęli się od siebie zbyt zmęczeni na poważniejsze pocałunki, zbyt zmęczeni się wyczyścić. Harry opadł płasko obok Louisa, a on wsunął się szybko na jego pierś. W ogóle nie przeszkadzało mu, że jest cały spocony, brudny i klejący a jego biała pościel jutro będzie miała żółte plamy. Był szczęśliwy i zaspokojony, a Harry spał już smacznie obejmując go bezwładnym ramieniem.

Przy śniadaniu powstrzymali się przed powiedzeniem Michaelowi o wybranej przez nich (bardziej przez Louisa) szkole dla niego. Postanowili zrobić to później, po jego szkole i ich pracy, kiedy będą mogli na spokojnie usiąść, wszystko mu pokazać, razem omówić. Teraz nie było czasu. Louis czuł się okropnie; jego ramiona bolały, jego uda i kolana bolały, jego pupa bolała bardzo. Ale był to zdecydowanie dobry ból. Jednak nie pomagał lepiej funkcjonować. Wręcz przeciwnie. Harry dosłownie wyciągnął Louisa z łóżka na swoich ramionach, a potem pomógł mu się umyć, bo wczoraj przecież tego nie zrobili. I tak jak Louis przewidywał - jego biała pościel miała żółte plamy. Musiał ją wyprać jak najszybciej.  
Przy śniadaniu starał się nie pokazywać odznak wczorajszej nocy. Na szczęście dzieci nie mogły zobaczyć jego dwóch siniaków na udzie i lewym pośladku. Za to głupi Harry miał się świetnie, jego nic nie bolało i na dodatek się wyspał w przeciwieństwie do Louisa. Chodził radosny i z głupim uśmieszkiem przypatrywał się mężowi.  
\- Jakiś zmęczony jesteś - szepnął Michael, tak jak Harry, przypatrując się ojcu. Louis miał nadzieję, że się nie zarumienił.  
\- Wiem, długo siedziałem w nocy. Szukałem szkoły dla ciebie - wybrnął łatwo i wziął kolejny łyk gorącej kawy, która całkiem dobrze wpływała na jego obolałe kości, miło rozlewając się po jego żołądku. Na samą myśl, że musi iść do pracy i obsługiwać klientów bolała go głowa. Nie uśmiechało mu się chodzić od stolika do stolika, chodzenie po takiej nocy było niewykonalne.  
\- I znaleźliście coś? - spytała podekscytowana Ealy, a Louis zbył ją wzruszeniem ramion. Dziewczynka naburmuszyła się, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zawzięcie konsumowała cukinię, za którą nie przepadała, więc było to dziwne, w przeciwieństwie do Michaela, który to warzywo uwielbiał i zrobił sobie dokładkę, by na spokojnie zjeść w salonie przez telewizorem.  
Louis wstał od stołu i nawet nie zdążył odłożyć kubka do zlewu, kiedy podbiegła do niego jego córka i wyciągnęła ręce ku niemu.  
\- Tatku, tatku - zaświergotała a Louis z radością wziął ją na ręce. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, gdy jego ramiona dały o sobie znać. Matylda nie zauważyła na szczęście jego kwaśnej miny. - No, bo Cloe ostatnio była na zakupach z mamą i mama jej kupiła taki ładny portfel z koronką na górze i, i..- trajkotała będąc najwyraźniej w świetnym humorze. Na szczęście dla niej mówiła normalnie, wyraźnie, bo Michael w jej wieku jeszcze lekko seplenił. A ona była taka urocza, taka śliczna mała dziewczynka, jego mała dziewczynka, jego córka, która, mimo że biologicznie nie była jego to miała jakieś podobne oczy do tych jego, tak samo jak charakter. Mała złośnica i jednocześnie kochana z tymi jej długimi brązowymi włoskami i wzrokiem smutnego króliczka. Kochał ją całym sercem i syna też oczywiście. I męża. I Alberta! Całą swoją rodzinę. - Kupisz mi? – spytała, wydymając dolną wargę. Louis uśmiechnął się, postawił ją na podłogę, bo jego ramiona naprawdę bolały.  
\- Pomyślimy. Teraz idź nakarm Alberta.  
Kiwnęła ochoczo głową i pobiegła do świnki morskiej. Teraz starała się być idealną córeczką, by dostać to, czego chciała. I ta jej cholerna gra działa, skubana.  
Gdy odwoził ją do szkoły nadal paplała o tym jak bardzo chciałaby ten błyszczący portfelik, a gdy Louis jej powiedział, że przecież żadnych pieniędzy nie dostanie to wybroniła się, że wcale pieniędzy nie musi w nim nosić.  
Michael siedzący obok niego nadal nie był w humorze, nawet po ich ostatniej rozmowie, co dołowało jego ojca. Louis miał nadzieję, że polepszy mu się, kiedy dowie się o szkole, do której chcą go wysłać.  
I w sumie było tak, bo gdy Matylda zajęła się swoim nowym portfelikiem, który właśnie Louis ostatecznie jej kupił, kiedy wracali ze szkoły, usiedli w trójkę z laptopem, na którym była wyświetlona strona internetowa szkoły. Michael czytał o wszystkim bardzo dokładnie, cały czas się uśmiechał, a Louis był pewien, że trafił w dziesiątkę.   
\- O Boże, to szkoła dla mnie - ucieszył się - Na profilu turystycznym matma jest tylko trzy razy w tygodniu!  
Louis zgromił go spojrzeniem, ale Harry cieszył się razem z nim. Matematyka nie była ich przedmiotem.  
\- I mogę się uczyć hiszpańskiego, rany. Sally się spodoba - westchnął a Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany - Każe mi się uczyć hiszpańskiego, żebym kiedyś ją zabrał do Barcelony - przewrócił oczami, na co Harry uśmiechnął się czule. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy Sally przestanie być “tylko Sally” a zacznie być “dziewczyną jego syna”. Niczego bardziej w tamtej chwili nie pragnął jak tego, by jego syn miał dziewczynę, wziął ślub i miał dzieci, naprawdę. Chciał, aby Michael miał dobre i spokojne życie, a ta szkoła mogła mu to zapewnić. Matylda oczywiście też. Na szczęście dzieci jej nie dokuczały ze względu na to, że ma dwóch ojców i jest adoptowana. Może to pokolenie było inne.   
\- Och, rozumiem. Ale nas też zabierzesz - odparł Louis ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Sam nie wiedział, czemu, ale kiedy Michael powiedział o Sally, on sam pomyślał, tak z innej beczki, że ma nadzieję, że oni jeszcze nie uprawiali seksu. Czułby się okropnie wiedząc, że tak, a jemu o niczym nie powiedział. Nie powinien teraz o tym myśleć - Okej, w takim razie to ta szkoła? - spytał wracając do tematu, Michael kiwnął głową.  
\- Tak, chcę ją sprawdzić. Możecie zadzwonić i umówić mnie na spotkanie.  
\- Ciebie? - zdziwił się Harry. Jego samego? A oni to co? Bank?  
\- No tak. Jestem prawie dorosły. Mogę iść sam i ją sprawdzić, pogadać z dyrektorem. Chcę sam. Potem możecie sobie iść sami - powiedział pewnie, co sprawiło, że Louis westchnął ciężko, ale poniekąd jego syn miał rację. Musiał się usamodzielnić. Oni sami osobiście, bez niego później tam pojadą, jeśli Michaelowi się spodoba i sprawdzą, co trzeba.  
I zrobili tak jak ich syn chciał. Umówili go na rozmowę z dyrektorem a chłopak z wielką ochotą wsiadł w autobus i to nic, że jechał ponad pół godziny a jego tyłek zdrętwiał. Już uwielbiał tę szkołę, mimo że jeszcze jej na oczy nie widział.  
Gdy zobaczył, stwierdził, że jest ogromna, zbudowana z czerwonej cegły. Plac przed nią również był pojemny a parking mieścił mnóstwo samochodów. Dziesiątki dzieciaków wchodziły i wychodziły ze szkoły a on szedł powoli przed siebie z zadartą głową, bo ten zegar na samej górze był dość imponujący.  
\- Ej! - jęknął, gdy ktoś potrącił go w ramię - Jak chodzisz - warknął poprawiając swój plecak, do którego włożył wszystkie swoje świadectwa i dyplomy i dowody na to, że jest inteligentny i twórczy i powinien chodzić do tej szkoły. I musiał przyznać, że trochę się denerwował, bo nie wiedział, nie miał pewności czy właśnie tu go przyjmą.  
\- Przepraszam, ja.. tylko sprawdzałem moje nuty i nie.. umm - zaczął się jąkać chłopak o ciemnej karnacji. Jego duże oczy wpatrywały się zszokowane w Michaela, w dłoniach ściskał kilka kartek papieru i jak Michael się domyślił, tam były owe nuty.  
\- Spoko - westchnął i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Chłopak odwzajemnił gest, po czym wystawił dłoń ku niemu.  
\- Calum - przedstawił się.  
\- Michael.  
\- Jesteś tu nowy? Nie widziałem cię wcześniej.  
\- Nie. Tak. To znaczy.. - zaśmiał się sam z siebie, bo nie potrafił się wysłowić. To przez Caluma, który patrzył na niego tymi swoimi dużymi oczami i uśmiechał się szeroko, jakby znali się od dawna. - Przyszedłem sprawdzić i pogadać z dyrektorem, chciałbym się tu dostać.  
\- Jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego nie lubisz swojej obecnej szkoły i chcesz się przenieść na dwa miesiące przez zakończeniem? -zaśmiał się Mulat, a Michael mu wtórował. Pomyślał sobie, że chłopak miał całkiem uroczy śmiech.  
\- Długa historia - westchnął kręcąc głową. Nie chciał już na starcie opowiadać mu historii swojego życia - A ty czasem nie masz lekcji?  
\- Mam, ale mogę cię oprowadzić, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował, odwrócił się w kierunku szkoły i zrobił kilka kroków robiąc przy tym śmieszną minę. Michael parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową na chłopaka z dezaprobatą, ale zgodził się.  
Tak jak przypuszczał, szkoła w środku była naprawdę nowoczesna. Mnóstwo szklanych gablotek z osiągnięciami uczniów, automaty z przekąskami i kawą, ławki i krzesła w kątach, duże okna oświetlające korytarze, architektura była minimalistyczna i podobało mu się to. Mieli całkiem przestronną stołówkę, a Calum zapewnił go, że jedzenie jest całkiem dobre, a Michael mu uwierzył. Odwiedził salę muzyczną, gdzie często przebywał Mulat i grał na swojej gitarze, czym zaimponował blondynowi.  
\- Świetna - westchnął z zachwytem przypatrując się instrumentowi chłopaka - Może nauczysz mnie kiedyś grać, jeśli się tu dostanę.  
\- Nie musisz się tu uczyć, żebym ja cię uczył - odparł Calum i mrugnął do Michael. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, ale nic nie powiedział. Uznał to za zwykłą propozycję zakumplowania się, co nie było złym pomysłem, bo chłopak wydawał się być fajny.  
Pokazał mu też salę plastyczną i fotograficzną, którą Michael był zachwycony, bo mieli tu cały potrzebny sprzęt, o jakim miał pojęcie. Mnóstwo aparatów, idealne oświetlenie. A najlepsze prace były rozwieszone tak jak jego zdjęcia w jego pokoju.  
Do klas na razie nie wchodził, co było oczywiste. Korzystali z tego, że trwały lekcje. Michaelowi spodobała się nawet toaleta a raczej toalety, bo były trzy, na każdym piętrze, a w jego szkle tylko jedna i musiał zbiegać z trzeciego piętra na parter, kiedy chciał tylko siku a przerwa trwała zaledwie pięć minut.  
Zachwycony był również ogrodem botanicznym i świetlicą na trzecim piętrze z dużym balkonem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego rodzice zamierzają za to wszystko zapłacić tylko, dlatego, by już więcej się nie bił i oduczył reagowania agresją. Musiał im powiedzieć jak bardzo ich kochał.  
\- Chodź, pokażę ci dziedziniec.  
Calum chwycił mocno nadgarstek Michaela wyciągnął go na zewnątrz. Nie musieli zbiegać po schodach, była tu winda i blondyn już kochał tę szkołę.  
Dzieciniec też był całkiem duży. Był tu coś jakby taras z kilkoma stolikami i krzesłami oraz długie ławki, gdzie można było miło spędzić czas, szczególnie teraz, bo słońce miło ich ogrzewało. Mieli tu nawet boisko do nogi, do siatkówki i kort tenisowy i bieżnię i mini stadion. Usiedli na trybunach, gdy nagle z, jak się domyślił blondyn, z szatni wyszła grupa chłopaków w identycznych strojach z jakimś mężczyzną z tyłu.  
\- O, dwunasta, więc Szczeniaki mają trening - wytłumaczył Calum a Michael spojrzał na niego rozbawiony - Ech, tak się nazywa nasza szkolna drużyna - parsknął i szturchnął chłopaka w ramię - Jesteśmy całkiem dobrzy. Jak grasz w piłkę to, jeśli cię przyjmą musisz się do nich zgłosić.  
\- Niee, nie lubię sportu - mruknął, zerknął na zegarek. Miał autobus za dwie godziny, musiał się pośpieszyć.  
\- Ja też nie. Lubię tylko popatrzeć - zaśmiał się i ponownie szturchnął Michaela. Blondyn spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, ale ten wpatrywał się w chłopaków wchodzących na boiska, którzy zaraz zaczęli się rozciągać. - Nasz kapitan jest całkiem ładny, nie sądzisz? – szepnął, nie spuszczając wzroku z bruneta z zieloną opaską kapitana na ramieniu.  
Michael odsunął się trochę, nie bardzo rozumiejąc i zmarszczył brwi na chłopaka. Calum wyszczerzył się do niego, a on odkaszlnął lekko zakłopotany i skrępowany. Nie chciał wyjść na jakiegoś gbura, więc spojrzał przed siebie szukając kapitana.  
\- Nie wiem, stąd nie widzę dobrze. - po czym dodał, zanim Calum zdążył się odezwać - Wiesz, muszę się jednak zbierać, jeśli chcę zdążyć pogadać o wszystkim z dyrektorem - posłał mu uśmiech, po czym wstał i odpowiedział krótkie “cześć”. Wszedł do szkoły i dopiero się zorientował, że cały czas uśmiechał się głupio, nie wiedząc, czemu, a jego policzki były ciepłe i zarumienione. Och.  
Chciał dostać się do tej szkoły, była wręcz idealna. A Calum wydawał się być… miłym chłopakiem.


	5. Chapter 5

Karton nie potrafił zmieścić wszystkiego, co Louis w niego pakował. Tektura delikatnie rozrywała się u góry, a klapy nie były w stanie zakryć zawartości. Mimo to wkładał kolejne stare grzechotki, gryzaki i smoczki do kartonu z załzawionymi oczami. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to bez sensu płakać nad takimi rzeczami, podczas takiej czynności, i może też było to trochę babskie, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Jego córka potrzebowała tego ostatnim razem jakieś pięć lat temu. To dość długi czas. Wszystkie śpioszki i butelki wepchnął na tył swojej szafy dawno, dawno temu, teraz przypomniało mu się, że przecież miał coś z tym zrobić, więc w dzisiejszą niedzielę, po obiedzie i rodzinnym spacerze (Harry ciągle się czepiał, że to tradycja, więc ughh) usiadł tutaj razem z kartonem i zaczął wszystko wyciągać, przeglądać i pakować. 

W jego dłonie trafiły białe spodenki w pomarańczowe goździki, a łza skapnęła na drobniutką stopkę. To właśnie w tych spodenkach odebrali Matyldę ze szpitala. Mama Harry'ego je kupiła i nalegała, aby czteromiesięczna dziewczynka miała je ubrane, gdy po raz pierwszy pojawi się w ich domu. Do tego włożyli jej kremową koszuleczkę, bo tamten lipiec był naprawdę ciepły. Uśmiechała się tak ślicznie w jego ramionach i wtedy był najszczęśliwszym tatą na świecie. Jednak nikt nie był tak zachwycony malutką Matyldą jak jej starszy braciszek. Nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku i Louis dokładnie pamiętał jak pierwszego dnia większość czasu spędził przy jej łóżeczku i po prostu patrzył, kilka razy odważając się dotknąć jej pulchnego policzka. Okryta była tęczowym kocykiem, który Louis właśnie wydostał z głębin swojej szafy. Uśmiechnął się i przytulił miękki materiał do piersi. Jeszcze pachniał proszkiem do prania i nadal był puchaty i Louis nie miał serca go chować a co dopiero komuś oddać. Matylda go uwielbiała i ciągała się z nim prawie wszędzie, zawsze, gdy gdzieś wyjeżdżali brała go ze sobą, odkąd go dostała. Kochała go, byli nierozłączni i Louis naprawdę nie chciał się go pozbywać. Był częścią jej dzieciństwa. Zresztą jak wszystkie te rzeczy, które właśnie spakował. Po czasie jednak zapomniała, rzuciła go w kąt, gdzie się zakurzył, więc Louis go wyprał, ale nie chciała już go z powrotem.

Wstał i spojrzał na rzeczy w kartonie, zastanawiając się przez chwilę czy faktycznie było dobre to, co chciał zrobić. Na samą górę, stertę ubranek i czapeczek położył grzechotki i inne stare zabawki córki. Wszystkie się nie mieściły, więc poprawił swoją grzywkę, wsunął stopy w kapcie i ruszył do drzwi, by zejść do piwnicy i przynieść kolejny karton. Otworzył drzwi i niespodziewanie wpadł na swojego męża. Harry ubrany był w swój czarny szlafrok i Louis wiedział, że przed chwilą brał poranny prysznic, co było dość dziwne, bo zawsze mył się przed śniadaniem a nie przed obiadem. Właśnie. Miał pilnować gotującego się ryżu.

\- A ty, co? Obiad ci się spali - sapnął, kiedy brunet objął jego ramiona i wepchnął z powrotem do sypialni.

\- Już dawno jest gotowy - odparł Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem, w jego lewym policzku ukazał się dołeczek, a Louis nie mógł w to uwierzyć, że po tylu latach nadal jest okropnie pociągający i ma ten swój urok dwudziestolatka. Położył dłonie na jego nagiej piersi szczęśliwy, że zgolił to ohydne futro. To nie było ani estetyczne, ani seksowne, a już tym bardziej nie jest miło, kiedy się do niego tulił w nocy, a te kłaki wchodziły mu w uszy. Po prostu nie, dlatego jęczał mu od jakiegoś czasu, by się tego pozbył; co za ogromne szczęście, że to zrobił. Ten fakt nieco poprawił humor Louisowi. - Gdzie idziesz?

\- Po jeszcze jeden karton. Rzeczy się nie mieszczą. Może najlepiej wezmę dwa. – odparł, wymijając Harry'ego. Chwycił za klamkę i spojrzał na męża.

\- Ale na co ci to? - Harry zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nie pozwolił Louisowi odpowiedzieć. - Dlaczego to chowasz? - podszedł do szatyna i chwycił jego dłoń w swoją. Mężczyzna spuścił wzrok i uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby zawstydził się tym, co robił. - Lou?

\- Matylda jest już duża, nie potrzebuje tych wszystkich rzeczy, więc, po co mają się walać? – mruknął, patrząc w oczy Harry'ego. Brunet potrafił dostrzec w oczach męża jakby żal i tęsknotę. Zrozumiał, że Louis robił to nie dlatego, że chciał tylko czuł potrzebę pożegnania się.

\- A może jednak się przydadzą? - zanucił Harry, obejmując Louisa w pasie, przysunął go bliżej siebie i przytknął usta do jego skroni. Ten gest denerwował szatyna, bo przypominał mu, że był mniejszy od Harry'ego, jednocześnie uświadomił sobie, iż przecież przy nim jest bezpieczny, więc postarał się uśmiechnąć.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał cicho, odsuwając się od Harry'ego i spojrzał na niego uważnie. Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się z miękkim spojrzeniem i czułym uśmiechem, nieco zawadiackim. Taki wyraz twarzy uwydatniał jego zmarszczki w kącikach oczu. One miały swój urok. Dodawały mu jakby jasności na twarzy.

\- Wiesz, co mam na myśli - zaśmiał się Harry, zsuwając dłonie na pośladki męża. Louis zacisnął usta, starając się ukryć radosny uśmiech, zadowolony. Oczywiście, że wiedział, co miał na myśli. Nigdy po prostu o tym nie myślał i wydawało mu się, że Harry też nie, że obaj uważają, iż jest dobrze jak jest.

\- Chcesz kolejne dziecko? - szepnął cicho i delikatnie, jakby była to ich największa tajemnica i przyjemnością było o niej rozmawiać między sobą. Harry krótko kiwnął głową, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się ukazując białe zęby i dołeczki w rumianych policzkach. Mocno zaciskał dłonie na pupie męża, który patrzył na niego lekko zdumiony, ale jednocześnie gotów od razu się zgodzić.

\- Mhm, chciałbym - kiwnął krótko, nagle poważniejąc. Louis obserwował go przez chwilę, zastanawiając się. Chciał dziecko? Trzeciego brzdąca? Sam nie wiedział. Kochał swoje dzieci, opiekowanie się malutką Matyldą było dla niego przyjemnością. W sumie to nawet tęsknił za tamtymi czasami. Trzymając pierwsze śpioszki córki wzruszył się, nie dlatego, że ona tak szybko urosła, ale dlatego, że brakowało mu tego wszystkiego. Wstawania wcześnie rano by ją nakarmić i zaraz pójść z nią spać, tulenia małego ciałka, słuchania rozkosznego śmiechu, wychodzenia na spacer z wózkiem. Byłoby miło, gdyby mógł przeżyć to jeszcze raz, ze swoim mężem.

Tylko, że w ich wieku nie mieli już szans na adopcję niemowlaka. Prawdopodobnie dostaliby zgodę na pięcioletnie dziecko. A to Louisowi zbytnio nie odpowiadało, bo wiedział, że nie potrafiłby wychować już tak dużego dziecka, nie poradziłby sobie. Nie miałby nawet odwagi, ponieważ takiemu dziecku jest już o wiele trudniej się zasymilować w nowym miejscu, z nowymi ludźmi. Naprawdę nie chciał ryzykować.

\- Wiesz, że nie możemy już zaadoptować miesięcznego malucha? - westchnął z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Chwycił za miękkie rąbki szlafroka Harry'ego i naciągnął je bardziej na jego nagą pierś. Brunet ujął w dłonie te męża i ścisnął lekko.

\- Jak to? - spytał zdziwiony. Błądził wzrokiem po odsłoniętych ramionach Louisa, ale bardziej był zainteresowany tematem rozmowy.

\- Nie słuchałeś? Jesteśmy już za starzy na takie maleństwo - zaśmiał się gorzko Louis - Mam już prawie czterdzieści lat.

\- Dokładnie to trzydzieści osiem i to za osiem miesięcy, mój drogi - zauważył Harry. Tego zawsze pilnował. Nie lubił, kiedy Louis mówił o sobie w ten sposób, że jest stary. Bo w cale nie był, był jeszcze młodym mężczyzną, pięknym i energicznym. A czterdzieści lat to dopiero połowa życia. Jeszcze przecież zdążyliby wychować dziecko, jeśli zaadoptowaliby kilkumiesięczne. Procedury adopcyjne są bez sensu, takiego był zdania. Pomyślał, więc o surogatce. Coś takiego by kosztowało, ale może jednak warto było spróbować, może…

\- Tato? - zawołała Matylda zza drzwi ich sypialni, po czym zapukała delikatnie, uchyliła je i zajrzała niepewnie. Louis posłał jej uśmiech odsuwając się od męża na krok, a ona weszła błądząc wzrokiem pomiędzy ich dwóch, aż w końcu zatrzymała go na Harrym. Czasami było jej trudno zwracać się do nich. Zdarzało się, że sama nie wiedziała, do kogo mówi. Mieć dwóch ojców było nieciekawe, bo kiedy mówiła “tato” oni obaj na nią patrzyli a ona czuła się zmieszana, zakłopotana. Jednak najczęściej, gdy chciała coś od Louisa, nazywała go tatkiem albo tatusiem, co wyłapała od Michaela, który do Harry'ego zwracał się żartobliwie “ojcze”. W końcu to on był głową rodziny.

\- Pomożesz mi zmienić trociny Albertowi? - wyszczerzyła swoje ząbki i zmrużyła oczy a dłonie schowała za plecami, co wyłapała od Harry'ego. Brunet robił tak, kiedy chciał, aby ktoś (Louis) coś za niego zrobił lub mu pomógł.

\- Pewnie – odparł, nachylając się do niej i przeczesał jej miękkie falowane włosy. Zapuszczała już od roku, kiedy w jej ósme urodziny Louis sam podciął jej końcówki. Teraz stawały się już grubsze i zdrowsze, a ona powoli dorastała i była z niej naprawdę śliczna dziewczynka.

Harry poszedł z nią do salonu, gdzie była klatka z Albertem a Louis wziął karton pełen starych rzeczy córki, zaniósł go do piwnicy skąd wziął kolejne puste pudło i wrócił do sypialni, by spakować resztę. Schował tam jeszcze kilka pluszowych misiów, miękkich pieluszek i kolorowych pościeli. Starał się nie myśleć o malutkim dziecku, którego nie mogą mieć. Harry sprawił, że zaczął o tym myśleć, o kolejnym członku ich rodziny, malutkim chłopczyku lub dziewczynce, które mógłby kochać i pieścić, wychowywać. Jednak nie chciał kilkuletniego dziecka, to nie wchodziło w grę, nie chciał takiemu maluchowi mieszać w głowie, przysparzać problemów i sobie i jemu. Musiał, więc zrezygnować z takich myśli i pragnień. Postanowił się czymś zająć, dlatego szybko spakował grzechotki do kartonu i zaniósł go do piwnicy, po czym poszedł do salonu, gdzie był jego mąż razem z córką. Bawili się z ich świnką na zmianę głaszcząc ją i turlając jej włóczkę. Uśmiechnął się i niezauważony wsunął się na kanapę. Leżał i patrzył na nich.

Byli tacy podobni. Matylda chyba za dużo przebywała z Harrym, bo przejęła po nim wszystkie nawyki. Jest cholerną wegetarianką i je okropnie dużo warzyw, tak jak jej ojciec, a Louis za nic w świecie nie może przekonać jej do hamburgera. Za to chodzi często na fast foody z Michaelem, o czym oczywiście Matylda i Harry nie wiedzą. Wstają także bardzo wcześnie, wcześniej od szatyna. Nie lubią się też lenić, nie potrafią się po prostu położyć, tak jak właśnie Louis tylko przez cały robią “coś”, ani chwili odpoczynku. Ale kiedy już się nudzą, to oboje sięgają po książkę; Harry po jakiegoś thrillera a Matylda po bajkę o księżniczkach. Są także spokojni, nie robią dużo hałasu. Jednak różni ich jedna rzecz: Harry jest grzeczniutki jak aniołek, za to jego córka to zawodowy rozrabiaka. Nie ma tygodnia by jej wychowawczyni nie zadzwoniła do rodziców, aby poinformować ich o kolejnym wybryku lub uwadze. No cóż.. łączyła ich też złośliwość.

\- Lou, chcesz potrzymać Alberta? - odezwał się Harry, trzymając w ramionach świnkę morską. Louis prawie przysypiał, oczy miał ciężkie i tak okropnie dobrze mu się leżało na kanapie z kocem na stopach. Powoli odpływał, drzemał sobie miło, a Harry musiał mu przeszkodzić. Mruknął coś, nawet nie ruszając powieką i miał cichą nadzieję, że mąż da mu spokój. - Louis - zanucił zabawnie i wstał z dywanu ze świnką w dłoniach. Przykucnął przy kanapie i Alberta posadził przed twarzą szatyna. Futrzak podreptał do niego i zaczął lizał i skubać czubek jego nosa.

\- Ugh.. Harry. Daj mi spokój - jęknął sennie, ciężko, po czym obrócił się plecami do młodszego, nie przejmując się tym, że prawie strącił Alberta.

\- Nie śpij. Nie możesz spać w dzień, bo będzie boleć cię głowa - zauważył Harry, wstał i wsunął świnkę do klatki. Louis nie odpowiadał, więc Harry kiwnął do Matyldy, która zrozumiała, o co chodziło jej tacie. Z szerokim uśmiechem podeszła do Louisa, na paluszkach, tak by nie usłyszał, po czym z wrzaskiem wskoczyła na niego, siadając na jego biodrach. Louis sapnął zaskoczony, niemiło zaskoczony, zdenerwowany. Miał ochotę nakrzyczeć na córkę. Bolało go biodro, kiedy spojrzał na nią, ale uśmiechała się do niego, szczęśliwie, więc co miał zrobić… Zły wyraz twarzy zniknął, spojrzał na nią czule a potem na Harry'ego jednak juz nie tak przyjemnie. Jego miał ochotę ukatrupić, bo wiedział czyja to była sprawka. Matylda nigdy nie denerwowała zmęczonego taty.

\- Czemu obaj jesteście tacy wredni? – jęknął, unosząc się do góry na łokciach, tym samym zrzucając z siebie córkę. Dziewczynka usiadła na drugim końcu kanapy.

\- Ja nie jestem. Tata mi kazał - zaśmiała się Ealy, Louis zmrużył oczy na Harry'ego.

\- Tyran - skwitował męża, który przycupnął sobie na stoliku.

\- To z miłości – odparł, zabawnie poruszając brwiami. Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie uważam, że miłość polega na budzeniu swojego męża, tato - zauważyła Matylda poważniejąc i spojrzała znacznie na Harry'ego.

\- Nasza miłość jest inna, słonko – odparł, przyglądając się Louisowi z uśmiechem po czym wstał, wdrapał się na kanapę obok niego i wziął w ramiona mimo, że stawiał opór.

\- Zostaw mnie, ty brutalu - jęczał Louis, starając się wyrwać, chichotał, gdy mąż zaczął całować go po szyi. To był jego czuły punkt, więc szybko się poddał. Osunął się na kanapie, Harry usadowił się na jego kolanach, pod koszulkę wsunął dłonie, błądząc nimi po brzuchu a usta nie potrafiły się oderwać od delikatnej skóry.

\- Nie chcę na to patrzeć! Idę malować! - krzyknęła Matylda, dłońmi zasłaniając oczy i pobiegła schodami do swojego pokoju.

Harry nie lubił, gdy malowała (farbami, jak zawsze) bez jego nadzoru, bo potrafiła wszystko wymazać, twierdząc, że tego wymagała jej wena, wszystko, co miała pod ręką. Tym razem nie miał nawet ochoty jej upomnieć. Wolał zająć się swoim mężem. Delikatnie muskał jego żuchwę, palce wciskały się w jego miękkie boki, po czym zajął się miejscem za uchem. Louis sapnął na to doznanie, kochał być tak pieszczonym, kochał, kiedy Harry tak go traktował, gdy o niego dbał. Kochał mieć nad sobą jego silne ciało. Kochał Harry'ego.

\- Kocham cię – mruknął, wsuwając dłonie w jego miękkie loki, dziś rano umyte, pachnące malinowym szamponem. Wygiął się delikatnie dając mu lepszy dostęp, jego noga wsunęła się pomiędzy łydki męża.

Och.

Czuł dokładnie jak stawał się twardy. Jego serce przyśpieszyło, nie był na to gotowy. Nie chciał tego w tamtej chwili. Ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że on też się podniecił. Miał gęsią skórkę a jego ciało domagało się więcej pieszczot. Harry pachniał tak ślicznie, a oni kochali się aż tydzień temu.

\- Bardzo. Ja ciebie też. - odparł młodszy, odsuwając się od brody Louisa i przywarł ustami do tych jego.

Dłońmi muskał skórę jego brzucha, a po chwili wsunął je pod gumkę jego spodni. Louis sapnął w pocałunku. Chciał go powstrzymać, zacisnął palce w jego włosach, dosyć mocno i próbował go odciągnąć, ale Harry się nie dawał. Osiadł na jego udach i całował zachłannie. To było dobre, bardzo, ale nie na miejscu. Nie w tej chwili, Haroldzie.

Nie mieli dwudziestu lat, by obściskiwać się na kanapie rodziców. Sami byli rodzicami, a ich córka w swoim pokoju, prawdopodobnie zaraz będzie schodzić i ich nakryje. Harry nie wydawał się tym przejmować. On nigdy się nie przejmował. Louis był jego mężem, byli małżeństwem i nie uważał, że to coś złego gdy okazywał mu uczucie. A zwłaszcza przy dzieciach. Powinni wiedzieć, że ich rodzice się kochają. Rodzina pełna miłości i akceptacji to rodzina idealna, przecież.

\- Harry, proszę - westchnął szatyn, kiedy mąż całował jego obojczyki, dłonie zatrzymały się na biodrach i trzymały go mocno. Podobało mu się, oczywiście, że tak. Ale byłoby lepiej gdyby to działo się w nocy w ich sypialni. Harry po prostu na za dużo sobie pozwalał.

\- O co mnie prosisz, kochanie? - mruknął niskim, kuszącym głosem. On naprawdę zapomniał o wszystkim i liczył się dla niego tylko Louis.

\- Przestań - warknął Louis, chwytając go za ramiona i odsunął go od siebie. Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Zrobił coś nie tak? Louis wydawał się być rozdrażniony i naprawdę mocno wkurzony. Brunet patrzył na niego smutnym wzrokiem, przepraszając go-sam nie wiedział za co-a Louis po chwili uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. W obie dłonie ujął twarz mężczyzny i przysunął do siebie tak, że ich nosy się zetknęły.

\- Nie teraz – szepnął, zanim zębami chwycił dolną wargę męża. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, co Harry odwzajemnił i pomyślał sobie, że Louis jest wkurwiający, ale bardzo go kocha. Cmoknął go w nos, potem w skroń a na koniec złączył ich wargi w głośnym dziecięcym pocałunku.

\- Możecie już skończyć? - zaśmiała się Matylda, zeskakując po jednym schodku. W dłoniach trzymała dużą białą kartkę i pudełko farb. Położyła wszystko na białym dywaniku przy stole, a Harry miał ochotę to skomentować, kazać jej to zabrać, bo już raz upaćkała jego ukochany dywan, jednak Louis go powstrzymał. Przyciągnął mocno do siebie, tak, że jego głowa opadła na klatkę piersiową szatyna, Louis trzymał ją mocno i złożył pocałunek na czubku.

\- Już nic nie robimy - odparł z uśmiechem, patrząc jak córka zdejmuje ze stolika dwa kubki, które zaniosła do kuchni i miseczkę z ciasteczkami. Rozłożyła na nim kartkę i wzięła się za malowanie.

\- Jak coś pobrudzi, to będzie twoja wina - szepnął Harry do Louisa. Ułożył się na jego piersi i pozwolił, aby mąż przeczesywał jego włosy.

\- Czepiasz się - Louis machnął ręką, patrząc dumnie na córkę. Wiedział, że to tylko dziecięca zabawa, ale Matylda naprawdę uwielbiała malować. W głębi duszy pragnął, by to stało się jej pasją, by było jej największym talentem, który chciałaby rozwijać. Mogłaby pójść na Akademię Sztuk Pięknych, mogłaby być malarką, sławną i cenioną, artystką. Byłby z niej niesamowicie dumny. Zresztą już jest. - Co malujesz?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. To będzie abstrakcja. - odparła Matylda, maczając pędzelek w niebieskiej farbie i zaczęła nim mazać po całej kartce. Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Abstrakcja, mówisz? - zdziwił się Harry. Nie miał pojęcia, że jego córka zna takie słowo. Co dzień go zaskakiwała i czasami miał wrażenie, że jest mądrzejsza od Michaela, jeśli nie od jego samego.

\- Num - bąknęła - Takie nie wiadomo, co to jest. Będzie ładne - wytłumaczyła ojcu, zerknąwszy na niego ukradkiem. Harry zacisnął usta i kiwnął, jakby w zadumie. Spojrzał na Louisa i przez chwilę, naprawdę krótką patrzyli na siebie bez wyrazu, bez słowa, bez emocji, po czym młodszy nachylił się do męża i złożył miękkiego buziaka na jego ustach. Szatyn uśmiechnął się w trakcie, złapał Harry'ego za kark i pogłębił pieszczotę. Jego palce wbijały się mocno w kręgi bruneta, który w odwecie przygryzł jego dolną wargę i skubnął górną ciągnąc bardziej do siebie. Zaśmiali się obaj i zakończyli ostatnim głośnym buziakiem. Mieli szczęście, że Ealy była zbyt zajęta tworzeniem kolejnego dzieła i nie zwróciła im uwagi. 

W drzwiach wejściowych nagle został przekręcony zamek. Louis uśmiechnął się, bo do domu właśnie wrócił Michael, w sam raz na obiad. Jeszcze godzinka i będą mogli zasiąść do stołu. Ryż i warzywa już na nich czekały, Harry po prostu nie lubił jeść od razu po ugotowaniu, lubił sobie poczekać i odpocząć po ciężkiej pracy, jaką jest robienie obiadu w niedzielę. Wmawiał wszystkim, że wtedy lepiej smakuje, kiedy jeszcze trochę się poczeka. 

\- Syn przyszedł - mruknął Louis, wyglądając do korytarza.

\- Miał przyjść z tym swoim kolegą, co nie? - spytał Harry, bo coś tam słyszał, ale nie był pewien.

\- Mhm, z Calumem. Niby ma zostać na obiad. Z resztą i tak będzie musiał, bo zaraz będzie.

\- W domu! - krzyknął Michael z korytarza. Louis słyszał jak ze swoim kolegą się grzebią i po chwili drepczą do salonu. Obok blondyna stanął mocno opalony chłopak, w dłoni trzymał plecak i uśmiechał się miło. - Rodzice - Calum. Calum - rodzice - westchnął Michael, nie mogąc znieść radosnego wzroku Louisa. Nie rozumiał, czemu ojciec się tak cieszył. Rany. Przecież tylko przyprowadził kumpla. To nic takiego.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się Calum, po czym zerknął na małą dziewczynkę siedzącą przy stole. Patrzyła na niego mrużąc oczy, co wyglądało zabawnie.

\- A to moja okropna siostra – burknął, wskazując na Matyldę, ale uśmiechał się delikatnie. Dziewięciolatka nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

\- Cześć panienko - Calum spróbował już od razu załapać kontakt z dziewczynką, jednak ona nie była taka łatwa. Wycelowała w niego pędzlem i spojrzała złowrogo.

\- Spadaj - bąknęła i wróciła do swojego wcześniejszego zajęcia. Chłopak zaśmiał się, bo siostra Michaela była urocza i zabawna. Za to jej rodzice nie byli zadowoleni, szczególnie Louis.

\- Matylda, co to miało znaczyć? - Louis splótł ramiona na piersi, tym samym zrzucając z siebie męża, który ułożył się z głową na jego brzuchu. Matylda wzruszyła ramionami. Louis pokręcił na nią głową, ale szybko wrócił spojrzeniem na Caluma i posłał mu uśmiech. - Zostajesz na obiedzie, prawda?

\- Tak, bo..

\- Chodź do mnie już - westchnął Michael, łapiąc chłopaka za nadgarstek i pociągnął go w kierunku schodów. Szybko wspięli się na górę i zamknęli w pokoju chłopaka.

\- Sorry za siostrę. Mówiłem, że jest okropna - powiedział Michael, kiedy opadł na swoje łóżko. Chłopak przysiadł przy nim i chwilę rozglądał się po pokoju przyjaciela.

\- Przestań. To jeszcze dzieciak, mała dziewczynka. Jest urocza - odparł uśmiechając się szczerze. Był pewien, że jeszcze kilka dni i zdąży się z nią zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Taa - parsknął blondyn. Mógł sobie mówić jak straszna jest jego siostra, ale w gruncie rzeczy była naprawdę kochana i mimo że denerwowała go okropnie to starszy brat był dla niej wzorem, a on czuł się zaszczycony. - Patrz, co mam - podszedł do szafki przy oknie skąd zabrał płytę CD i pomachał nią przed twarzą Caluma.

\- Ooo, chętnie zagram w… grę o.. Samolotach, taa. - zaśmiał się dość głośno. Dużo opowiadał chłopakowi o swoich grach, gry były jego pasją i miał ich mnóstwo. Większość swojego czasu poświęcał właśnie grom, szczególnie online, ale także grał w te zakupione w sklepie. Michael natomiast za tym nie przepadał, ale zdarzało mu się, kiedy jakaś gierka wpadła mu w ręce. Teraz właśnie przypadkiem tak się stało, więc chciał się pochwalić.. może nawet załapać większy kontakt z kolegą, znaleźć kolejny wspólny język, chyba nie rozumiejąc tego, kiedy Calum mu powiedział, że aby się przyjaźnić, nie muszą lubić wszystko to samo, czy robić wspólnie każdą rzecz. Michael po prostu chciał się przypodobać, chciał mieć naprawdę przyjaciela, większość życia posiadając jedynie przelotne przyjaźnie a teraz przyjaźniąc się z dziewczyną. Wybaczcie mu to, jak Calum to zrobił.

Włączył laptopa, do którego wsunął płytę i pozwolił, aby się załadowała. Gra musiała się oczywiście zainstalować, co zaczęło trwać.. długo.

\- Chyba w to jeszcze nie grałeś, co? - zaśmiał się Calum, widząc zmarnowaną minę kumpla. Chłopak pokręcił głową, na co on zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

\- Co się śmiejesz pacanie? Niedawno dopiero ją dostałem. Wujek Niall mi dał. W sumie to przeważnie z nim gram.

\- Twój wujek gra? A on czasem nie jest stary?

\- Czy ja wiem.. Jest w wieku moich rodziców. Całkiem zwyczajnie chyba – odparł, szukając w szufladzie myszkę, którą podpiął do laptopa. Tak łatwiej mu się pracowało. - Czasem mi się wydaje, że chyba jest uzależniony od tych gier, tak jak ty.

\- On jest gejem, nie? - spytał delikatnie, na co Michael krótko kiwnął głową. - Ma chłopaka?

\- Męża. Tak jak moi rodzice. Wujek Liam.. on też jest całkiem spoko - odparł z uśmiechem, w ogóle nie wstydząc się swojej rodziny, bo Niall i Liam byli oczywiści rodziną, tak samo jak ciotka Gemma czy cała reszta ciotek.

\- Mają dzieci? - wypytywał Calum, czując się całkiem swobodnie w tym temacie, skoro Michaelowi nie przeszkadzało o tym rozmawiać. Chciał tylko zaczerpnąć parę informacji, bliżej się poznać, poznać jego życie..

\- Mhm. Polly ma siedem lat, a Nolan ma dwa latka, super dzieciak. Adoptowali go jak miał osiem miesięcy. Moja siostra miała cztery - dodał szeptem, nieco smutniejąc. Czasem myślał o tym. Było mu przykro, że on i Matylda nie są powiązani genetycznie, tak jak on i Louis, czy Harry i Matylda. Ale byli rodziną. Dostawał tyle miłości, ile jego rodzice potrafili mu dać, Matylda również nie narzekała, a wiedziała, że jest adoptowana. Rodzina jest tam, gdzie ludzie się kochają, tak jak Harry zawsze im mówił.

Calum nie odpowiedział. Kiwnął krótko głową i posłał Michaelowi uśmiech. Czekali już naprawdę długo, a gra wciąż nie chciała się załadować, co ich obu irytowało.

\- Ale nie przeszkadza ci to, nie? - po chwili odezwał się Michael, wracając spojrzeniem na kumpla.

\- Co?

\- Um.. to, że mam dwóch ojców.

\- No ej, pewnie, że nie - zaśmiał się melodyjnie - Czemu by miało? Byłbym hipokrytą - dodał już mniej pewnie, ale nie spuszczał wzroku z blondyna. Chłopak przyglądał mu się zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się.

\- Jesteś gejem? - spytał cicho, na wszelki wypadek gdyby Louis podsłuchiwał za drzwiami. Wiedział, że jego oczy zrobiły się duże i wyglądał głupio, zdziwiony. Ale Calum wciąż uważnie na niego patrzył.

Kiwnął jednocześnie przysuwając się bliżej Michaela, tak, że mógł już dostrzec małego pieprzyka nad jego brwią. Czuł jak jego oddech przyśpiesza i miał wrażenie, że słyszy przyśpieszone bicie serca.

\- Czy to problem? - spytał Calum, o wiele ciszej od Stylesa.

\- Nie - westchnął blondyn, błądząc wzrokiem po całej twarzy przyjaciela. Tak nagle wyłączyło mu się myślenie. Jego głowa stała się pusta. Żadnych myśli, tylko patrzył. Doszedł do wniosku, że Calum był całkiem ładny. Jego usta były pulchne i… dlaczego w ogóle przyszło mu to do głowy? Nie potrafił przestać zaglądać w jego brązowe oczy, jakby zahipnotyzowały go, nie pozwoliły odejść. A może sam nie chciał. Pozwolił, aby chłopak przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Ich nosy zetknęły się a potem Mulat przycisnął swoje wargi do tych Michaela.

To nie trwało długo, nawet nie zdążył się tym nacieszyć. Blondyn odskoczył jak oparzony, wstał z krzesła obrotowego i odsunął się na drugi koniec pokoju. Calum spuścił wzrok. Wiedział, że nie powinien. Za dużo sobie pozwolił. To było nie na miejscu. Nawet nie spytał, a Michael nie dał mu żadnego znaku, że chce. Był po prostu zszokowany, zdezorientowany a on wykorzystał moment. Pewnie stracił już szansę nawet na przyjaźń. Michael mu się podobał i nie umiał już tego ukryć, tym samym zawiódł ich obu.

\- Przepraszam, Michael, ja..

\- Wiesz, co? Ja mam chyba jakiś projekt do zrobienia – bąknął, trzęsącym się głosem. Nawet nie spojrzał na chłopaka, błądził wzrokiem po pokoju.

\- Projekt? Co?

\- No wiesz, zaraz koniec roku, muszę podciągnąć oceny. To na jutro, więc myślę, że chyba musisz iść - zaśmiał się nerwowo, podchodząc do drzwi, które otworzył dając znać chłopakowi, by po prostu wyszedł.

\- Mikie..

\- Nie. Idź już, okej? Odprowadzę cię – szepnął, starając się uśmiechnąć, ale bardziej wyszło mu jak grymas. Calum kiwnął smutno głową, wziął swój plecak i z żalem w sercu skierował się do wyjścia.

\- Co jest? Już idziesz? - zdziwił się Louis. Właśnie rozkładał talerze na obiad a przyjaciel syna postanowił wyjść.

\- Tak. Calum musi zrobić jakiś projekt, prawda? - odparł Michael, zbyt szybko i zbyt nerwowo. Trzymał klamkę otwartych drzwi i niecierpliwił się bardzo, kiedy chłopak zakładał buty. Wyglądał na lekko spanikowanego, a Louis kompletnie nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Harry zszedł do restauracji po papierowe chusteczki a Matylda zaszyła się w łazience. Został z tym całkiem sam.

\- Zostań na obiad. - poprosił łagodnie, z delikatnym uśmiechem. Calum wyglądał, jakby bał się odpowiedzi, za to Michael chciał chyba uderzyć ojca.

\- Naprawdę nie mogę. Do widzenia - mruknął, chwycił plecak i wyszedł. Michael zatrzasnął za nim drzwi. Spuścił wzrok i przemknął obok Louisa. Wbiegł po schodach i szatyn słyszał jak trzasnął drzwiami.

Co się właściwie stało? Pokłócili się? Sytuacja nie wyglądała przyjemnie. Obaj zachowywali się dość niezręcznie i wyraźnie Louis nie miał prawa się dowiedzieć, jaki jest powód tego wszystkiego.

\- Wziąłem te w kaczuszki, może być? W ogóle ten Calum wyszedł. Jakiś dziwny. Wiesz coś? - odezwał się Harry, wchodząc do domu i do kuchni. Louis spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przecież miał zostać na obiad. I na kolację. Sam mówiłeś. Louis, o co chodzi?

\- Jeju, nie wiem. - burknął zdenerwowany, opuszczając ramiona po obu stronach ciała. - Michael powiedział, że ma niby jakiś projekt i wyszedł. Cholera wie, o co im chodzi. Dziwnie się zachowywali. Nie wiem, co się stało, ale coś się stało. Mikie najwyraźniej nie chciał, że Calum został. Myślę, że chyba kazał mu wyjść. Calumowi było smutno. – mruknął, sięgając do patelni z warzywami, po czym zaczął nakładać porcję na córki. - Zawołaj Matyldę. Niech ręce umyje. Ja porozmawiam z Mikiem. - odłożył talerz na stół i ruszył do schodów. Harry złapał go za dłoń i pociągnął do siebie. Ich miednice się zetknęły.

\- Lou, daj spokój. To są ich sprawy. – szepnął, sięgając dłonią do włosów męża i odgarnął grzywkę z jego czoła. Dostrzegł kilka siwych kosmyków, na co uśmiechnął się. Nie mógł powiedzieć o tym Louisowi, bo oszaleje.

\- Rodzice są po to, by pomagać swoim dzieciom. – burknął, starając się odepchnąć męża.

\- Gdyby chciał, to by nam powiedział. Louis, mówię poważnie. Zrobisz jeszcze większy bałagan. Michael jest dorosły, potrafi sobie poradzić z kłótnią z kumplem.

Louis myślał chwilę nad słowami Harry'ego, kiwnął krótko i rozluźnił się w jego ramionach. Brunet uśmiechnął się i nachylił, chcąc go pocałować i wtedy on wyrwał się i pognał na górę. Stanął przed drzwiami do pokoju syna i zapukał krótko.

\- Mikie? Michael, co stało? - spytał miękko, w odpowiedzi dostał ciszę Za nim stał Harry przez parę sekund, dopóki poszedł do pokoju córki. - Porozmawiaj ze mną. Możesz otworzyć drzwi?

\- Nie - burknął Michael, wyraźnie brzmiał na złego. - Odejdź.

\- Mikie..

\- Powiedziałem idź sobie! - krzyknął, tak, że Louis aż odskoczył od drzwi. Michael nigdy nie odzywał się do niego w taki sposób. Nigdy tak na niego nie nakrzyczał. To było nowe, niespodziewane i niemiłe. Louis czuł się źle i naprawdę zrobiło mu się przykro. Był zły na syna, jasne. Ale nie zamierzał na niego krzyczeć. Spuścił głowę i ze łzami w oczach zszedł na dół. Harry stał u dołu schodów i patrzył na niego współczująco. Wyciągnął ramiona do męża, a on bez słowa wpadł w nie, przytulił się mocno. Tutaj czuł się dobrze. Czuł się lepiej.

\- Prosiłem cię - szepnął Harry wprost do jego ucha, tak by ciekawska Matylda nie usłyszała. Dziewczynka patrzyła na tę sytuację całkowicie jej nie rozumiejąc, nie wiedziała jak się zachować, więc po prostu siedziała cicho. Michael w końcu nigdy aż tak nie krzyczał na rodziców.

Louis bez słowa odsunął się i podszedł do stołu, gdzie usiadł i przyciągnął do siebie talerz z warzywami i ryżem. Harry wszedł jeszcze na górę i poprosił syna, by zszedł na obiad. Bez odpowiedzi, oczywiście.

Usiadł i posłał uśmiech córce. Matylda wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć. Może nawet pocieszyć tatę, który mieszał widelcem w swoim obiedzie. Grzywka zasłaniała całą jego twarz, ale Harry był pewien, że w jego oczach były łzy. Louisowi było po prostu przykro.

Michael nie zszedł na obiad. Do końca dnia nie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju.


	6. Chapter 6

Wcale nie uśmiechało mu się wstawać o piątej rano, by pojechać na targ i kupić dziesięć kilogramów czerwonej papryki, osiem żółtej, dwa kilogramy marchewki i pietruszki, 100 sztuk jajek i jeszcze jakieś zioła. Dostawca wczoraj zawalił, bo podobno zamówili tylko por, ogórki i brokuły, co było nieprawdą i Louis musiał ich dzisiaj zaopatrzyć. W takim wypadku musiał wcześnie wstać, by pojechać na ten cholerny targ i najlepiej by było, gdyby wykupił cały, wszystko co kurwa mieli, ale Harry go wyśmiał. Był zły po prostu. Przyzwyczaił się do wstawania o dziewiątej i był już przygotowany, by wstać o ósmej i pojechać z dziećmi na zakończenie roku na dziesiątą, ale Harry pokrzyżował jego plany.

Wyłączył swój budzik, żeby nie obudzić męża i obrócił się na drugi bok. Leżał chwilę starając się utrzymać oczy otwarte, co było naprawdę ciężkie. Czuł jakby mógł zasnąć w każdej chwili, szczególnie, że było mu cieplutko i Harry przycisnął się do jego pleców. Nie chciał wychodzić z łóżka. Nad ranem zawsze najlepiej się śpi, kiedy już trzeba wstać, i kiedy twój piękny mąż łasi się do ciebie przez sen.

Jednak Louis nie był typem, który nie dotrzymuje słowa lub nie wywiązuje się ze swoich obowiązków albo ma wszystko w przysłowiowej dupie. Ekhem, nie wszystko. I nie chciał też widzieć zawodu na twarzy Harry'ego i męczyć się z jego niezadowoleniem, bo niezadowolony Harry jest smutny i nie chce się nawet przytulać. A Louis kocha się przytulać, szczególnie z nim. To oczywiste.

Wywlókł się z łóżka, w łazience usiadł na zamkniętym klozecie i z zamkniętymi oczami zaczął myć zęby. Był wręcz nie do życia, czuł się jakby nie spał od trzech dni i ktoś nadal mu na to nie pozwalał, jego oczy były ciężkie i piekły a ciało wiotkie, tęskniło za miękką pościelą. Na zewnątrz natomiast było strasznie mglisto, ponuro, wietrznie i mokro, bo wczoraj padał deszcz. Wyglądało na to, że dziś też pojawią się opady. Louisowi nagle zrobiło się zimno, a dreszcz przeszedł przez jego ciało. Nie miał na to ochoty, nie chciał wychodzić z domu, oszczędźcie mu tego.

Czy to źle, że, podczas gdy robił sobie kawę do termosu (nie miał ochoty jeść tak wcześnie - Harry go za to zatłucze) miał nadzieję, że jego mąż zaraz zejdzie i poprosi, by został, powie, że wcale tego nie potrzebują i niech Louis wraca do łóżka i śpi sobie dalej. Ale nie. To się nie stało. Miał jeszcze jakąś nadzieję, kiedy zakładał buty, ale zniknęła ona, gdy w płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym wyszedł z domu. W dłoni miał swój biały termos z cudownym tekstem czas na relaks jest wtedy, gdy nie masz na niego czasu. Czytając to z nikłym uśmiechem miał ochotę zawrócić i pójść spać, ale przypomniał sobie o Harrym. No i nie mógł.

Wsiadł w samochód, w Range Rovera Harry'ego, wcześniej upewniając się, że bagażnik i tylne siedzenia są puste. Upił kilka naprawdę dużych łyków swojej kawy, po czym odpalił i wyjechał z parkingu. Drogi były tak zamglone, że ledwo widział znaki przed nim, co było dość dziwne w mieście. Sprzedawcy na targu już byli rozpakowani, kiedy on dojechał i pomyślał sobie czy ci ludzie są normalni, będąc tu już od szóstej rano. O której wstawali, o czwartej? Czy ktoś ich skrzywdził? Albo groził krzywdą, jeśli nie wstaną tak wcześnie? Byli zmuszani? Czy po prostu chorzy? Ugh. Durne myśli wtargnęły do jego niewyspanej głowy, co w takiej sytuacji było dla niego zwyczajne. Zawsze wariował, gdy był niewyspany, rozdrażniony czy zirytowany. Miał nadzieję, że Harry go jakoś za to przeprosi. Mężczyzna przecież wiedział, że jego mąż nie jest stworzony do takich rzeczy i przez dwie godziny nie odezwał się do niego słowem, później udobruchany pocałunkami w skórę jego brzucha. Teraz liczył na coś więcej.

Wyjął swój telefon, a z niego karteczkę zapisanymi warzywami do zakupienia i był gotów zapłacić komukolwiek, by wpakował te rzeczy do jego samochodu. Cóż, to dość dziwne, że pewna pani zgodziła się, aby jej synowie mu pomogli pod warunkiem, że kupi jeszcze dwa kilogramy gruszek. Do cholery, przecież właśnie wydał fortunę, ale niech jej będzie. 

Może był trochę w lepszym humorze, kiedy wracał do domu, bo w sumie wcale się nie zmęczył, a kawa go obudziła. Jednak kilometr przed mieszkaniem i restauracją zaczęło padać. Urwanie chmury. Louis już dawno nie widział takiego deszczu, nic dziwnego, że kierowcy przed nim jak i za nim, jechali trzydzieści kilometrów na godzinę - nic nie było widać. Och, Boże. Jak on teraz wysiądzie z samochodu? To było niewykonalne. Nie, podczas gdy chyba morza się obróciły a ziemia najwyraźniej straciła grawitację. Czerwiec w tym roku był niesamowicie deszczowy. Louis miał tylko nadzieję, że wakacje dla jego dzieci będą ciepłe, by mogły spędzić je przyjemnie. Matko naturo, dwa miesiące to przecież nie tak dużo. Mogłaby się postarać. 

Teraz była z niej niezła suka, najwyraźniej robiła na złość wszystkim mieszkańcom Liverpoolu. Na szczęście, jeśli Louis się spóźni to zakupione warzywa nie będą potrzebne od razu, bo nikt do restauracji nie przyjdzie w taką pogodę. W jednej chwili ulice opustoszały i miasto było pełne wody i mglistego światła reflektorów.

\- Oj kochanie - sapnął Harry, trochę współczująco i trochę rozbawiony na widok doszczętnie przemoczonego Louisa. Szedł naburmuszony, a z jego twarzy i rąk skapywała woda, brudząc podłogę w restauracji, co akurat nie było ważne dla żadnego z nich. Louis, według Harry'ego, wyglądał uroczo taki naburmuszony i cały mokry i rumiany (oby tylko nie był chory).

\- To twoja wina, pacanie – burknął, nie zaszczycając męża nawet jednym malutkim spojrzeniem, wyminął go i skierował się do ich mieszkania.

Harry może trochę miał wyrzuty sumienia, ale tylko trochę.

Louis od razu poszedł pod prysznic, pod naprawdę gorącą wodę. Zrobiło mu się ciepło i jednocześnie bardzo miło i przyjemnie - kolejna rzecz, która potrafiła poprawić jego nastrój. Umył się żelem kakaowym, bo kochał ten zapach i owinął się w swój puchaty szlafrok. Była ósma, kiedy zapukał do drzwi córki i uśmiechnął się, widząc ją nadal śpiącą. Była niezwykłą dziewczynką lubiącą szkołę i nie przepadała za jej końcem, za to kiedy we wrześniu się rozpoczynała to potrafiła nie zmrużyć oka przez całą noc, nie mogąc się doczekać następnego dnia. Nie chodziło w tym o naukę, bo tego miłośniczką nie była. Raczej szkoła kojarzyła jej się przede wszystkim z przyjaciółmi, bo jej klasa była naprawdę zgrana, i z wybrykami. Tam spędzała połowę swojego dnia i to tam trafiały do niej najlepsze pomysły i w głębi duszy Louis cieszył się, że ta szkoła pomaga córce w rozwoju.

\- Matylda – zanucił, wchodząc w głąb pokoju, podszedł do okna i rozsunął zasłony w afrykańskie słonie, po czym uchylił okno. Mimowolnie zerknął na samotnego storczyka w białej doniczce i zrobił sobie mentalną notkę, by zaraz wrócić z garnuszkiem wody i podlać biedną roślinkę. - Ealy, wstajemy - dodał głośniej, siadając na łóżku córki. Dziewczynka obróciła się plecami do ojca i burknęła coś pod nosem, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało odmowę. - Kochanie, nie ma spania. Musisz się ubrać i zjeść śniadanko. Tata jest zajęty, więc zrobię ci naleśniki z marmoladą, okej? - może i była, jak Harry, zwolenniczką zdrowego jedzenia, ale naleśniki z różaną marmoladą to był dla niej rarytas. Słysząc to, poddała się i odwróciła z powrotem do taty. Wciąż zaspana, uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła ramiona do góry, by się rozciągnąć po całej nocy snu. Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech i wolną dłonią sięgnął do jej potarganych włosków; długich, czekoladowych, falowanych. To tak, jakby była malutką częścią jego i Harry'ego. Louis stwierdził właśnie teraz, że chyba nigdy nie przestanie o tym myśleć, o Matyldzie jako ich córce. 

\- No dobra. - bąknęła niby obojętnie, ale tak naprawdę to nie mogła się doczekać. Louis wyszczerzył się z wdzięcznością.

\- Idź się umyj i uczesz, okej? I ubierz to, co ci naszykowałem - poprosił ładnie i kiwnął głową w kierunku krzesła, gdzie leżała jej sukienka, elegancka, w sam raz na takie uroczystości jak zakończenie roku szkolnego. Jeszcze dwa miesiące i Matylda pójdzie do trzeciej klasy. Tak jak Michael, kiedy się tu przeprowadzili.

Wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi i poszedł do syna. Chłopak siedział na łóżku z kołdrą na nogach, a na siebie wciągał białą koszulę. Louis posłał mu uśmiech, co Michael odwzajemnił niemrawo. Był niewyspany, co widać było po jego zmrużonych oczach a blond włosy tworzyły jeden wielki bałagan. Był tak uderzająco podobny do Harry'ego, że Louisa lekko zabolało serce. On też by chciał mieć swojej dziecko.

Och. Okej. Nie powinien tak myśleć.

\- Naleśniki? - spytał Michaela, na co on wzruszył ramionami. Znów wydawał się być nie w humorze. Louis westchnął, po czym zostawił go samego i zszedł na dół, by przygotować dzieciom obiecane śniadanie.

Martwił się i już raz to okazał, a potem kolejny i nie wyszedł na tym dobrze. Teraz więc postanowił milczeć i jeśli Michael będzie chciał to sam do niego przyjdzie, nie będzie go zmuszał. Harry od zawsze miał do niego takie podejście, jednak Louis nie był taki i kiedy coś się działo to musiał jak najszybciej to wyjaśnić. Teraz przyjął taktykę męża i milczał.

Rozrobił ciasto na pulchne naleśniki i wylał odrobinę na patelnię. W międzyczasie, gdy się smażyły przygotował dzieciom kakao i ustawił talerzyki na stole wraz ze słoiczkiem marmolady i gruszkami, które dziś kupił, i które Harry najwyraźniej przyniósł.

Ułożył po trzy naleśniki na talerzach, a dla siebie zostawił dwa, które zje z jogurtem naturalnym. Ostatnio miał jakieś problemy z trawieniem i mało, co mu smakowało. Ostatecznie naleśniki zostawił i zjadł sam jogurt, zanim jeszcze Matylda zeszła na dół. W ślicznej sukience usiadła do stołu i wzięła się za pałaszowanie. Louis stanął za nią i sięgnął po szczotkę, którą przyniosła, licząc na to, że tata zrobi jej ładnego koczka. Rozczesał więc jej długie fale, zawinął na środku głowy i przełożył kok kilka razy różową puchatą gumką.

\- Chciałabyś pojechać gdzieś na wakacje? – spytał, siadając do stołu i sięgnął po chłodną wodę z cytryną. Nagle zrobiło mu się niedobrze i pomyślał, że ten jogurt musiał być po terminie. Później to sprawdzi.

\- Do babci. Dawno nie byliśmy. - mruknęła z uśmiechem i oblizała usta z marmolady.

To fakt. Dawno nie byli. Ostatnio na święta Bożego Narodzenia, pięć miesięcy temu. Anne z pewnością za nimi tęskniła. Przydałby im się taki urlop, może ze dwa tygodnie w Londynie. Zobaczyłby się z Zaynem i może z mamą i przede wszystkim z siostrami i bratem.

\- Porozmawiam z tatą – odparł, kiwając głową i dolał sobie wody. Matylda była zbyt zajęta swoimi naleśnikami na jakąkolwiek rozmowę.

\- Tato? - oboje usłyszeli za sobą głos Michaela. Chłopak stał u progu kuchni ubrany w czarne jeansy i białą koszulę. Przez szyję miał przewieszony bordowy krawat i trzymał jego końce patrząc na ojca błagalnie. Louis zaśmiał się i wstał do syna. - Pomożesz mi? - blondyn zmarszczył się, na co Louis zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Kiedy ty się nauczysz, hm? - sięgnął po krawat i powoli zaczął go dokładnie wiązać, tak jak robił to Harry'emu i sobie.

\- Może nigdy? - parsknął chłopak z nikłym uśmiechem, dłonią przeczesał grzywkę opadającą mu na oczy. Louis zerknął na niego.

\- Żona będzie ci wiązać? - zasugerował Louis trochę złośliwie a Michael oblał się rumieńcem, nie komentując tego.

Jego syn już dorastał. Praktycznie był dorosły, już wyższy od niego, samodzielny, zaraz skończy szkołę i zacznie swoje życie, bez nich. Tego najbardziej nie mógł przeboleć. Chciał uczestniczyć w życiu swojego dziecka, chciał być ważny i dlatego starał się być idealnym tatą.

\- Już – mruknął, poprawiając jeszcze węzeł, po czym odsunął się na krok od Michaela.

\- Dzięki - chłopak uśmiechnął się i podszedł do stołu, gdzie usiadł i zaczął jeść.

W międzyczasie Louis wrócił do swojej sypialni i przebrał się w coś trochę eleganckiego jak proste jeansy i szara koszula w kropki. Chciał wyglądać na porządnego ojca podczas zakończenia swojej córki. Oczywistym było, że Michael nie chciał go u siebie, to byłby obciach.

On zszedł jako pierwszy razem z kluczykami do samochodu, przy okazji mówiąc Harry'emu proste “cześć”. Harry'ego martwiło takie zachowanie syna. Może i powtarzał Louisowi, by dał mu przestrzeń, nie nagabywał go, ale się naprawdę przejmował. Bał się, że działo się coś złego, o czym nie chciał mu powiedzieć. Jeszcze chwila i nie wytrzyma i sam poważnie porozmawia z synem.

\- O której będziecie? - spytał Louisa, kiedy razem z Matyldą pojawili się w kuchni. Dziewczynka od razu podeszła do Asha i zaczęli rozmawiać o babeczkach, które niedługo muszą razem zrobić dla jej rodziców, bo już dawno temu jej to obiecał.

\- Uhmm, nie wiem. Jakoś koło jedenastej pewnie, może wcześniej, jeśli Mikie nie będzie chciał ze mną wracać. Pewnie pójdą gdzieś z Sally. – odparł, marszcząc przy tym nos. Coś nieładnie tu pachniało i miał wrażenie, że zwymiotuje. - Coś się zepsuło?

\- Że co? - zaśmiał się Harry, rozbawiony pytaniem męża i jednocześnie zdezorientowany jego wyrazem twarzy. Zawsze dbał o czystość w swojej kuchni i on sam nie czuł niczego nieprzyjemnego, tak samo jak nikt się nie skarżył.

\- Śmierdzi zepsutą kapustą – bąknął, oddalając się od Harry'ego i zaczął się rozglądać.

\- Wydaje ci się - szepnął Harry, chwytając w swoje dłonie biodra Lou i przyciągnął go do siebie. Zetknął ich czoła i wziął głęboki oddech, zaciągając się przyjemnym kakaowym zapachem. - Jedźcie, bo się spóźnicie - dodał jeszcze ciszej, po czym nachylił się i złożył czułego buziaka na ustach Louisa. Uśmiechnął się ponownie do niego, spoglądając i nie dał po sobie poznać, iż widzi, że Louis wyglądał jakoś niemrawo.

Szatyn zawołał córkę i razem poszli do samochodu, gdzie Michael siedział już na miejscu pasażera i wyraźnie widać po nim było, że lekko się zdenerwował tak długim czekaniem, jednak nic nie powiedział. 

Najpierw odwiózł jego, gdzie chłopak skierował się do szkoły razem z Sally pod rękę. Dziewczyna odmachała Louisowi, po czym razem z Matyldą pojechał do jej szkoły.

Na sali, gdzie odbyło się zakończenie było niezwykle duszno. Louis wręcz się pocił i modlił tylko, aby na koszuli nie powstały duże plamy potu. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz straci oddech.

\- Słonko, nie jest ci gorąco? - spytał Louis córkę. Na sobie miała sukienkę z długim rękawkiem i białe rajstopki, ale pokręciła głową na nie. Z nią było w porządku i wyglądało na to, że z innymi ludźmi też. Tylko jemu nie pasowała temperatura.

Jakże się cieszył, gdy wszystko dobiegło końca i mógł wyjść na zewnątrz, by trochę odetchnąć. Pomyślał, że może zrobiło mu się słabo, dlatego, że wstał dziś tak wcześnie i jedyne, co trafiło do jego żołądka to kubek kawy i pół kubeczka jogurtu. Jednak nie czuł się głodny, Wręcz przeciwnie, było mu niedobrze tak, jakby najadł się czegoś za dużo.

Był okropnie wdzięczny Audrey za puszkę zimnej coli, mimo, że za kobietą nie przepadał. Zmarszczył się na myśl, że pojutrze znów się zobaczą na głupim judo swojej córki.

Usiadł w kącie klasy i pozwolił, by Matylda na spokojnie pożegnała się z kolegami i koleżankami z klasy. Sam starał się uspokoić swój oddech i dziwny, ostatnio, żołądek.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytała Audery, przysiadając się do niego. Louis odwrócił wzrok, dając jej wyraźny znak, że ma ją w dupie, ale ona nigdy nie odpuszczała.

\- Taa - bąknął i zajął się piciem swojej coli.

Marzył już tylko o tym, by wrócić do domu, położyć się w ciepłym i miękkim łóżku i zasnąć. Może i nawet w objęciach męża.

Tak jak Michael przypuszczał, jego zakończenie roku było dość krótkie, może nawet nie pół godziny plus pięć minut w klasie, bo nie przepadał za tymi ludźmi. Na szczęście tym razem nie spotkał się z jakimiś złośliwymi docinkami. Może dlatego, że Sally była przy nim cały czas i uporczywie trzymała jego dłoń. Szczerze, to jakoś szczególnie nie zwracał na to uwagi. Było to dla nich coś normalnego, zwykły przyjacielski gest, który mówił: jestem tu, nic ci nie zrobią. Może i faktycznie dzięki Sally przy sobie nikt za bardzo nie chciał go zaczepiać. Dziewczyna była dość lubiana i popularna, w przeciwieństwie do niego. Nie wiedział czy to przez jego rodzinę czy po prostu był jakiś nudny albo dziwny. Jeśli to pierwsze to w sumie i dobrze, bo nie zamierzał się zadawać z homofobami, jednak jeśli drugie, to było mu trochę przykro. Nie miał nikogo oprócz Sally i wyglądało na to, że była ona jego wszystkim. Była najlepszą przyjaciółką, najlepszą osobą, jaką w całym swoim życiu miał okazję poznać i chciał, by była już zawsze. Jego rodzice ją uwielbiali, tak samo jak siostra. Mama Sally lubiła nazywać Michaela ‘skarbeńku’ a on ją lubił, dlatego kiedy byli u niej bardzo chętnie zajmował się piętnastomiesięczną Holly. Dziewczynka była urocza, Michael musiał przyznać, że było mu trochę smutno, kiedy okazało się, jakieś pół roku po narodzinach Holly, rodzice jej i Sally się rozwodzą. To było bardzo dziwne, bo w końcu starali się bardzo długo o dziecko. Może faktycznie to była wina niepełnosprawności malutkiej Holly, dziewczynka urodziła się bez rączki aż do samego łokcia. Wyglądało na to, że jej ojciec nie potrafił się z tym ani pogodzić ani poradzić. Michael przez cały ten czas był przy Sally, bo wiedział, że ona tego potrzebuje. Dziewczyna starała się nie okazywać swoich uczuć, choć Michael doskonale wiedział, że to przeżywa. Zasługiwała na to, by on także czasem ją pocieszył, bo ona była przy nim nieustannie. Wydawała się być silniejsza od niego, co w sumie go nie dziwiło. Była wyjątkową dziewczyną.

Dziś założyła śliczną zwiewną sukienkę w kolorze bladego błękitu. Michael zauważył, że idealnie podkreśla jej duże ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Rzęsy podkreśliła czarną maskarą, twarz potraktowała lekkim pudrem a usta delikatnie musnęła czerwoną szminką. Blond włosy były rozwiane, opadały jej na ramiona i kilka kosmyków zaczesała za ucho, tym samym ukazując długie błyszczące kolczyki. Para szpilek sprawiła, że była nieco wyższa, ale na szczęście nie wyższa od Michaela. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo wyglądała naprawdę ładnie, ślicznie. Był dumny z tak uroczej przyjaciółki i już chciał jej powiedzieć, że ładnie dziś wygląda, a ona zarumieniłaby się słodko i pewnie odparła, że ten krawat mu nawet pasuje, ale nie zrobił tego. Dostał smsa, więc zamiast komplementować Sally, przeczytał wiadomość. Była od Caluma, który mówił, że czeka na nich pod szkołą.

Znali się już od ponad dwóch miesięcy i Michael mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że się przyjaźnią. Lubił tego chłopaka, a kiedy poznał go z Sally był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, że dziewczyna też go polubiła, ze wzajemnością. Na szczęście nie musiał się obawiać, że zaczną się spotykać (bo oboje byli atrakcyjni), bo Calum był gejem.

Wyjaśnili sobie wszystko, Mulat przeprosił go za pocałunek, mimo że Michael upierał się, iż nie musi. Potem zapomnieli o sytuacji, jednak blondyn nie potrafił wybić sobie z głowy, tego, że podoba się chłopakowi. Za każdym razem czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, takie… inne. Bardziej intymne i może czuł się z tym trochę nieswojo, dlatego od tamtego czasu, kiedy się widywali, to razem z Sally. Dziewczyna w jakiś sposób pomagała Michaelowi o tym nie myśleć i w swoim towarzystwie ta trójka zachowywała się tylko i wyłącznie jak przyjaciele.

\- Calum napisał, idziemy? - mruknął Michael do Sally, rozglądając się po klasie. Wszyscy jego rówieśnicy zajęci byli sobą, dwie dziewczyny rozmawiały z wychowawczynią, reszta piszczała o tym, że muszą iść na piwo i Michael pomyślał, że cieszy się, iż na drugi rok już tu nie wróci. Dobrze, że nikt o tym nie wiedział, bo tylko pożegnał się z wychowawczynią zwykłym “do widzenia” i razem z blondynką pod ramię wyszli z klasy, a potem ze szkoły.

Calum stał na chodniku przed bramą do budynku i pomachał im, kiedy ich zobaczył. On również ubrany był na galowo; granatowe spodnie i prosta biała koszula.

\- Pierwszy dzień wakacji, gdzie świętujemy? – spytał, kiedy oboje podeszli do niego, a on wyciągnął swój portfel i zaglądnął do niego - Mam pięćdziesiąt funtów - wyszczerzył się, na co Sally wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Ja jestem spłukana – odparła, patrząc wymownie na Michaela, a chłopak przewrócił oczami.

\- Ta, ja stawiam – sapnął, obejmując dziewczyną w pasie i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Sally oblała się rumieńcem, ale nie protestowała. Uwielbiała być adorowana przez Michaela, uwielbiała, kiedy tak o nią dbał i się troszczył, nawet wtedy, kiedy ona była uparta i twierdziła, że wszystko jest okej. To chyba lubiła w nim najbardziej, to że nigdy nie odpuszczał i miała świadomość tego, że dla niego jest niemalże na pierwszym miejscu. Okej, była nim zauroczona i uważała, że daje mu wyraźne znaki, jednak Michael niczego nie dostrzegał, niestety. To sprawiało jej przykrość, ale nie odpuszczała. Starała się jak mogła.

Miała szczęście, że nie zauważyła speszonego Caluma, jego rozbieganego wzroku, kiedy Michael objął ją w mało przyjacielski sposób. Chłopak mu się podobał, ale pogodził się z tym, że między nimi nic nie będzie. Jednak o tym, że łączy go coś z Sally nigdy mu nie powiedział, a teraz widząc ich w takiej sytuacji nie czuł się komfortowo. Michael wiedział przecież, jakie są jego uczucia do niego a mimo wszystko zrobił to. Może trochę zakuło go w piersi, może Michael zrobił to świadomie, by dać mu do zrozumienia, a może nie.

\- Kręgielnia? - zaproponowała Sally, na co chłopaki przystali.

Calum trochę się rozruszał i wyszedł na prowadzenie, nie chcąc patrzeć jak się miziają.

\- Michael?

Ktoś trochę dalej za nimi, jakiś kobiecy głos zawołał blondyna. Trójka przyjaciół zatrzymała się i odwróciła w tamtym kierunku. Dość wysoka blondynka, elegancko ubrana, jakoś w wieku rodziców Michaela uśmiechała się nieśmiało i patrzyła uważnie na chłopaka. Michael zmrużył oczy czekając na jej ruch, bo wyraźnie coś od niego chciała. Sally stanęła za nim, nie puszczając jego dłoni.

Kobieta po chwili podeszła do niego, stając co najmniej metr od niego, może nawet nie. Dłuższy czas patrzyła na niego w milczeniu i uśmiechała się delikatnie. Michael miał wrażenie, że kogoś mu przypomina, jakby gdzieś już ją widział, albo znał. Sam nie wiedział.

\- W pierwszej chwili nie mogłam cię poznać, wyrosłeś. I to naprawdę – sapnęła, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Wyglądała jakby na wzruszoną, może trochę smutną.

\- Umm - mruknął blondyn, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi, o co jej chodzi. Może faktycznie widziała go jak był mały a on z tego mało, co pamięta. - Ja nie..

\- Nie poznajesz mnie, wiem. Ale ja ciebie tak. Trochę mi zajęło, żeby cię znaleźć, ale w końcu. W końcu mogę cię zobaczyć. Jesteś naprawdę przystojny. - odparła cicho, coś jakby w rodzaju bardzo prywatnej i intymnej chwili. Patrzyła na niego uważnie, a on czuł się naprawdę nieswojo.

Zrobił krok w tył i obejrzał się na przyjaciół, którzy również byli zaciekawieni całą sytuacją. Sally wyglądała jakby miała ochotę podejść i walnąć tej kobiecie za to jak odzywa się do jej Michaela. Jakby naprawdę coś ich łączyło. Bleh. Przecież mogłaby być jego matką..

\- Ja naprawdę pani nie znam – bąknął, czując jak sam się stresuje. Szczerze, to był przerażony tą sytuacją i trochę bał się, że może ta kobieta jest jakaś obłąkana, może śledziła go od dłuższego czasu i chciała zrobić mu krzywdę.

\- Wiem, ale ja znam ciebie. – odparła, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

\- O co do cholery, chodzi? - warknął chłopak, mając dość jej zachowania. Przerażała go. Wolałby, żeby była bezpośrednia a nie mówiła takie dziwne rzeczy. Coś było nie tak, wiedział to, ale nie mógł zrozumieć, co to takiego. A na pewno to coś złego.

\- Jestem twoją mamą - powiedziała słodkim i miłym głosem. Podeszła do niego chcąc chwycić jego dłoń, ale Michael odsunął się jak oparzony. Jego oczy zrobiły się duże, serce przyśpieszyło, miał wrażenie, że traci grunt pod stopami, że zaraz zemdleje. To nie działo się naprawdę.

\- Nie jesteś - sapnął słabo, a Sally szybko pojawiła się przy jego boku i objęła go.

\- Owszem. A ty jesteś trochę podobny do mnie, nie uważasz?

\- Michael, co się dzieje? - szepnął Calum do ucha blondyna, kiedy stanął przy jego drugim boku. Chłopak nie bardzo go słuchał. Patrzył na tę kobietę, która podawała się za jego matkę i chciał zacząć krzyczeć i płakać jednocześnie.

Faktycznie. Może dlatego wydawała mu się znajoma, bo dostrzegł w niej cząstkę siebie.

O Boże. 

\- Nie jesteś - warknął ponownie, trochę bardziej desperacko. - Ja nie mam matki, słyszysz? Nie mam! Nie.. - jęknął żałośnie, brzmiał na załamanego a Sally zaczęła naprawdę się o niego martwić.

\- Mikie..

\- Nie mów tak do mnie! Nie znam cię, a ty nie znasz mnie! Nie istniejesz. Ja nie mam matki – szepnął, będąc bliski płaczu. Doskonale wiedział, że jego matka zostawiła go pod domem taty i wyjechała, jako sanitariuszka czy coś do Afryki. Zostawiła go na siedemnaście lat i w ogóle się nim nie przejmowała. Pogodził się z tym już dawno temu i teraz miał prawdziwą rodzinę, która go kochała i troszczyła się. Miał dwóch ojców i siostrę i wszystko było idealnie. Nie miał matki. Ona nie istniała w jego życiu i tak już miało zostać. - Nie mam matki – szepnął, powoli cofając się, a przyjaciele obejmowali go mocno. Blond-włosa kobieta wydawała się być urażona, może trochę skrzywdzona, ale Michael nie przejął się tym. Bo ona nie przejęła się tym, jak właśnie namieszała mu w głowie, nie przejęła się jak on się czuł. A czuł się potwornie. Zostawiła go, a teraz miała czelność wrócić i mówić mu, że jest przystojny.

To jest chore. Ona była chora. Nie zasługiwała na to, by nazywać siebie jego matką. Nie była nią. Była tylko kobietą, która go urodziła. Nie miał matki, miał dwóch ojców, których bardzo kochał, a ona była nikim. 

\- Nie zbliżaj się do niego - warknął Calum, wymachując palcem przed jej twarzą. On był okropnie zdenerwowany, za to Sally martwiła się samopoczuciem Michaela. Chłopak wyglądał słabo i mocno obejmował ją za szyję, by ustać. - Nie patrz, nie dotykaj, nie mów do niego, słyszysz? Nie ma cię. – dodał, po czym wrócił do przyjaciela, również go objął i razem powoli się wycofali i skierowali do domu chłopaka, rezygnując z kręgli.

Sally uważała, że Michael powinien się położyć i odpocząć oraz oczywiście powiedzieć o wszystkim rodzicom. Na to chłopak niezwykle się oburzył i zabronił jej mówienia czegokolwiek na ten temat. Była nieco rozgoryczona, ale Calum od razu na to przystał.

Poszli z nim, aż do restauracji i nie słuchali go, gdy prosił, aby już wrócili do siebie. Razem z nim weszli do środka, przeszli przez las stolików i wciąż trzymając się blisko niego przemknęli do restauracji. Tam wpadli na Louisa i Harry'ego gotujących razem. Uśmiechali się do siebie i wyglądali na szczęśliwe małżeństwo. Sally posłała im nieśmiały uśmiech, kiedy spojrzeli na nich trochę oniemiali.

\- Co się stało? - Louis jako pierwszy do nich podszedł i spojrzał zmartwiony na syna. Michael trzymał kurczowo dłoń dziewczyny, nie chciał spojrzeć na tatę i wyglądał dość blado, słabo. - Michael, dobrze się czujesz? - chłopak wzruszył ramionami, ale wciąż nie podniósł na niego spojrzenia. Louis skierował swój wzrok na Sally.

\- Um.. twierdzi, że zjadł coś nieświeżego i kiepsko się czuje. Jak dla mnie będzie chory – wymamrotała, źle się z tym czując, że kłamie. Nie lubiła kłamać, a już na pewno nie tatę Michaela. Wolała, aby obaj wiedzieli o tym, co się stało, ale Michael nie chciał, a ona była mu wierna. - Położymy go do łóżka, niech pan się nie martwi – dodała, po czym we trójkę ich wyminęli i poszli do domu.

\- Harry - sapnął Louis, patrząc na męża. Chwycił jego dłonie, na co Harry ucałował go w czoło.

\- Rzeczywiście wyglądał trochę.. tak, chyba będzie chory – powiedział, starając się uspokoić Louisa i siebie. Michael naprawdę wyglądał blado, pewnie był przeziębiony. Naprawdę wolał tak myśleć. - Nie przejmuj się - dodał z uśmiechem i pociągnął Louisa do blatu, gdzie szatyn kroił paprykę na spaghetti.

\- Jeśli jest chory to trzeba iść z nim do lekarza. – mruknął, starając się skupić na krojeniu warzyw.

\- A może to tylko jelitówka. Ty podobno też masz dziś problem z żołądkiem.

Faktycznie. To by miało sens. Źle się czuł już od rana, może nawet wczoraj coś go łapało, a dziś Mikie pewnie zaraził się od niego. Tak, to by było to.

Kiwnął krótko głową i posłał uśmiech Harry'emu. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił gest, po czym złożył czułego buziaka w kąciku jego ust.

Potem, kiedy zamknęli restaurację obaj liczyli, że razem z Matyldą i Michaelem porobią coś fajnego, ze względu na to, że to pierwszy dzień wakacji. Może by gdzieś wyszli razem, albo po prostu porozmawiali czy mają jakieś szczególne oczekiwania wobec tych dwóch miesięcy, szczególnie Michael, bo Ealy już powiedziała Louisowi, że chciałaby pojechać do babci.

Dziewięciolatka zajęła się tuleniem swojego pluszaka i oglądaniem jakiejś bajki o księżniczkach, bo właśnie dziś zaczął się maraton kreskówkowy i Harry z gotową kolacją pomyślał, że to dobry czas. Michael przez całe popołudnie nie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, tak przynajmniej twierdziła jego siostra. Później, kiedy rodzice też byli już w domu on nadal siedział zamknięty. Harry zaczął się martwić, że to może coś większego niż jelitówka i chłopak ma gorączkę. Wołał go kilka razy, ale on odpowiadał, że chce poleżeć, nic więcej. Zrezygnował więc i we trójkę zjedli kolację. Louis odłożył trochę sałatki ziemniaczanej dla syna do lodówki i blisko godziny dwudziestej, on postanowił spróbować porozmawiać z synem.

Harry i Matylda grali w Scrabble a on odłożył swój magazyn i po cichu wymknął się z salonu i wszedł na górę. Chciał tylko poprosić syna by coś zjadł, bo najwyraźniej dziś był tylko na naleśnikach z rana tak samo jak on na jogurcie i małej kromce chleba, którą Harry w niego wmusił.

Zatrzymał się przed samymi drzwiami, kiedy usłyszał coś niepokojącego. Michael cicho płakał. Naprawdę ledwo słyszalnie. I to było takie bolesne chlipanie, przez zaciśnięte gardło. Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz sam się rozpłacze. Pierwszy raz w życiu, pomijając dawną sytuację w przedszkolu w Londynie, Louis słyszał jak jego syn płacze. Nie wiedział czy pójść i go pocieszyć czy dać mu spokój. Potem przypomniał sobie ostatnią sytuację po nieoczekiwanym wyjściu Caluma (na szczęście pogodzili się) i to, co Harry mu powiedział, więc dał sobie spokój. Jego mąż miał rację; kiedy będzie potrzebował to Michael przyjdzie albo do niego albo do Harry'ego. Był już dorosły i miał prawo samemu uporać się ze swoimi problemami.

Tyle, że płacz siedemnastoletniego chłopaka nie wróżył niczego dobrego i nie pozwalał Louisowi przejść obok tego obojętnie. Nie chciał też denerwować syna, więc ostatecznie zrezygnował. Teraz już nie mógł zejść do męża i córki i udawać, że nic się nie stało, dlatego stwierdził, że szybki prysznic może choć trochę zajmie jego myśli, po czym położy się do łóżka.

Chciał być tylko dobrym ojcem, chciał czuć się potrzebny i naprawdę bardzo martwił się o swoje dziecko.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiedy dwa dni później mdłości Louisa nie minęły, gdyż jadł tylko suche płatki kukurydziane i może kilka czerstwych kromek chleba z serkiem śmietankowym, postanowił pójść do tego cholernego lekarza. Jakby jeszcze tego było mało, kiedy chciał trochę popracować z Harrym na kuchni, do jego nozdrzy doszedł tak okropny zapach, że zwymiotował. Od tamtej pory Harry nie wypuszczał Louisa z łóżka. Poprosił Michaela, by go przypilnował. Chłopakowi chyba się już polepszyło, bo nie narzekał na swój stan zdrowia. Jedyne, co martwiło jego rodziców to, iż był bardzo cichy, może też przygnębiony. Większość czasu spędzał w pokoju. Sally, gdy przyszła, okazało się, że nie do niego, a po to, by spytać jego rodziców jak on się czuje, bo nie odbiera jej telefonów ani nie odpisuje na wiadomości. To było zdecydowanie niepokojące, bo Michael nigdy nie zachowywał się w taki sposób wobec Sally. Ale nie pytali. Dali mu wolną przestrzeń, co najwyraźniej pocieszyło Michaela. Wczoraj dał się nakłonić tacie na obejrzenie z nim jednego filmu, kiedy Louis właśnie przeżywał kolejne mdłości i nawet rumianek i mięta nie pomagały. Przeleżał cały dzień w łóżku, a jego dzieci mu usługiwały, co było dość zawstydzające. Ale jednocześnie kochane, więc nie narzekał. Popołudniem Harry zadzwonił do przychodni i umówił Louisa na wizytę. Przy tym uparł się, że musi z nim jechać, bo nie daj Boże, coś przecież może się stać. Może nawet zasłabnąć za kierownicą. Do tego Harry nie chciał dopuścić.

Liam był przygotowany na brak szefa kuchni przez co najmniej dwie godziny, a Harry starał się nie martwić o restaurację. Louis był ważniejszy. Szatyn już od rana czuł się okropnie. Wydawało mu się, że chyba zbyt gwałtownie wstał z łóżka, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie. W jednym momencie miał czarno przed oczami, zrobiło mu się słabo i z powrotem opadł na poduszki. Następnie jego mdłości powróciły i szybko ułożył się na boku i podkulił nogi, pomimo okropnego uczucia w głowie. Cały świat wirował, a Louis był przekonany, że jeszcze chwila i zwymiotuje. Harry usiadł obok niego, trochę zaspany, i przesunął dłonią po jego ciepłym ramieniu, wiedząc, że taki gest lekko łaskotał jego męża i był przyjemny.

\- Zrobię ci herbaty, dobrze? - zagadnął niskim, sennym głosem. Louis przymknął oczy, nie potrafiąc znieść wirującego widoku i mruknął cicho w odpowiedzi.

Harry zaproponował mu wczoraj herbatę imbirową wiedząc, że ma ona właściwości przeciwwymiotne i okazało się, że faktycznie - pomogła Louisowi i była całkiem smaczna. Teraz Louis marzył o niej, nie mogąc się doczekać aż wypije i zacznie działać, a on na spokojnie wstanie z łóżka i może coś zje, zanim wybiorą się do lekarza.

Uniósł się powoli na łokciach, pilnując, by nie były to gwałtowne ruchy, które mogą pobudzić jego zawroty głowy. Naciągnął kołdrę po samą szyję, nogi podciągnął do brzucha zginając je w kolanie i czekał cierpliwie na męża.

Harry martwił się o Louisa. W ostatnim czasie martwił się o wszystkich. Michael zdecydowanie bardzo go niepokoił swoim zachowaniem. Koniec roku szkolnego miał dwa dni temu i przez całe 48 godzin włącznie z wtorkiem chłopak nie wyszedł z domu. Z tego, co wiedział to Sally i Calum dzwonili do niego i pisali, ale on to ignorował. Harry pomyślał, że może się pokłócili. Nie mógł powiedzieć tego na pewno, jednak nie zamierzał wypytywać o to syna. Dostał mocno do zrozumienia, że rodzice się o niego martwią, ale on to ignorował. Harry postanowił zagrać w jego grę.

Louis natomiast martwił go swoim zdrowiem. Jego skóra była blada, jadł naprawdę mało przez jego mdłości, a to, co już zjadł od razu zwracał. Kręciło mu się w głowie i narzekał na wzdęty brzuch. Nie było opcji, by nie skonsultowali tego z lekarzem. Bał się, że mogło to być coś złego. Możliwym było, że chodzi tu o błędnik, lub może Louis miał niedotlenienie mózgu. Był przerażony, gdy o tym myślał. Nie chciał układać sobie w głowie tak złych scenariuszy, więc włączył radio, by skupić się na porannych wiadomościach.

Jego dzieci na szczęście jeszcze spały, więc mógł na spokojnie skupić się na Lou. Zrobił mu herbatę imbirową, by szybko ostygła i mały garnek zalał zimną wodą i do niego włożył gorący kubek. Kilka chwil i napój był gotowy do spożycia. Zgarnął jeszcze małą miseczkę płatków kukurydzianych, by Louis nie miał pustego żołądka i dwa krakersy, po czym zaniósł wszystko do sypialni.

Louis opierał się o zimną ścianę, kołdrę zsunął na swoje nogi a koszulkę uniósł do góry, by móc patrzeć na swój brzuch. Harry zmarszczył na to brwi, ale nic nie powiedział kiedy stawiał przy łóżku to, co przyniósł dla swojego męża. Louis patrzył uważnie na swój brzuch i dźgał go lekko palcem, co w mniemaniu Harry'ego było dość zabawne. Przysiadł przy szatynie i niespodziewanie cmoknął jego policzek.

\- Spójrz na mój brzuch, Harry. - odparł wyższym głosem niż zazwyczaj. Harry zrobił tak jak go poprosił.

\- Widzę, i co?

\- Jest jakiś wzdęty.

\- Uhm, nie jest. Louis, wydaje ci się.

\- Wcale nie. Widzę dokładnie. Nigdy taki nie był. Znaczy, no zawsze miałem lekki brzuszek, nie? - spojrzał na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się na to. To była jego słabość - Ale teraz.. jest wzdęty.

\- No dobrze. Może trochę jest.. ale.. No, nie wiem. Pewnie dlatego, że mało jesz – westchnął, obracając się do szafki, gdzie postawił herbatę i przekąski, po czym sięgnął napój i podał go mężowi.

Louis nie skomentował tego. Opuścił koszulkę, wziął kilka łyków i ułożył się z powrotem na łóżku.

\- Przeszło ci trochę? - spytał zatroskany Harry. Zerknął ukradkiem na zegarek i pomyślał, że muszą się pośpieszyć, jeśli nie chcą się spóźnić. Byli umówieni na dziesiątą, a była już za dziesięć dziewiąta.

\- Trochę. Już mi tak nie wiruje. Ale trochę boli mnie głowa. – sapnął, przymykając oczy. Ból powoli stawał się nie do zniesienia, a on sam zaczął martwić się o swoje zdrowie. Miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak albo liczył, że to tylko jakiś wirus.

\- Wypij szybko i zjedz coś trochę. Powinniśmy się zbierać. - nachylił się i ucałował czoło mężczyzny, następnie wstał i zrzucił z siebie czarną koszulkę.

Stanął przed szafą, by wybrać coś wygodnego do ubrania. W tym czasie Louis dopił herbatę za jednym razem i sięgnął po miseczkę płatków, by zjeść kilka garści. To było dziwne, że jedynie płatki nie wywoływały u niego nudności i smakowały mu. A nigdy jakoś szczególnie za nimi nie przepadał.

\- Daj mi dresy i jakąś bluzę - poprosił cicho, mimowolnie przyglądając się pośladkom Harry'ego odzianym w szare bokserki. Jak on to robił, że jego pupa była taka malutka i zgrabna i jędrna i taka słodka. Louis ją uwielbiał. Tak jak Harry przepadał za jego pupą. Byli naprawdę dopasowani.

Harry wyjął z szafy jego czarne spodnie dresowe i zieloną bluzę z kapturem. Był lipiec, ale chyba obaj nie chcieli ryzykować. Harry natomiast wciągnął na siebie swoje stare jeansy i jakąś koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Louis ubrał się na łóżku i powoli wstał. Harry szybko był przy jego boku, by pomóc mu się dobrze poruszać. W jego brzuchu huragany już ustały i potrafił utrzymać się na nogach, ale Harry wolał być przezorny.

\- Zrobisz coś jeść Matyldzie, tak? - brunet zajrzał do pokoju syna i widząc, że chłopak nie śpi, poprosił go cicho o dbanie o jego siostrę.

Chłopak kiwnął głową, pozostawiając prośbę bez słownej odpowiedzi. Wiedział, że jego tata idzie dziś do lekarza i trochę się o niego martwił, dlatego już nie spał. Posłał Louisowi współczujące spojrzenie i może też lekki uśmiech, co podniosło szatyna na duchu.

Wsiedli czym prędzej do samochodu. Harry był bez śniadania, dlatego Louis tak bardzo naciskał, aby kupił coś sobie po drodze. Zajechał ostatecznie do jakiejś piekarni i kupił sobie jagodziankę i małą herbatę.

\- I jak ja mam jeść, prowadząc samochód, hm? – parsknął, podając Louisowi zakupy, kiedy wsiadł za kierownicę.

\- Już ja to załatwię - odparł z uśmiechem szatyn, herbatę kładąc pomiędzy swoimi udami, drożdżówkę wyjął z papierowej torby i urwał kawałek, po czym gdy Harry wyjechał na ulicę, on ostrożnie sięgnął kawałkiem pieczywa do jego ust.

Brunet ze śmiechem otworzył buzię i chętnie przyjął miękką bułeczkę, zahaczając wargami o palce Louisa, po czym oblizał je z lukru. Louis oblał się rumieńcem i spiorunował wzrokiem męża.

\- Tylko bez takich - żachnął się, rwąc kolejny kawałek jagodzianki i wetknął ją do ust Harry'ego, gdy przełknął.

\- To ty mnie karmisz - zauważył Harry, starając się nie spuszczać wzroku z ulicy. Louis czasem niekorzystnie go rozpraszał i nie chciał wpakować ich w kłopoty. Szatyn wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale nie zaprzestał karmienia Harry'ego. Nawet pomógł mu się napić, trzymając kubek z herbatą.

Na szczęście dojechali do przychodni cali i zdrowi, tak jakby. Louis wysiadł sam, grożąc Harry'emu, że jeśli tylko go tknie to on przestanie się do niego odzywać. Harry nie przejął się tym zbytnio i nic i nikt nie było w stanie go powstrzymać od kroczenia za mężem i asekurowania go.

Usiedli przed gabinetem do ich lekarza rodzinnego i czekali cierpliwie. Niedaleko nich siedział jakiś starszy pan, a po korytarzu przechadzała się matka z kilkuletnią córką na rękach. Louis był następny w kolejce i kiedy obcy nastolatek wyszedł od doktora, Louis poderwał się na nogi i ignorując kolejne, lekkie zawroty, wszedł do środka słysząc swoje nazwisko.

Przywitał się z doktorem Reedem i usiadł przy biurku. Mężczyzna wziął w dłonie jego kartę i zaczął przeglądać. Z uśmiechem stwierdził, że Louis osobiście był u niego ponad trzy lata temu, po czym poprosił, by wyjaśnił, co mu dolega.

Najpierw nudności, później zawroty głowy, wymioty i jeszcze dziś rano wzdęty brzuch. Czuł się okropnie, głowa go bolała oraz barki i mięśnie i był przekonany, że to jakiś wirus. Doktor Reed wysłuchał bicia jego serca, później stetoskop przyłożył do jego pleców, zaglądnął mu również do gardła, zbadał jego migdałki i węzły chłonne i ostatecznie poprosił, aby położył się na kozetce. Tam zrobił mu fizykalne badanie brzucha i kiedy Louis nie odczuł żadnego bólu czy dyskomfortu poprosił pielęgniarkę, by pobrała mu krew do badań. Nie mógł ostatecznie stwierdzić, co mu dolega, więc szatyn chcąc nie chcąc musiał poczekać około pięciu godzin na wyniki. W najgorszym wypadku miał dostać skierowanie do gastrologa.

\- Chwileczkę. Mogę jeszcze panu zrobić USG. - przypomniał sobie siwy mężczyzna i skierował się do drzwi na końcu jego gabinetu, za którymi zniknął na chwilę i przywiózł ze sobą ciężkie urządzenie.

\- USG? - zdziwił się Louis, wstając powoli z krzesła i ponownie ułożył się na kozetce.

\- Tak. Zajrzymy do żołądka, może to da nam odpowiedź - odparł z uśmiechem i zasiadł na małym krzesełku. Sięgnął po głowicę, nabrał odrobinę żelu, a kiedy Louis uniósł koszulkę, przyłożył ją do skóry brzucha.

Przez dłuższą chwilę suwał różdżką od żeber Louisa, aż po podbrzusze, po czym zrobił to jeszcze raz, aż zatrzymał się w jednym miejscu i zmarszczył brwi. Louis starał się zajrzeć na ekran, ale był od kompletnie od niego odwrócony, więc nie było szans. Mógł tylko przyglądać się zdezorientowanemu wyrazowi twarzy jego lekarza. Doktor Reed sięgnął dłonią do klawiatury i kliknął coś, następnie przesunął lekko głowicą i ponownie kliknął. Jego mina wyrażała jakby zdziwienie, zaskoczenie, ale niekoniecznie w złym kontekście.

Louis był zdezorientowany, kiedy mężczyzna odłożył głowicę i wstał, informując go jedynie, że za chwilkę wróci i zostawił go samego. Co się do cholery działo?

\- Louis? - za kotarą nagle pojawił się Harry, wyglądał na spanikowanego. Usiadł na krzesełku doktora i spojrzał zmartwiony na męża.

\- Harry. Co ty tu robisz?

\- Lekarz powiedział mi, żebym lepiej był przy tobie a on zaraz z kimś przyjdzie. Co się dzieje? Co ci jest?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - jęknął szatyn i odwrócił wzrok. - Nic mi nie powiedział, ale nie wygląda to jak wirus, najwyraźniej.

\- To jest doktor Tylor Buckler. Jest ginekologiem i dokładnie pana zbada, panie Tomlinson. - powiedział lekarz, pojawiając się po pięciu minutach z młodą panią doktor przy boku. Kobieta wyglądała na miłą.

\- Ginekolog? - zdziwił się Harry, robiąc miejsce kobiecie, sam usiadł przy Louisie i chwycił jego dłoń. Szatyn nie odezwał się. Był tym wszystkim zbyt przytłoczony, by cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. Jednak sam czuł, że jest blisko rozpłakania się.

\- Zaraz się wszystko okaże - mruknęła doktor Buckler i tym razem ona sunęła nażelowaną głowicą po brzuchu Louisa. Nie minęły trzy sekundy, gdy zatrzymała się w tym samym miejscu, co doktor Reed i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Uradowana, spojrzała najpierw na Harry'ego a potem na Louisa i wydawać, by się mogło, że uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Była naprawdę sympatyczną osobą.

\- Gratulacje. Jest pan w ciąży. - poinformowała ich wręcz śpiewnym tonem.

Louis myślał, że zaraz zemdleje. Przed oczami zrobiło mu się czarno a głowie ponownie wirowało. Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle a pierwsze łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. 

\- Jakiej ciąży? - stęknął Harry, od razu lokując spojrzenie na swoim mężu. Nie wyglądał najlepiej i Harry bał się o niego. - On chyba zaraz zemdleje. - dodał szeptem i zerknął na kobietę. Ta wyszła zza kotary a doktor Reed chwycił Louisa za kostki i uniósł jego nogi. Tylor Buckler wróciła ze szklanką wody, przysunęła ją do ust szatyna, a ten od razu wziął kilka łyków.

\- Najwidoczniej wiadomość trochę go przytłoczyła – mruknęła, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Z czego ona się tak do cholery cieszyła. - Już panu lepiej? Nie ma się, czego bać. Ciąża to nie choroba. To coś wspaniałego.

Louis przymknął oczy i odwrócił głowę w bok, przyciskając policzek do zimnego materiału. Czuł się naprawdę słabo. Potem przypomniał sobie słowo kobiety, to, co mu dolegało: ciąża. Był w ciąży. Jak to było w ogóle możliwe.

\- Jak to jest w ogóle możliwie? – mruknął, jakby bardziej do siebie. Harry przysunął się do niego, dłońmi ujął twarz męża i nakierował na siebie, chcąc, by ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Obaj mieli łzy w oczach, sami nie wiedząc, czy to z przerażenia, czy może były to pozytywne łzy.

\- To trochę skomplikowane, jeśli właśnie chodzi o mężczyzn, ale już wyjaśniam - zaczęła młoda ginekolog. Na jej słowa Louis się ożywił.

\- Nie - przerwał jej dość mocnym tonem - Nie chcę wiedzieć. Harry, ja.. - szepnął drżącym głosem a Harry od razu zgarnął go w ramiona - Nie chcę.

\- Dobrze. Dam panom chwilę i zapraszam zaraz na rozmowę - oświadczyła wciąż tym swoim miłym głosem i nie przestawała się uśmiechać. Razem z doktorem Reedem wyszli zza kotary, tym samym zostawiając Louisa i Harry'ego samych.

\- Co się dzieje, Harry - jęknął Louis, tuląc się mocno do męża. Czuł się strasznie. Przede wszystkim psychicznie.

\- Jesteśmy w ciąży, Lou. Ty jesteś - szepnął Harry i teraz to on się uśmiechnął. O Boże. Tutaj było dziecko, ich dziecko. Malutki dzidziuś miał niedługo przyjść na świat, a oni ponownie będą rodzicami. Louis był w ciąży. To było nie do pomyślenia, ale prawdziwe.

\- Faceci nie są w ciąży. To nie jest normalne. Ja nie jestem normalny - chlipnął szatyn, wciskając swoją twarz w ramię męża.

\- Pani doktor chciała nam wyjaśnić, ale jej nie pozwoliłeś - Harry ucałował Louisa w głowę - Nie martw się, jesteśmy w tym razem. Będziemy mieli dziecko. - powiedział to na głos i to brzmiało tak cudownie, że nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać.

\- Co.. ty. Ty chyba nie myślisz, że je urodzę? - burknął Louis, odsuwając się od Harry’ego i spojrzał na niego oburzony. To było absurdalne. Ta cała ciąża była absurdalna. - Nie urodzę go! Chcę usunąć. - Zsunął się z kozetki i podszedł do biurka, gdzie ginekolog i doktor Reed rozmawiali cicho. - Chcę usunąć. Mogę, prawda?

Harry podszedł do niego ze łzami w oczach, zdecydowanie skrzywdzony jego słowami.

\- Tak, ale proszę usiąść. Porozmawiajmy - powiedziała doktor Buckler proszącym tonem. - Rozumiem, że nie chce pan się dowiedzieć, jak to się stało - Louis potwierdził jej słowa kiwnięciem głowy - Dobrze, więc może zacznę od tego, że tak, może pan usunąć płód, dlatego, że nie jest to może naturalne, ale nie jest to zwyczajne wśród ludzi. I ogólnie. Ale jeśli już to trzeba oczywiście zrobić to jak najszybciej. Teraz, jeśli jednak zdecyduje się pan urodzić, a decyduje się na to 90% mężczyzn w ciąży, to musi pan wiedzieć, że donoszenie ciąży jest bardzo ciężkie. Należy niezwykle o siebie dbać, spożywać dużą ilość witamin, hormonów, musi też pan mieć specjalną dietę i dużo odpoczywać. Jest to niemałe wyzwanie, ale zdecydowanie warto. To jest piękne. Są tysiące, może i nawet miliony par homo- jak i heteroseksualnych, które nie mogą mieć dzieci. Państwo możecie i moim skromnym zdaniem powinien pan urodzić. Macie dzieci?

\- Dwójkę - westchnął Harry, ściskając mocno ramiona Louisa. Szatyn był naprawdę spięty, zdenerwowany i wyglądało na to, że też zażenowany. Harry starał się go zrozumieć. Pewnie sam by się tak czuł na jego miejscu. To musiało być ciężkie dla niego, był mężczyzną i był w ciąży a ta rola należy do kobiet. Nic dziwnego, że Louis tak zareagował.

\- W takim wypadku powinien pan wiedzieć - spojrzała na Louisa - jakie to cudowne mieć dzieci - Louis spojrzał na nią a ona posłała mu czuły uśmiech. - Naprawdę. Proszę się zastanowić. Daje panom tydzień, ponieważ płód ma już około sześciu, może siedmiu tygodni, dlatego jeśli zdecydujemy się usunąć to właśnie jak najszybciej. Jednak mam nadzieję, że będzie inaczej i bardzo chętnie poprowadzę ciążę. Miałam już kilka takich przypadków. Proszę się nie martwić, panie Tomlinson - ponownie skierowała swoje spojrzenie na Louisa, opierając się dłońmi na biurku i pochyliła się w jego stronę. Louis krzywił się, powstrzymując płacz a Harry trzymał go mocno, zmartwiony - A pana - spojrzała na Harry'ego - proszę o ogromne wsparcie dla partnera, musi pan teraz skupić się tylko na nim, dużo miłości i troski, tak? Razem podejmijcie decyzję.

\- Oczywiście - mruknął Harry z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym wstał obejmując czule Louisa i wyszli razem z gabinetu. 

Louis był cichy. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tego komentować. Na początku, za pierwszym razem, gdy to usłyszał naprawdę chciał usunąć. Jednak po słowach pani ginekolog zaczął się nad tym poważnie zastanawiać. Może miała rację, może powinni spróbować. Nie każdy ma taką szansę. Ostatnio nawet rozmawiali z Harrym, że chcieliby kolejne dziecko. Teraz mogło to się stać. Musiał to poważnie przemyśleć. Harry chciał, wyraźnie chciał, by Louis urodził. On jednak nie czuł się dobrze z tym faktem, ani trochę. Czuł, jakby przez całe życie był oszukiwany przez samego siebie, przez swoje ciało, czuł, jakby był.. kobietą. To, że podobali mu się mężczyźni nie znaczy, że chciał nią być! Nie chciał być w ciąży. To jest przerażające. Myśl, że w jego brzuchu jest dziecko, siedmiotygodniowy płód, on jest w ciąży, on i Harry spłodzili dziecko i to w pierwszej chwili wydało mu się obrzydliwe, poczuł swoistego rodzaju obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Ale potem pomyślał, że.. to dziecko.. ono było owocem ich miłości. On miał taką szansę, by nosić w sobie dziecko. Ich dziecko. Mogli ponownie zostać rodzicami. I to było piękne. I pomyślał, że tego chce. Tak jak doktor powiedziała, musiałby naprawdę zacząć o siebie dbać, te wszystkie witaminy, o Boże - hormony, specjalna dieta, musiałby całkowicie poświęcić się dla tego dzidziusia. Czy był w stanie to zrobić? To dziecko nie było niczemu winne, było tu dlatego, że on i Harry kochali się.

Dobrze, z tym już się pogodził. Jednak jego męskość, męska duma nie umiała przyjąć tego faktu - ciąży. Była to rzecz dla kobiet, nie mężczyzn. Z tym czuł się naprawdę źle, czuł się kobieco. Czuł się skrzywdzony.

Ale to było dziecko, malutkie, bezbronne. Mieli już dzieci i myśl, że mogłoby któregoś zabraknąć bolała go okropnie. Potem pomyślał, że zabije swoje dziecko i było to jeszcze gorsze uczucie. Musiał się poważnie zastanowić.

\- Sześć, siedem tygodni - szepnął Harry, gdy jechali już do domu. Obaj pogrążyli się w swoich myślach, aż mężczyzna odezwał się, zwracając na siebie uwagę Louisa. - Kiedy to było?

\- Ostatni raz kochaliśmy się dwa tygodnie temu. - mruknął cicho szatyn, patrząc na drogę przed nimi, po czym zerknął ukradkiem na Harry'ego. Mężczyzna jakby powstrzymywał uśmiech, swoją radość na myśl o dziecku. Louis poczuł, że usuwając dziecko skrzywdziłby je, swojego męża, w ostateczności też siebie. Może nie było to coś, czego się spodziewali, czego pragnęli, nie było to coś zwyczajnego wśród facetów, ale było. To dziecko było dzięki nim i powinno się urodzić, a oni powinni je kochać tak, jak kochali Michaela i Matyldę.

\- I tydzień wcześniej też - dodał Harry, zastanawiając się głębiej nad tym, kiedy spłodzili ich dzidziusia.

\- Myślę, że to było wtedy, gdy Michael nocował u Sally - powiedział Louis, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana i uśmiechnął się głupkowato, jednocześnie oblewając się rumieńcem.

Harry również się wyszczerzył, przypominając sobie tę noc.

\- Było miło - skomentował krótko i na światłach spojrzał na Louisa z uśmiechem. Szatyn w końcu od bardzo długiego czasu również na niego spojrzał. Ich oczy spotkały się i błyszczały, kiedy z czułymi uśmiechami przyglądali się sobie. Stworzyli dziecko i to było naprawdę coś. Louis pomyślał, że to coś niezwykle dobrego, a Harry w myślach zgodził się z nim.

\- Naprawdę miło - zaśmiał się Louis po chwili ciszy.

Kochali się przez pół nocy, długo i powoli i obaj naprawdę się cieszyli, że dziecko zostało spłodzone właśnie w takiej chwili, a nie tak jak większość ich seksu. Szybkie i intensywne zbliżenia, by po prostu poczuć siebie, jak najszybciej i jak najmocniej. Z dwójką dzieci seks jak tamten był naprawdę rzadki.

\- Chcę żebyś urodził, Lou - powiedział Harry, kiedy zapaliło się zielone światło i ponownie ruszyli w kierunku ich domu.

\- Ja też bym chciał, - westchnął szatyn - ale pozwól mi to przemyśleć, dobrze? Razem się nad tym zastanówmy, Harry. Proszę. Dobrze wiesz, że to nie będzie łatwe.

Począwszy od donoszenia ciąży, bo tak jak mówiła doktor Buckler jest to naprawdę trudne, ale warte poświęcenia, a skończywszy na powiedzeniu rodzinom i przyjaciołom, i na przygotowanie się na komentarze innych ludzi.

Jednak Harry uważał, że warto i za cel obrał sobie przekonanie Louisa.

Dojechali do restauracji i ich mieszkania, chcąc nie chcąc musieli przejść przez lokal. Była całkiem ładna pogoda, około dwudziestu trzech stopni i ludzie przychodzili grupami, by zjeść coś smacznego czy napić się dobrej kawy.

Starali się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi i szybko przemknęli przez kuchnię, ciesząc się, iż Liam ich nie dostrzegł. Harry pomógł Louisowi wejść po schodach, bo szatyn ponownie poczuł się nie za dobrze. Na górze wpadli na Matyldę. Ich córka była jeszcze w pidżamce, zaspana, co świadczyło o tym, że dopiero wstała. Miała prawo, były wakacje a budzenie się około południa było idealną porą, przynajmniej tak bronił ją Louis.

\- Tatuś jest chory? – spytała, patrząc uważnie na Louisa i Harry'ego, obejmującego męża.

\- Tak, dlatego teraz się położy, a ty zaraz zjesz śniadanie, dobrze? - mruknął Harry, idąc z Louisem do ich sypialni. Matylda podążyła za nimi. - Gdzie jest Michael?

\- Obudził mnie i powiedział, że idzie do Sally. I wy zaraz przyszliście. Tato, co ci jest? - usiadła na łóżku, gdzie Louis wsunął się pod kołdrę i spojrzała na niego zmartwiona. Szatyn sięgnął dłonią do jej roztrzepanych włosków.

\- Troszkę boli mnie brzuszek, ale to nic takiego. Prześpię się. - odpowiedział jej, uśmiechając się, na co ona kiwnęła krótko głową.

\- Chodź, kochanie, zrobię ci coś do jedzenia. Ale idź się najpierw ubierz, dobrze? - Harry pchnął delikatnie dłonią jej plecki, dając jej do zrozumienia, by wyszła. Nie protestowała i zamknęła się w swoim pokoju.

\- Spróbuj się zdrzemnąć, Lou. Ja się zajmę Matyldą i chyba pójdę do pracy.

\- Nie - Louis szybko zaprotestował - Nie idź. Zostań dziś ze mną. Poradzą sobie, proszę. Mieliśmy się zastanowić, tak? - jęknął trochę płaczliwie. Nie była to dla niego łatwa sytuacja, co Harry musiał zrozumieć.

\- Racja. W porządku. Tylko zdrzemnij się teraz, to ci dobrze zrobi – mruknął, po czym ucałował męża w czoło i mając pewność, że ten naprawdę zaśnie, wyszedł z ich sypialni i zszedł do kuchni, by zrobić coś do jedzenia dla córki.

Nie spodziewał się, że właśnie w tej chwili do domu wejdzie jego syn, zapłakany. Stanął mu na drodze, chcąc go zatrzymać, ale on miał w planach go wyminąć. Spuścił wzrok nie chcąc, by ojciec zauważył jego łzy, jednak nie udało mu się uciec.

\- O nie, mój drogi - Harry chwycił go za ramiona i postawił przed sobą. - Zbyt dużo razy już uciekałeś. Tym razem ci nie pozwolę. Mów, co się dzieje, bo wszyscy w tym domu wiemy, że coś jest z tobą nie tak. – powiedział, patrząc uważnie na syna, ale on nie podnosił wzroku - Dobra. Rozumiałem to, że byłeś taki.. inny ostatnimi czasy, i wiem, że to dlatego jak w szkole cię traktują, czuję, że było to też związane z przeniesieniem do innej szkoły. Wiem też, że pewnie z Calumem się trochę posprzeczaliście, może też z Sally. W porządku. To są twoje, wasze sprawy. Nie chcieliśmy się z tatą mieszać, bo jesteś już dorosły. Jestem pewien, że z tym sobie poradziłeś. Ale tata dokładnie słyszał, kiedy było zakończenie roku. Mikie… płakałeś. Poprosiłem go, by dał temu spokój, a bardzo chciał z tobą porozmawiać. Ale teraz znowu płaczesz, i ja już tego nie zostawię. Michael, spójrz na mnie.

Chłopa niechętnie uniósł spojrzenie na tatę. Jego oczy były przeszklone a policzki rumiane, widocznie na nich były mokre ślady. Wyglądał tak smutno, że Harry chciał go tylko przytulić do siebie, jednak na początek musiał usłyszeć wyjaśnienia.

\- Co się dzieje? Powiedz mi. Wiesz, że ja nie odpuszczę.

Michael chlipnął cicho i ponownie odwrócił wzrok. Zagryzł wargę, gdy jego broda się zatrzęsła. Ostatkiem sił starał się nie rozpłakać jak dziecko przed ojcem.

\- Proszę cię.. - szepnął Harry, gdy już się uspokoił, jego emocje opadły a widok zrozpaczonego syna, plus świadomość, że jego mąż był w ciąży i oni obaj do końca nie potrafili się z tym pogodzić, sprawiła że w jego oczach zebrały się łzy. Był dorosłym facetem, ale było już tego za dużo, czuł się przytłoczony i co najgorsze - bezsilny. Zawsze uważał to za najgorsze uczucie.

\- Moja matka wróciła - szepnął ledwo słyszalnie. Najwyraźniej dostrzegł Matyldę na schodach.

\- Jaka matka? - zdziwiła się dziewięciolatka. Harry spojrzał na nią szybko. Na sobie miała krótkie zielone spodenki i kusą bluzeczkę na ramiączkach, a włosy związała w niedbałego kucyka.

\- Ealy, idź do siebie - poprosił cicho Harry. Dziewczynka kręciła na to nosem, ale w końcu pod silnym spojrzeniem ojca zawróciła i zamknęła się w swoim pokoju. Za to Louis usłyszał, że jego syn przyszedł i najwyraźniej Harry w końcu zdecydował się na rozmowę, więc po cichu wyszedł z sypialni i stanął u progu schodów, chowając się nieco za ścianą.

Harry wrócił spojrzeniem na Michaela, i w pierwszej chwili myślał, że się przesłyszał.

\- Matka? W sensie, Anne? - szepnął zdezorientowany, na co Michael kiwnął głową, po czym Harry pociągnął syna, by razem usiedli na kanapie w salonie. Chłopak przez krótki czas nie odzywał się. Wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedzieć.

\- We wtorek, zaraz po zakończeniu, mieliśmy z Sally i Calumem pójść na kręgle - zaczął drżącym głosem, Louis powoli schodził na dół. - I wtedy ona się pojawiła. Tak nagle. Przyszła i powiedziała coś w stylu “cześć, jestem twoją mamą, ale wyrosłeś, jestem twoją mamą”, twoją mamą, bla bla bla – prychnął, samemu nie wierząc w to, co się stało. Harry słuchał uważnie, miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. Anne wróciła, po siedemnastu latach, i miała czelność tak po prostu podejść do Michaela i powiedzieć, że jest jego matką. To było absurdalne, to sprawiało, że Harry miał ochotę zacząć krzyczeć, najlepiej coś uderzyć, bo jego życie właśnie powoli się sypało a on we wszystkim się gubił. Szczerze, to o żadną z tych rzeczy nie prosił. - Tato. Nie chciałem jej uwierzyć, ale jestem tak bardzo do niej podobny, bardziej niż do ciebie. Dlatego teraz taki byłem. Nie umiałem sobie tego ułożyć w głowie. Nie chcę jej znać, słyszysz? Ja nie mam matki - jego słowa, zadania zaczęły być chaotyczne, co Harry rozumiał. On za to milczał, nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa. - Dziś chciałem pójść do Sally, porozmawiać z nią o tym. Ale nagle ona znowu się pojawiła. Jakby mnie śledziła! – krzyknął, unosząc ręce w górę. Louis powoli podszedł do nich, stanął za kanapą i ułożył dłonie na ramionach syna. - Nawet nie zdążyłem dojść do Sally. Ona znowu zaczęła powtarzać, że jest moją matką, i chce tylko porozmawiać, chce mi wszystko wyjaśnić. Ale ja nie chcę tego słuchać! Zostawiła mnie - krzyknął i zaczął cicho płakać. Louis zacisnął szczękę, by samemu do tego nie dopuścić, teraz musiał być silny, tak jak Harry, który przecierał mokre policzki. - Ja nie mam matki. Przepraszam. Przepraszam was. Nie chcę jej - chlipnął ostatni raz, po czym rozpłakał się na dobre, niczym małe dziecko. Jak sześcioletni Mikie, któremu próbowano odebrać ojca. Nie chciał ponownie do tego dopuścić. Nie chciał aby zniszczono mu rodzinę, by ona, jego matka pchała się w jego życie. Nie chciał jej. Był szczęśliwy ze swoją rodziną: dwóch ojców i siostra i tak było idealnie. Nie chciał tego zmieniać, naprawdę.

\- Ciii - szepnął Louis, siadając obok syna i przyciągnął go do uścisku. Chłopak od razu się w niego wtulił - Nie płacz. Nie płacz, Mikie. Jest dobrze. Mam cię - mruknął w jego włosy i ucałował go krótko. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który jedną dłonią masował plecy Michaela w pocieszającym geście. Harry nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Tak samo jak Louis. - Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Obiecuję. Kochamy cię, słyszysz? Ona nic ci nie zrobi. Jesteśmy w tym razem, słonko – dodał, korzystając z dzisiejszych słów Harry'ego, kiedy dowiedzieli się o ciąży. Harry uśmiechnął się i wziął to za dobry znak.

\- Czemu płaczecie?

Nagle przy nich znalazła się Matylda. Widząc jak jej brat tuli się do taty i płacze, zrobiło jej się przykro, nie umiała nic poradzić na łzy w jej ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Harry zaśmiał się i sięgnął dłonią do jej małej rączki.

\- Chodź też się przytulić – mruknął, ciągnąc ją na swoje kolana. Matylda od razu się w niego wtuliła i też zaczęła płakać. Była bardzo wrażliwą dziewczynką i tym razem chodziło jej o brata, oczywiście. Jeśli on płakał to ona też, bo nie potrafiła znieść myśli, że Mikie jest smutny, po prostu.

Harry, razem z córką na kolanach, przysunął się do syna i męża i swoimi długimi i silnymi ramionami objął ich. Louis przyłożył policzek do głowy Michaela, kiedy chłopak już cicho popłakiwał i spojrzał smutno na Harry'ego. Ten odwzajemnił gest i po omacku znalazł dłoń męża. Ścisnął ją i splótł ich palce dając mu znać, że przecież jest dobrze, bo są w tym razem i nikt i nic tego nie zmieni.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Jestem facetem - westchnął Louis dwa dni później po tym, gdy dowiedział się, że jest w ciąży.

Natomiast Anne nie dawała znaku życia, więc Harry stwierdził, że już się nie pojawi, miał taką nadzieję. Teraz przede wszystkim chciał się skupić na swoim mężu, ciężarnym. Nie chciał zaprzątać sobie głowy Anne, która najwyraźniej już się poddała, gdy Michael od niej uciekł. Nie znaczyło to oczywiście, że nie przejmował się synem. Michael stał się jeszcze bardziej przygnębiony, ale przynajmniej rozmawiał z rodzicami. Harry był w trudnej sytuacji, musząc zajmować się wszystkim naokoło: Louisem, który więcej płakał niż mówił, Michaelem, który ostatnio więcej mówił niż płakał, Matyldą, która czuła się odrzucona, ponieważ nikt nie chciał się z nią bawić i jeszcze pracą, gdzie był bardzo potrzebny a mało tam bywał. Liam irytował się, bo Harry nic mu nie mówił i musiał sam dawać sobie radę ze wszystkim.

\- Faceci nie zachodzą w ciążę - dodał po chwili, gdy w poprzek jego nosa spłynęła łza. Leżał na łóżku razem z Harry, twarzą w twarz. Teraz byli sami, bo Michael wyciągnął siostrę na lody, mimo że okropnie się bał, iż Anne nagle się zjawi. Żaden z nich nie chciał, by dziewięciolatka była tego świadkiem, ale przecież nie mogli ukrywać się całe życie.

\- Wiem, Louis - mruknął Harry dłonią sięgając do policzka męża, skąd starł mokre ślady. - Ale ciąża niczego nie zmienia. Wciąż jesteś tym samym Lou, którego pokochałem. Wciąż jesteś tym samym mężczyzną, okej? Wiem, że właśnie o to ci chodzi. Nadal jesteś tak samo męski. Gdybym chciał być z kobietą, to bym był, prawda?

\- Właśnie chodzi o to, że jestem prawie kobietą! – załkał, kuląc się w sobie. Był rozdarty wewnętrznie. W ciągu tych dwóch dni zdążył pokochać dzidziusia w swoim brzuchu. Ale sam fakt doprowadzał go do obłędu. Wręcz fiksował, bo nie był, do cholery, kobietą, żeby rodzić dzieci. Harry nie mógł go zrozumieć i Louis nie oczekiwał tego. Jedyne, czego chciał to zapewnienie, że Harry nie zostawi go z tego powodu. Bał się, że może jednak brunet zrozumie, że Louis nie jest tym kimś, z kim chce być, nie jest mężczyzną, którego poślubił. Nie jest mężczyzną…

\- Nie jesteś. Louis. - Harry zgarnął go w ramiona, przyciągnął na swoją klatkę piersiową i przytulił najlepiej jak potrafił. On tak bardzo cieszył się z tego, że zostaną rodzicami. I naprawdę cieszył się, że to Louis urodzi ich dziecko. Może to i było niecodzienne, ale cieszył się jak głupi. Niestety nie mógł tego okazać, nie, kiedy Louis był w takim stanie i potrzebował pocieszenia. On pewnie sam czułby się podobnie, gdyby to on był w ciąży. Domyślał się, że dla Louisa musi to być ciężkie, pogodzić się z tym, zaakceptować… - Spokojnie, nie płacz. Kocham cię, słyszysz? Kocham cię bardzo, najmocniej jak potrafię i nic tego nie zmieni. Wiesz, myślę, że teraz kocham cię jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe. - mruknął i ucałował go w głowę.

\- Dlaczego? - sapnął Louis, trochę zdziwiony słowami męża. Gdyby miał być szczery to, gdy usłyszeli ciążową wiadomość, był przekonany, że Harry znienawidzi go bardziej niż on siebie. Ale Harry tego nie zrobił. Harry nadal go kochał, kochał go jeszcze bardziej, mimo, że nie był stuprocentowym facetem.

\- Bo dasz mi to, o czym nigdy w całym swoim życiu bym nie pomyślał, że dasz. Nigdy taka myśl nie przyszła mi do głowy. A dobrze wiesz, że zawsze chciałem dzieci. Odkąd jest z nami Matylda nie mieliśmy czasu by znów o tym pomyśleć, aż w końcu jest za późno. I spójrz na to właśnie tak. Będziemy mieli dziecko Louis, przecież to niesamowite! Ty urodzisz nasze dziecko. Będzie wyglądało jak ty i ja, rozumiesz to? Będzie nasze, tak samo jak Ealy i Mikie i będziemy je kochać, tak? Bo ja je kocham. I kocham ciebie, Lou. Bardzo, bardzo mocno.

\- Dobrze - sapnął Louis, po czym roześmiał się płaczliwie. Odsunął się leniwie od piersi męża, po czym uniósł się lekko na jednym ramieniu i spojrzał na niego z szerokim uśmiechem. Nieważne, że łzy zamazywały mu widok. Słowa Harry'ego sprawiły, że jego zmartwienia przestały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. - Ja też cię kocham, i kocham dzidziusia. - położył swoją dłoń na brzuchu i opadł na plecy. Harry od razu wspiął się na niego, siadając okrakiem na jego udach.

\- Czyli urodzimy, tak? - zapytał szczęśliwy, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od uśmiechniętej buzi Louisa. Naprawdę od dwóch dni nie liczył tak bardzo jak na jego uśmiech, na szczęście, dlatego, że będą mieli dziecko.

\- Tak. Chcę urodzić. Ciągle jest mi z tym.. no, ciężko. Ale poradzimy sobie. Urodzę. Bo mnie kochasz, tak?

\- Oczywiście – mruknął, po czym nachylił się do niego i ucałował mocno w usta. Louis objął jego szyję i pogłębił pocałunek. Zgiął nogi w kolanach pozwalając, by Harry usiadł pomiędzy nimi. Brunet zsunął swoje dłonie z policzków Louisa na jego ramiona, a potem na brzuch, gdzie wsunął je ostrożnie pod materiał bordowej koszulki. 

\- Harry – pisną, gdy mąż położył płasko dłonie pod jego pępkiem i przestał całować jego usta na rzecz miękkich buziaków w dół jego szyi.

\- Daj się nacieszyć - westchnął Harry, gdy powoli podnosił koszulkę i następnie przycisnął usta do miękkiej skóry brzucha Louisa. Tam było ich dziecko i chciał, aby wiedziało, że oni je kochają.

Louis spojrzał czule na niego i miał wrażenie, że jego serce puchnie. Harry był szczęśliwy, więc on też był. Sięgnął dłonią do jego loków i wplótł w nie palce, by odsłonić sobie jego twarz. Jeśli przez resztę ciąży Harry miał zamiar całować jego brzuch, to on nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Chyba powinniśmy już iść - powiedział cicho, zerkając na zegarek po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Dziś rano Harry umówił ich do doktor Buckler, ponieważ Louis, zanim zdecyduje, chciał się dowiedzieć jak to wszystko będzie wyglądało. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko podejmie decyzję, przed wizytą. Słowa Harry'ego naprawdę wystarczyły, ale mimo wszystko chciał iść i poznać cały przebieg ciąży.

Harry wstał z niego i powoli pomógł mu się podnieść z łóżka. Teraz jeszcze bardziej dbał o jego zdrowie i nie pozwalał mu nigdzie samemu iść, ale Louis nie narzekał. Uwielbiał świadomość tego, że Harry się o niego troszczy, bo to tylko znaczyło, że go kocha i jest szczęśliwy, iż ponownie zostanie ojcem.

Wyszli z domu i szybko przeszli przez restaurację, a Louis napisał do Michaela, że nie będzie ich najwyżej dwie godziny. Przez cały ten czas zastanawiał się również jak powiedzieć o wszystkim dzieciom. Jak one to przyjmą. Jak zachowa się Michael, kiedy dowie się, że jego tata jest w ciąży, a przecież i tak już ma problemy z powodu dwóch ojców. Albo jak poczuje się Matylda wiedząc, że jest adoptowana, i że Michael jest biologicznym dzieckiem Harry'ego a tu nagle pojawi się dzidziuś, który jest i Harry'ego i Louisa. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić, urazić, nie chciał, aby Michael był na nich zły. Dlatego intensywnie rozważał jak dobrze przekazać im tę wiadomość, by narobić jak najmniej szkód.

Wsiedli w samochód i powoli ruszyli w kierunku przychodni. Harry zerkał, co chwilę na Louisa i szczerzył się jak głupi. Nie potrafił pomieścić w sobie szczęścia, jakie w sobie czuł, gdy myślał o tym, że niedługo urodzi się jego dziecko. Louis miał w sobie ich dziecko i nie wińcie go, ale miał ochotę ogłosić to całemu światu, to jak szczęśliwy był.

Po chwili przypomniał sobie o Anne, która już dwa razy wpadła na ich syna. Nie było jej siedemnaście lat, porzuciła Michaela przed jego domem, a teraz miała czelność wrócić i zaburzyć ich spokój, namieszać w ich rodzinie. Harry trochę się bał, kiedy Michael razem z Matyldą wyszli dziś na lody. Martwił się, że po krótkim czasie wrócą twierdząc, że Anne ponownie nękała Michaela, by z nim porozmawiać. Dlaczego nie zwróciła się z tym do niego? Czemu najpierw go nie spytała czy w ogóle może? Nie miała żadnych praw do chłopaka, a tym bardziej prawa, by po tak długim czasie chcieć z nim spokojnie porozmawiać. Blondyn od tamtego czasu chodził nieustannie podenerwowany. Harry widział, że myślał o matce. Zastanawiał się, czego od niego chce i czy on sam byłby w stanie z nią porozmawiać, tak przynajmniej chłopak twierdził. Mówił, że nie chce jej w swoim życiu, ale może warto by było usłyszeć to, co ma mu do powiedzenia. Harry bał się, że jeśli Michael ją do siebie dopuści, to źle się to dla nich skończy. Dla niego i dla Louisa.

\- O czym myślisz? - mruknął Louis, owijając dłonie wokół swojego brzucha. Teraz, tak nagle, dbanie i troszczenie się o dzidziusia w jego brzuchu było czymś naturalnym, ulubionym obowiązkiem.

\- O Mikiem. - odparł równie cicho - Bardziej o Anne.

\- Harry -

\- Czego ona może chcieć? – warknął, przerywając Louisowi. Szatyn westchnął cicho, a Harry posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie. Nie chciał zabrzmieć tak szorstko - Namiesza mu w głowie, mówię ci. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Mikie nie jest głupi i nie da się jej.

\- Harry, nie myśl o tym. Prawdopodobnie dała sobie spokój po tym, jak Mikie dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie chce z nią rozmawiać. - powiedział Louis, starając się brzmieć na pewnego swoich słów. Bo tak naprawdę nie był i on także bał się, tak samo jak Harry. Nie chciał, aby jego dziecko zostało mu odebrane. Ale starał się o tym nie myśleć ze względu na maluszka pod swoim sercem.

\- No nie wiem - szepnął Harry, czego Louis nie chciał komentować. Nie chciał się nad tym rozwodzić, naprawdę. Harry też nie powinien, póki jeszcze nic nie było wiadomo.

Dojechali na miejsce i młodszy od razu podszedł do męża, obejmując go w pasie. Louis posłał Harry'emu wdzięczny uśmiech i pozwolił, aby do gabinetu doktor Buckler doszli razem objęci.

\- Naprawdę cieszy mnie tak szybka wizyta - powiedziała na wstępie młoda ginekolog i zaprosiła ich do swojego gabinetu. - Rozumiem, że decyzja jest podjęta?

\- To znaczy, chcieliśmy się spotkać, by poznać szczegóły.. jak ta ciąża będzie wyglądać, przebiegać i wtedy byśmy podjęli decyzję - zaczął Harry, patrząc na Louisa z czułym uśmiechem.

\- Ale to prawda. Już zdecydowaliśmy. Chcę urodzić - wtrącił się Louis, gdy zajmowali swoje miejsca naprzeciw lekarki. Ona wyglądała na bardziej szczęśliwą od nich. Wyszczerzyła się na miłą wiadomość i Harry miał wrażenie, że chce ich uściskać.

\- To wspaniale. Z ogromną chęcią poprowadzę ciążę - odparła dumnie - Więc dobrze, jakie macie pytania?

\- Co muszę robić, by dzidziuś urodził się zdrowy? - spytał od razu Louis. Oczywistym było, że wszystko, czego chciał to zdrowe dziecko. - Albo.. żeby w ogóle się urodził?

\- Spokojnie. Jest pan pod dobrą opieką i teraz, kiedy wiemy, że chce pan urodzić to obiecuję, że pan urodzi. Musimy tylko wszyscy się skupić. Ja, pan, pana mąż, dzieci o ile są już duże, a także rodzina. - odparła pewnie, na co Louis pokiwał głową. Nieco mu ulżyło, gdy doktor Buckler powiedziała że dzidziuś urodzi się na pewno, ale wątpliwości nadal w nim tkwiły. Wciąż się bał. - Pracuje pan?

\- Umm. Tak jakby. Mamy restaurację i zajmuję się zewnętrznymi sprawami.

\- No niestety, czeka pana mała przerwa. Teraz przede wszystkim dziecko i żadna praca nie wchodzi w grę.

\- Mam przez dziewięć miesięcy leżeć w łóżku? - sapnął zaskoczony Louis. Zdecydowanie nie wyobrażał sobie tego. 

\- Nie przez dziewięć - zaśmiała się doktor Taylor - Do rozwiązania zostało siedem miesięcy. I nie musi pan przez ten cały czas leżeć. Owszem, odpoczywać, ale nie mam tu na myśli lenienia się. Proszę dbać o siebie, nie przemęczać się. Trochę gimnastyki panu nie zaszkodzi.

\- Może być joga? - spytał Harry z uśmiechem. Nigdy nie mógł przekonać Lou do jogi, ale sam wiedział dokładnie, że jest to idealny sposób na trochę ruchu dla kobiet w ciąży. Czyli też może być dobra dla Louisa.

\- Jak najbardziej – odparła, śmiejąc się cicho na zabawny wzrok Louisa. Patrzył na Harry'ego, jakby miał ochotę wyrwać mu z głowy wszystkie loki za tę jogę. - Jeszcze jakieś pytania? - przerwała niezręczną chwilę.

\- Jakie muszę brać witaminy? - spytał Louis, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na lekarce.

\- Już panu zapiszę. - sięgnęła po małą karteczkę i zaczęła pisać - Te proszę brać trzy razy dziennie, a hormony dwa razy - Louis jęknął na słowo hormony i odwrócił od niej spojrzenie. - Jeśli chce pan, by dziecko urodziło się zdrowe. Pański organizm nie wytwarza odpowiednich substancji, które wspomagają rozwój płodu, tak jak robi to organizm kobiety. Dlatego należy tutaj pomóc.

Louis kiwnął krótką głową i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Harry odnalazł jego dłoń i splótł ich palce. Najważniejsze, że był tu, obok niego.

\- Teraz może od razu powiem, że poród oczywiście nie będzie naturalny.

\- Nie?

\- Nie. Będzie to cesarskie cięcie. Dziecko inaczej się nie urodzi.

\- Będę miał bliznę - sapnął Louis, patrząc dużymi oczami na Harry'ego.

\- Ale chyba warto, prawda? - mruknęła doktor Buckler pocieszająco. Harry i Louis zgodzili się w ciszy. Nie mogli juz się doczekać dzidziusia.

\- Um.. myślałem trochę o tym i tak się zastanawiam.. mój wiek nie jest niebezpieczny dla dziecka? To znaczy.. mam prawie czterdzieści lat - 

\- Trzydzieści osiem, i to w grudniu - wtrącił się nieco urażony Harry.

\- Wiem, że dla kobiet ten wiek jest niebezpieczny..

\- Dokładnie. Dla kobiet. Dla pana nie. Jakby to wyjaśnić… Dopiero teraz stał się pan gotowy na ciążę. To tak jak.. dziewczynka po swojej czwartej, może piątej miesiączce.

\- Bo właśnie i ja zastanawiałem się nad tym - powiedział Harry, przez chwilę przyglądając się Louisowi - Dlaczego dopiero teraz? Dlatego, że dopiero od niedawna Louis mógł zajść w ciążę?

\- Dokładnie. Myślę, że pierwsza taka miesiączka miała miejsce… w grudniu, może styczniu. Od tamtej pory nie odczuwał może pan jakiegoś bólu czy dyskomfortu w okolicy brzucha? - Louis wydął wargę zastanawiając się, po czym pokręcił głową na boki.

\- Jak to nie? Na święta. Byliśmy u mamy, Louis, i bolał cię brzuch. Nie pamiętasz? Wypiłeś dużo miętowej herbaty, ale to nic nie dało..

\- Faktycznie. Chyba przez całe święta coś nie tak było z moim brzuchem.. Ale zwaliłem to na tłuste jedzenie.

\- A potem? Nie było podobnych sytuacji? - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, nie przypominam sobie. Może tak, może nie, ale jestem dość zabiegany i może po prostu nie zwróciłem na to uwagi.

\- W porządku. Domyślam się też, że żadne krwawienie nie wystąpiło. To nie są zbyt dobre objawy, ale poczekamy - zobaczymy. - posłała im uśmiech, starając się odwieść ich od pytań. Nie chciała ich niepokoić, bo sama nie miała pewności.

\- Kiedy zacznę się pokazywać? - szepnął cicho Louis, owijając dłonie wokół brzucha. Odkąd wiedział, że jest tam jego dziecko miał wrażenie, że brzuch jest nieco większy niż zwykle, ale nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie okrągły, a jego dziecko zacznie się ruszać i odciskać malutkie stópki i rączki na jego skórze.

\- Myślę, że na razie jest trochę za wcześnie na krągły brzuszek. Ale już niedługo – dodała, widząc przygnębiony wyraz twarzy Harry'ego. On też był niecierpliwy. Chciał już móc obejmować dłońmi duży brzuszek swojego męża.

\- No dobrze. A płeć? - Harry poprawił się na swoim miejscu i spojrzał wymownie na panią ginekolog. Kobieta pomyślała, że uwielbia tych dwóch. Jak nikt inny są okropnie podekscytowani narodzinami ich dziecka, mimo że dwa dni temu Louis był przekonany, iż chce je usunąć.

\- Dopiero mniej więcej w czternastym tygodniu. Czyli jeszcze półtora miesiąca, tak myślę.

\- Ojej. - bąknął Louis, spoglądając w dół na swój brzuch objęty ramionami. Chciałby synka, tak bardzo chciałby malutkiego chłopczyka. Wychowywał się z czterema siostrami, nie wińcie go.

\- W porządku. Więc to chyba tyle - westchnął Harry z uśmiechem, po czym sięgnął po karteczkę na biurku Taylor Buckler, gdzie zapisane były witaminy i hormony, które musiał wykupić dla Louisa. - Kiedy mamy znów przyjść?

\- Najlepiej byłoby za tydzień - odparła, po czym wstała i odprowadziła ich do drzwi. Uścisnęła dłonie im obu, a potem pożegnała niezwykle miłym “do zobaczenia”.

Harry uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, kiedy szli do samochodu. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy, tak bardzo, że chyba jeszcze nigdy tak się nie czuł. Myśl “Louis niedługo urodzi” nie potrafiła opuścić jego głowy i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że już sobie wyobrażał jak uczy swoją małą córeczkę chodzić lub jak cieszy się z jej nowych słów.

Spojrzał na Louisa, gdy wyjeżdżali na ulicę. Szatyn nie wydawał cieszyć się tak jak on. Na jego twarzy nie było cienia uśmiechu. Zapatrzył się na drogę przed nimi, wyglądał, jakby mocno się nad czymś zastanawiał. Harry zwlekał trochę, zanim go zagadnął.

\- Louis? - dopiero po kilku sekundach mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, jakby zdezorientowany - O czym myślisz? 

\- O niczym ważnym – bąknął, odwracając od niego wzrok. Spojrzał w dół, na swoje uda. Jego ramiona wciąż były owinięte wokół brzucha. Harry mu, oczywiście, nie uwierzył. Spojrzał na niego wymownie i ponowił jego imię. - Hmmm. Zastanawiam się po prostu czy Anne czasem nie chce czegoś konkretnego od Michaela.

\- To znaczy.. co konkretnego?

\- Czy chce z nim tylko porozmawiać czy może coś więcej.

\- Masz na myśli to, że chce by Mikie traktował ją jak matkę?

Louis pokiwał smutno, a Harry tego nie skomentował. Louis był tym przerażony. Nie wiedział, co myśleć, czego może chcieć od ich syna, skoro go odnalazła i nagabuje.

\- Louis, przestań - westchnął brunet, gdy zatrzymał się przy aptece. Jego mąż pokiwał krótko, a on wysiadł z samochodu i wszedł do środka, by kupić potrzebne mu witaminy i hormony.

Louis przymknął oczy i odchylił się na siedzeniu. Gubił się w swoich odczuciach, bo z jednej strony był szczęśliwy, a z drugiej myślał o Anne. Harry powtarzał, że jest niegroźna, że nic nie zrobi i że Louis powinien skupić się teraz na małym dzidziusiu. Wszyscy powinni teraz tylko o tym myśleć, tak powiedziała doktor Buckler. Musiał wszystkim powiedzieć… musiał.. Jak on to zrobi? To nie jest coś, na co każdy czekał od czasu ich ślubu. Bał się reakcji swojej mamy, bał się reakcji mamy Harry'ego. Jak miał to powiedzieć swoim dzieciom? Czy one to w ogóle zrozumieją? Jak Michael to przyjmie?

\- Jak my powiemy dzieciom? - mruknął Louis, gdy Harry wrócił do samochodu i podał mu reklamówkę pełną pudełek z tabletkami. O Boże. On musiał to wszystko zjeść..

\- Nie wiem, Louis. Szczerze, to nie myślałem o tym. - odparł Harry. Odpalił samochód i ponownie skierowali się do domu. W sumie to nawet jeszcze ani razu nie zastanawiał się jak powiedzieć o tym dzieciom. Wiedział tylko jedno - nie będzie łatwo. Nie będzie łatwo z czymkolwiek, co z ciążą Louisa jest związane.

\- Boję się o Michaela. Myślę, że może być zły. - westchnął Louis, smutniejąc jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie myśl tak. Ja uważam, że na swój sposób się ucieszy - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do męża, by podnieść go na duchu. Nie powinien się tym zamartwiać.

\- Tak - bąknął Louis, nie chcąc się o to kłócić. - Matylda raczej nie zrozumie.

\- I zdecydowanie dobrze to przyjmie. Też się ucieszy. - dodał Harry. W jego głosie wyczuwalna była ogólna radość i Louis nie rozumiał jak to jest możliwe. Owszem, on też się cieszył z powodu dziecka. Ale cała reszta jakoś nie wywoływała u niego uśmiechu.

Jakoś się tak złożyło, że kiedy wrócili do domu, Michael i Matylda również wrócili. Louis z daleka widział jak jego córka jest wymazana na twarzy czekoladowym lodem, co Michael starał się zetrzeć papierową chusteczką, ale ona uparcie nie dawała mu się. Odpychała jego dłoń za każdym razem, aż w końcu wkurzyła się i uderzyła go w ramię. Michael westchnął pokonany i dał jej spokój. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy zobaczył rodziców stojących przed kamienicą. Wyraźnie na nich czekali.

Matylda pisnęła i pobiegła w ich kierunku, a Michael wlekł się na tyle wolno na ile potrafił, aby nie wyglądało to sztucznie.

\- Czemu tak późno wracacie? - spytał Louis syna, gdy chłopak podszedł do nich po dłuższej chwili. Szatyn splótł ramiona na piersi i spojrzał oczekująco na chłopaka. - Miały być tylko lody.

\- Bo najpierw poszliśmy tylko na lody. Ale potem Matylda zaciągnęła mnie do parku i bawiła się z jakimiś dzieciakami, a ja siedziałem jak głupi to zadzwoniłem po Sally i przyszła z Holly i jakoś tak wyszło, że wszyscy znowu poszliśmy na lody.. no i jesteśmy - odparł Michael, trochę wkurzony ciekawskim tatą, ale to było u niego normalne, że tak się troszczył, więc ostatecznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Co słychać u Sally? Jedzie gdzieś na wakacje? - spytał Harry, gdy wchodzili do domu. Szedł za Louisem i trzymał go mocno w biodrach.

\- Mówiła coś o morzu, ale sama nie wie. A wy gdzie byliście?

\- U lekarza, przecież. - westchnął Louis, od razu kładąc się na kanapę w salonie. Pomyślał, że może teraz jest dobra okazja, by powiedzieć dzieciom, że będą mieli nowego brata, albo siostrę (chociaż Louis wolałby brata), ale jednak zrezygnował z tego. To chyba za szybko, jeszcze sam dobrze nie przyzwyczaił się do tego.

\- I co? Wyzdrowiałeś już? - spytała Matylda, siadając obok taty i patrząc na niego uważnie. Louis pomachał jej przed twarzą reklamówką z tabletkami.

\- Mam leki, czyli zdrowieję – odparł, uśmiechając się na widok szczęśliwej córki. Martwiła się o niego, bo dobrze pamiętała jak sama była chora zimą, miała anginę, bolało ją strasznie gardło, miała gorączkę i wymiotowała i to nie było dobre uczucie ani trochę. Nie chciała więc, aby to samo spotkało jej tatę.

\- To dobrze. Ja chyba pójdę spać. Zmęczyłam się zabawą - mruknęła, po czym nachyliła się by ucałować Louisa w policzek i poszła do siebie. Louis był przekonany, że pewnie nie zaśnie tylko będzie czytać jedną z tych swoich książek, które Harry jej kupuje.

\- Michael, zjesz coś? - spytał Harry z kuchni, szykując dla siebie i dla męża kanapki pełne warzyw.

Louis rozłożył się na miękkiej sofie i przykrył kocem. Był jakiś zmęczony i czuł, że długo mu nie zajmie, by się zdrzemnąć. Lekko wirowało mu przed oczami, więc tym bardziej chciał się zrelaksować. Nie był głodny, ale wiedział, że Harry'emu, zwłaszcza w tej chwili, nie warto się sprzeciwiać.

\- Brzuch mnie już boli od tych lodów, więc nie. Idę pod prysznic. Śmierdzę - bąknął, po czym on też, tak jak jego siostra, zniknął na górze.

Harry nalał wodę do szklanki i zaniósł ją Louisowi. Usiadł obok męża i sięgnął po pudełka. Obejrzał je i dokładnie sprawdził, co jest czym. Wyjął trzy tabletki zawierające witaminy: zieloną, różową i niebieską i podał je Louisowi, by połknął i popił.

\- Hormony weźmiesz wieczorem - mruknął i nachylił się do męża po małego buziaka. Louis od razu owinął wokół niego ramiona i przyciągnął na siebie. Harry oparł się ramionami o kanapę, by nie upaść i nie zrobić krzywdy Lou i dziecku. Pozwolił, aby szatyn pogłębił pocałunek, a potem wtulił się w niego.

\- Smutno mi - westchnął w jego loki. Harry miał żal do siebie, że nie potrafił go pocieszyć. Louis miał takie smutne oczy i wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Brunet rozumiał, że to pewnie przez emocje, tyle się działo, że nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić i najzwyczajniej w świecie był przygnębiony - Chciałbyś syna czy córkę? – spytał, ni stąd, ni zowąd sprawiając, że Harry poderwał się do góry i spojrzał na niego rozczulony. Louis posłał mu uśmiech. Starał się nie odbierać mężowi radości z posiadania dziecka.

\- Zdecydowanie córkę - odparł pewnie, sięgając dłonią do grzywki Louisa, w którą wplótł palce.

\- Co? A to dlaczego? - zaśmiał się Louis. Podsunął się wyżej i pozwolił, aby Harry usiadł obok niego. On chciał mieć syna i myślał, że są tego samego zdania. Marzył o malutkim chłopczyku.

\- Bo jak widać, chłopcy to nic tylko problemy - powiedział Harry, obejmując ramieniem szatyna. Mężczyzna oparł głowę o jego ramię i okrył ich kocem. Było mu ciepło i chciał już tak zostać. Chciał już pójść spać z Harrym u jego boku, a to dopiero było późne popołudnie.

\- Nieprawda. Mikie to cudowne dziecko. - żachnął się szatyn, starając się obronić syna. Harry zaśmiał się, odrzucając swoją głowę do tyłu, po czym ucałował starszego w czoło.

\- Ale spójrz na Matyldę. Aniołek.

\- Oj, nie wydaje mi się.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że jesteśmy wzywani do szkoły i z powodu Matyldy i z powodu Michaela.

\- W takim razie bliźniaki? - Louis uniósł spojrzenie na Harry'ego. starając się wyglądać i brzmieć jak najbardziej poważnie. Harry mu nie uwierzył, palcem szturchnął jego nos, po czym uniósł się z kanapy pomimo protestu Louisa trzymającego mocno jego ramię.

\- To nie jest możliwe - mruknął i tym samym skierował się do kuchni.

\- Skąd wiesz? Moja mama dwa razy miała bliźniaki! - krzyknął za nim Louis. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, gdy pomyślał, że faktycznie, byłoby fajnie. gdyby on też miał bliźniaki. Chłopca i dziewczynkę. To byłoby cudowne. Ale kochał dzidziusia bez względu na liczbę i płeć.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to się nie stanie - zaśmiał się Harry i po chwili wrócił z dwoma małymi filiżankami. - Zrobiłem ci herbatę imbirową.

\- Ale już nie jest mi niedobrze. - odparł Louis i zaprzeczając samemu sobie, sięgnął od razu po gorący napój.

\- To nic. Warto – mruknął, odkładając swoją kawę i kiedy chciał usiąść obok niego, ktoś zapukał do ich drzwi.

Nikogo się nie spodziewali, ale był wręcz przekonany, że to Liam. Pewnie chciał nawrzeszczeć na nich za to, że nic mu nie mówią i w ogóle nie przejmują się restauracją. Harry teraz w ogóle o niej nie myślał, ani trochę. Był zbyt przejęty ciążą swojego męża i matką jego syna.

A propos matki Michaela. Harry w tamtej chwili spodziewał się każdego, spodziewał się nawet prezydenta USA, ale nie spodziewał się jej.

\- Cześć, Harry.

Wysoko blondynka, prawdopodobnie w wieku Louisa, o ile Harry dobrze pamiętał, z miłym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy i tak bardzo przypominającą jego syna, że to aż bolało. To była Anne, stała sobie i patrzyła na Harry'ego jakby dopiero, co widzieli się wczoraj, jakby wcale nie porzuciła swojego syna i nie wróciła po siedemnastu latach. Właśnie tak wyglądała. Jej blond włosy sięgały jej do ramion. Na sobie miała białą zwiewną koszulę, jasne jeansy i czarne szpilki i wyglądała elegancko. Harry w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że powodzi jej się. A potem pomyślał, że jej nienawidzi.

\- Czego chcesz? – warknął, przymykając drzwi tak, że ledwo mieścił się w małej szparze. Anne nie wyglądała na wzruszoną i unosiła wysoko głowę, by zaglądnąć do środka mieszkania.

\- Porozmawiać z moim synem – odparła, wracając do niego spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła się, marszcząc przy tym oczy.

\- On nie jest twoim synem. I jakbyś nie zauważyła to on nie chce z tobą rozmawiać, więc odwal się od niego.

\- Czemu jesteś taki niegrzeczny? Chcę mu tylko wszystko wyjaśnić. 

\- Ale tutaj nie ma nic do wyjaśniania - przy Harrym pojawił się Louis. Brunet spojrzał na niego zmartwiony, widział po nim, że ma kolejne zawroty głowy, ale nie chciał teraz tego poruszać. Objął więc go w ciszy i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

\- A pan, przepraszam, kim jest?

\- Moim mężem i tatą Michaela. Proszę cię, idź już. Nikt cię tu nie potrzebuje.

\- Harry - westchnęła i zaśmiała się krótko - Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że jesteś gejem. We dwóch wychowujecie moje dziecko? Michael nie ma nic przeciwko? - spytała trochę niegrzecznie, ale w jej głosie nie było słychać żadnej pogardy ani innej negatywnej emocji. Wyglądała tylko na ciekawą.

\- Nic ci do tego. Idź stąd. - Harry starał się jak mógł nie dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Nie mógł na to sobie pozwolić, dać się sprowokować. Ona wyglądała na całkowicie spokojną, za to ich obu w środku aż nosiło.

\- Chcę tylko porozmawiać z moim synem - powtórzyła uparcie, przeskakując wzrokiem z Harry'ego na Louisa.

\- Ale on nie chce! Czy tak trudno ci to zrozumieć? - warknął Louis, niemalże krzycząc. Harry ścisnął mocniej jego biodro dając mu do zrozumienia, by nieco się uspokoił. Nie chciał powtarzać, że w jego stanie powinien unikać takich rzeczy, a musiał przecież dbać o siebie.

\- Dobra. Dajcie spokój - za nimi pojawił się Michael i patrzył na nią niepewnie, nieufnie, jakby był przestraszony. Po chwili spojrzał przepraszająco na rodziców - Porozmawiam z nią.

\- Mikie, nie musisz - westchnął Louis, podchodząc do syna.

\- Ale chcę. Tylko na chwilę, obiecuję – odparł, przyglądając się matce - Niech mi powie, co ma do powiedzenia i zaraz wracam. Pójdziemy na dół. - podszedł do drzwi, gdzie założył buty i wyszedł z mieszkania, wcześniej uśmiechając się do Louisa. Nie chciał sprawić im przykrości, ale był ciekaw, co Anne chce mu powiedzieć. A potem będzie miał to z głowy.

\- W porządku - zgodził się cicho Harry i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

\- Harry, myślę, że powinieneś pójść za nimi - mruknął Louis, przyciągając do siebie męża. Harry objął go i ułożył policzek na jego głowie. Prawda była taka, że był przerażony. Nie sądził, że Michael się zgodzi, ale teraz się bał. Nie wiedział, co Anne mu nagada, czy powie prawdę, czy będzie zmyślać. Nie chciał, aby namieszała w głowie jego syna. Nie chciał, aby odebrała im ich dziecko. Louis miał rację. Powinien pójść za nimi.

\- Okej, ale ty się położysz, tak? Musisz odpocząć, Louis. Teraz dziecko jest najważniejsze - szepnął i poprowadził męża na górę. Louis miał wrażenie, że zaśnie w każdej chwili, więc nie opierał się, łóżko było dobrym pomysłem.

Kręciło mu się w głowie, gdy wchodzili po schodach. Nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać o czym Mikie rozmawia z tą kobietą.

\- Tato, dobrze się czujesz? - spytała Matylda, wyglądając ze swojego pokoju. Była ubrana w za dużą koszulkę, prawdopodobnie jej brata. Jej włoski były roztrzepane, co świadczyło o tym, że Louis się mylił, iż poszła czytać jakąś książkę. Naprawdę poszła spać.

\- Tata musi odpocząć - odparł Harry, idąc z Louisem do ich sypialni. Dziewięciolatka podążyła za nimi, ciągnąc za sobą swojego pluszowego tygrysa. Zwierzak był dokładnie w jej wieku, bo dostała go od babci Jay, gdy tylko prawnie stała ich córką i trzymała go do tej pory. Kochała Stepha, był jej ulubioną Przytulanką, pomimo że jego ogon był przyszywany już chyba trzy razy, ucho się odrywało, a nitki tworzące jego usta już ich nie tworzyły.

Louis usiadł na łóżko pozwalając, by Harry zdjął z niego spodnie i koszulkę, a sam założył miękki sweter, bo jakoś tak chłodno mu się zrobiło. Matylda przysiadła obok niego i spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem na tatę.

\- Kiedy wyzdrowiejesz? – spytała, wpychając mu w dłonie Stepha, kiedy ułożył się na poduszce.

\- Mam nadzieję, że niedługo - mruknął z uśmiechem i przymknął oczy. Naprawdę jeszcze chwilka i zaśnie. Zapomniał już nawet o swoich mdłościach i herbacie imbirowej.

\- Słonko, popilnujesz tatę, dobrze? - poprosił cicho Harry, głaszcząc córkę po jej włoskach. Ona pokiwała krótko głową i ułożyła się obok szatyna. Louis wciągnął ją pod kołdrę i przysunął sie tak, że ich nosy stykały się, na co ona chichotała.

Harry wyszedł niezauważony. Wiedział, że Michael nie pozwoli Anne zaciągnąć się do innego miejsca jak ich restauracja, więc tam ich znajdzie. Zaszyje się w kuchni i przez małe okienko, będzie obserwował swojego syna, to jak reaguje na jej słowa. Musiał tam być, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby stało się coś nieoczekiwanego.

Nadal jeszcze nie mógł sam w to uwierzyć, że tak łatwo weszła w ich życie, tak po prostu mówiąc, że chce porozmawiać. Nic więcej. Przyszła, uśmiechnęła się i najwyraźniej myślała, że to wszystko załatwi. Myliła się, bo Harry nie zamierzał jej ani wybaczyć ani robić cokolwiek, czego by chciała. Jeśli będzie musiał to wciągnie w to policję i inne organy zajmujące się takimi sprawami. Naprawdę. On nie żartował. 

Louis powoli odpływał, kiedy jego córka suwała swoimi malutkimi paluszkami po jego ramieniu. Nie powinno tak być. Ona nie powinna się o niego martwić. W końcu nie miała, o co, bo wszystko było z nim w porządku. Był przecież zdrowy. Ale Matylda nie mogła tego wiedzieć, cały czas myślała, że Louis jeździ do lekarza, bo jest przeziębiony tak jak ona kiedyś. Powinna wiedzieć, pomyślał Louis. Powinna wiedzieć, że tata jest zdrowy, i że będzie miała niedługo rodzeństwo. Postanowił się odezwać, póki nie zasnął.

\- Kochanie? Co byś powiedziała na małego dzidziusia? - mruknął sennym głosem, nie uchylając oczu. Był pewien, że na te słowa jego córka ożywiła się.

\- Będę miała rodzeństwo? – sapnęła, przyciągając do piersi swojego pluszaka. Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Odpowiesz mi na pytanie? - otworzył oczy i sięgnął dłonią do jej buźki. Matylda zacisnęła wargi w zamyśleniu, po czym żarliwie pokiwała głową.

\- Chcę siostrę – odparła, jak gdyby wydawała rozkaz, na co Louis zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

\- A dlaczego akurat siostrę?

\- Bo brata już mam, to oczywiste. No, to kiedy będzie dzidziuś? Bo będzie, tak?

Nie mógł jej teraz, ot tak, po prostu powiedzieć, że jest w ciąży. Nie miał siły na wyjaśnienia i był też pewien, że wyklepie Michaelowi przy najbliższej okazji.

\- Zastanowię się nad tym. Ale to znaczy, że jesteś na tak?

\- Trzy razy na tak! – pisnęła, przyczołgując się do taty i wtuliła się w jego pierś. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytulił ją do siebie, jednocześnie uważając na brzuch. - Nie mogę się doczekać - szepnęła uradowana i cmoknęła tatę w policzek. Jeszcze przez chwilę szeptała “siostra” wprost do jego ucha i zasnęła z główką na jego ramieniu. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na sen. Cieszył się z reakcji Matyldy na rodzeństwo i był już pewien, że córka go zaakceptuje.


	9. Chapter 9

Tak naprawdę to nikt się nie spodziewał, że Anne tak łatwo wniknie w ich życie. Wystarczyło, że pomachała Michaelowi przed twarzą z czułym uśmiechem matki, wyraziła skruchę i na spokojnie poprosiła syna o rozmowę. Blondyn dość długo bił się z myślami, od czasu, gdy Anne pojawiła się przy jego szkole. Zastanawiał się czy dać jej szansę, czy on sam chce usłyszeć to, co ona ma mu do powiedzenia, czy jest ciekawy dlaczego go porzuciła, czemu zniknęła na siedemnaście lat. I pomimo tego, że poza matką miał inny, również dość poważny problem, na który powinien przedyskutować sam ze sobą i może też z rodzicami, to zgodził się na tę krótką - jak sobie obiecał - rozmowę, bo tak, chciał znać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, chciał wiedzieć na czym stoi, być pewnym czy ma dalej nienawidzić Anne, czy może jednak zacząć tolerować i jakoś się dogadać. W końcu była jego matką.

Wtedy nie chciał iść gdzieś daleko, tak jak ona tego chciała. Przystał na swoje i zostali w restauracji jego rodziców. Usiedli przy stoliku w kącie i dłuższą chwilę milczeli. Nagle im obojgu zabrakło słów, a jeszcze przed chwilą mieli sobie wiele do powiedzenia. Anne zaczesała swoje blond włosy za uszy i sięgnęła po kartę dań. Michael westchnął ciężko, chcąc jakoś zwrócić na siebie uwagę, co jednak nie poskutkowało. Odchylił się na miękkim krześle i splótł ramiona na piersi i czekał.

Nie miał pojęcia, że ojciec zszedł do kuchni i co jakiś czas zaglądał, by sprawdzić sytuację. Nie miał pojęcia, że jego matka miała raka, z którym ciężko i wytrwale walczyła. Nie wiedział, że dopiero dwa lata temu wróciła do Anglii i nieustannie szukała swojego syna. W tamtej chwili Mikie zaczął jej współczuć. Nie był już taki zły jak wcześniej i pomyślał, że fajnie by było, gdyby się jednak zaprzyjaźnił w jakiś sposób z Anne.

Sam nawet nie zauważył jak chętny był do tego. Następnego dnia jego matka znów pojawiła się w progu ich mieszkania i zaproponowała mu, że wyjdą gdzieś razem. Miał szczęście, takie w nieszczęściu, że tata był chory, niestety wciąż (żadne antybiotyki jakie przepisał mu lekarz po prostu nie działały, martwił się trochę) i ojciec się nim zajmował. Właśnie zrobił mu herbatę imbirową i zaniósł do sypialni, skąd nie wychodził od tygodnia. Wtedy zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi, więc Michael otworzył. Ucieszył się na widok matki, choć starał się tego nie pokazywać i zgodził się od razu, gdy spytała czy ma ochotę na ciastko. Zeszła do restauracji, by na niego zaczekać, a on szybko pognał na górę, by jakoś się ogarnąć: umyć włosy i przebrać się w coś, co nie było piżamą.

Harry wyszedł z sypialni i wpadł na niezwykle podekscytowanego syna. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego i zamknął w swoim pokoju. Harry nie mógł tak tego zostawić, słyszał dokładnie, że ktoś przyszedł i był wręcz przekonany, że nie była to ani Sally a już tym bardziej Calum, bo chłopaki ostatnio siebie unikali, co było dość przykre, a Louis się martwił.  
Zapukał raz i wszedł do pokoju syna, nawet nie zauważając, że Matylda wyszła od siebie, jeszcze zaspana i roztrzepana i stanęła pomiędzy drzwiami a framugą.  
\- Gdzie się wybierasz? - spytał Harry, obserwując Michaela, jak ten bez koszulki zakłada na siebie jasne jeansy i skarpetki.  
\- Wychodzę z mamą – odparł, posyłając ojcu lekki uśmiech. Nie, Harry w ogóle nie był zadowolony. Przez cały ten czas Mikie powtarzał, że nie potrzebuje mamy, nie po tym, co mu zrobiła, i wystarczał mu sam ojciec. A potem ojciec i jego chłopak i teraz miał dwóch tatusiów i siostrę i przecież było dobrze. Nie narzekał, ani razu. Harry nigdy nie usłyszał, by jego syn mówił, że chciałby mieć mamę. Może właśnie dlatego teraz było mu przykro, że Michael tak się cieszył na spotkanie z Anne. Niestety nie mógł mu tego zabronić. Chłopak chciał poznać kobietę, która go urodziła. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Tyle, że Harry po prostu jej nie lubił. Był na nią wściekły, bo zostawiła go samego z trzymiesięcznym chłopczykiem, kiedy on jeszcze sam był dzieckiem. I tak naprawdę gówno go obchodziło to, że miała raka i w ogóle jej nie współczuł.   
\- Może byś tak zjadł śniadanie? - westchnął Harry, starając się jakoś uspokoić. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na nerwy. Teraz przede wszystkim powinien zachować zimną krew. Nie emocje, a rozsądek.  
\- Nie, bo właśnie wychodzimy gdzieś zjeść. - mruknął Michael, podchodząc do szafy i zaczął sobie wybierać koszulkę. Dziś nie było jakoś wspaniale ciepło, więc może coś z długim rękawkiem?  
\- Na dół? - spytał Harry z nadzieją. Wtedy miałby oko na syna. Tylko się martwił, nie wińcie go.  
\- Nie, gdzieś indziej. - Harry spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Matylda delikatnie wsunęła swoją dłoń w tę jego. Automatycznie ścisnął ją lekko. - Potrzebujemy chwili prywatności - dodał blondyn, czując na sobie osądzający wzrok ojca.  
\- Prywatności? - prychnął Harry, odsuwając się razem z córką od drzwi i oboje wyszli na korytarz za Michaelem.  
\- O co ci chodzi? - westchnął ciężko Michael. Zatrzymał się przy łazience i chwycił klamkę. - To moja matka. Chcę z nią porozmawiać. Co w tym złego? W końcu sam się z nią przespałeś, dlatego tu jestem nie? Powinieneś się z tym pogodzić i ją polubić. - warknął patrząc groźnie na ojca, po czym otworzył drzwi, nie miał zamiaru czekać na jego odpowiedź, dobrze wiedział, że już go zdenerwował.  
\- Zmień ton - uniósł się Harry, jednak szybko zamknął usta, gdy chłopak zamknął się w łazience. Był wściekły na syna i miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie. Michael nie miał prawa w taki sposób się do niego odzywać. Nie byli kolegami. Był bliski wtargnięcia do łazienki, ale Matylda sprowadziła go na ziemię.  
\- Michael ma mamę? - spytała cicho a Harry spojrzał na nią zmartwiony. Ta rozmowa pomiędzy nim a Michaelem nie powinna się odbyć przy Matyldzie. - To znaczy.. wiem, że ma mamę, ale nie widziałam, że ona tu jest. Wróciła? Dlaczego nie ma tu mojej mamy?  
Nie powinna o to pytać. Była zdecydowanie za mała, by zrozumieć, że jej mama miała piętnaście lat, gdy ja urodziła, dlatego oddała ją do adopcji. Harry i Louis wiedzieli tylko tyle, ale i tak nie potrzebowali więcej wiadomości. Nie powiedzieli o tym Anne czy Liamowi i Niallowi, a nawet Michaelowi, a co dopiero małej Matyldzie.  
\- Kochanie. - westchnął Harry, nachylając się do córki i zgarnął ją w ramiona od razu przechodząc do jej pokoju. Usiedli na jej łóżku - Co to za pytanie? Masz przecież mnie i tatę. Chcesz nowych rodziców? - spytał delikatnie, starając się nie zdenerwować córki, a tym samym odgonić jej myśli od matki.  
\- Nie! - pisnęła oburzona, obejmując go mocno za szyję. Harry zaśmiał się i przytulił ją do siebie. Była jeszcze taka malutka i drobna. Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że niedługo w ich rodzinie pojawi się jeszcze mniejsza osóbka. - Mam najlepszych rodziców. Nie chcę innych. - odsunęła się siadając wygodnie na jego kolanach, po czym splotła ramiona na piersi i spojrzała na ojca oskarżycielsko. Nie miał przecież prawa zarzucać jej, że nie lubi jego i drugiego tatusia. Są przecież najlepsi.  
\- A ja nie chcę innej córki - mruknął Harry, dłonią sięgając do jej długich falowanych włosków. Uwielbiał ich fakturę, do jak miękkie, delikatne i zdrowe były. Sam chciałby mieć takie. Jego już były zniszczone od ciągłego układania, czesania, związywania. W dodatku powoli zaczynały siwieć i trochę panikował.  
\- I dobrze. Jestem najwspanialsza - odparła dumnie i na potwierdzenie cmoknęła Harry'ego w policzek. - Zrób mi coś dobrego na śniadanie - zaświergotała i z tym zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki. Żadne z nich nawet nie zauważyło, że Michael zdążył się wymknąć.  
Harry westchnął ciężko i opadł na miękkie łóżko córki. Był już wyczerpany. Wszystko powoli zaczynało go przerastać. Nie chciał tego do siebie dopuścić, ale ostatnio, już nawet pomijając Anne, Michael odsuwał się od nich i nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Louis starał się do niego dotrzeć i kiedy wydawało się, że wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku to nagle pojawiła się Anne, a Michael najwyraźniej chce spędzać z nią czas, mimo, że na początku był do niej wrogo nastawiony. Od wczoraj się polubili. Harry powoli zaczynał się bać, że po prostu straci syna. Teraz powinien przede wszystkim zająć się ciężarnym Lou, który potrzebował bardzo dużo opieki. Ciąża tego wymagała, ich mały dzidziuś. W ciele Louisa był bardzo delikatny i teraz był na pierwszym miejscu. I dzidziuś i Louis. Dlatego Harry nie chciał tym wszystkim martwić Louisa i zachować swoje przemyślenia dla siebie. No i, do cholery, mieli jeszcze córkę.  
Z czymś ciężkim na żołądku wstał z małego różowego łóżka i mimo, że planował zajrzeć do Matyldy to wszedł do sypialni, by sprawdzić, co z Lou. Szatyn leżał na łóżku, wpół zakryty kołdrą i patrzył uważnie na Harry'ego, przy tym uśmiechał się słodko. Harry od razu to odwzajemnił. Jego mąż miał coś w sobie, co sprawiało, że wszystkie złe myśli znikały, że zapominał o problemach i skupiał się tylko na nim. Uśmiech szatyna powodował uśmiech u niego, wtedy przypominał sobie, że przecież ma wszystko, czego zawsze pragnął. Louis go kochał, mieli dzieci i powinien być szczęśliwy.  
\- Co? - burknął Louis, śmiejąc się z głupiego wyrazu twarzy swojego męża. Harry uśmiechał się do niego głupkowato, gdy usiadł na brzegu łóżka, przez on też się roześmiał. - Co tak patrzysz, głupku?  
\- Bo jesteś śliczny - westchnął Harry, a jego policzki zarumieniły się. Nie powinien był wstydzić się przed mężem mówić o takich rzeczach, ale jednak.  
\- Harry..  
\- I jeszcze bardziej z tym brzuszkiem - dodał brunet, wsuwając swoją dłoń pod kołdrę i ułożył ją na lekko wypukłym brzuchu Louisa. Tym razem to starszy się zaczerwienił, przy tym śmiejąc się głośno.  
\- Jeszcze nie mam brzuszka. Trochę daleko do tego.  
\- Ale sam fakt, Louis. Będziemy mieli dziecko. To cudowne. Nie mogę się doczekać - nachylił się do Louisa, po czym cmoknął go w czoło. Szatyn od razu przyciągnął go do siebie za szyję a następnie złączył razem ich usta. Był z nim w ciąży i miał wrażenie, że przez to kochał go jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Michael wyszedł? - spytał cicho Louis, tak nagle zmieniając temat. Po prostu usłyszał ich wymianę zdań i chciał się upewnić.  
\- Tak, wyszedł z Anne. - odparł Harry równie cichym tonem. Lekko też zawiedzionym, co starał się ukryć. Gdy Louis dostał potwierdzenie zauważył smutek i rozczarowanie nie tyle, co po wyrazie jego twarzy, a w samych oczach. On też miał świadomość tego, że Michael się odsuwa, a Anne wcale im tego nie ułatwia.  
\- Zrobię śniadanie dla Matyldy, a ty idź do pracy. Nie chcę, żebyśmy zbankrutowali.  
Harry nie skomentował tego. Był pewien, że Louis przeżywa to wszystko o wiele mocniej, tym bardziej ze względu na dzidziusia w jego brzuchu,

 

\- Co to znaczy, że jesteś w ciąży? - sapnął Liam, utrzymując wzrok na szatynie. Niall za to skakał spojrzeniem z jednego Stylesa na drugiego w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi lub czekał na śmiech i stwierdzenie, że to głupi żart. Louis spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie. Czuł się osądzany, wręcz potępiany. Był szczerze przygotowany na wszelki obelgi i wyzwiska i wierzył, że tak właśnie będzie. Jednak nie chciał tego usłyszeć, to mogłoby go bardzo zaboleć.  
\- Po prostu jestem - westchnął ciężko i drżąco. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał łzy. Nie chciał, by jego przyjaciele go znienawidzili.  
\- Jak to się stało? - spytał cicho Niall, tym razem patrząc uważnie na Harry'ego. Brunet teraz zdecydowanie musiał utrzymać wszystko w pionie. Powinien wesprzeć Louisa i trzymać mocno.  
\- To długa historia. Jeśli chcesz to opowiem ci na osobności. Kiedyś - odparł Harry, doskonale wiedząc, że Louis nie chce o tym słyszeć. Niall kiwnął krótko głową. - Wiesz, to… organizm Louisa jest w stanie… zajść w ciąże? No, a ja.. zapłodniłem go - Harry spojrzał na męża i chwycił jego dłoń, którą ścisnął mocno. Chciał mu przekazać, że jest tu obok i Louis nie musi się niczego bać, bo on go obroni, przy nim jest bezpieczny. A Harry szczęśliwy mając go przy sobie, takiego, jakim jest.  
Louis spojrzał na niego nieśmiało i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Czuł się już trochę lepiej wiedząc, że jego przyjaciele nie mają zamiaru go nienawidzić.  
\- Nie używacie prezerwatyw - parsknął Niall sprawiając, że cała czwórka siedząca przy stole zaśmiała się.  
\- My też tego nie używamy, mój drogi. - powiedział Liam, dumnie sięgając po swój kieliszek z winem.  
\- Czasem używamy - żachnął się blondyn.  
Harry był im niezmiernie wdzięczny za taką, a nie inną reakcję. Nie chciał, by zasypali ich pytaniami, wiedział, że Louis źle to zniesie. Na początku jeszcze sami musieli się z tym dobrze oswoić. Za jakiś czas Harry będzie gotów, by o wszystkim im opowiedzieć.  
\- Ale i tak nie mamy takiego szczęścia - mruknął Liam patrząc czule na Louisa. W głębi siebie zazdrościł im tego… daru. - Cieszycie się, prawda?  
\- Oczywiście. Najszczęśliwszy facet na świecie. - wyszczerzył się Harry, po czym objął mocno Louisa i przyciągnął do siebie, by zostawić czułego buziaka na jego czole. Louis zaśmiał się przez łzy. On też był szczęśliwy.  
\- Nie zapominaj o mnie głupku. Nie jest to miłe, ale też się cieszę - westchnął, gdy mąż pozwolił mu się odsunąć. Poprawił się na swoim miejscu, położył dłonie na stoliku i zerknął ukradkiem na butelkę wina. To przez nią był zmuszony o wszystkim powiedzieć, mimo że właśnie po to się spotkali na kolacji, ale nie tak to planował.  
\- Dlatego “byłeś chory” - zagadnął Liam robiąc palcami cudzysłów w powietrzu. - A ja musiałem dać Harry'emu wolne?  
\- Mhm - mruknął Harry, lekko zawstydzony. Liam był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i czuł się nieco zażenowany, że tak długo to ukrywał.  
\- W porządku. Możesz oczywiście wziąć urlop, kiedy chcesz i na jak długo chcesz. W tej sytuacji to zrozumiałe, bo domyślam się, że Louis musi teraz o siebie wyjątkowo dbać. Ja i Niall zajmiemy się restauracją.  
\- Dzięki Li, ale na razie to nie będzie potrzebne. Doskonale radzę sobie sam - odparł Louis i swoimi ustami zatkał usta Harry’ego, kiedy on chciał zaprotestować.  
\- W każdej chwili - podkreślił Liam, uśmiechając się do młodszego Stylesa.  
\- Powiedzieliście dzieciom? - spytał Niall. Emocje opadły i czuł jakby ciąża Louisa była czymś zwyczajnym i czymś, na co od dawna czekali.  
\- Jeszcze nie. Nie mam pojęcia jak to zrobić. Z Michaelem prawie się nie widujemy, a Matylda chyba jest jeszcze za mała, żeby to jakkolwiek zrozumieć. Ale spytałem ją dyskretnie i powiedziała, że nie ma nic przeciwko nowemu rodzeństwu. Na szczęście.  
\- Co to znaczy, że prawie się nie widujecie? - zdziwił się Liam. Ani on ani Niall nie mieli pojęcia, co ostatnio działo się z Michaelem. Zawsze mieli go za grzecznego i dobrze ułożonego chłopca, który wyjątkowo nie buntuję się przeciwko rodzicom. - Zaczął mu się okres buntu? - spróbował z lekkim uśmiechem, jednak widząc Louisa tak zdołowanego odchrząknął niezręcznie, po czym szturchnął lekko Nialla.  
\- Louis, co się dzieje? - mruknął blondyn, starając się wyłapać spojrzenie przyjaciela. - Spotyka się z Anne?  
\- Od kiedy tylko przyszła z nim pogadać. Codziennie. Nieustannie. Wychodzi, gdy jeszcze nie zdążę wywlec się z łóżka, a jak wraca to zamyka się w swoim pokoju. Próbowałem nawiązać z nim jakąkolwiek rozmowę, ale tylko mnie zbywa.  
\- Nie rozmawia z wami?  
\- Z Harrym tak - bąknął Louis, spuszczając głowę kolejny raz tego wieczoru. Ostatni czas nie był dla niego dobry. Wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł się jak wrak. Fizycznie, przez bąbelka pod jego sercem i psychicznie. Czasem było mu tak przykro, że nawet Harry nie potrafił go pocieszyć żadnymi całusami czy pieszczotami. Jego mdłości powoli mijały, ale bóle głowy nasilały się. To był dopiero dziesiąty tydzień i aż bał się myśleć, co będzie później. Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie będzie wychodził z łóżka.  
-To wcale nie jakaś niezwykła rozmowa, Lou - zauważył Harry, lekko oburzony. Doskonale wiedział, że Louis jakby miał żal do niego o to, że Michael częściej odzywa się do bruneta. I nie, to nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, że Harry był jego biologicznym ojcem. Główny powód to nadopiekuńczość Louisa i Michael mając siedemnaście lat nie miał ochoty być wiecznie kontrolowanym. W końcu był już dorosły. - Mnie też zbywa. - dodał cicho i oparł głowę na dłoni.  
\- Kiepska sytuacja - skomentował Liam, a Louis spojrzał na zegarek. - Myślicie, że…  
\- Musimy już iść - przerwał mu szatyn, po czym wstał od stołu i spojrzał wymownie na męża. - Jest już szósta, a Albert czeka na kolację - zaśmiał się, może trochę nerwowo, ale miał dobre intencje. Harry mu przytaknął. Niall i Liam nie mieli zamiaru ich zatrzymywać. Nolana też czekała kolacja, a potem kąpiel, a Liam i Polly musieli jeszcze wyprowadzić Dave'a, ich dalmatyńczyka. Dwuletni pies był przyzwyczajony już do wyprowadzania rano, przed śniadaniem i wieczorem, po kolacji. Mimo, że był to pies Nolana - urodzili się tego samego dnia - to na razie Polly się nim zajmowała, powoli ucząc się obowiązków. Liam uważał, że to dobra umowa.  
Poszedł na górę po swojego syna, by przygotować go mentalnie na kąpiel i tym samym poinformował Matyldę, że już wychodzą. Ani ona, ani dwa lata młodsza Polly nie były zadowolonego z tego faktu. Liam pocieszył je, że jeśli Louis i Harry zgodzą się to Polly w następny weekend będzie mogła u nich nocować.  
\- Nocowanie! - krzyczały obydwie, gdy schodziły na dół.  
\- Jeśli tylko Polly może, za tydzień lub dwa - odparł Liam, widząc zdziwione spojrzenia Nialla i Louisa.  
\- Zastanowimy się - powiedział Harry podchodząc do Payne'a i wziął w ramiona małego Nolana.  
Obaj uwielbiali siebie nawzajem. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, by chłopiec ciągnął za jego loki z szerokim uśmiechem. Sam już nie mógł się doczekać takiego szkraba.  
\- Harry, musimy już iść - westchnął Louis pomagając córce założyć jej sandałki. Taka ilość pasków przerażała ją.  
\- Mogę iść, ale z tym małym mężczyzną - odrzekł Harry, podrzucając Nolana nad swoją głową. Chłopiec chichotał i piszczał, uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi, a już w szczególności u wujka Harry'ego.  
\- Nie ma mowy - obruszył się Niall, czym prędzej zgarniając w ramiona swojego syna. Nolan skrzywił się i zaczął wyciągać rączki do Harry'ego. Brunet nachylił się do malucha i cmoknął go w policzek. Wtedy blondynek ziewnął i sam już wiedział, że pora spać, dlatego uspokoił się i ułożył w ramionach taty, głowę kładąc na jego ramieniu. - Załatw sobie takiego.  
\- A żebyś wiedział – mruknął, zachodząc Louisa od tyły i przytulił do swojej piersi, jednocześnie zerknął na Matyldę, czy czasem tego nie usłyszała, a Niall posłał im czuły uśmiech, na co Louis jedynie się skrzywił. Powoli zaczynał czuć się niekomfortowo.  
\- Idźmy już, bo nie wiem czy Michael wziął klucze. - Harry bez słowa odsunął się od męża i otworzył mu drzwi. Nie chciał ponownie poruszać tematu Michaela. Był wściekły na syna i przez cały ten czas starał się jakoś opanować. Nie miał już siły do siedemnastolatka, nie potrafił do niego dotrzeć. Było mu też przykro, że matka tak nagle zaczęła być dla niego w jakiś sposób ważna, że więcej czasu teraz poświęcał jej niż swoim rodzicom. Nawet Matylda zauważyła, że jej brat coraz więcej czasu spędza poza domem. Wszyscy za nim tęsknili.

Dziesiąty tydzień to zdecydowanie ulubiony ciążowy okres Louisa. Od jakichś dwóch dni czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Nic go nie bolało, a apetyt miał znakomity. Miał ogromną ochotę na owoce, przeróżne: gruszki, pomarańcze, kiwi, arbuz, winogron, melon, ananas. Miał ochotę pochłaniać wszystko, co tylko wpadło mu w dłoń. A jeszcze cudowniej było ze względu na to, że Harry był na każde jego skinienie. Powiedział tylko, że pójdzie się położyć i może zjadłby coś owocowego - Harry przystał na to z wielkim entuzjazmem. Poszedł razem z nim do sypialni, pomógł ubrać coś wygodniejszego i dopilnował, by Louis zakrył się po samą szyję.   
\- Harry - szepnął, prawie że niesłyszalnie - Michael mówił ci może o której wróci? Wyszedł bardzo wcześnie.  
\- Nie, nic nie mówił. Ale pewnie wróci zaraz - odparł brunet z uśmiechem. Chciał go w jakiś sposób pocieszyć, uspokoić, sprawić, by on też się uśmiechnął. Tęsknił za szczęśliwym Lou.  
\- Boję się - odparł szatyn i przekręcił się na plecy. Ostatnio nie potrafił zasnąć inaczej, co było dość dziwne, bo nigdy nie sypiał w tej pozycji.  
\- Czego, Lou?  
Harry zrezygnował z wyjścia z sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku przy mężu i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Jego oczy były smutne, załzawione. Harry miał ochotę zbesztać za to ich syna. Doprowadzał tatę do płaczu.  
\- Że Mikie będzie chciał nas zostawić  
\- Nawet tak nie mów.  
\- Że nie chce mnie już za ojca.  
\- Louis, skończ - warknął Harry nie mając ochoty tego słuchać. Louis już przesadzał ze swoimi obawami.  
\- Odsuwa się. Od nas. Ale przede wszystkim ode mnie. Ma teraz swoją mamę i niedługo będzie chciał mieć mamę i tatę, jak inne dzieciaki. Ciebie i ją, nie mnie, Harry.  
\- Louis, przesadzasz. Mikie taki nie jest. Kocha nas, bo to my jesteśmy jego rodzicami. Anne jest tylko epizodem. Nigdy nie będzie dla niego tak ważna jak my. Louis, zrozum. Mi też nie jest z tym łatwo. Ale mimo wszystko, powinniśmy uszanować to, że chce ją poznać. Urodziła go.  
\- Porozmawiaj z nim - szepnął Louis po chwili ciszy. Udało mu się powstrzymać łzy i tak nagle poczuł się bardzo senny. Harry miał rację i ciężko mu było to przyznać. Wolał więc tego nie komentować.  
\- Jak tylko wróci. A ty się prześpij - nachylił się do męża i ucałował jego suche usta. - Zrobię ci sałatkę.  
Cmoknął go jeszcze w czoło, po czym wyszedł do kuchni. Nie spodziewał się, że gdy zacznie przygotowywać mężowi słodką przekąskę, do domu wróci jego syn. Było zbyt wcześnie jak na niego, ostatnimi czasy, ale nie narzekał. Odłożył nóż na deskę i obrócił się w stronę drzwi czekając na Michaela. Chłopak nie wszedł do kuchni. Od razu skierował się na schody. Uśmiechał się do siebie, czym Harry był zaniepokojony. Teraz albo nigdy, pomyślał i ruszył za synem. Rozzłoszczony złapał go za rękę na drugim schodku i pociągnął do siebie. Michael uśmiechnął się do niego, jakby starając się spławić ojca. Nie chciał pokazać tego, ale zdenerwował się. Chłopak się śpieszył a ojciec go bezczelnie zatrzymał.  
\- A może tak cześć?: - warknął Harry ściągając syna ze schodów, ciągnąc go boleśnie za ramię. Może i nie powinien, może i był zbyt agresywny, ale Louis przez niego płakał. Harry musiał się tym zająć.  
\- Cześć - westchnął zirytowany Michael, przewracając przy tym oczami. Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego z rozzłoszczonego zmienił się w surowy i zdeterminowany. W tamtym momencie jego syn potrzebował silnej ręki, a on nie zamierzał znów odpuszczać - Mogę już iść?  
\- Nie. Porozmawiaj ze mną. - odparł Harry niskim głosem, bardzo poważnie. Michael przyglądał mu się krótką chwilę. W jego oczach pojawiło się przerażenie. Ojciec nigdy nie był aż taki stanowczy. Wiedział już, że po prostu przeholował, na za dużo sobie pozwolił. Jednak nie zamierzał mu tego pokazać. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji. - Gdzie się tak śpieszysz? - spytał już spokojnie i rozluźnił uścisk na ramieniu syna.  
\- Jadę z mamą na weekend za miasto. - powiedział trochę cicho, ale starał się brzmieć poważnie.  
\- Jedziesz. Tak po prostu.  
\- No tak - westchnął ciężko. Nie chciał tu być i powoli zaczynał panikować. Tata irytował go coraz bardziej, już samym spojrzeniem.  
\- A może byś tak spytał mnie o zdanie?  
\- Niby dlaczego? Jadę przecież z mamą.  
\- No dobrze, ale Anne nie ma do ciebie żadnych praw. Ja je mam. To ja i Louis cię wychowujemy, my jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami i my za ciebie odpowiadamy i za ciebie decydujemy. A ty nawet nie pomyślałeś, żeby po prostu się spytać czy możesz jechać.  
\- Oj Boże, no to przepraszam - jęknął chłopak, ponownie przewracając oczami. Mimo wszystko było mu wstyd. - Mogę jechać?  
\- Dokąd jedziecie? I na ile?  
\- Nie wiem, gdzieś poza Liverpool. Dziś jedziemy i wrócimy w niedzielę.  
\- Nie zgadzam się.  
\- Co? Dlaczego? Przecież spytałem tak jak chciałeś.  
\- Nie zgadzam się, bo częściej nie ma cię w domu niż jesteś! I nawet jak jesteś to cię nie ma, do cholery. Nie masz z nami w ogóle kontaktu odkąd widujesz się z matką. Mikie, siostra za tobą tęskni. Ja i tata tęsknimy. Tata się o ciebie boi, martwi się.  
\- Jak widzisz nic mi nie jest. Możesz mu powiedzieć, że czuję się świetnie.  
\- Jak ty się w ogóle odzywasz? Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego jak się zachowujesz? My się o ciebie martwimy, tęsknimy, a ty jesteś bezczelny.  
Michael spuścił wzrok i zamilkł. Nie miał już argumentów. Czuł się zażenowany. Tata miał rację, powinien był go przeprosić, ale nie był w stanie. W tamtej chwili nie potrafił przyznać się do błędu. Miał ochotę tylko się rozpłakać.  
\- Dlatego nie chcę, żebyś jechał. Chcę, żebyś został w domu, z nami.  
\- Ale dlaczego? Ja chcę jechać. Ten jeden raz. Zrobić coś innego, spędzić trochę czasu z mamą.  
\- Za dużo już spędzasz z nią czasu. Oddalasz się od nas, a ja nie mogę i nie chcę na to pozwolić. Powiedziałem “nie”.  
\- Czemu mi to robisz? - krzyknął Michael, jednocześnie wyrzucając ręce w górę. Jak przed chwilą czuł się źle z tym jak ostatnio się zachowywał, tak teraz miał to kompletnie gdzieś. Chciał jechać z mamą, były wakacje, a ojciec nie miał prawa mu tego zabronić. No dobra, może i było mu przykro, ale przez cały ten czas nikt nie pomyślał o tym jak on się z tym wszystkim czuł. - Co? No powiedz! Dlaczego zawsze ma być jak ty chcesz? Czemu nie spytasz, czego ja chcę? Może ja nie chcę takiego życia? Może lepiej by było, gdyby mama nie zostawiła mnie tobie? - Harry przymknął załzawione oczy i wziął głęboki drżący wdech. Te słowa zabolały - A najlepiej gdybym w ogóle się nie urodził. Miałbym święty spokój. – warknął, cały czerwony na twarzy, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie wagę swoich słów. Widział, że zranił tatę. Poniosło go. Tak naprawdę nie chciał to powiedzieć. Nawet tak nie myślał. Chciał tylko wyjechać z mamą na weekend. Nic więcej. Bo nigdy nie miał mamy…  
\- Tato, ja nie…  
\- Nie - mruknął Harry cicho i spokojnie. Nie chciał się rozpłakać. Wyminął syna i wszedł na schody, kierując się do sypialni. Miał szczęście, że dziś jego mama zabrała Matyldę i Polly na lody i zakupy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Louis już spał i niczego nie słyszał.  
\- Tato, przepraszam. Nie chciałem. - Michael ruszył za nim i starał się go zatrzymać. Naprawdę było mu przykro, ale nie wiedział jak to okazać.  
\- Daruj sobie – westchnął, zanim otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pokoju, gdzie Louis spał. Nie wydawał się słyszeć jego kłótni z synem, co ogromnie go cieszyło.  
Dopiero teraz pozwolił sobie na cichy płacz, który cisnął jego gardło. Przyłożył dłoń do ust, zacisnął oczy i rozpłakał się cicho. Słyszał dokładnie jak Michael wszedł do swojego pokoju, a dźwięki otwieranych szaf oznaczały, że właśnie się pakował. To sprawiło, że Harry zapłakał bardziej, mocniej, boleśniej. Nie miał już do niego siły. A skoro chłopak tak bardzo chciał jechać, to on nie zamierzał go zatrzymywać.  
Po krótkiej chwili zdążył się uspokoić. Zdjął swoje jeansy i założył miękkie dresy, po czym ułożył się na łóżku obok męża. Miał wrażenie, że tylko ciepło ciała ukochanego mężczyzny jest w stanie, choć trochę zminimalizować jego ból.  
Wsunął się pod kołdrę i dłoń ułożył na biodrze Louisa. Swoje czoło przycisnął do czoła szatyna i zaciągnął się jego zapachem. Kochał go tak bardzo, że czasem sam nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, tego, że można darzyć kogoś tak silnym uczuciem.  
Teraz skupił się już tylko na spokojnym oddychaniu. Słyszał jak Michael wychodzi od siebie, prawdopodobnie ze swoją torbą na ramieniu, po czym stanął przy drzwiach do ich sypialni.

\- Tato - spytał cicho i nieśmiało, tak, że jego głos ledwo przedostał się przez ściany.  
Harry nie zamierzał odpowiadać. Okej, po dłuższej chwili pomyślał, że za drugim razem, gdy chłopak się odezwie, on ostatni raz poprosi go, by został. Ale drugiego razu nie było, więc milczał, a chłopak wyszedł.  
Nie miał pojęcia, że Michael źle się czuł w domu, źle się czuł mając dwóch ojców. Tego właśnie Harry się obawiał, gdy jego syn był jeszcze mały. Dlatego przez większość czasu z nikim się nie umawiał, nie spotykał. Dlatego też tak bardzo ucieszył się, gdy Mikie zaakceptował Louisa, wręcz zeswatał z nim tatę. Jednak najwyraźniej nie pasowało mu to, nie tego chciał. Harry kochał swojego syna i szczerze był gotów pozwolić mu odejść do Anne, jeśli to było to, czego chłopak pragnął.


	10. Chapter 10

Po tym, gdy Louis dowiedział się, że Michael wyjechał z matką, był pewien, że chłopak będzie chciał mieć ją na stałe w swoim życiu. Louis bał się, że stanie się ona ważniejsza od niego, że na dobre straci syna, że Michael zapragnie normalnej rodziny: matkę i ojca. Z jednej strony nie miał pojęcia, że Michael właśnie tak się zachowa, znał swojego syna i ufał mu, więc w pewien sposób był nieco zdziwiony z takiego obrotu spraw. Z drugiej jednak w głębi siebie czuł, że tak właśnie będzie. Prawdopodobnie zawsze czuł się dla niego gorszym ojcem od Harry'ego. Czuł się gorszy, bo na akcie urodzenia Michaela jako rodzice wpisani byli Harry i Anne, nie Louis. Louis był tylko prawnym opiekunem, nie biologicznym ojcem. Ta myśl dręczyła go od czasu, gdy zaadoptował Michaela. Każdego dnia bał się, że zostanie odrzucony. Starał się jak tylko mógł być dobrym tatą dla swoich dzieci. Najwyraźniej nie wyszło mu to, na pewno nie w przypadku Michaela. Nie umiał już z nim rozmawiać, dogadać się. Z tego powodu stało się to co się stało. Michael wybrał Anne. Oczywistym było, że Harry wciąż był dla niego ojcem, mimo że się kłócili, to był nim, to nie mogło się zmienić. Za to ojcostwo Louisa tak. Bał się, był wręcz przerażony, bo kochał Michaela. Traktował go jak swojego syna, a Matyldę jak córkę. Oboje byli jego dziećmi i myśl, że mógł je niedługo stracić zabijała go.  
Nie potrafił opanować nerwów od chwili, gdy Harry powiedział mu, że Michael wyjechał z Anne na weekend. Był w ciąży i powinien unikać stresowych sytuacji, w jego przypadku szczególnie musiał zadbać o dzidziusia. Niestety ten fakt dobijał go jeszcze bardziej. Bał się, że nie nadaje się do tego, że sobie nie poradzi z ciążą. Bał się o całą trójkę.  
Harry cały czas był przy nim, przytulał go, całował, był nawet gotów nosić na rękach, ale to nie pomagało. Z godziny na godzinę martwił się co raz bardziej, bo Michael nie odbierał telefonów od Harry'ego, nie odpisywał na smsy. Miał chociaż nadzieję, że da znać, iż dojechali na miejsce i wszystko jest w porządku. Obaj chcieli wiedzieć tylko to, a z Anne nie mieli jak się skontaktować. Louis powoli odchodził od zmysłów. Zbliżała się jedenasta w nocy i dalej nic. Matylda wcisnęła mu się w ramiona i powoli usypiała czując się bezpiecznie. Ona też się martwiła. Harry siedział w nogach łóżka i, o Boże, czytał książkę o ciąży i macierzyństwie. Matylda to widziała, czuła, że coś się święci, ale nic nie mówiła, czekała na krok rodziców.  
\- Harry - westchnął Louis dłoń wsuwając w miękkie włosy Ealy. Był pewien, że dziewczynka już spała. - Proszę cię, odłóż to.  
\- Ale to jest ciekawe - odburknął brunet wyraźnie zaczytany. Dopiero ją zaczął i był na momencie, gdzie opisywany był rozwój płodu w poszczególnych tygodniach ciąży. W tej chwili ich dzidziuś był w rozmiarze dużej truskawki, dlatego nic jeszcze nie było widać, a brzuch Louisa był tylko lekko wzdęty.  
\- Proszę - ponowił szatyn tym razem ciszej po czym przymknął oczy. Był już tym wszystkim zmęczony, ale gdyby miał teraz się położyć i zasnąć nie potrafiłby. Nie póki nie wiedział co się dzieje z jego synem.  
Harry odetchnął ciężko i tak jak mąż go prosił odłożył książkę. Zaciągnął koc na swoje ramiona i obrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego i na córkę po czym uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Uważał, że był szczęściarzem.  
\- Zadzwonić do niego? - spytał, co jednak brzmiało jak stwierdzenie. Louis kiwnął głową starając się być spokojnym, ale Harry widział dokładnie jak jego oczy od razu się zaświeciły, a na twarzy widoczne było zniecierpliwienie.  
Sięgnął więc po telefon, jednak nie zdążył wybrać numeru. Michael sam zadzwonił, na co Louis uniósł się lekko, tak by nie obudzić Matyldy.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że martwimy się z tatą? - warknął Harry, gdy tylko wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę.  
\- Cześć - parsknął Michael, jakby spodziewał się takiego powitania.  
\- Mikie, wszystko okej? - wtrącił się Louis, ciągnąc za dłoń Harry'ego, która trzymała telefon. Był zły na syna, ale nie chciał pogarszać sytuacji. Postanowił o niego zawalczyć.  
\- Tak. Dojechaliśmy i jesteśmy już na miejscu. Mama poszła się kąpać. Ja też już jestem padnięty. Pół dnia tu jechaliśmy - odparł całkiem spokojnie.  
\- Tata dzwonił do ciebie i pisał. Czemu nie odpowiadałeś?  
\- Wsadziłem telefon na dno torby i już nie chciało mi się go wyciągać. Przepraszam.  
\- Nie szkodzi - powiedział z uśmiechem Louis, na co Harry posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Chciał się odezwać, dać mu znak, by nie był taki miły dla Michaela, by mu tak nie ulegał, bo to wcale nie pomoże, jednak powstrzymał się. Bardziej zależało mu na tym, by Louis uspokoił się i poszedł już spać. - Ważne, że dojechaliście.  
\- Tato, jest już późno. Czemu nie śpicie?  
\- Czekaliśmy, aż się odezwiesz.  
\- Tato - westchnął Michael, a Louis był pewien, że kręcił głową i wyczuł, że się uśmiecha. - Lepiej się już czujesz?  
\- Chyba tak. Coraz lepiej - odparł zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Dobrze. Idźcie już spać. Ja też pójdę. Dobranoc. - westchnął sennie.  
\- Dobranoc - odparł Louis szczerząc się do telefonu po czym rozłączył się.  
\- Teraz zaśniesz już spokojnie? - sapnął Harry układając się przy boku Louisa i przytulił go tak, jak śpiąca Matylda.  
\- Chyba tak - mruknął szatyn po czym ucałował męża w czoło - Tylko zanieś tę księżniczkę - zaśmiał się cicho, powoli zsuwając z siebie córkę.  
\- Chodź, księżniczko. Jesteś już za duża na spanie z rodzicami - parsknął Harry i zgarnął Matyldę w ramiona i zaniósł ją do jej pokoju, gdzie ułożył ją na dużym łóżku, wciąż śpiącą. Naciągnął na jej drobne ciałko różową kołdrę z nadrukiem jakiegoś kota (kosztowała go fortunę) po czym nachylił się i ucałował ją w czoło. Matylda zawsze będzie jego malutką ukochaną księżniczką, słodkim króliczkiem. Nic tego nie zmieni, nawet to, że już powoli dorasta. Prawdopodobnie niedługo pojawi się jej pierwsza miesiączka, bo dokładnie pamiętał, że Gemma zaczęła miesiączkować w wieku dziesięciu lat, a on jako sześciolatek nie miał pojęcia dlaczego jego siostra cieszy się z tego, że krwawi i jednocześnie jest niezwykle nieznośna. Był przygotowany na to, że niedługo pewnie spotka to jego córkę, że stanie się już młoda kobietką. Najwyżej Gemma im pomoże, bo Louis był strasznym panikarzem. Jeszcze trochę i Matylda zacznie się oglądać za chłopakami (och, nie), będzie się stroić i malować. A jego zadaniem będzie chronić ją przez cały ten czas i dbać o to, by nikt jej nie skrzywdził. Mogła nawet stać się nienawidzącą wszystkich i wszystko gotką, a oni i tak będą ją kochać. Tak samo jak Michaela i nienarodzonego dzidziusia. Szczerze liczył na córkę.  
\- Dobranoc - szepnął do niej mimo, iż wiedział, że spała. Włączył malutką nocną lampkę w kształcie bałwanka, która zawsze była podłączona do kontaktu przy jej łóżku, zgasił duże światło i przymknął drzwi do jej pokoju zanim wyszedł. Zszedł jeszcze do kuchni po butelkę wody wiedząc, że Louis w nocy obudzi go bo “piciu daj”.  
Jego mąż był już gotów do spania ułożony na lewym boku z dłońmi pod poduszką i uśmiechał się do niego mrużąc oczy. Prawie już zasypiał, ale czekał, aż mąż położy się obok i przytuli go.  
Harry usiadł na brzegu łóżka, zdjął ze stóp pluszowe skarpetki i koszulkę i dopiero ułożył się przy boku Lou. Mężczyzna od razu przysunął się do niego i objął jedną ręką jego pierś. Harry wetknął nos w jego włosy, dłoń ułożył w dole jego pleców i po chwili czując, że to nie jest dziś odpowiednia pozycja do spania, przewrócił się na bok, tak, że teraz obaj byli twarzą do siebie, i zetknął ich czoła.  
\- Nie martw się już, dobrze? Nie ma czym, Louis - szepnął w ciemności, starając się odnaleźć wzrokiem niebieskie oczy jego męża. Prawą dłoń ułożył dokładnie na jego brzuchu i czuł, jak Louis na chwilę wstrzymuje oddech. - Michael jest już dużym chłopcem. Teraz dzidziuś jest najważniejszy.  
\- Wiem - odparł Louis, równie cicho. Jego dłoń objęła tę Harry'ego na jego brzuchu. Wciąż nie potrafił pojąć tego, że Harry tak bardzo cieszy się z ciąży. On wciąż w pełni tego nie zaakceptował, a Harry zachowywał się jakby było to całkiem normalne. Wciąż go kochał i wielbił na każdym kroku. Był niesamowity. Louis był naprawdę wdzięczny za takiego męża.  
\- Chciałbyś chłopca czy dziewczynkę? - spytał Harry po chwili ciszy. Przycisnął usta do jego czoła i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Chłopca, a ty? - szepnął Louis ze śmiechem. Mimo wszystko nie mógł się już doczekać.  
\- Dziewczynkę. Chłopcy to same problemy.  
\- Jak możesz tak mówić.  
\- Spójrz tylko na Michaela. Masz odpowiedź.  
\- Jest dobrym dzieckiem. Po prostu dorasta. A Matylda wcale nie jest aniołkiem. Później dopiero się zacznie.  
\- Wiem to. Ale chcę dziewczynkę nadal.  
\- Zobaczymy - ziewnął Louis, jego powieki były już tak ciężkie, że nie miał ochoty dłużej mrugać. Poprawił się na swoim miejscu i zmusił organizm do odpoczynku. - Kocham cię.

 

Tamtego ranka Louis nie spodziewał się, że zaraz po przebudzeniu pierwsze co zobaczy to ta głupia książka o ciąży i macierzyństwie. Doktor Taylor dała im taką, gdzie wątki poświęcone są również ciężarnym mężczyznom. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, że takie istnieją. Tak jak nie miał pojęcia, że jest interseksualny i posiada żeńskie narządy płciowe, wewnętrzne. Dlatego razem z Harrym spłodzili dziecko. To wciąż dla niego było nie do pojęcia. Był interseksualny. Nigdy nie dostał takiej informacji. Doktor Taylor powiedziała, że jego matka musiała o tym wiedzieć. Jeśli po jego narodzinach lekarze dobrze go zbadali to Jay była świadoma. Skoro tak to czemu mu nie powiedziała? Wiedziała przecież, że jest gejem. W takim wypadku koniecznie powinna mu to przekazać, bo miała świadomość czym to się może skończyć. Czym się właśnie skończyło. Lub dopiero zaczęło. Ciążą. Jeśli wiedziała, to miał do niej okropny żal. Na razie nie myślał o tym, by jej powiedzieć. A może nawet zrobi tak jak ona, w ogóle jej nie powie. Dowie się po fakcie i poczuje się tak samo jak Louis. Nigdy nie była dobrą matką. Przynajmniej nie dla niego. Louis nie zamierzał iść w jej ślady, dlatego jako ojciec starał się jak tylko mógł, by jego dzieci były szczęśliwe. Dlatego już pokochał dzidziusia w jego brzuchu, w jego łonie. I obiecał sobie, że zadba o nie jak najlepiej potrafi. Razem z Harrym będą najlepszymi rodzicami na świecie.  
Może dlatego przełamał się i sięgnął po tę książkę. Otworzył na pierwszej lepszej stronie i od razu rzucił mu się w oczy tytuł rozdziału „Karmienie piersią". W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to temat przeznaczony tylko dla kobiet, ale najwyraźniej był też dla facetów, co Louis zrozumiał przez fotografię, na której jakiś mężczyzna trzymał w ramionach malutkie różowe bobo i… karmił je piersią. Takie rzeczy się dzieją? Czy jego też to czeka? Jego ginekolog o niczym takim nie wspominała. Instynktownie sięgnął dłonią do klatki piersiowej i wręcz obmacał czy czasem coś mu nie rośnie. To by było za wiele, gdyby miał być szczery. Na szczęście niczego nie wyczuł. Sutki też go nie bolały, więc zamierzał o tym na razie nie myśleć. Zapyta o to doktor Taylor na następnej wizycie.   
Stracił ochotę na czytanie już o czymkolwiek. Może skusiłby się na “Wpływ hormonów na organizm męski”, bo brał to codziennie, ponieważ sam tego nie wytwarzał, a było potrzebne dla dzidziusia, ale zrezygnował czując jak Harry wierci się przy jego boku. To oznaczało, że zaraz się przebudzi, przez co Louis z dudniącym sercem odłożył książkę na jej wcześniejsze miejsce. Nie chciał być przyłapanym na gorącym uczynku. Sam siebie nie rozumiał, bo przecież nie miał się czego wstydzić.  
\- Lou? - jęknął zaspany Harry, obrócił się na brzuchu i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. Było jeszcze tak ciepło i wygodnie, a jego oczy wciąż nie chciały się do końca otworzyć, ponieważ umysł całkowicie się nie wybudził.  
\- Urosną mi cycki? - wypalił Louis, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym co mówi. Harry parsknął na jego słowa po czym uniósł się na ramionach i spojrzał na męża. Kilka loków opadło mu na czoło, uśmiechał się głupkowato, Louis również na niego patrzył i wyglądał na poważnie przejętego.  
\- No wiesz… - zaczął przysuwając się do szatyna po czym ułożył głowę na jego udach, jedną dłonią objął jego biodro. - Z tego co czytałem to musisz to przede wszystkim zbadać. Inaczej tego nie sprawdzisz.  
\- Nie pomagasz - sapnął Louis zaciskając oczy i unosząc głowę, jakby prosił niebiosa o pomoc. Harry jedynie zaśmiał się na jego słowa. Louis nie widział w tym niczego zabawnego. Wręcz przeciwnie, było mu nawet przykro. Nie chciał myśleć co się stanie jeśli faktycznie będzie miał piersi, gdy urodzi ich dziecko.   
\- Ej. To całkiem gorące - wymruczał Harry w skórę uda Louisa. Poczuł jak mężczyzna zaciska dłonie w jego lokach, prawdopodobnie ze złości, prawdopodobnie, by go zdenerwować, prawdopodobnie nie chciał słyszeć co Harry ma dalej do powiedzenia. Ale Harry rzadko go słuchał - Tylko wyobraź sobie. Będziesz karmił nasze dziecko.. - uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na Louisa. Szatyn marszczył się i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego pomysłu. Harry usiadł więc na jego podołku i pchnął go lekko na poduszki po czym uniósł koszulkę i przyssał się do ciepłej skóry.  
\- Co ty odpierniczasz - warknął Louis zaciskając dłonie we włosach męża, jednocześnie starał się go odsunąć, ale nie miał aż tyle siły. Albo po prostu tak naprawdę podobało mu się to co Harry robił. Po krótkiej chwili przestał protestować.  
Nie spodziewał się, że Harry ma w planach przyssać się do jego sutka. Jęknął zaskoczony i wygiął plecy w łuk. To było dość przyjemne i lubił, gdy brunet to robił. Sporadycznie, więc było jeszcze bardziej miłe w odczuciu. Czuł się jednak skrępowany, co starał się jak najszybciej odgonić. Harry miał niesamowity język i jedyne co mu pozostało to cieszyć się tą chwilą. Wilgoć i ciepło otuliły jego sutek, miękkość języka, delikatny dotyk dłoni na biodrach Louisa. Harry ssał i mlaskał, a jego palce wręcz wbijały się w kości szatyna. Louis przymknął oczy, odchylił głowę na miękkiej poduszce i nieświadomie przyciągnął mocniej twarz Harry'ego do swojej piersi. Poczuł jak mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przy jego skórze po czym ugryzł go delikatnie. Louis sapnął na to i wzdrygnął się zaskoczony, następnie sam się zaśmiał.   
\- I jak? - westchnął Harry opierając brodę na piersi męża i spojrzał na jego rozmarzoną twarz - Chyba nie jest tak źle - mruknął mając na myśli karmienie piersią.  
\- Jesteś głupi - burknął Louis z nikłym uśmiechem, Harry zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i zsunął się z jego ciała tym samym pozwalając mężowi wydostać się z łóżka. Szatyn powoli i ostrożnie stanął na nogi, doskonale wiedząc, że jeszcze czasami może mieć zawroty. Dodatkowe emocje z wczoraj mogły to również nasilić. Louis wcale nie czuł się dobrze. Nie wiedział w jakim konkretnym sensie, po prostu się martwił o syna i nie mógł się szczerze doczekać, aż wróci do domu, a to dopiero jutro.   
\- Dlaczego wstajesz? Jest ledwo dziewiąta. - zauważył Harry, doskonale wiedząc, że Louis w dzień wolny lubi sobie pospać, najlepiej do południa. Szatyn wciągnął na siebie spodnie od piżamy i sięgnął po bluzę leżącą na fotelu.   
\- Obudziłem się, to wstaje. Nie chce mi się już spać. Co zrobisz.  
\- Śniadanie? - zaproponował młodszy jednocześnie siadając na łóżku i przyjrzał się Louisowi. Widział po nim doskonale, że nie jest z nim w porządku. Nadal zamartwiał się Michaelem - Lou - westchnął sięgając do niego dłonią i przyciągnął go do siebie. Szatyn stanął pomiędzy jego nogami, dłonie oparł na ramionach i spojrzał przed siebie. Harry objął go w pasie po czym twarz wtulił w jego jeszcze mały brzuszek. Był ciepły i pachnący. - Michael jest duży, poradzi sobie. My teraz powinniśmy coś zjeść. Dzidziuś pewnie jest głodny. Na co masz ochotę?  
\- Na miskę owoców - odparł Louis, jakby ucieszony faktem śniadania. Nawet nie wiedział, że był głodny, ale myśl o mango i papai sprawiły, że w jego brzuchu zaburczało, a jego kubki smakowe zaczęły się domagać czegoś słodkiego.   
\- Wycisnę ci sok z pomarańczy i weźmiesz hormony.  
\- Nie, nie mam ochoty na pomarańcze. Coś łagodniejszego, gruszka może?   
Louis ujął w dłonie twarz męża, kciukami przesunął po policzkach i zaglądnął w jego oczy, wciąż tak mocno zielone, pełne czegoś co wyrażało szczęście. W ich kącikach pojawiły się zmarszczki, kurze łapki, które Louis tak bardzo kochał, bo dzięki nim wiedział, że Harry dużo się uśmiecha. Miał trzydzieści pięć lat, ale wciąż był nieziemsko przystojny. Z wiekiem stawał się coraz bardziej męski, jego twarz nabrała poważnych rysów, co sprawiało, że wyglądał na inteligentnego gentlemana. I taki własnie był.  
\- Okej. Jeszcze nakarmię Alberta. Chłopak pewnie czeka na cykorię. Matylda powinna nauczyć się już karmić go sama. To wcale nie jest trudne.   
\- To jej to powiedz. Razem powinniście go karmić. Je idę pod prysznic. Ty mi zrób śniadanie - Louis podszedł do Harry'ego i ucałował go w policzek zanim wyszedł do toalety. Przez dzidziusia sikał coraz więcej co było wręcz denerwujące. Planował wrócić do pracy jak tylko poczuje się lepiej, ale jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to Harry nie pozwoli mu wychodzić z łóżka, aż do rozwiązania.

\- Tato? Czemu Albert nie ma dziewczyny? - spytała Matylda, zwracając się do Harry'ego. Trzymała swoją świnkę na kolanach i głaskała ją po pyszczku. Zadowolony prosiak rozpłaszczył się na jej podołku i popiskiwał cicho. Uwielbiał pieszczoty, a Matylda uwielbiała go rozpieszczać.   
Harry siedział na brzegu kanapy z nogami na stoliku i nogami Louisa na swoich udach. Szatyn rozłożył się wygodnie i zajadał się suchymi płatkami owsianymi z rodzynkami. Całą trójką oglądali jakąś kolejną bajkę wybraną przez dziewięciolatkę, oczywiście o jakichś pluszowych zwierzątkach. Akurat różowy króliczek zakochał się w błękitnym piesku, a Harry dziwił się, że Ealy, taka dorosła, ogląda jeszcze takie rzeczy. Może tylko przed Michaelem udawała, że woli oglądać Transformersy czy inne takie.   
\- Bo mu nie kupiłaś - mruknął uśmiechając się do córki. Dłonią sięgnął do miski, którą trzymał Louis i zgarnął dla siebie kilka płatków. Matylda zdziwiona zrobiła duże oczy i przeskakiwała chwilę wzrokiem z Harry'ego na Louisa.   
\- To mam mu kupić? - sapnęła schylając się do Alberta i cmoknęła go w główkę. Świniak pisnął na nią i usiadł zdenerwowany. Teraz trochę przesadziła z tym całusem, więc sięgnęła po wcześniej przygotowany koperek i podała mu, by go udobruchać. Poskutkowało.   
\- Nie, lepiej nie. Gdybyś podarowała mu koleżankę, to od razu by się rozmnożyły. A tak nie wolno, na pewno nie tak w domu. Dziewczynka musiałaby być specjalnie karmiona i ciągle doglądana przez lekarza. W dodatku ciąża świnek może być niebezpieczna - wyjaśnił jej Harry, na co ona pokiwała krótko głową, marszcząc przy tym brwi.   
\- To bez sensu - burknęła pod nosem.   
\- Zgadzam się - odezwał się Louis z buzią pełną płatków - Powinien mieć koleżankę i dzieci. Byłby szczęśliwszy. Albo przynajmniej kolegę. Przecież świnki to zwierzątka stadne, Harry. Czemu Albert nie ma kumpla?  
\- No właśnie, tato!   
\- No okej. Pomyślimy o tym. Może macie rację. Pewnie jest mu smutno tak samemu - powiedział Harry skupiając swoją uwagę na śwince. Leżał wygodnie na kolanach jego córki i może był codziennie wypuszczany i karmiony i pieszczony, ale z pewnością brakowało mu kogoś z jego gatunku do towarzystwa.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak - broniła świnkę Matylda. - Rodzina jest fajna. Miałby z kim się bawić i kłócić.  
\- Kłócić to na pewno - zaśmiał się Louis głośno, przez co Albert wzdrygnął się i zaczął wyrywać z rąk Matyldy. Dziewczynka położyła go na ziemi, a ten od razu pognał do swojej klatki i wskoczył na hamaczek.   
\- Ja też bym chciała. To znaczy… Michael jest fajny i w ogóle. Ale kiedy dostanę siostrę? - odezwała się cicho Matylda zerkając nieśmiało na Louisa. Pamiętała jak tatuś pytał się ją o rodzeństwo i ona zdecydowanie była jak najbardziej za. Od tamtej pory grzecznie czekała, ale rodzice nic już o tym nie wspominali.   
Harry spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, nie widział co powiedzieć, a dziewczynka wyglądała na zmieszaną. Za to Louis uśmiechał się zadowolony. Postanowił, że to odpowiednia chwila, by poinformować ją o wszystkim. Powinna wiedzieć.  
\- Wiesz kiedy masz urodziny? - spytał siadając po czym odłożył miskę z płatkami na stół. Matylda kiwnęła głową. - Dzidziuś urodzi się wcześniej. - Doktor Taylor termin przewidziała na początek lutego.   
\- Urodzi? - pisnęła zdziwiona i jednocześnie ucieszona. - To gdzie on teraz jest?  
Harry przysunął się do Louisa, kiedy ich córka skakała po nich spojrzeniem, zniecierpliwiona, oczekując jak najszybciej odpowiedzi. Szczerze nie mogła się już doczekać siostry. Harry rozumiał to doskonale, bo on też nie mógł się doczekać. Ułożył głowę na ramieniu męża, a jego dłoń powędrowała do jego brzucha. Obaj patrzyli na córkę i uśmiechali się jak głupki. Matylda nie potrafiła ich zrozumieć.  
\- Tutaj - szepnął Harry po czym cmoknął Louisa w policzek.  
\- Jestem w ciąży - sprostował szatyn. Miał ochotę się zaśmiać widząc tak zdziwioną córkę i jej świecące się oczy. Oczywiście, że nie tego się spodziewała. W szkole już się nauczyła, że dwóch chłopców nie może spłodzić razem dziecka. Nic więc dziwnego, że w pierwszej chwili wyglądała wręcz na przerażoną. Dopiero gdy uświadomiła sobie, że rodzice się uśmiechają i wyglądają na szczęśliwych, ona też się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Ale jak to się stało? Chłopcy przecież nie mogą być w ciąży.  
\- No niby tak - zaczął Harry sięgając do córki. Matylda podeszła do niego i wspięła mu się na kolana, wzrok zatrzymała na brzuchu Louisa. - Ale widocznie niektórzy chłopcy mogą, tylko niektórzy. Bardzo mało mężczyzn jest do tego zdolnych, pamiętaj o tym. Tak jak tata na przykład. - Postarał się jej wyjaśnić w jak najlepszy i najprostszy sposób. W końcu miała tylko dziewięć lat i zdecydowanie był dla niej szokiem fakt, że jej tata jest w ciąży. Ale kiwnęła poważnie głową, dając im znak, że niemniej jednak rozumie. Przynajmniej się starała. - Tylko postaraj się na razie nikomu nie mówić, dobrze? Ani babci, ani w szkolę. Nikomu, kochanie - poprosił ją spokojnie. Wiedział, że Matylda ma za długi język i zawsze wszystkim wszystko rozpowie. Jak na przykład w tamtym roku jeszcze przed Świętami była z nimi na zakupach i widziała, że kupują Michaelowi ten zegarek, który tak bardzo chciał i ona mu o wszystkim powiedziała. Albo gdy Harry zbił przy niej ulubiony wazon Louisa, to też musiała poinformować tatę, mimo że obiecała ojcu, że dochowa tajemnicy. A Harry'emu powiedziała, że Louis i Michael często wymykają się z domu na hamburgera. Była małą plotkarą.   
\- Dobrze - mruknęła równie cicho, już starając się być dyskretną.  
\- Ale na pewno, tak? Nikomu ani słowa, proszę cię.  
Matylda pokiwała gorliwie głową i przyłożyła dłoń do serca obiecując na małego dzidziusia.   
\- A Michael wie?  
\- Jeszcze nie - westchnął Louis instynktownie ramionami obejmując brzuch. - Nie wiem jak mu powiedzieć, tak naprawdę. Michael jest już duży. Ostatnio.. wiesz jaki jest. Boję się, że nie spodoba mu się to. To, że będzie miał rodzeństwo i przede wszystkim to, że jestem w ciąży. Może być zły i…  
\- W jakiej ciąży? - wydukał zapłakany Michael zatrzymując się w progu salonu. Nikt nie zauważył, nikt nie usłyszał jak przed chwilą wrócił, niespodziewanie.   
Wszyscy obrócili się w jego stronę. Stał zdezorientowany z torbą w ręku. Jego oczy były czerwone, a policzki mokre od płaczu. Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Przed chwilą usłyszał, że tata jest w ciąży i miał ochotę zacząć krzyczeć. To była jakaś pieprzona farsa. Nie tego chciał od życia.  
\- Mikie - Louis wstał powoli z kanapy i obszedł ją, by zbliżyć się do syna. Chłopak cofnął się jakby przerażony, więc Louis zatrzymał się z bolącym sercem. To się nie działo. Chciał go przytulić, chciał by cieszył się razem z nimi, chciał by jego syn wrócił. Nie wiedział co się stało, dlaczego Mikie płacze, miał tylko nadzieje, że nie przez to co usłyszał. Wyglądał na tak zranionego i jednocześnie zdenerwowanego, że Louis już nawet bał się na niego spojrzeć. Poczuł jak przy jego boku stanął Harry po czym objął go w pasie.  
\- Co to znaczy, że jesteś w ciąży? - jęknął Michael, kilka nowych łez spłynęło po jego policzkach. Louis chciał go przeprosić. Wiedział doskonale, że to się tak właśnie skończy. Powinien zrobić tak jak chciał na początku, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że kochał całą trójkę, wszystkie swoje dzieci.   
\- Michael, posłuchaj - zaczął Harry najdelikatniej jak umiał, czując za sobą Matyldę, która chwyciła się jego dłoni. Jej też było smutno.  
\- Nie! Ja w to nie wierzę! Facet w ciąży! Popierdoliło was reszty? - uniósł się, naprawdę wściekły.  
\- Michael, do cholery jasnej! - wrzasnął Harry. Miał już serdecznie dość zachowania syna. Matylda wzdrygnęła się i schowała za jego plecami, za to Louis odwrócił wzrok. Harry wiedział, że jego mąż płacze, syna nie mógł poznać. Nie tak go przecież wychował. Uczył go tolerancji i miłości, przede wszystkim. I był przekonany, że Michael właśnie taki jest; tolerancyjny i kochający. Ale właśnie na nich przeklął i doprowadził tatę do płaczu. Na to Harry nie mógł pozwolić. - Przestań zachowywać się jak rozpieszczony bachor. Nawet nie mogę uwierzyć, że się tak do nas odnosisz, nie mogę -   
\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Nie urodzisz tego dziecka, słyszysz? Zniszczyliście mi życie. Wszyscy! Nienawidzę was! - krzyczał i płakał jednocześnie po czym rzucając Louisowi ostatnie spojrzenie poszedł do swojego pokoju.   
Harry przez chwilę stał tam jak wmurowany. Miał wrażenie jakby właśnie w tamtym momencie wszystko się posypało. Był przekonany, że pomiędzy Michaelem i Anne musiało się coś stać. Miał wrócić dopiero jutro wieczorem, a nie w sobotnie południe. Nie płakałby wchodząc do domu. Nie przekląłby na rodziców i nie powiedziałby tych wszystkich okropnych słów. Ale to nie zmieniało tego, że miał do niego żal.   
W końcu opamiętał się i zgarnął w ramiona zapłakanego Louisa. Przytulił mocno do siebie i ucałował w głowę. Matylda stała przy nich i starała się nie rozpłakać. Nie widziała takiego brata, nigdy nie widziała, by się tak zachowywał, by razem z rodzicami kłócił się w taki sposób. Nie rozumiała dlaczego był zły o ciążę, ona bardzo się cieszyła. Kochała swoich rodziców, nie przeszkadzało jej, że miała dwóch tatusiów, bo byli idealni, bo oni też ją kochali. Michael chyba ich nie doceniał.  
\- Lou, nie płacz. - poprosił cicho Harry odsuwając od siebie męża i starając się nakierować jego spojrzenie na siebie. Ujął w dłonie jego twarz, ale Louis najpierw odwrócił wzrok a potem zamknął oczy. Wziął drżący oddech i znów zapłakał. To było tak przykre, tak bolesne dla Harry'ego, widząc zranionego męża przez ich własne dziecko, że sam miał wrażenie, że się rozpłacze. - Chodź, położysz się. Dobrze wiesz, że nie możesz się denerwować. - mruknął cicho, przez zaciśnięte gardło. Położył dłoń u dołu jego pleców i poprowadził go ku schodom. - Ty zostań, kochanie. Zaraz zejdę - powiedział do Matyldy, która skuliła się w fotelu, po czym pomógł Louisowi dojść do ich sypialni.   
Szatyn chlipał cicho, gdy układał się na łóżku w pozycji embrionalnej, od razu naciągnął na siebie kołdrę i zacisnął mocno oczy. Jego myśli szalały, a on nawet nie potrafił wypowiedzieć jednego słowa. Przez cały czas właśnie tego się obawiał. Że straci syna.   
\- Położyć się z tobą? - spytał cicho Harry, palcami przeczesując jego włosy. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, ale w tamtej chwili wyglądał jak mały zraniony chłopiec, na którego ojciec nakrzyczał za rozbicie okna.   
Louis pokręcił głową, doskonale wiedząc, że Matylda teraz bardziej potrzebowała jego wsparcia. Potrzebowała, by tata ją przytulił i zapewnił, że Michael wcale ich nie nienawidzi. Mimo tego, że Harry poprosił, by zaczekała na niego, ona stała w progu ich sypialni i patrzyła na nich smutno. Nie podobało jej się to, że tata płakał przez jej brata. Była na niego wściekła i gotowa w każdej chwili na niego nakrzyczeć a potem sama się rozpłakać. Jej bródka trzęsła się, gdy Harry na nią spojrzał. Złożył jeszcze jednego buziaka na policzku już prawie śpiącego męża po czym podszedł do niej i wziął ją w ramiona.   
Zamknął za sobą drzwi, gdy wyszedł, upewniając się, że Louis nie zacznie znów płakać lub nie poprosi go by został i z córką w uścisku zatrzymał się przed pokojem syna. Matylda wtuliła twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi i oddychała głęboko, powstrzymując łzy. Harry po chwili wahania zapukał.   
\- Michael - powiedział powoli, ciężko i wyraźnie. Był już zmęczony.   
Chłopak nie odezwał się. Stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, ale to nie pomogło. Z szybko bijącym sercem i córką uwieszoną jego szyi zszedł z powrotem na dół. Usiedli razem na kanapie i starali się kontynuować oglądanie bajki o kolorowych zwierzątkach. Oboje nie poruszali tego co się stało. Harry trzymał mocno Matyldę, a ona po jakimś czasie wciągnęła się w fabułę i niedługo po tym odleciała. Zaniósł ją do sypialni jego i Louisa i ułożył ją obok taty. Potem jeszcze raz spróbował porozmawiać z synem, ale on nie odzywał się. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy jak chłopak płacze.  
Ostatecznie dał wszystkim spokój.


	11. Chapter 11

Okropny ból głowy obudził go i przyprawił wręcz o paraliż. Cały znieruchomiał, gdy ból owładnął jego oczodoły, zacisnął mocno oczy i syknął z bólu. To pierwszy raz gdy zdarzyło mu się coś takiego. Zdążył obrócić się na bok zanim ból przeszył jego skronie, trzymał jeszcze chwile i pulsował mocno, aż skończył w tyle jego głowy. Louis otworzył oczy i spojrzał na wciąż śpiącego Harry'ego. Brunet spał na plecach z głową na boku, usta miał szeroko otwarte, a dłonie uniesione do góry. Wyglądał słodko, ale Louis nie miał czasu się nim zachwycać, nie kiedy tak bardzo bolała go głowa, teraz już cała. Skulił się w sobie, podciągnął nogi pod brzuch i zaczął głęboko oddychać. Nie wiedział czemu, po prostu tego potrzebował. Miał wrażenie, że chociaż trochę poczuje się lepiej. Powinien wziąć tabletkę i może zjeść coś, bo jego brzuch się tego domagał, ale nie miał na to siły. Z jednej strony chciał spać, ale z drugiej jego organizm był wypoczęty i wiedział, że mu się to nie uda.

Skupił się na bólu tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy minął. Tak po prostu, jak ręką odjął. Nigdy nie przydarzył mu się dwuminutowy ból głowy. To było dość dziwne, ale nie chciał się zagłębiać. Cieszył się, że już lepiej się czuje. Pomyślał przez chwilę, że to może być wina ciąży, ale zaraz odrzucił to. Po prostu spał za długo, to dlatego. Czasem miewał poranne bóle głowy, trwające przez co najmniej pół dnia, dlatego, że przesypiał więcej niż dziewięć godzin.

Spojrzał na zegarek wiszący na ścianie naprzeciw łóżka. Była godzina dziewiąta, więc spał aż trzynaście godzin, plus jakieś dwie godziny po tym jak wrócił Michael. Jego powieki były ciężkie, a oczy piekły pragnąc snu, ale czuł się wypoczęty. Ani trochę nie był zmęczony, wręcz miał ochotę wyjść z łóżka i coś zrobić pożytecznego. Była niestety niedziela i restauracja była zamknięta. Harry spał, jego dzieci też. Poza tym, nie miał ochoty konfrontować się z synem po tych wszystkich niemiłych słowach jakie powiedział w jego kierunku. Chłopak pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo go zranił. Kochał dzidziusia w jego brzuchu i nie zamierzał go usuwać, bo Michael tak sobie zażyczył. Już nawet go nie interesowało co chłopak ma do powiedzenia na ten temat, mógł go nawet nienawidzić, jeśli chciał. Teraz, w tej chwili liczyło się dla niego to, że Harry go kochał i nie zamierzał nigdy zostawić.

Nie wińcie go. Był po prostu wściekły na Michaela za to co powiedział, za to jak ostatnio zachowywał się wobec niego, miał mu to za złe, a jego przykre słowa bolały.

Ale płakał wczoraj po powrocie od matki, wrócił za szybko i pomimo tego, że Louis był zły, to martwił się, cholernie się martwił. Mikie też był jego dzieckiem i kochał go, mimo tego wszystkiego, i przejął się. Coś musiało się stać, coś bardzo niedobrego skoro tak zareagował. Może właśnie powiedział to co powiedział, właśnie dlatego, pomyślał Louis. Przypomniał sobie jak okropnie wyglądał, zapłakany i przerażony i nagle jakby cała złość do niego minęła mu. Chciał go przytulić i przeprosić za wszystkiego krzywdy, które go spotkały.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że na razie nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Jego słowa były krzywdzące i Louis był pewien, że rozpłacze się tylko, jak zobaczy Michaela. Zapomniał już o tym, że przed chwilą chciał wstać z łóżka i coś zjeść. Przysunął się do boku męża i przez moment leżał trzymając dłoń na jego brzuchu i patrząc uważnie na jego śpiącą twarz.

Harry był niesamowity. Jego mąż, mężczyzna, był w ciąży, a on go kochał. Ktoś inny z pewnością by tak nie zareagował. To nie jest coś normalnego, zwyczajnego, nie tego oczekuje każdy facet - gej kiedy wiąże się z innym facetem. Ale to się stało, i Louis uważał, że gdyby był z kimś innym niż Harry, to po dowiedzeniu się, że jest w ciąży, już by z nim nie był. Nie każdy potrafiłby zaakceptować ten fakt - mężczyzna w ciąży. Ale Harry tak, i wciąż go kochał, kochał go jeszcze bardziej o ile było to możliwe, cieszył się na dziecko. Harry był niesamowity.

\- Jesteś niesamowity - szepnął Louis wtulając się w ciało męża. Ułożył głowę na jego piersi, nogę zarzucił na jego udo i wsunął stopę pod drugie, a dłonią mocno objął jego brzuch i wręcz zacisnął swoje ciało na jego.

\- Mmpfh - mruknął Harry, a raczej wypuścił z siebie powietrze budząc się powoli. Zamrugał powiekami i naprężył ręce i nogi rozciągając się po długim śnie. Uśmiechnął się czując na sobie słodki ciężar jego męża, po czym obrócił się lekko w bok i przytulił do siebie. - Mówiłeś coś? - szepnął ciężkim, niskim i zachrypniętym głosem. Z powrotem przymknął oczy i pozwolił sobie podrzemać jeszcze trochę, bo nie obudził się do końca. Czuł na swojej skórze jak rzęsy Louisa trzepoczą i jak wciska swoje palce w jego biodro.

\- Tylko tyle, że cię kocham - odparł cicho Louis, niemalże szepcząc. Harry ponownie się uśmiechnął.

\- Też cię kocham - odparł równie cicho. Wysunął jedną rękę spod ciała szatyna i objął nią jego ramię przyciągając bardziej do siebie. Po chwili jednak sięgnął nią do jego włosów, które przeczesał palcami i po chwili zaczął bawić się pojedynczymi kosmykami, tak jak to on zwykł robić z jego lokami. - Długo spaliśmy, co? - udało mu się wymamrotać. Miał ogromną ochotę przekręcić się na brzuch i z powrotem pójść spać. Duża ilość przespanych godzin zawsze sprawiała, że miał chęć na więcej i więcej, dlatego wiedział, że nie może teraz zasnąć, bo jeszcze przez cały dzień nie wyjdzie z łóżka.

Louis tylko sapnął w odpowiedzi, a on zaśmiał się cicho. Gdyby nie to, że w brzuchu jego męża zaburczało dość głośno, to pewnie leżałby jeszcze jakiś czas trzymając w ramionach jego ciepłe ciało. Ale nie mógł pozwolić na to, by Louis i ich dzidziuś byli głodni, dlatego powoli wydostał się z ciasnych objęć szatyna, który przez długi czas nie chciał go wypuścić.

\- Zostań - jęknął Louis, gdy Harry wyszedł z łóżka i założył na siebie koszulkę i jakieś miękkie spodnie.

\- Jesteś głodny, Lou. Zaraz ci coś zrobię. Matylda pewnie też niedługo wstanie, więc lepiej zrobię jakieś duże śniadanie, okej?

\- No okej - bąknął Louis, ostatecznie pozwalając Harry'emu wyjść z ich sypialni. Przekonała go duża jajecznica z cebulką i parówką i do tego kanapki z pomidorem i duża słodka herbata. Otulił się szczelnie kołdrą i przymknął oczy wylegując się w ciepełku jakie zostawił dla niego jego mąż. Miał zamiar pospać sobie jeszcze trochę w oczekiwaniu na śniadanie do łóżka.

Harry wyszedł z sypialni i w tym samym czasie ze swojego pokoju wyszedł Michael, jakby czekał na ojca, nasłuchując pod drzwiami. Harry posłał mu puste i jednocześnie groźne spojrzenie, na co chłopak skulił się w sobie. Wyglądał jak te jedenaście lat temu kiedy obiecał tacie, że nie będzie się bawił przy choince, a chwilę później drzewko runęło na biały dywan, bijąc przy tym większość bombek i gubiąc igliwie. Harry widział po nim dokładnie, że jest mu przykro. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł spuchnięte i zaczerwienione oczy, co świadczyło tylko o tym, że przepłakał pół nocy. Harry'emu nie było go żal, no może trochę. Ale powinien liczyć się ze słowami i użyć rozumu chociaż raz, bo przez cały ten czas nie myślał w ogóle. Zachowywał się jak wredny, rozpieszczony bachor nie licząc się z innymi, ze swoimi rodzicami, siostrą i przyjaciółmi. Sally nie raz dzwoniła do Harry'ego martwiąc się o Michaela, bo ten przestał się do niej odzywać. Harry po prostu nie tak go wychował i miał też żal do siebie, bo nie potrafił nad nim zapanować. Czasami myślał, że był po prosto złym ojcem. Ale teraz, stojąc z nim twarzą w twarz i widząc go takiego… kruchego, wiedział, że nikt tutaj nie był zły. Mieli trudny czas, a Mikie po prostu się pogubił.

\- Tato, ja, ja przepraszam. - mruknął zerkając na Harry'ego, jakby bał się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Harry milczał pozwalając mu się wytłumaczyć. - Za to co powiedziałem wczoraj. Nie chciałem. To przez mamę. Ona.. ona mi powiedziała, tam w pensjonacie, że nie chce, żebyśmy, ja i Matylda byli wychowywani przez dwóch… tato - Mikie chlipnął i odwrócił wzrok na chwilę - Powiedziała, że pójdzie do sądu, żeby nas zabrać. Kazałem jej odwieźć mnie do domu. Byłem wściekły, przepraszam.

Harry pokiwał głową. Tego właśnie spodziewał się po Anne. I wiedział też, że ona tylko tak mówi, był pewien, że wcale nie miała w planach walczyć o dzieci w sądzie, i tak by nie wygrała. Ale teraz nie to było ważne. Mimo wszystko to co się wczoraj stało, to co zaszło pomiędzy Michaelem a Anne, wcale nie tłumaczyło zachowania chłopaka w ostatnim czasie.

\- To nie mi należą się przeprosiny - odparł po chwili ciszy.

\- Wiem, już idę - powiedział Michael od razu śpiesząc do sypialni rodziców. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym poszedł do kuchni tak, jak planował.

Louis leżał zakopany pod kołdrą, kiedy usłyszał jak drzwi się otwierają. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to oczywiście Harry, któremu może odwidziało się śniadanie i zamierza położyć się z nim i przespać całą niedzielę. Ale kiedy otworzył oczy w ogóle nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Michaela, jak niepewnie zmierza w jego kierunku. Oczy Louisa tylko na chwilę zaszły mgłą. Szybko się opamiętał i usiadł na łóżku. Spojrzał na syna i patrzył uważnie, jak powoli podchodzi, po czym siada ostrożnie na łóżku i gapi się w swoje dłonie.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał tak cicho, że Louis ledwo usłyszał. - Przepraszam, tato - dodał tym razem głośniej i tym razem patrząc na Louisa. - Mama powiedziała mi, że zamierza pójść do sądu, by przejąć opiekę nade mną i może też nad Matyldą, i byłem wściekły i kazałem jej odwieźć się do domu i jak usłyszałem, że jesteś w ciąży, to byłem zły jeszcze bardziej, nie wiem dlaczego. Może dlatego, że nie każdy chłopak jest w ciąży i byłem w szoku, albo dlatego, że… nie wiem. Jeju, nie wiem. Nie wiem czemu tak powiedziałem. Kocham was, tato, ale ludzie wszystko nam utrudniają. Miałem już powoli dość tego wszystkiego. Może dlatego to powiedziałem. Wcale was nie nienawidzę.

\- Wiem, kochanie - szepnął Louis poprawiając się na swoim miejscu po czym sięgnął po dłoń Michaela. Wiedział, że Anne to będą same kłopoty, ale na razie się nią nie przejmował. - Ale powiedz mi czego miałeś dość - poprosił delikatnie przyglądając się Michaelowi. Chłopak uciekał wzrokiem i drżał lekko.

\- Calum… mnie pocałował. Ja nigdy nie patrzyłem na chłopaków w ten sposób. Ale on… ten pocałunek… sprawił, że zacząłem. Ale tylko na niego. Nie wiem… Wiedziałem, że on mnie lubi.. w ten sposób. I zacząłem się zastanawiać czy ja też tak go lubię. Pogubiłem się. Calum jest fajny, jest kochany i w ogóle… Nie wiem co sobie pomyślał. To, że mam dwóch ojców, nie znaczy, że ja też taki jestem. Na jakiś czas przestałem się do niego odzywać. Chciałem to sobie przemyśleć. Ale chodzi o to, że wiem dokładnie jaki jest tata. Wiem, że nie byłby zadowolony, bo uważałby, że to przez was, że jakby… czułem presje? Ale wcale nie. Sam dobrze pamiętasz, jak chciałeś nas zostawić, bo inni się dowiedzieli, bo nie chciałeś, żeby tata też miał problemy. Nie chciałem być tym problemem. Ludzie by gadali, że dwóch gejów wychowało geja. Nie chciałem, żeby to na was spadło. Dlatego zacząłem się odsuwać, bo ciągle przypominaliście mi o tym, że Calumowi zależy na mnie w ten właśnie sposób, a ja nie wiedziałem co czuje. Dlatego taki byłem. Nie wiedziałem co robić. I wtedy pojawiła się mama i na chwilę o tym zapomniałem, oderwałem się od Caluma i od was i przez chwilę było fajnie. Ale po tym co wczoraj powiedziała, przestało być. Bo ona nie chce, żebyście byli naszymi rodzicami, dwóch facetów. Ale co to za problem? Jesteście lepszymi rodzicami od niej. Płeć nie ma nic do rzeczy, prawda? Tylko miłość się liczy i wy się kochacie i kochacie nas… Jak to powiedziałem… ja tylko nie chciałem, żeby znowu się nas czepiali. Musieliśmy się przez to przeprowadzić jak byłem mały. W szkole ciągle się mnie o to czepiają. Gdybym miał chłopaka, gdyby Calum był moim chłopakiem miałbym przeje… przerąbane. A teraz jesteś w ciąży i ja… - Michael przerwał na chwilę i wziął głęboki drżący oddech. Był bliski rozpłakania się, ale jednocześnie było mu lżej, gdy o wszystkim powiedział tacie. - Ja się tak strasznie boję. - dodał szeptem, a potem zaczął płakać. Louis od razu przysunął się do niego i mocno przytulił. Pozwolił, by chłopak moczył jego piżamę, a on masował pocieszająco jego plecy. Teraz już wszystko rozumiał. Przez cały ten czas Michael myślał przede wszystkim o nich, o swoich rodzicach. Odsunął się od nich i od przyjaciół, bo nie chciał być problemem, a raczej powodem problemów.

\- Nie płacz, kochanie. Ja wszystko rozumiem.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie. Nie przepraszaj. Wszystko jest już dobrze. Słyszysz? Nie mam ci niczego za złe. Pogubiłeś się, to wszystko. Wystarczyło od razu wszystko nam powiedzieć, jestem pewien, że inaczej by to wyglądało.

\- Wiem. Ja wiem, mogłem…

\- Ciii. To już nieważne - odsunął od siebie syna na odległość ramion, po czym przetarł jego mokre policzki. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że wszystko zrozumiałeś. Możesz kochać kogo tylko chcesz, twoje szczęście jest najważniejsze i nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie patrz i nie słuchaj innych. Jeśli czujesz coś do Caluma, to w porządku. Na pewno nie przejmuj się nami, bo bylibyśmy hipokrytami zabraniając ci tego. Nie interesuje nas zdanie innych. Nie obchodzi mnie co ludzie powiedzą na to, czy na to, że jestem w ciąży. Jestem szczęśliwy mając was i tylko to się dla mnie liczy. Ty też powinieneś w końcu zacząć patrzeć na swoje szczęście. A matką się nie przejmuj skarbie, my się tym zajmiemy, tak? Nikt was nie zabierze, a już na pewno nie ona. - Michael pokiwał głową i po chwili uśmiechnął się i wpadł tacie w ramiona. Louis zaśmiał się szczerze i odwzajemnił uścisk. Tęsknił, okropnie tęsknił za jego kochanym synkiem. Mógł się do cholery domyśleć o co chodzi, bo Mikie zawsze przede wszystkim dba o dobro rodziców. Chciał od nich uciec, by nikomu nie stała się krzywda, ale niestety stało się odwrotnie. Teraz już nie mogli temu zapobiec, co się stało to się nie odstanie. Ale najważniejsze, że wszystko zostało wyjaśnione i Louis miał nadzieje, że zmierzali teraz w dobrym kierunku.

\- No i nie chcę, żebyś usuwał dziecko. Chcę, żebyś urodził. To chyba jasne. - dodał jednocześnie wyswobadzając się z uścisku. Louis zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, tymi dobrymi.

\- Oczywiście. Też chcę urodzić. Przyznaje, że byłem w ogromnym szoku, ale kocham to dziecko.

\- I wcale nie byłeś chory, prawda? - Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Musieliśmy tak powiedzieć. Na początku musieliśmy z tatą sami się z tym oswoić, dopiero później planowaliśmy powiedzieć wam. - odparł Louis. Nie tak planował ogłosić wiadomość o ciąży, ale cóż. Tysiące razy przekonał się na własnej skórze, że plany są złe. - Cieszę się, że oboje, ty i Matylda, nie jesteście na nas o to źli.

\- Nie mógłbym. Może nie wyglądam, ale cieszę się na nowe rodzeństwo. Szczególnie, że pojawi się w taki sposób. - powiedział uśmiechając się do taty i był pewien, że dostrzegł rumieńce na jego twarzy, gdy sam ułożył dłoń na jego brzuchu. Był bardziej wypukły i twardy, ale nic poza tym. Zaśmiał się nie dowierzając i pokręcił głową. Jego tata w ciąży. Nie chciał pytać jak to się stało.

\- Który to miesiąc? - spytał cicho po czym zabrał dłoń.

\- Już dwa i pół. Urodzi się prawdopodobnie w lutym - odparł Louis, sam wlepiając wzrok w swój brzuch i automatycznie owinął go ramionami.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać - szepnął Michael i w tym samym czasie do sypialni wszedł Harry niosąc drewnianą tacę z jajecznicą dla męża i dużym kubkiem herbaty. Uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc, że Louis i Mikie też się uśmiechali i najwyraźniej rozmawiali o dziecku. Postawił tacę na małej szafce przy łóżku i splótł ramiona na piersi patrząc na Michaela.

\- Czyli rozumiem, że wszystko mamy wyjaśnione? - spytał uśmiechając się. Mikie wstał, po czym niespodziewanie przytulił się do ojca. Harry objął go za szyję i ścisnął trochę za mocno, na co chłopak zaśmiał się cicho.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który tylko uśmiechał się, szczęśliwy, że w końcu obaj się pogodzili. Zauważył, że jego oczy się błyszczą i pokręcił głową. To nie był powód do płaczu, ale Louis bardzo często się wzruszał. Szczególnie teraz, gdy był w ciąży, hormony szalały.

\- Przepraszam - chlipnął Michael tuląc się mocniej w zagłębienie szyi Harry'ego. Nie potrafił wyrazić jak bardzo było mu wstyd o to co się stało, co zrobił i jak się zachował. Harry za to nie mógł ścierpieć, że jego nastoletni syn płacze mu w ramię . Przecież chłopakom w jego wieku tak nie wypada, szczególnie przy rodzicach.

\- Już jest okej - mruknął Harry odsuwając od siebie syna. Ułożył dłonie na jego policzkach i przetarł z nich łzy.

\- Tata wszystko ci powie, dobra? Bo nie chce…

\- Dobra. Tylko już nie rycz - odparł Harry uśmiechając się. Michael w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się łzawo i momentalnie znów wpadł ojcu w ramiona i mocno go przytulił. Harry westchnął ciężko kręcąc przy tym głową, ale odwzajemnił gest.

\- Fajnie, że jestem pomijany - bąknął Louis splatając ramiona na piersi i wydął zabawnie wargę. Michael od razu wypuścił z uścisku Harry'ego i wskoczył na łóżko, by przytulić Louisa. Wtedy też Harry usiadł na brzegu materaca, objął swojego męża i cmoknął go w policzek. - Już starczy - zaśmiał się starając się odepchnąć ich obu. Byli zbyt silni i ściskali zbyt mocno, a on tylko żartował.

\- Dlaczego beze mnie? - pisnęła Matylda zaglądając nieśmiało do sypialni. Usłyszała jakieś krzyki i musiała sprawdzić co się dzieje. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że wszyscy się przytulali bez niej.

\- Spałaś, księżniczko. Nikt nie chciał cię budzić - odparł Louis zerkając zza Harry'ego. Matylda zrobiła smutną minkę i schowała się za drzwiami na co Michael zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Oj, no chodź - zawołał ją Harry, a kiedy wystawiła lekko głowę on poklepał łóżko. Wtedy wyszczerzyła się, puściła się biegiem i z impetem wskoczyła na łóżko, a raczej Harry'emu na kolana sprawiając, że sapnął zaskoczony jej ciężarem i wypuścił z siebie niemy krzyk. Dziewięciolatka tylko się śmiała i od razu przeczołgała się do brata i przytuliła do niego. Może i była jeszcze mała, ale wiedziała, że właśnie on i rodzice pogodzili się po tym co Michael wczoraj wykrzyczał.

\- Czy ty sobie czasem na za dużo nie pozwalasz? - zaśmiał się Michael ściskając mocno siostrę, po czym zaczął ją łaskotać. Ona pisnęła i wyrwała się z jego silnych rąk. Kochała go, ale zbyt dużo czułości ze starszym bratem to trochę jakby wstyd, dla nich oboje.

Wytknęła mu język i wspięła się na kolana Louisa po czym bez pytania uniosła jego koszulkę i schowała w niej głowę. Twarz przysunęła do jego brzucha tak, że nos dotykał skóry, a dłonie ułożyła po bokach. Louis wciągnął powietrze czując jak Matylda składa czułego, delikatnego buziaka pod pępkiem. To znaczyło wszystko. Już nikt nie musiał nic mówić. Louis miał wrażenie, że jego serce puchnie, oczy wypełniły się łzami, ale nie zamierzał płakać. Harry splótł razem ich palce i przysunął się bliżej, opierając głowę na jego barku. Wtedy Matylda delikatnie zapukała w jego brzuch.

\- Czemu dzidziuś się nie rusza? - spytała wydostając się spod koszulki Louisa, która wytworzyła całkiem duży bałagan z jej włosków. Naelektryzowane unosiły się w górę w każdym kierunku świata.

\- Bo jest jeszcze za malutki - zaśmiał się Louis naciągając na siebie ubranie. Matylda zmarszczyła się, ale nic na to nie powiedziała.

\- A wiadomo już czy będę miał siostrę czy brata? - spytał Michael zerkają na Louisa a potem na Harry'ego.

\- Za wcześnie na to. Dowiesz się dopiero za kilka miesięcy - odpowiedział Harry. - Myślę, że może tak około trzech - dodał po chwili robiąc zamyśloną minę.

\- Szkoda. Chciałbym brata.

\- Nie-e. Będzie siostra - jęknęła Matylda pewna swoich przekonań. To miała być siostra i już, dzidziuś nie miał wyboru, musiał urodzić się jako dziewczynka.

\- Po co mi siostra jak już mam jedną? - bąknął Michael przewracając teatralnie oczami. - Brat będzie lepszy.

Louis nie chciał nic mówić na ten temat. Przeczytał w tej książce o ciąży, że jeśli ma ochotę na słodkości to jest ogromna szansa, że urodzi się dziewczynka. I tak właśnie czuł, mimo, że ogromnie pragnął synka.

\- Mam już brata. Na dodatek okropnie głupiego, więc to będzie siostra - pisnęła dziewięciolatka śmiejąc się do siebie, ale zaraz skuliła się w sobie widząc zdenerwowaną minę Michaela. Chłopak zmrużył na nią oczy i pochylił się groźnie w jej kierunku.

\- Uciekaj - szepnął wręcz złowrogo na co ona krzyknęła, co bardziej przypominało wysoki śmiech, po czym zeskoczyła z łóżka i wybiegła z sypialni a Michael za nią - Zjem cię na kolację! - było ostatnim co Harry i Louis słyszeli zanim dom wypełnił się krzykami i piskami. Oczywiście w pozytywnym sensie.

\- Wiem, że zawsze wtedy ingeruję w te ich głupie zabawy - zaczął Harry przyglądając się mężowi - ale za bardzo za tym tęskniłem.

\- Ja też - westchnął Louis obejmując dłońmi twarz Harry'ego, chwilę skakał spojrzeniem z jego oczu na usta i w końcu złożył na nich mokry i głośny pocałunek - Daj mi już tą jajecznicę, bo dzidziuś chce jeść - powiedział zniecierpliwiony, wyszczerzył się i wyciągnął ręce po talerz ze śniadaniem, który Harry podał mu bez zbędnego gadania.

Po dużym obiedzie (dla Louisa), Louis rozłożył się na kanapie przed telewizorem i mimo, że było lato, to zakrył się kocykiem, a przynajmniej stopy. Matylda wypuściła Alberta i przy pomocy sałaty uczyła go sztuczek, świnka niestety czekała tylko na smakołyk piszcząc i podgryzając koszulkę dziewięciolatki. Harry zadeklarował się pozmywać, a Michael, jak gdyby chciał odkupić swoje winy, poszedł mu pomóc. Harry mył naczynia, a on je wycierał i chował do szafek. Umył też stół i obiecał, że zaraz zejdzie do jakiejś cukierni i kupi dla taty szarlotkę, bo Louis wręcz o nią błagał. Akurat oglądał jakiś program kulinarny i chociaż przed chwilą zjadł naprawdę duży obiad, to teraz znów poczuł się głodny.

\- Weźmiesz mi też szejka malinowego, dobra? - mruknął, kiedy Michael podszedł do niego i zabrał mu z dłoni pusty już kubek po herbacie. - Albo mango i kiwi.

\- Dobra - odparł ze śmiechem Michael i wrócił do kuchni oddając naczynie tacie.

\- Tak sobie myślałem… - zaczął Harry zerkając na syna, tym samym dając mu znać, że to do niego mówi - Trzeba będzie się wziąć niedługo za pokoik dla dziecka.

\- Och, no właśnie. Jak najszybciej - przytaknął mu Michael jednocześnie szukając jego portfela. - Mogę zająć się malowaniem i…

\- Nie tak szybko, koniku polny. Najpierw pomyśl, gdzie my ten pokój zrobimy.

\- No… Nie w tej rupieciarni? - spytał mając na myśli pomieszczenie przy pokoju Matyldy, gdzie chowali wszystko co aktualnie nie było im potrzebne, jak na przykład ozdoby świąteczne, łopatę do śniegu, odkurzacz i dodatkowe krzesła.

\- To powiedz mi gdzie to wszystko zaniesiemy?

\- Na pewno jest coś na dole, gdzie można to upchnąć.

\- Wątpię. I nie chcę też, żeby rzeczy z domu walały się razem z rzeczami do restauracji. - odparł dostając w odpowiedzi głupie miny od syna, który go przedrzeźniał. Nie miał zamiaru się tym przejmować. Westchnął tylko ciężko i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. - Łazienka.

\- Co? Nie ma mowy. - oburzył się Michael. Dwie łazienki były jak najbardziej potrzebne. Matylda niedługo zacznie się stroić i malować i będzie godzinami przesiadywać w łazience, a on nie miał zamiaru się z nią użerać, gdyby była tylko jedna toaleta. Są dwie i tak ma zostać, tak jest łatwiej.

\- Mamy dwie łazienki, nic się nie stanie jeśli…

\- Właśnie, że się stanie. Nie zgadzam się. Matylda będzie…

\- Możecie skończyć? I porozmawiać o tym kiedy indziej? - westchnął zmęczony i bardzo głodny Louis. Wiedział, że Michael z Harrym mogą się tak spierać w nieskończoność, a on nie miał zamiaru tyle czekać na swoje ciasto i szejka.

\- Ciekawe kiedy - bąknął Harry wycierając ręce w miękką szmatkę po czym odłożył ją i wrócił do salonu, bo właśnie skończyli z synem zmywać naczynia. Michael podążył za nim i opadł na fotel, gdzie obok bawiła się Matylda z Albertem. Sięgnął po świnkę i ułożył ją na swoich kolonach, by trochę ją pogłaskać, kompletnie ignorując oburzone jęki siostry.

\- Na przykład kiedy dzidziuś się urodzi? - zaproponował Louis obojętnie, nie miał ochoty wdrążać się w ten temat. Chciał jeść.

\- Chyba żartujesz. Nie będzie na to czasu. Już teraz trzeba się wziąć za przygotowania, kupić mebelki, ubranka…

\- Wystarczy łóżeczko, bo na początku będzie spał z nami, Harry.

\- On? - sapnął zdziwiony Michael, bo przed chwilą było mówione, że nie znają płci dziecka.

\- Tak, dzidziuś. - Louis przewrócił oczami. - Nie musimy się tak śpieszyć.

Harry już chciał odpowiedzieć, kiedy ktoś zapukał do ich drzwi. Powoli zaczynało go już denerwować to, że ktoś tak po prostu przechodzi sobie przez restaurację, a przecież była zamknięta. Pomyślał, że jednak będzie musiał kupić domofon.

\- Kto to? - warknął zdenerwowany Louis. Nie był w nastroju na gości, nieważne ktokolwiek to był.

\- Pewnie Calum. Mówiłem mu, żeby przyszedł - powiedział Michael głaszcząc świnkę i w ogóle nie paląc się do tego, by pójść i zaprosić kolegę do środka. Może to przez te rumieńce, które Louis dostrzegł na jego policzkach.

Ostatecznie to Harry poszedł otworzyć. Szczerze mówiąc to nawet się jej spodziewał.

\- Czego znowu chcesz? - warknął do Anne stojącej w progu. Kobieta zaglądała bezczelnie za jego ramię i przez chwilę go ignorowała.

\- Chcę porozmawiać z synem. - odparła, chcąc wejść do środka na siłę, ale Harry oczywiście jej nie wpuścił. Przymknął drzwi, tak że sam ledwo mieścił się w szparze, tym samym zabarykadował jej nawet widok do ich przedsionka.

\- Ale on nie chce rozmawiać z tobą. Już dość namieszałaś. Możesz iść i już nie wracać.

\- Dokładnie. - Przy boku Harry'ego pojawił się Michael, spojrzał groźnie na matkę i gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Anne byłaby już szarym prochem. - Wynoś się. Nie chcę cię widzieć. Nikt tu ciebie nie chcę.

\- Nie żartowałam, kiedy mówiłam, że pójdę do sądu…

\- I naprawdę myślisz, że wygrasz? Nie było cię siedemnaście lat. To ja i Louis wychowaliśmy Michaela i Matyldę. Żaden sąd nie odda dzieci kobiecie, której nigdy nie było w ich życiu, a już tym bardziej kobiecie, która porzuciła dwumiesięczne dziecko pod czyjeś drzwi - warknął patrząc uważnie w jej oczy. Wiedział co mówił i był tego absolutnie pewien. Anne przez krótką chwilę patrzyła na niego uważnie, po czym tak po prostu odwróciła się i odeszła.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął Michael, gdy Harry zamknął drzwi. Było mu przykro, że to wszystko się stało. Z jednej strony było mu żal matki i tych wszystkich chwil, które ostatnio razem spędzili, ale z drugiej tak naprawdę miał do niej żal i nie potrafił się z nią dogadać, złapać z nią kontakt. Nie lubił jej też zbytnio, a spotykał się z nią, bo odciągała jego myśli od tego wszystkiego.

\- Nie masz za co - odparł Harry przyciągając syna do boku i wrócili do salonu.

\- Kto to był? - spytał Louis wyginając się na kanapie, by spojrzeć na nich. Wciąż czekał na swoje ciasto i szejka.

\- Nikt ważny - powiedział Michael zgarniając przygotowane pieniądze z kuchennego stołu, po czym założył buty i poszedł, po obiecany tacie deser.

Wrócił razem z Calumem. Obaj byli wyjątkowo cisi i starali się ukryć głupie uśmieszki. Ani Harry, ani tym bardziej Louis nie skomentowali tego. Szatyn zajął się jedzeniem swojej szarlotki i podzielił się z Harrym szejkiem malinowym. W odwecie Styles wymasował mu stopy, a potem tulił go na kanapie, aż zasnął. W tym czasie zagrał z Matyldą w scrabble.

Był już wieczór, kiedy Michael odprowadził Caluma do drzwi. Louis siedział w kuchni przed laptopem przeglądając wszystkie istniejące strony z akcesoriami dla niemowląt. Harry zamknął się w sypialni z książką o ciąży, a Matylda zajęła się sobą, prawdopodobnie rozmawiając na czacie z koleżankami.

\- Tato - zaczął cicho Michael, wchodząc do kuchni i przysiadł się na przeciw Louisa.

\- Hmm - mruknął Louis ledwo zerkając na syna znad laptopa. Właśnie oglądał śliczne łóżeczka dla dzieci i chciał tę piękną błękitną kołyskę dla jego synka.

\- Mógłbyś mi pomóc? - spytał nieśmiało bawiąc się swoimi dłońmi na stole. Louis zamknął laptopa i posłał synowi uśmiech.

\- Chodzi o Caluma?

Michael pokiwał krótką głową jakby się tego wstydził. Louis pokręcił na to głową, ale nic nie powiedział. Wiedział, że syn będzie chciał z nim o tym porozmawiać, po prostu to czuł. Ojcowie chyba tak mają.

\- Bo ja nie wiem… - westchnął ciężko blondyn i schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie wiesz czego? - spytał, ale oprócz smutnego spojrzenia nie otrzymał nic. - Czujesz coś do niego?

\- No właśnie tego nie wiem - jęknął chłopak odchylając się na krześle.

\- Jestem pewien, że wiesz. Mikie, po prostu pomyśl. Czujesz się przy nim jakoś inaczej? - chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - A teraz o czym rozmawialiście?

\- O niczym ważnym. No, na pewno nie o uczuciach, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Nie umiem z nim o tym pogadać. Wiem, że jemu na mnie zależy i myślę, że właśnie dlatego nad tym się zastanawiam. Jakby to było z chłopakiem i w ogóle. Jakby to było z nim… - umilkł na chwilę, ale Louis widział, że się zastanawia co powiedzieć dalej, więc na razie milczał. - On jest… jest serio kochany. Nie da się ukryć, a raczej on nie umie tego ukryć, że no… troszczy się o mnie. I to miłe - uśmiechnął się, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce - Lubię to w nim. I jest też zabawny, i naprawdę inteligentny. No ale teraz doszedłem do wniosku, że jest też ładny. - mruknął cicho i schował twarz w ramionach. Krępował się rozmawiać z tatą na ten temat, ale w końcu musiał. Sam sobie z tym nie poradzi.

\- Więc może o to chodzi? - Michael zerknął na niego spod grzywki - Gdyby cię nie pocałował, gdyby ci nie powiedział, że cię lubi patrzył byś na niego w ten sposób?

\- Um.. Nie wiem. Jeju, nie. Chyba nie.

\- Właśnie. Chłopak po prostu namieszał ci w głowie. Teraz wiesz co do ciebie czuje, wiesz, że mu się podobasz i sam zacząłeś patrzeć na niego pod tym kątem. Zauważyłeś jego zalety po prostu. I wydaje mi się, że to co czujesz to tylko ciekawość.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- No tak mi się wydaję. Ale nie możesz tylko na mnie polegać. Myślę, że powinieneś spytać samego siebie czego chcesz. Słońce, ja ci nie powiem co masz robić.

\- Mam spróbować?

\- Ja tego nie wiem. Ty powinieneś.

\- Tato, nie pomagasz - zaśmiał się Michael i spojrzał zły na Louisa.

\- Przepraszam - parsknął Louis kręcąc głową. Sam uważał inaczej. Uważał, że powiedział mu bardzo dużo. I był pewien, że Mikie żyjąc tyle lat z nimi sam chciał spróbować jak to jest w związku z chłopakiem. I wiedział, że to zrobi. - Tylko co z Sally?

\- Ech. No wiem. Lubi mnie, prawda?

\- Myślę, że bardzo cię lubi. Bardziej denerwujesz się przy niej czy przy Calumie?

\- Tato, Sally znam od lat. Wątpię, że coś do niej czuje. Jest przyjaciółką. - powiedział niepewnie, co Louis widział po nim dokładnie. Chłopak sam nie wiedział na kim bardziej mu zależy. Od dawna mijali się razem z Sally, a teraz pojawił się Calum i Mikie się pogubił.

\- Jeśli będziesz spotykał się Calumem to będzie jej przykro.

\- A jeśli będę spotykał się z Sally to jemu będzie przykro. - jęknął zakłopotany. Miał już dość tych wszystkich uczuć. Tego było za dużo.

\- Zawsze możesz nie wybierać nikogo.

\- Ciężko jest się przyjaźnić z nimi wiedząc, że obojgu na mnie zależy bardziej niż powinno.

\- To teraz pomyśl czy wolisz ich mieć takich, czy wcale. - szepnął Louis splatając ramiona na stole i pochylił się do syna. Michael milczał przez chwilę, potem spojrzał na tatę, uśmiechnął się i wstał.

\- Dzięki - mruknął i z tym poszedł do swojego pokoju. Louis zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- Proszę bardzo. - powiedział cicho do siebie. Nie musiał go pytać, wiedział dokładnie co Mikie zrobi i cieszył się, że choć trochę mu pomógł. Zanim Michael zaczął się odsuwać od nich mógł po prostu poprosić o taką rozmowę i wszystko byłoby w porządku.

Z powrotem otworzył laptopa i zapisał stronę sklepu, gdzie była oferowana kołyska dla dziecka, której pragnął tak bardzo. Planował pokazać ją później Harry'emu i na pewno kupić, jeśli to będzie chłopczyk. Teraz kiedy o ciąży wiedziały jego dzieci i cieszyły się z tego powodu, on cieszył się jeszcze bardziej. Zamierzał nie kryć się ze swoim szczęściem, z tym, że niedługo będą mieć trzecie dziecko i już od teraz obnosił się z tym dumnie.

Wstał i od razu ułożył dłoń na swoim brzuchu po czym otworzył lodówkę i rozejrzał się po wszystkich półkach.

\- Na co moja dzidzia ma ochotę, hm? - mruknął nachylając się do brzucha i uśmiechnął się pod nosem na swoją absurdalność. - Weźmiemy jogurt jagodowy i jabłko, okej? - spytał dziecko w jego brzuchu, mimo, że wiedział doskonale, iż go nie usłyszy, bo jeszcze nie jest w tej fazie, a już na pewno nie odpowie.

\- Rozmawiasz z naszą córeczką? - W kuchni pojawił się Harry. Objął męża od tyłu i przytulił do swojej piersi. - I znowu jesz?

\- Rozmawiam z naszym synkiem. I będę jadł ile będę chciał. - burknął wyrywając się Harry'emu i chciał się z nim minąć, ale mężczyzna złapał go za ramiona i mimo, że Louis trochę się burzył i rzucał, zsunął dłonie na jego biodra, przysunął do siebie tak, że czuł jego wypukły brzuch na swoim i złączył ich czoła.

Louis przymknął oczy i po chwili uśmiechnął się, a Harry zrobił to samo. Ich usta złączyły się, na początku ledwo wyczuwalnie. Potem znowu, już pewniej, mocniej, aż w końcu zaczęli się całować, błądząc dłońmi po swoich ciałach i śmiejąc się w swoje usta. Harry trzymał kurczowo jego biodra, a Louis objął go za szyję i nie zamierzał puścić, aż ten nie zaniesie go do łóżka, gdzie będą kontynuowali to co obaj tak bardzo uwielbiali - okazywanie sobie ich miłości do siebie. W końcu obaj, tak naprawdę, w pełni czuli się szczęśliwi.


	12. Chapter 12

Był już koniec stycznia, a pogoda z dnia na dzień była coraz gorsza. Śnieg padał coraz więcej i częściej, dziś akurat od samego rana, wiatr był okropnie silny, a temperatura nie przekraczała minus trzech stopni. Harry ciągle na to narzekał, bo było coraz mniej klientów. Ludziom nie chciało się wychodzić w taką pogodą, czemu Louis się dziwił, bo zima to była jego ulubiona pora roku. I gdyby tylko nie był w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży, a jego mąż nie był tak nadopiekuńczy to z pewnością wychodziłby codziennie, zabierał gdzieś swoją córką i na pewno ulepiłby bałwana przed restauracją. Ale nie mógł, nikt mu na to nie pozwalał, wszyscy byli przeciwko niemu. A on nie wymagał zbyt wiele, jedynie krótkiego wyjścia na przyjemny mróz, i może też na lodowisko. Jednak, gdy tak o tym pomyślał, to może jednak lepiej, by Harry był taki troskliwy, bo nie wiadomo co Louis mógłby wywinąć na takim lodowisku w zaawansowanej ciąży.

Szczerze, to był już nią niemiłosiernie zmęczony. Jego brzuch był ogromny i ledwo udawało mu się chodzić. Doktor Taylor powiedziała, że jego córeczka prawdopodobnie urodzi się dość duża. Liczyła na jakieś trzy kilogramy i osiemset gram, Louis był przerażony. To oczywista wina Harry'ego i jego genów, sam urodził się ważąc ponad cztery kilogramy. Przez to Louis czuł się zmęczony cały dniami, nawet jeśli dużo spał i odpoczywał. Każda czynność wymagała od niego nie lada wysiłku. Potrzebował pomocy Harry'ego nawet przy zrobieniu kanapki, bo nie potrafił ustać na nogach dłużej niż pięć minut. W dodatku jego kostki często puchły, a on wieczorami czuł się jak nabrzmiała bańka. Na początku nawet nie myślał o tym, że ciąża będzie tak ciężka, tak męcząca. Chciałby coś zrobić, gdzieś wyjść, ale kompletnie nie miał na to siły.

W czasie kiedy Harry i Michael kończyli pokoik dla ich córeczki, Louis wylegiwał się na kanapie w salonie, oglądał filmy i zajadał popcorn. Po szkole Matylda bardzo często dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa. Było jej szkoda taty i starała się go zachęcić, by chociaż pograł z nią w jakieś planszówki. Nie zawsze się zgadzał, ale jednak, szczególnie gdy Matylda odrobiła lekcje lub kiedy przychodziła do domu z kolejną szóstką, wtedy był gotów zrobić wszystko, o co by tylko go poprosiła.

\- Tatku, patrz - mruknęła z drugiego końca kanapy. Oboje byli okryci kocem i oglądali jakiś świąteczny film. A raczej Louis oglądał, bo Matylda siedziała z nosem w telefonie. Wyciągnęła go w jego kierunku i uśmiechała się szeroko. Na ekranie Louis dostrzegł urocze różowe śpioszki z bucikami i czapeczką w komplecie.

\- Sama to znalazłaś? - spytał trochę rozczarowany, bo nagle zapragnął tego kompleciku dla jego córeczki, a przecież jego mama miała kupić. Razem z Anne ustaliły sobie, że jeśli to będzie dziewczynka to Jay kupi ubranko na wyjście ze szpitala, a jeśli chłopczyk to zajmie się tym mama Harry'ego.

\- Nie. Babcia mi wysłała. Kupiła to dla dzidziusia, ale mam ci nie pokazywać - odparła zabierając telefon i zaczęła odpisywać babci. Louis zaśmiał się na jej słowa, bo wyglądała jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że właśnie mu o wszystkim powiedziała, a przecież Jay wyraźnie jej zabroniła.

Ale jednak to dobrze, bo ubranko było śliczne i nie mógł się doczekać, aż jego córeczka zostanie w nim wyniesiona ze szpitala. To już za jakiś tydzień. Miał termin na pierwszego lutego, w urodziny Harry'ego, ale już teraz czuł się okropnie i był przekonany, że nadejdzie to szybciej, o wiele szybciej. I po tych dziewięciu miesiącach ani trochę nie czuł się na to gotowy. Z jednej strony chciał już trzymać swoje maleństwo, ale z drugiej miło było tak cały czas mieć ją pod sercem, poza tym bał się jak to wszystko będzie wyglądało. Tak, miał dwójkę dzieci, ale żadnym nie zajmował się już od dnia narodzin. Czekało go też mnóstwo wyrzeczeń. Teraz wszystko skupi się przede wszystkim na malutkiej dziewczynce i trochę go to przerażało. Ale Harry zapewniał go, że dadzą sobie radę, a Louis mu ufał.

\- Skończyliśmy, chodź zobaczysz - powiedział Michael zbiegając po schodach ze śrubokrętem w dłoni. Louis jęknął żałośnie i zarzucił sobie ramię na oczy. Bardzo chciał zobaczyć pokoik dla córeczki, ale nie miał ochoty wstawać z kanapy. Brzuch zdecydowanie utrudniał mu chodzenie, a już na pewno wstawanie. W dodatku czuł jakby miał zaraz urodzić, więc opuszczanie kanapy wcale mu się nie uśmiechało. Tu było mu cieplutko, miał kakao pod ręką i popcorn i córkę, która ogrzewała mu stopy i co chwilę śmiała się do telefonu sprawiając, że i on się uśmiechał.

\- Nie chcę wstawać - bąknął naciągając na siebie koc. Kątem oka zerknął na okno i ucieszył się w duchu na wciąż padający śnieg. Kochał śnieg i zaczynał tęsknić za świętami, które w tym roku spędzili razem w Doncaster z jego mamą i rodzeństwem. Jay nie była zaskoczona jego ciążą, wiedziała o wszystkim, oczywiście, o tym, że jej syn jest interseksualny. Przepraszała go niemalże całe święta, że nie powiedziała mu o tym. Louis, owszem, był zły, a nawet bardziej. Ale nie mógł się na nią gniewać widząc, że również cieszy się na kolejnego wnuka. Szybko mu przeszło i te święta były naprawdę przyjemne. Wszyscy przez długi czas potrafili mówić tylko o dzidziusiu pod jego sercem.

\- Ugh, tato. - jęknął Michael przewracając oczami. Wiedział, że taka będzie jego odpowiedź i wcale jego to nie zraziło. Odłożył śrubokręt na stół i wyciągnął ręce do Louisa. - Dawaj, pomogę ci.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz - zaśmiał się Louis odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Sam nie potrafił siebie unieść a co dopiero jego syn.

\- Musisz wstać i to zobaczyć. No chodź. - Zachęcał go machając do siebie dłońmi, w odpowiedzi Louis tylko fuknął i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Nie miał prawa wstępu do pokoiku od kiedy Michael i Harry zaczęli nad nim pracować i od samego początku jęczał im, że to nie fair i czasami nawet starał się tam wymknąć, a teraz kiedy mógł go zobaczyć tak po prostu rezygnował. Michael nie miał już do niego siły, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać. Zignorował jęki protestu Louisa i odrzucił z niego koc, po czym złapał go za dłonie i razem z Matyldą pomogli mu usiąść.

\- Nogi mnie bolą - westchnął ciężko Louis, kiedy dwójka jego dzieci powoli postawiła go na nogi. Michael chwycił jego ramię i zarzucił sobie na szyję i objął go w pasie. Wcale nie przesadzał, Louisowi naprawdę ciężko się chodziło, no chyba, że tak świetnie udawał. Jednak wejście po schodach było niezwykle trudne w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży z tak dużym dzieckiem, więc musiał mu pomóc.

Louis milczał, kiedy syn powoli go prowadził. Każdy kolejny schodek pokonywał niezwykle ostrożnie. Był wdzięczny Matyldzie, że szła tuż za nim i trzymała jego biodra. Czuł się pewniej, mimo wszystko. Chwilę zajęło im, by dojść na górę, potem Louis ich odgonił i z jedną ręką u góry brzucha, a drugą podpierając sobie plecy wszedł powoli do pokoiku dla jego jeszcze nienarodzonej córeczki. Harry stał po środku i uśmiechał się szeroko, ale Louis nie patrzył na niego. Od razu zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Cholernie podobało mu się to, że sufit był biały a reszta różowa, oprócz jednej ściany, która była pomalowana w biało-różowe paski. Pod nią Harry posadził dużego szarego misia, a obok przewijak i małą białą szafeczkę. Po przeciwnej stronie stała duża biała komoda, jeszcze niestety pusta, a obok niej szafka wypełniona misiami i innymi zabawkami. Pod oknem z długimi różowymi zasłonami Harry ustawił obszerny puchaty fotel a na przeciwko niego drewniany fotel bujany. Po środku nich stała wysoka lampa, a na białych panelach położony był różowy miękki dywan, dość duży. Harry nawet pomyślał o mini biblioteczce dla córeczki i przy drzwiach ułożył trzy duże stosy z książeczkami dla dzieci. Brakowało tylko jednej rzeczy.

\- Harry, jest ślicznie - westchnął podchodząc do męża - Ale gdzie jest łóżeczko?

Harry chwycił jego dłoń, przyciągnął do siebie i ucałował w policzek.

\- Chodź - szepnął wyprowadzając go z pokoju i kierując do sypialni. Tam, zaraz przy ich łóżku, stała wysoka drewniana kołyska z różowym baldachimem w białe pasy i różową pościelą. Dokładnie ta, którą chciał Louis, ale była zbyt droga, więc Harry szybko wybił mu ją z głowy.

\- No ale… mówiłeś, że jej nie kupimy - jęknął Louis, jego ramiona opadły przy bokach i zgarbił się lekko, przez co jego brzuch wydawał się być jeszcze większy. Harry tylko się zaśmiał i przyciągnął do siebie trzymając mocno w pasie.

\- Mówiłem. Kłamałem. Chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę - spojrzał na niego i nachylił się, by go pocałować, niestety Louis obrażony wyrwał się z jego objęć, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Harry'ego.

\- W dupie mam takie niespodzianki - warknął splatając ramiona nad brzuchem. Michael stał w drzwiach z Matyldą i oboje śmiali się z zachowania taty. On i te jego hormony. - Co ci to dało, że mnie okłamałeś, hm? Ja tak bardzo ją chciałem a ty powiedziałeś nie. Jesteś głupi.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś się na nią nakręcał i wiercił mi dziurę w brzuchu, żeby ją kupić jak najszybciej. Powiedziałem nie i dzięki temu miałem spokój i spokojnie ją kupiłem, a ty jesteś zaskoczony i wiem, że się cieszysz - odpowiedział powoli wciąż uśmiechając się do obrażonego męża, który wręcz nie spuszczał wzroku z kołyski.

\- Oczywiście, że się cieszę - sapnął po chwili Louis po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego z załzawionymi oczami. - Dziękuję - powiedział zdławionym głosem i wpadł mężowi w ramiona. Trudno im było się przytulić przez duży brzuch pełen ich córki, ale dawali radę. Harry musiał stanąć na palcach i bardziej się nachylić, a Louis wypiąć się do tyłu i było okej.

\- Przecież nie masz za co - odparł Harry po czym uchwycił w dłonie twarz Louisa i cmoknął go w usta. - To dla naszej córeczki.

\- Musimy kupić ubranka - zauważył nagle Louis, bo prawda była taka, że prócz dwóch par śpioszków i kompleciku od jego mamy nie mieli nic.

\- Tak, musimy. Ale już nie dzisiaj, Lou - odparł widząc po minie szatyna, że właśnie w tej chwili był gotów się ubrać i jechać na zakupy. - Innym razem.

\- Jak innym razem? Dzidziuś zaraz się urodzi, a my nie mamy nic. - jęknął Louis robiąc smutną minę, mając nadzieję, że przekona Harry'ego do zakupów jeszcze dziś.

\- Jutro pojadę z mamą i coś kupimy.

\- Ale ja muszę przy tym być! Ja muszę je wszystkie widzieć. Ja pojadę z twoją mamą - zaproponował, sam nie wiedział czemu. Oczywiste było, że Harry się nie zgodzi. Próbować zawsze można. On po prostu nie mógł pozwolić, by Harry kupował ubranka dla ich córki z tym swoim okropnym gustem. Może i byłaby z nim Anne, ale jej syn miał okropny dar przekonywania, więc nie, wolał nie ryzykować i nie zamierzał się na to zgodzić. Ewentualnie zrobią zakupy przez Internet, ale póki mógł, zamierzał się z nim spierać na ten temat. Może akurat wywalczy jakieś małe wyjście do sklepu dla bobasów. Już nawet zapomniał, że wszystko go boli.

\- Nie, Louis. Nie ma mowy. Nie w twoim stanie - odparł stanowczo Harry. Jego ton głosu wyraźnie mówił, że Louis mógłby mu nawet obciągnąć, a on i tak się nie zgodzi.

\- No tak. Przecież jestem gruby i brzydki, już prawie zapomniałem. - westchnął z udawanym smutkiem. Harry poczuł lekkie ukłucie w piersi. Złapał dłoń męża i ponownie przyciągnął go do siebie. Louis spuścił wzrok na swoje puchate skarpetki na stopach, a Harry przesunął ręce na jego boki i zaczął je delikatnie masować. Louis był zmęczony i wszystko go bolało, ale to nie oznaczało, że przestanie narzekać, nawet tak bez powodu, tylko po to by usłyszeć kilka miłych słów od męża.

\- Nie jesteś gruby, tylko w ciąży. No i, Lou… ciąża naprawdę ci służy. Nigdy nie byłeś piękniejszy - szepnął nachylając się do niego, i to w taki sposób, że Matylda zasłoniła sobie dłonią oczy, a Michael zrobił się czerwony na twarzy.

\- Kłamiesz - bąknął Louis zerkając na Harry'ego spod byka.

\- Nie tym razem - mruknął brunet uśmiechając się do męża po czym jedną dłoń ulokował na jego pasie, a drugą położył na jego szyi. - Nawet nie wiesz jak cholernie mnie pociągasz - dodał niskim, uwodzicielskim tonem, wprost w jego usta, a dłonie przesunął na duży brzuszek. Kochał go dotykać, bo świadomość, że tam jest jego dziecko, aż w nim wybuchała.

\- Dobra, to na razie - mruknął Michael chwytając Matyldę i wyszli z sypialni rodziców zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi, zanim rodzice zdążyli się pocałować. Louis zdążył też zaśmiać się w wargi Harry'ego i wtedy część jego chichotu przedostała się do gardła bruneta. Objął go za szyję i przyciągnął mocno, chcąc jeszcze bardziej go poczuć, więcej posmakować. Kochał uczucie języka Harry'ego na swoim, kochał kiedy całował go zachłannie i wpychał go w każde możliwe miejsce.

Harry zamienił ich miejscami i powoli idąc do tyłu ciągnął za sobą męża ani na chwilę nie przerywając pocałunku. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka tym samym zmuszając Louisa by ten stanął pomiędzy jego nogami. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo Louis zaczął się irytować tą pozycją, więc usiadł Harry'emu na kolana i oderwał się od jego ust. Obaj byli zdyszani i uśmiechali się do siebie jak głupki.

\- Haz - westchnął zasapany Louis trzymając kurczowo koszulkę męża. Harry ściskał dłonie na jego bokach i błądził wzrokiem po całej jego szatyna. - Chcę się z tobą kochać.

\- Tak, tak. Szybko - jęknął Harry zdziwiony i jednocześnie uradowany, bo tak dawno tego nie robili, a jemu brakowało takiej bliskości. Louis w ciąży był taki piękny i tym bardziej było mu trudniej się opanować. Wstyd się przyznać, ale zaliczył kilka pryszniców ze swoją ręką, w czasie gdy Louis spał zmęczony w ich łóżku. - O Boże. Chcę cię tak bardzo - mruknął rozpalony, czując jak się podnieca, jak jego penis puchnie w ciasnych spodniach. Szybkimi ruchami zdjął z Louisa duży sweter i pozwolił, by on rozpiął jego koszulę, a następnie opadł na łóżku, tym samym Louis usiadł na nim, idealnie na jego biodrach.

\- Tak bardzo cię podniecam? - szepnął Louis sięgając za siebie i chwycił swoją drobną dłonią penisa Harry'ego wciąż okrytego materiałem jeansów. Uśmiechnął się do siebie czując jak twardy jest. On sam też nie był lepszy. Widział jak Harry przygląda się namiotowi w jego dresach.

\- Tak, okropnie bardzo - jęknął Harry, gdy Louis zaczął poruszać swoją dłonią. Zacisnął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

Na ślepo przesunął dłońmi z bioder męża na jego brzuch i zaczął go nieśmiało masować. Kochał tę piękną wypukłość. Nie mógł przestać błądzić dłońmi po napiętej skórze, dumny z cichych westchnięć uciekających spomiędzy otwartych warg Louisa. Suwał opuszkami palców w górę i w dół po ledwo widocznych, bladych rozstępach. Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, może tylko trochę wzruszony, że w takim stanie pociąga swojego męża, że nie przeszkadza mu tych parę niedoskonałości na jego ciele. Wręcz przeciwnie, Harry je kochał. Tam w środku było jego dziecko i rozstępy były naturalną rzeczą.

Uchylił oczy, następnie podsunął sobie poduszkę pod głowę, by było mu wygodniej i jedną dłoń pozostawił u dołu brzucha, tuż przy wypukłym pępku, a drugą ułożył na piersi Louisa. Niespodziewanie przesunął kciukiem po twardym sutku, na co szatyn jęknął przeciągle. Były okropnie wrażliwe i bolały go, ale dotyk Harry'ego był swoistego rodzaju ukojeniem. Poczuł ulgę, gdy jego mąż delikatnie i czule pieścił jedną pierś co chwilę ostrożnie ściskając sutek. Wtedy Louis rozpiął jego spodnie i zniecierpliwiony zszedł z niego, by mógł do końca się rozebrać. Oczywiście Harry pomógł też szatynowi zdjąć jego spodnie i bokserki. Zagryzł wargę widząc jak penis jego męża unosi się pięknie do góry i cały czerwony ocieka. Miał inne plany, ale cóż, musiał to zrobić.

Powoli i delikatnie ułożył Louisa na plecach, po czym usiadł pomiędzy jego nogami, zgiął je w kolanach, a sam usiadł na swoich łydkach i pochylił się, tak, że Louis kompletnie nie mógł go dostrzec przez swój duży brzuch. Zaczął go całować od pępka w dół, a Louis tylko stękał w swoje ramię. Lekkie jak piórko pocałunki przyprawiały go o gęsią skórkę, w kącikach jego oczu zebrały się łzy, co zamierzał ukryć. Harry przyssał się do skóry jego podbrzusza, gdzie zostawił siny znak i przyprawił Louisa o zawrót głowy. Jego penis puchł coraz bardziej, cały czerwony ociekał, domagając się uwagi, więc Harry obniżył się trochę, ułożył całe swoje ramiona wzdłuż ciała Louisa tak, że dłonie trzymał u góry brzucha i wręcz zanurkował pomiędzy jego nogami, nosem suwając po delikatnych ciemnych włoskach.

\- Nie, Harry. Nie widzę cię - pisnął w proteście Louis, bo w ogóle mu się to nie podobało. Nawet nie mógł dotknąć Harry'ego. To było okropne.

\- To poczuj - usłyszał jego cichy, niski głos, a potem usta Harry'ego owinęły się wokół jego główki i.. okej.

Zamilkł. Jego wargi ułożyły się w literkę “o”, a głowę odchylił do tyłu. Uwielbiał to ciepło i giętki język męża. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się tak przyjemnie, że potrafił tylko wzdychać nieco głośniej, gdy Harry brał go całego. Mimo wszystko, było o wiele gorzej, gdy nie mógł patrzeć na bruneta, ani chwycić mocno jego włosów. Desperacko starał się złapać czegokolwiek, ostatecznie sięgnął do jego dłoni na swoim brzuchu i splótł razem ich palce. Harry'emu zajęło trochę więcej czasu, zanim nogi Louisa zaczęły drżeć, ale dał radę. Doprowadzał go już na skraj w momencie, gdy puścił jedną z jego dłoni i swoją chwycił jego jądra i zaczął delikatnie ugniatać. Louis był już blisko, jeszcze chwilka i zaraz dojdzie.

\- Harry - zaskomlał wyginając swoje ciało, na tyle ile potrafił. Miał ochotę pieprzyć jego usta, ale cholera, nie był w stanie.

Wtedy Harry wypuścił go z ust, oblizał swoje palce i bez pytania, powoli wepchnął w niego jednego.

\- Co robisz - stęknął wypuszczając resztki powietrza ze swoich płuc. Harry zaskoczył go totalnie, szczególnie, że był już gotów dojść w jego usta.

\- Cii - odparł jedynie Harry, po czym uniósł się, ułożył przy boku męża, a kiedy ten spojrzał na niego złączył ich usta.

Kiedy się całowali on ostrożnie i delikatnie go rozciągał. Później pomógł mu się wciągnąć na jego biodra. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, gdy Louis ostatkiem sił uniósł się na kolanach, wetknął penisa Harry'ego pomiędzy swoje pośladki i powoli zaczął na niego opadać. To uczucie było nie do opisania. Tak dawno nie czuli siebie w ten sposób.

\- Uwielbiam - było ostatnim co powiedział Louis, zanim zaczął wykonywać delikatne ruchy w górę i w dół. Z ogromnym ciężarnym brzuchem było mu o wiele trudniej, ale Harry pomagał mu za każdym razem wychodząc na przeciw jego biodrom swoimi.

Starali się zachować ciszę jak tylko mogli. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że był to środek dnia, a ich dzieci były prawdopodobnie na dole i może nie tyle co Matylda, ale Michael na pewno wiedział co robili. Krępowało to ich, może tylko trochę, ale dawali radę.

Louis zaczął drżeć i odchylił się do tyłu, dłonie kładąc na udach Harry'ego, by móc stabilnie się oprzeć. Był już zmęczony i nie był wstanie dalej działać, dlatego Harry złapał mocno jego biodra, podparł się stopami na materacu i powoli, stopniowo uderzał w niego, aż w końcu główka jego penisa z każdym pchnięciem dotykała prostaty Louisa. Wtedy szatyn pisnął cicho, zagryzł wargę i doszedł mocno na brzuch męża. Harry uśmiechnął się dumny i to mu wystarczyło, by i on wytrysnął w jego wnętrzu. Chwilę normowali swoje oddechy, aż młodszy uniósł się ostrożnie, ułożył dłonie na brzuchu Louisa i delikatnie go ucałował. On za to wetknął swoje palce w jego włosy i przytulił jego twarz do swojego serca.

Może i był to ich najlepszy seks, i najlepszy orgazm jak do tej pory, ale była to też najbardziej intymna, najczulsza chwila z ich córeczką pomiędzy nimi. I mimo wszystko, mieli nadzieję, że ona nie miała pojęcia, co jej rodzice właśnie zrobili w jej obecności.

Słyszał bardzo wyraźnie jak jego mąż i dzieci biegali po całym domu szykując się do pracy i szkoły. Bez niego wstającego rano wszystko było jednym wielkim bałaganem. Nikt nie mógł pomóc Matyldzie w zrobieniu dwóch warkoczyków, nikt nie mógł wyprasować Michaelowi koszuli i nikt nie pomagał Harry'emu w znalezieniu jego telefonu. Głupek zawsze zapominał, że albo chował go do komody po wyjściu z łazienki, albo zostawiał w łazience gdzieś pod ręcznikiem, albo w stercie brudnej bielizny. Zdarzało się, że Louis był przez nich budzony i zmuszany do pomocy, ale zmieniło się to ostatnimi czasy, kiedy przekroczył dziewiąty miesiąc ciąży. Wtedy już nikt nie chciał go męczyć, zdając sobie sprawę jak ciężkie to musi być dla niego, dosłownie, z tak dużym dzieckiem. Ciągle powtarzał, że był zmęczony i wszystko go boli, więc jego rodzina zrezygnowała z wybudzania go. Jednak nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że chcąc nie chcąc Louis budził się przez hałas jaki robili, tak jak dziś. Harry wręcz na cały głos pytał się dwójki ich dzieci co chcą na śniadanie. Szatyn nie powinien był się temu dziwić, bo Matylda zamknęła się w łazience na górze, a Michael zajął tę na dolę. Oboje odpowiedzieli mu krzykiem, jednocześnie, przez co Harry nie mógł ich zrozumieć, więc spytał znów, jeszcze głośniej.

Louis skrzywił się i zarzucił sobie na twarz kołdrę, a na nią jeszcze poduszkę i mocno nacisnął pościelą na uszy. Nie przyniosło to wymarzonego efektu i jeszcze dodatkowo nie mógł oddychać. Zrzucił więc z siebie poduszkę i kołdrę i przekręcił się na prawy bok, podkurczając nogi. Nie było to zbyt wygodne ze względu na duży brzuch, dlatego zawsze miał pod ręką gruby koc. Podłożył go sobie pod brzuch i otulił rękoma ukryte w nim dziecko, czując dokładnie jak się budzi. Był pewien, że na jego skórze właśnie odznaczały się stópki malutkiej dziewczynki, rozpychała się na wszystkie strony, pewnie nie mogąc się doczekać, aż wyjdzie na świat.

Miał termin za dwa dni i wtedy też z samego rana musiał stawić się w szpitalu. Na samą myśl jego serce przyśpieszało, a on stawał się niezwykle nerwowy. To po prostu nerwowa sytuacja. Nigdy przecież nie rodził, nic dziwnego, że się stresował. Wiedział dokładnie jak to będzie wyglądało: w momencie gdy odejdą mu wody i dostanie pierwszych skurczy podadzą mu znieczulenie miejscowe, bo na narkozę nie chciał się zgodzić, a potem zostanie przeprowadzone cesarskie cięcie. Niby nic strasznego, bo nie mógł oczywiście urodzić drogą naturalną, ale wciąż. Jego brzuch zostanie rozcięty i będzie dużo krwi i bał się trochę, że Harry tego nie wytrzyma i wyjdzie albo w najgorszym wypadku zemdleje, bo bardzo chciał by był przy nim i trzymał jego dłoń, gdy on będzie na wpół przytomny, niezbyt zorientowany co wokół niego się dzieje i pewnie będzie gadał głupoty. Ogólnie był przerażony całą tą sytuacją, mimo, że wiedział iż nie ma powodu. Jego córka za dwa dni przyjdzie na świat i po prostu… Nie wińcie go. Tak samo denerwował się przed ślubem. To po prostu duża sprawa.

Najgorsze jednak było to, że nie był jeszcze spakowany. Wszyscy byli ciągle zajęci i nikt nie miał czasu mu pomóc. To go porządnie wnerwiało. Miał pretensje przede wszystkim do Harry'ego, który ciągle powtarzał, że jest jeszcze czas. I tak codziennie, aż zostały tylko dwa dni do rozwiązania i torba leżała pusta pod szafą. Nie mogło tak być, więc pomyślał, że jak tylko wszyscy wyjdą, on wygrzebie się z łóżka na spokojnie i sam, bez pośpiechu zapakuje wszystko co będzie mu potrzebne. Nie potrzebował ich pomocy. Sam lepiej wiedział co mu się przyda.

\- Gdzie do cholery mój telefon? - bąknął Harry zapewne błądząc po salonie. Louis otworzył oczy i od razu dostrzegł komórkę męża użytą jako zakładka do książki o ciąży. Westchnął ciężko, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że Harry nigdy nie pamiętał, gdzie zostawił swój telefon dzień wcześniej.

Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by łaził po całym domu, przeklinał wszystkich i wszystko, spóźnił się do pracy i krzyczał na swoich pracowników, że przychodzą wcześniej od niego. Dlatego jęcząc głośno i machając rękami przed sobą usiadł powoli i przesunął się na koniec łóżka. Wyjął telefon spomiędzy kartek i trzymając się mocno szafki wstał ostrożnie, uważając, by czasem się nie zachwiał i nie upadł. Sięgnął po szlafrok leżący na małej pufie i zarzucił na siebie, zakrywając szczelnie brzuch. Jego koszulka była za kusa i unosiła się u dołu brzucha, a na sobie miał zwykłe slipki, które pod brzuchem się zwijały, bo był zbyt duży, by poprawnie je założyć, więc nie chciał tak paradować przed dziećmi. Wrzucił telefon do kieszeni szlafroka i wyszedł powoli na korytarz. Harry akurat wchodził po schodach i spotkali się w połowie drogi. Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą podchodząc do męża. Objął go w pasie i nachylił się, by ucałować go w czoło.

\- Dlaczego wstałeś? - spytał rozwiązując jego szlafrok i wsunął dłonie pod ciepły materiał, by położyć je u dołu jego pleców.

\- Bo jesteście tak głośni, że spać się nie da - burknął Louis odwracając głowę od nachalnych ust bruneta. Zanim on zdążył się odezwać i przeprosić wyjął jego telefon z kieszeni. - Proszę. Zostawiłeś go w książce - powiedział podając mężowi urządzenie, które ten przyjął z wdzięcznym uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął po czym ucałował go w policzek i jeszcze raz, tuż za jego uchem. Louis nie potrafił ukrywać, że mu się to podoba i udawać dłużej obrażonego. Szczerze to cieszył się, że go obudzili, bo mógł im wszystkim życzyć miłego dnia i mieć więcej czasu dla siebie. Planował zrobić sobie zapas kakao do kubka termicznego i pozamawiać mnóstwo ubranek i akcesoriów dla córeczki.

\- Pożegnam się z dziećmi - powiedział po chwili intymności. Złapał się mocno ramienia Harry'ego i tym samym zmusił go, by poprowadził go w dół schodów.

Nie zdążył jednak pokonać pierwszego stopnia, bo poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w dole brzucha, przez co aż się zgiął i ochronnie objął brzuch. Na szczęście był przy nim Harry, który trzymał go mocno w pasie i nie pozwolił upaść.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał zaniepokojony pomagając Louisowi stanąć na nogi. Szatyn w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to już, ale wziął parę głębokich oddechów i skupił się na tym, by się uspokoić i po odczekanym czasie nie nadszedł żaden skurcz. Czyli wszystko było w porządku.

\- Nic. To tylko skurcz - odparł posyłając mężowi uspokajający uśmiech. Harry nie był co do tego przekonany. Miał świadomość tego, że za dwa dni Louis powinien rodzić, ale przecież nikt im nie powiedział, że to na sto procent będzie pierwszy lutego, równie dobrze mogły to być te dwa dni przed, czy dwa dni po terminie.

\- Jesteś pewien? Może lepiej zadzwonię…

\- Tak, Harry. Jestem pewien. Nic mi nie jest. To był tylko zwykły skurcz. Nie panikuj - bąknął poprawiając swój szlafrok i ponownie chwycił się ramienia Harry'ego, by ten pomógł mu zejść.

\- Nie, Louis. Lepiej będzie jak się położysz - powiedział stanowczo i pociągnął lekko szatyna w kierunku ich sypialni. Louis chciał już krzyknąć w proteście, ale u dołu schodów pojawił się Michael i na widok taty od razu wszedł na górę.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał spoglądając z jednego ojca na drugiego.

\- Harry ma mnie za obłożnie chorego i nie pozwala mi zejść do kuchni - westchnął zrezygnowany Louis jednocześnie wyrywając się z ramion męża i trzymając się za brzuch sam skierował się do sypialni.

Ponownie poczuł skurcz, tym razem słabszy, ale i tak zabolało. Oparł się barkiem o ścianę i syknął cicho. Harry z synem od razu pojawili się przy jego boku.

\- Louis, jesteś pewien, że nie rodzisz? - zapytał Harry biorąc męża w ramiona i zaczął pocierać delikatnie jego plecy. Louis oparł głowę o jego ramię i przymknął oczy. Czytał trochę o tym jak będzie się czuł w chwili gdy dziecko zapragnie wyjść na świat i był na dziewięćdziesiąt procent pewien, że nie, nie urodzi, na pewno nie teraz. Skurcz trwał zaledwie dwie sekundy, nie trzydzieści. To zdecydowanie nie ten moment.

\- Tak, jestem pewien - powiedział, teraz już spokojniej. Jakimś cudem czuł się o wiele lepiej w ramionach męża. Było mu tu dobrze i pomyślał, że chciałby już tak zostać, aż do porodu. Czuł się o wiele bezpieczniej i nie podobało mu się to, że Harry zaraz wyjdzie do pracy i wróci za osiem godzin. A on na ten czas zostanie sam w domu, aż do powrotu Matyldy o trzynastej.

\- Chodź do łóżka - mruknął Harry w jego miękkie włosy i poprowadził Louisa do pokoju i pomógł mu się położyć. Michael był tuż obok i patrzył na to wszystko nieco zaniepokojony. Mimo wszystko trochę się martwił i nie chciał, by tata był sam kiedy to się zacznie.

\- Może ja zostanę? - zaproponował cicho i uśmiechnął się, gdy ojciec spojrzał na niego unosząc lewą brew. - Tak na wszelki wypadek. Kto wie co się stanie.

Harry myślał przez chwilę zanim powiedział: - Dobra, niech będzie. Zajmiesz się tatą, a ja napiszę ci usprawiedliwienie.

\- Przestańcie, nic mi nie jest - warknął Louis naciągając na siebie koc. Prawda była jednak taka, że było mu okropnie miło, że jego syn tak się o niego troszczy.

\- Możesz urodzić w każdej chwili, tak będzie lepiej - szepnął Harry w jego wargi po czym ucałował go ostatni raz i wyszedł, by zawieźć Matyldę do szkoły i samemu pójść do pracy.

Michael na prośbę taty zrobił mu kakao i kilka kanapek z dżemem. Po śniadaniu ubłagał też czekoladę. Później, kiedy Louis był pełny i zadowolony, a skurcze zniknęły na dobre postanowił, że w końcu się spakuje. Michael nawet nie pozwolił mu wyjść z łóżka, bo tak przykazał mu ojciec, i powiedział, że sam to zrobi.

\- Weź te moje dresy z szafy, są na samej górze - poinstruował Louis syna, pokazując mu na dużą szafę przed jego łóżkiem. Michael wyciągnął czarne spodnie i złożone włożył do torby. - Jeszcze te granatowe też możesz. I tę bluzę niebieską. Nie tę. Jest obok fioletowego swetra. Dobra, jego też weź. Nie wiadomo na ile mnie tam zatrzymają. W szufladzie znajdziesz skarpetki, weź jakieś cieplejsze. A pod spodem są bokserki, to weź tak ze trzy pary jakichś większych. Mogą być nawet taty.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć jakie ojciec nosi majtki - zaśmiał się Michael i wziął trzy pierwsze pary bokserek i wpakował je do torby. - Coś jeszcze?

\- Ręcznik, a szczoteczkę do zębów i szlafrok to się później spakuje. Dla dzidzi to weź z pokoiku wszystko co jest w tej dużej szafie, resztę babcia dowiezie. I kocyk, chyba jest na przewijaku - zawołał, gdy Michael wyszedł do pokoju nienarodzonej jeszcze siostry - A pod spodem masz pieluszki, to weź tak ze trzy. I gdzieś jeszcze powinien być taki mały żółty ręczniczek z kapturkiem. - Doktor Taylor powiedziała, że przede wszystkim to mu będzie potrzebne, reszta jest oczywiście w szpitalu więc nie kłopotał się z kupnem nawilżających chusteczek czy oliwki. - Masz wszystko? - spytał syna, gdy ten wszedł do sypiali ze stosem ubranek dla siostry. Kiwnął głową i schował wszystko do torby. - Wiesz, że to wszystko powinno już dawno być spakowane? Głupi Harry uważa, że jest jeszcze czas. - pokręcił głową, a Michael tylko zaśmiał się na jego słowa - Musisz jeszcze wziąć te trzy duże koszule, które leżą w łazience na tym małym stołku. O, i gdzieś tam mam klapki pod prysznic. - Michael wyszedł ze wszystkim i włożył to do torby. Louis wyjął spod poduszki zeszyt i otworzył na stronie, gdzie już dawno zapisał sobie co powinien wziąć. - Żel pod prysznic, szampon, dezodorant, krem… na dole w szafce jest takie małe pudełko różowe - mruknął do syna, wstydząc się powiedzieć, że jest to krem do brodawek, którego używał od szóstego miesiąca - Termofor jeszcze, jest gdzieś koło wanny. Możesz jeszcze wsadzić gdzieś mój kubek, sztućce i tą małą podusie. - Podrzucił Michaelowi małą brązową poduszkę, a chłopak wszystko posłusznie spakował.

\- Wszystko? - mruknął Michael siadając po turecku przy torbie. Louis zastanowił się chwilę, po czym kiwnął pewnie głową. Najwyżej Harry coś później dowiezie.

Mikie zapiął torbę, postawił ją przy kołysce i opadł na łóżko koło taty. Louis znów czuł się zmęczony i miał wrażenie, że skurcze wróciły, bo skóra na jego brzuchu napinała się, a w dole pleców pojawił się lekki ból, ale na razie nic nie mówił. Nie chciał straszyć syna dopóki sam nie był niczego pewien.

\- Um.. Sally i ja jesteśmy oficjalnie razem - szepnął Michael, kiedy Louis powoli usypiał.

\- W końcu - mruknął Louis uśmiechając się i nie otwierając oczu. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi, od kiedy z Calumem im nie wyszło już po pierwszej randce. To po prostu nie było to i bez problemu wrócili do przyjaźni. Jakiś czas później Mikie zaczął umawiać się z Sally i naprawdę bardzo długo były to tylko randki. Louis się w to nie wdrażał, wiedział, że oboje potrzebują trochę czasu. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że wiesz jak się zabezpieczać, bo jak widzisz…

\- Tato! - jęknął zawstydzony Michael, bo tak, wiedział to do cholery, nie chciał rozmawiać o seksie z ciężarnym ojcem.

\- …ja nie wiedziałam i teraz są efekty - zaśmiał się Louis, masując się po dużym brzuszku - Nie chcę po prostu zostać dziadkiem, kiedy tak naprawdę znowu zostanę tatą.

\- Jasne, tak. Nie martw się. Jeszcze tego nie robimy - bąknął cały czerwony, więc zasłonił twarz dłonią.

\- Dobrze - Louis kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu - Jak coś to pytaj.

\- Mhm - wymamrotał Michael kładąc się na plecy i przewracając na bok, tyłem do taty. Zawstydził go, to wszystko. Louis nic na to nie powiedział. Nie miał czasu nawet się zastanowić, bo w jego brzuchu zaburczało.

\- Mógłbyś, proszę, pójść do taty i przynieść mi jakiś obiad? - spytał wychylając się po swój kubek, gdzie jeszcze trochę było kakao i upił kilka łyków. Michael zgodził się z wielką ochotą, bo czuł się trochę nieswojo po tym co powiedział mu tata. Bez słowa wyszedł z sypialni i pognał na dół do restauracji.

Louis wykorzystał ten czas, by poprawić się z niewygodnej pozycji. Jego pupa i plecy zaczęły już boleć od ciągłego pół-siedzenia. Zaparł się dłońmi po obu stronach ciała, mocno i ostrożnie uniósł się do góry i podsunął bardziej do oparcia łóżka. Naciągnął kołdrę na swoje uda i właśnie wtedy poczuł ból przeszywający całe jego plecy i dół brzucha. Jęknął, bo było to bardzo nieprzyjemne i automatycznie zaczął liczyć. Nie był pewien, ale wyszło mu około dwudziestu pięciu sekund okropnego bólu i nie zdążył wziąć kilka większych porządnych oddechów, kiedy to znów się stało. Tym razem skurcz zaatakował bardziej jego brzuch, a Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. Nigdy przez całe swoje życie nie czuł takiego bólu. Trzymał opiekuńczo brzuch i z zaciśniętymi oczami oddychał płytko i liczył, cały czas liczył i cholera. To było to. Zanim Michael zdążył wrócić z miską zupy brokułowej, jego wody odeszły. Kołdra i materac wokół niego zrobiły się mokre a skurcze nie ustawały, były regularne i dopiero wtedy Louis zaczął naprawdę się bać. Ból i cała presja sprawiły, że nie potrafił logicznie myśleć i w pewnym momencie zaczął nawet przeć, bo to sprawiało, że zaciskał mięśnie brzucha, więc ból zmniejszał się choć odrobinę.

\- Ja rodzę - jęknął do syna, który postawił miskę na małej szafce i spojrzał zaniepokojony na tatę. Nie zrozumiał co do niego mówił, usiadł na brzegu łóżka i złapał go za dłoń przyglądając się jego zbolałej twarzy.

\- Tato - szepnął przerażony, będąc na skraju omdlenia. Louis wyglądał jakby naprawdę, bardzo, ale to bardzo go bolało.

\- Ja rodzę! - krzyknął szatyn pochylając się do przodu i podkurczając nogi. Michael więcej nie potrzebował, wrócił biegiem do restauracji, by o wszystkim powiedzieć ojcu.

Louis nie potrafił tego powstrzymać, nie potrafił znieść tego bólu i w pewnym momencie zaczął płakać. Nikt nie przygotował go na tę sytuację, na te okropne skurcze, które miał wrażenie, że zaraz go rozerwą. Jego córeczka chciała jak najszybciej przyjść na świat, pchała się w dół jego brzucha, ale nie miała jak wyjść, przez co ból był jeszcze gorszy. Był pewien, że zaraz zemdleje ale w porę pojawił się przy nim Harry. Wziął go w ramiona i wyciągnął z łóżka, by czym prędzej zawieźć do szpitala.

\- Daj mi torbę - sapnął do Michaela, który bez słowa przewiesił ojcu przez ramię dużą czarną torbę. - Zadzwoń do babci, niech zabierze Matyldę i przyjedźcie do szpitala. - powiedział na wydechu, zanim zbiegł szybko ze zwijającym się z bólu mężem w jego ramionach.

Wyszli tylnymi drzwiami, by nie pchać się przez całą restaurację. Gdy dotarli do samochodu, Harry posadził Louisa na tylnych siedzeniach, sam usiadł za kierownicą i ruszył do szpitala. Tam od razu zajęła się nim doktor Taylor i kilku innych lekarzy. Louis został zabrany do sali, gdzie miała być przeprowadzona jego cesarka, a Harry został sam na korytarzu. Usiadł na niewygodnym plastikowym krześle i cały drżał z niepokoju. Był przerażony, ale cieszył się jednocześnie. Zaraz miała urodzić się jego córeczka i nie potrafił powstrzymać łez. Jedyne co mu pozostało to czekać, czekać na nią i na swoją mamę, która miała zaraz się pojawić z jego dziećmi. Poczuł nagłą chęć przytulenia się do niej i wstał od razu, gdy tylko zobaczył ją pędzącą w jego kierunku z Michaelem i Matyldą tuż za nią, i wpadł jej w ramiona.

\- Kochanie - szepnęła tuląc go do siebie i delikatnie masowała jego plecy. - Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie miałeś być z Lou? - spytała zdziwiona obejmując dłońmi jego twarz i starła mokre ślady z policzków.

\- Nie dam rady - jęknął i na potwierdzenie jego słów nogi ugięły się pod nim. Anne poprowadziła go do krzesła, gdzie usiadł, a dzieci od razu pojawiły się przy jego bokach. - Doktor Taylor powiedziała, że będzie lepiej jak poczekam tutaj. Louis też tak powiedział. Wręcz mnie przeklął i wykrzyczał, że jak mam mu tam zemdleć, to lepiej, żebym w ogóle nie wchodził. - mruknął chowając twarz w dłoniach i zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie. Louis wyglądał wtedy jakby go nienawidził i winił za to co aktualnie przeżywał. - Mamo, ile to jeszcze potrwa? - jęknął uderzając tyłem głowy o ścianę. Louis był już tam od pół godziny, a on miał dosyć. Cały się trząsł a serce chyba chciało wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Nawet nie widział, że płakał. To było silniejsze od niego.

\- Wiesz, Gemme rodziłam pięć godzin, a ciebie chyba osiem - odparła i zaśmiała się widząc przerażoną minę syna. - Ale spokojnie, Louis ma cesarkę. Jeszcze chwila i będzie po wszystkim.

I miała rację, bo czekali zaledwie piętnaście minut z zegarkiem w ręce. Doktor Taylor pogratulowała Harry'emu silnej, zdrowej córeczki i poprosiła go na salę, gdzie przewieźli Louisa. Szatyn na wpół śpiący leżał na szpitalnym łóżku, pod białą pościelą i wyglądał jakby miał się popłakać, gdy zobaczył swojego męża. Był wykończony, to było pewne. Harry miał ochotę go przytulić i już nigdy nie wypuszczać.

\- Haz - chlipnął cicho Louis wyciągając swoją dłoń, którą Harry od razu ujął w swoją i usiadł na małym stołku, przy łóżku.

\- Jestem tu, kochanie - szepnął młodszy po czym ucałował dłoń ukochanego i przytulił ją do swojego policzka. - Byłeś taki dzielny - dodał łzawo ze wzruszonym uśmiechem. Louis przymknął oczy i odwzajemnił gest.

\- Gdzie moje dziecko? - spytał po chwili rozglądając się na boki.

\- Za chwilę ją przyniosą - odparł Harry i nachylił się do męża, by złożyć długiego i czułego buziaka na jego ustach. - Dziękuję - mruknął i ucałował go jeszcze raz. W odpowiedzi Louis splótł razem ich palce i zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, do sali weszła pielęgniarka z jego malutką córeczką owiniętą w różowy kocyk.

Louis od razu uniósł się lekko w górę ignorując nieprzyjemne pieczenie w miejscu, gdzie został zszyty jego brzuch, ale zignorował to. Wyciągnął ramiona po swoje dziecko, które pielęgniarka podała mu z uśmiechem. Objął ją delikatnie i po prostu popłakał się w momencie, gdy spojrzał na zaróżowioną buźkę i zmrużone duże oczka jego malutkiej córeczki.

\- Jest taka śliczna - szepnął Harry przysuwając się do nich, po czym nachylił się i złożył delikatnego całusa na drobnym czółku córki, a potem ucałował swojego męża.

Wtedy też pielęgniarka wyszła wpuszczając niepewną Matyldę z Michaelem za jej plecami. Harry odsunął się trochę, by mogli przywitać się ze swoją siostrą. Matylda podziwiała ją z zapartym tchem, kompletnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Była zaskoczona, że dzidziuś jest tak malutki, ale cieszyła się, w końcu to jej wymarzona siostra. Zabrakło jej słów, więc zrobiła tak jak tata, nachyliła się i pocałowała ją delikatnie w pulchny policzek. Dziewczynka ziewnęła i przymknęła oczka gotowa zasnąć, co tak bardzo rozczuliło jej starszą siostrę, że przytuliła się ona do Harry'ego i zapłakała cicho.

\- Cześć siostra - szepnął Michael nieśmiało dotykając dłonią jej malutkiej rączki,wielkości dorodnej truskawki. - Jak ma na imię? - spytał zerkając na Louisa, który nie miał najmniejszej ochoty spuszczać ją z oka. Była taka piękna, że mógłby tylko patrzeć i patrzeć.

\- Madeline - odparł Harry, bo już dawno omówili to z Lou. I zdecydowanie to imię do niej pasowało.

\- Witaj w domu, kochanie - szepnął do niej Louis, delikatnie przesuwając jednym palcem po jej malutkim ciepłym policzku, po czym w dwa ujął jej drobną rączkę - Nasza nowa, piękna osóbko - Madeline, jakby w odpowiedzi, zacisnęła ledwo wyczuwalnie swoje paluszki wokół kciuka taty i nie potrzebowali niczego więcej.


End file.
